Ozeane der Zeit
by CT-Projects
Summary: Manchmal werden Götter von Neid und Missgunst getrieben. Meist endet dies in Plagen und einem Fluch.'Ozeane der Zeit' erzählt die Geschichte einer solchen Plage, der es gelang, eine Liebe, die allem anderen widerstanden hatte, zu vernichten. Oder nicht..?
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort **

Akakios, Agape und Pajida haben wirklich gelebt. Sie sind nicht, wie man lange Zeit glaubte, Hirngespinste zweier hyperkreativer Phans, nicht das Ergebnis von sehr guter Chemie, Semesterferien, Pistazien und Waldbeerschorle.  
Sie haben tatsächlich gelebt, auch wenn ihre Spuren in der Geschichte nur schwer auffindbar sind.  
Bei unseren Nachforschungen in griechischen Mythen und den Märchen und Sagen anderer Länder der Welt wunderten wir uns gleich über die sonderbaren Ähnlichkeiten, Phänomene, die wir uns nicht gleich erklären konnten. Doch alles wurde plötzlich verständlich, als wir diese Mythen und Sagen mit dem sehr aktuellen Drama verbanden, das uns Gabrielle Triffaut erzählte (ein dickes Danke an Gabrielle an dieser Stelle; fühl dich geknuddelt, wir sind bei dir :-) ).  
Alles, was ihr gleich lesen werdet, hat sich tatsächlich genau so zugetragen. Wir haben nichts hinzugefügt und nichts weggelassen und hoffen, dass wir Julie, Erik, Gabrielle und all den anderen mit unserem bescheidenen Erzähltalent Gerechtigkeit antun.

_Copyright:_  
Sämtliche in dieser Geschichte auftauchenden Figuren abzüglich (in order of appearance) der neun Musen, Kybele, Attis, Aprodite, Christine, dasPhantom der Oper, Raoul, Dracula, Hannibal Lecter gehören Anny und tine und dürfen nicht ohne deren Wissen und Zustimmung für weitere Geschichten verwendet werden! _Du nicht raffen, du tot._


	2. Prolog oder Die Erschaffung des Akakios

**Prolog oder Die Erschaffung des Akakios**

Die Musen wurden einst ihrer Aufgabe - der Inspiration - überdrüssig. Sie wollten das Verbot, selbst zu schaffen, nicht mehr befolgen. So trafen sich die neun Töchter des Zeus und der Mnemosyne an einem Quell um zu beraten.  
"Schwestern." sprach Klio "Lasst uns Schöpfer sein."  
"Ja." sprach Melpomene "Die Pfade des Prometheus wollen wir wandeln."  
"Nun." wandte Terpsichore sich an Thalia "Was wollen wir erschaffen?"  
"Einen Menschen!" rief Euterpe "Einen Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut!"  
"Nein, aus Kunst!" sprach Erato.  
"Und den Elementen der Welt." ergänzte Urania.  
"Einen Geist, den wir binden an den Leib des schönsten Kindes!" rief Polyhymnia.  
"So sei es denn." schloss Kalliope. "Ich suche ein Kind, den Geist zu binden. Findet euch morgen in der tiefsten Nacht wieder ein, dann soll die Schöpfung beginnen."  
So trafen sich die Musen unter bestirntem Himmel am Quell. Dort beschworen sie über dem Leib des Kindes die vier Elemente: Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Und in den Reigen der Vier mischten sie jene Geister, mit denen ihr Kuss die Künstler beseelte: Klio den Geist der Geschichte, Melpomene die Trauer der Tragödie, Terpsichore die Freude des Tanzes, Thalia das Lachen der Komödie, Euterpe den Klang des Flötenspiels, Erato das Sehnen der Liebesdichtung, Urania den Sternenblick, Polyhymnia den Schall der Hymne und Kalliope den Geist der Wissenschaft.  
"Seht unseren Sohn!" jauchzte Thalia nachdem der Zauber vollbracht.  
"Der schönste und klügste und schöpferischste Jüngling wird er werden." seufzte Erato.  
"Man wird sich an ihn erinnern, auch in fernsten Zeiten noch." pflichtete Klio ihr bei.  
"Seine Kunst wird die Welt aus jeder Trauer erheben." flüsterte Melpomene.  
"Und tanzen werden die Menschen, ihn zu ehren!" flohlockte Terpsichore.  
"Der strahlendste unter ihnen wird er sein." verkündete Polyhymnia.  
"Denn die Rätsel der Welt werden sich ihm nicht verschließen." ergänzte Kalliope.  
"Der Wind wird seine Lieder singen." sprach Euterpe zu Urania "Und Akakios soll sein Name sein."  
Da trat die Göttin Kybele aus dem Gebüsch, hinter dem verborgen sie das Treiben der Musen beobachtet hatte. Sie war von Zorn beseelt auf Attis, der ihre Liebe verschmäht und sie gedemütigt hatte.  
"Töchter der Mnemosyne!" rief sie schallend "Ist es euch nicht verboten, zu erschaffen und die Welt in neue Form zu prägen?"  
Erschrocken knieten die Musen nieder, den Leib ihres Sohnes hinter sich verborgen.  
"Kybele, wir bitten dich, verrate nicht, was wir getan! Er wird getötet werden und wir bestraft!"  
Der Mund der Kybele verzerrte sich in grausamer Lust.  
"Was gebt ihr mir für mein Schweigen, Schwestern der Künste? Ich will ein Blutopfer, wie es einer Göttin geziemt."  
"Es ist kein Blut in uns, Kybele!"  
"Doch in eurem Sohn."  
Da schrien die Musen auf vor Angst und drängten sich um ihr Kind.  
"Töte ihn nicht, Kybele, wir flehen dich an! Ewig wollen wir dir zu Diensten sein, aber töte nicht unser Kind!"  
Und Kybele lachte zufrieden.  
"So sei es. Ihr seid mein, Schwestern der Künste. Und euer Sohn ist es ebenso." Damit entriss sie Akakios den Musen und gab ihn zu schlechten Menschen, die ihn grausam erzogen. Denn musste sie auch seinen Körper am Leben erhalten, so wollte sie doch die Geister der Musen in ihm töten. Dennoch wurde Akakios schön und stark, und was die Musen für ihn prophezeit hatten, traf ein.


	3. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

"Gabrielle, wo sind die verdammten Demotapes?"Eine Tür knallt, Schritte stürmen die Treppe hinauf, dann klopft es laut, und noch bevor sie antworten kann, dröhnt die Stimme direkt hinter ihr "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst verdammtnochmal den Karton mit den Bändern auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen lassen!"Ihr Stift kritzelt rasend schnell über das leere Papier und unterstreicht den letzten Satz doppelt.  
_Demotapes - Hörsaal. Wie immer_!  
Ein entnervtes Grollen, dann wird die Tür zugeknallt. Kopfschüttelnd setzt sie ihre Kopfhörer wieder auf und stellt die Musik lauter. Hoffentlich nimmt er diese Shea Gawaine. Die Stimme der Frau hat Feuer und ihre Technik ist gar nicht mal so übel.

Mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt er eine halbe Stunde später im vollständig dunklen Hörsaal und lauscht den Stimmen aus den Lautsprechern. Hin und wieder drückt er mit unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Fernbedienung, um zum nächsten Track zu spulen oder aufs nächste Band umzuschalten.  
... Langweilig...  
... talentfrei...  
... uninspiriert...  
... schrecklich...  
... er erstarrt und erhöht zögernd die Lautstärke. Diese Stimme hat nicht viel Qualität, weder im Ausdruck noch in der Technik und doch... klingt sie nicht schlecht - alles andere als das... Irritiert erhebt er sich von seinem Platz und geht zum nächsten Lautsprecherturm hinüber. Er beugt sich vor, bis er die Schallwellen als leichte Luftstöße auf seinem Gesicht spüren kann. Seine rechte Hand beginnt, sich um seinen Hals zu schließen, während seine linke die Lautstärke erhöht, bis seine Ohren zu schmerzen beginnen und er die gesamte Anlage mit einer rüden Bewegung abschaltet.

"Lad die hier ein." befiehlt er kurz und legt Gabrielle ein einzelnes Tape vor die Nase.  
Fragend hält sie einen Finger hoch.  
"Misch dich nicht ein. Ich bekomme dieses Mädchen für die Aufnahme, oder ich stoße den Auftrag wieder ab." Damit verlässt er das Büro wieder und zieht sich in sein Kellerzimmer zurück, um über dem Plan für ein Kurzfilmprojekt zu brüten.  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen nimmt Gabrielle das Tape und liest den Namen: Julie Deniaud. Nie gehört.  
Sie schaut kurz zwischen Tonband und Tür hin und her. Das kann er nicht ernst meinen.  
"Genie und Wahnsinn." grummelt sie sarkastisch. Eine einzige Einladung für eine Audition. So etwas hat er sich noch nie geleistet.

Lucas' Gesicht wirkt blass und angespannt, als er Julie vom Sofa aus mustert.  
Sie kennt diesen Blick ganz genau. Typischer Fall von 'Eigentlich solltest du ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.'  
Stirnrunzelnd wendet sie sich wieder dem Honigglas zu und stochert mit ihrem Messer darin herum, bis sie auch die letzten Reste herausgekratzt und auf ihr Brot gestrichen hat.  
"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy", singt sie laut mit The Offsping im Radio.  
"Julie bitte... du hast geradeschon drei Honigbrote gegessen. Wie kannst du seelenruhig noch so ein Ding in dich hineinstopfen, nachdem du mir so etwas erzählt hast?"  
Sie wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
"Im Moment bin ich bloß dabei, es zu schmieren." entgegnet sie kopfschüttelnd. Fast sieben Jahre und er regt sich noch immerüber ihre Vorliebe für Honig auf - nur weil er selber das Zeug nicht ausstehen kann. Manchmal fragt sie sich wirklich, wie sie es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hat.  
Lucas stöhnt und presst die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander.  
"Komm bitte her und setz dich zu mir. Ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden."  
Reden? Bah! Wenn sie das schon hört. Alles will er bereden... nein, eigentlich will er ihr alles _aus_reden. Warum kann er nicht einfach einsehen, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau ist, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann.  
"Ich finde nicht, dass es da etwas zu bereden gibt." Nachdem sie das Radio ausgeschaltet hat, nimmt sie ihr Brot und setzt sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. "Ich werde nach Belgien fliegen und dort vorsingen. Wenn alles gut geht, unterschreibe ich den Vertrag und habe endlich eine wirkliche Chance, bekannt zu werden. Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich das so aufregt!" Genüsslich beißt sie in das Brot und schmatzt Lucas ins Ohr.  
Der wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Ich sehe es kommen, wir werden uns wochenlang nicht sehen. Belgien... Das sind sechs Flugstunden. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich dich für mehr als ein paar Tage begleiten kann." Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Und überhaupt. Diese ganze Idee ist vollkommen schwachsinnig. Irgendein Europäer ruft deine Agentin an und faselt etwas von Filmmusik, und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als gleich zu springen!" Besorgt streicht er Julie eine Locke hinters Ohr.  
Sie schiebt sich den letzten Rest ihres Brotes in den Mund und sieht Lucas mit großen Augen an.  
"Er ist nicht _irgendein_ Europäer, Lucas. Momentan gehört er mit John Williams und Danny Elfman zu den gefragtesten Komponisten in der Filmbranche." Sie steht auf, geht zu ihrem CD-Regal und wirft Lucas einen Soundtrack zu. Natürlich fängt er nicht und die CD landet auf dem hellen Laminatboden. Julie setzt sich zurück auf ihren Platz, während sie beobachtet, wie Lucas die Trackliste und das Inlay studiert.  
"Pf." macht er dann verächtlich "Der Typ hat doch nicht mal einen Nachnamen!"  
Julie springt auf und schlägt sich entnervt gegen die Stirn.  
"Mein Gott, Lucas! Das ist ein _Künstlername_. Und ich werde diese einmalige Chance nutzen, das kannst du mir nicht verbieten!" Sie schnaubt ärgerlich "Und jetzt geh ich packen. Aimée sagte, dass Eriks Assistentin meinen Flug von Québec bereits für morgen früh umzehngebucht hat." Damit stürmt sie aus dem Zimmer, um keine weiteren Einwände hören zu müssen.  
"Vergiss nicht, vorher noch im Internet nachzusehen, ob dir nicht wieder einer deiner _Phanfreunde_ geschrieben hat." unkt er ihr nach.

Die Türklingel entlockt Gabrielle ein Seufzen. Nur eine einzige Einladung zur Audition. Und er weigert sich noch immer, es vernünftig zu erklären. Aber gut. Er ist der Komponist, er muss es wissen.  
Sie drückt den Summer und beobachtet, wie eine schlanke junge Frau das Foyer betritt. Missmutig erhebt sie sich von ihrem Platz und kommt hinter dem Tresen hervor.  
Aufgeregt wischt Julie ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Jeans ab und mustert die magere, übernächtigt aussehende Frau vor ihr. Dann lächelt sie freundlich und streckt ihr eine Hand entgegen.  
"Bonjour. Ich bin Julie Deniaud. Sie hatten mit meiner Agentin telefoniert?"  
Gabrielle nickt, produziert ein mechanisch wirkendes Lächeln und bedeutet dem Mädchen mit einer Geste, zu warten. Langsam geht sie zur Steuerkonsole an der Wand und drückt den Knopf, der sie mit Eriks Zimmer verbindet.  
"Was?" tönt ihr seine angespannt wirkende Stimme entgegen.  
Gabrielle streckt eine Hand in Richtung des Mädchens und schnippt mit den Fingern, damit es seinen Namen wiederholt.  
Julie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Was soll denn das nun? Kann diese Frau nicht mit ihr reden? Sie kommt sich vor wie ein Arbeitssklave. Selbst, wenn ihr Gegenüber stumm ist, hat esnoch lange nicht das Recht, so mit ihr umzugehen.  
"Julie Deniaud." faucht sie etwas gereizter als beabsichtigt. Vielleicht hatte Lucas Recht und dieser Typ ist wirklich ein exzentrischer Irrer. Welcher andere bekannte Komponist weigert sich schon, Interviews zu geben oder sich auf Filmpremieren zu zeigen?  
Gabrielle nickt zufrieden und wirft einen Blick auf den Terminkalender auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Studio 5, natürlich Studio 5. Aber sie vergewissert sich lieber noch einmal. Seit er dieses Demotape von Julie Deniaud gehört hat, ist er vollkommen neben der Spur und sie hat keine Lust darauf, dass er seine irren zehn Minuten schiebt, weil sie einen Fehler gemacht hat.  
Kopfschüttelnd geht sie zur Verbindungstür links der Rezeption und winkt Julie, ihr zu folgen.  
Die grollt leise. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird sienoch heute Abend ihren Flug buchen. Irgendwie erinnert sie die ganze Sache gerade an eine Szene aus der Rocky Horror Show, nur dass dieses ‚Schloss'eindeutig zu nobel ist, mit seiner Marmorrezeption und all dem Teakholz. Und die Assistentin hat auch nicht wirklich eine Ähnlichkeit mit Magenta. Trotzdem würde es Julie nicht wundern, wenn gleich ein Fahrstuhl aus dem Nichts auftauchen und einen Kerl in Pumps undStrapsen ausspucken würde.  
Die Frau führt sie durch einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang in einen Raum, in dem sich nur ein riesiger Spiegel auf der einen und ein Barhocker mit Mikrofon auf der anderen Seite befinden. Die Wände sind mit schwarzem Dämmmaterial ausgekleidet - ein Tonstudio.  
"So." Gabrielle bugsiert das Mädchen auf den Hocker, legt ihm kurz die Hände auf die Schultern und zupft ihm die Haare zurecht. "Keine Angst; sei lieb zu ihm, dann ist er lieb zu dir."Sie lächelt noch einmal, dann verlässt sie das Studio, um sich zu Erik zu gesellen.  
Julie wartet ungeduldig, bis die leichenblasse Assistentin sie allein lässt. Rocky Horror, ganz eindeutig. Diese Frau kann also doch sprechen, und das mit einer tiefen vollen Stimme, die so rein gar nicht zu ihrer dürren Gestalt passen will. Vielleicht hüpft in diesem Haus auch noch irgendwo ihr buckliger Bruder herum. Obwohl die Frau nicht hässlich ist - ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr darauf bedacht, ihr mädchenhaftes, jungesAussehen auch mit – wahrscheinlich ist sie um die dreißig - zu bewahren. Julie schneidet eine Grimasse und steht wieder auf. Warum zur Hölle hängt dieser Riesen-Spiegel im Studio? Während sie mit gestrafften Schultern davor auf und ab patrouilliert, summt sie immer wieder den "Time Warp", der ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen will, seit sie mit der komischen Angestellten durch den halbdunklen Gang hierher gelaufen ist. Vor vier Jahren hat sie in einem kleinen Theater in Québec die Rolle der Columbia gesungen, galt sogar als Geheimtipp der ganzen Besetzung.  
Julie lauscht in Richtung Tür. Immer noch nichts. Er lässt sie noch länger warten.  
Unsicher macht sie ein, zwei Steppschritte vor dem Spiegel.  
"Well I was walking down the street just having a think/When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink..." Sie lauscht und fährt dann deutlich lauter und schriller fort: "He shook me up, he took me by surprise/He had a pickup truck, and the devil's..."

Starr vor Anspannung sitzt er hinter dem Zweiwegspiegel und starrt auf die Tür. Julie Deniaud. Sie klang aggressiv. Wenn Gabrielle auch ihr gegenüber 'Dame Freakshow' spielt, wird sie Ärger mit ihm bekommen.  
Als sie mit dem Mädchen das Studio betritt, springt er von seinem Platz auf und geht geräuschlos dicht an das Glas heran. Klein, blond, grüne Augen, schmales Becken, schmale Schultern.  
Er nimmt eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares zwischen die Finger und dreht sie nervös. Was war es, das er auf diesem Tape hörte? Julies Ausdruck ist enervierend oberflächlich, ihre Technik unvollkommen, sie bräuchte dringend Unterricht. Was fällt ihm nur ein? Er kann keine Aufnahmen mit einer unfertigen Sängerin machen. Trotzdem sitzt sie jetzt als einzige Bewerberin in seinem Studio; knappe drei Wochen vor der Deadline.  
Als Julie plötzlich zu singen beginnt, zuckt er zusammen. Sie quietscht herum, Columbias Strophe aus dem 'Time Warp' von Richard O'Brian.  
Ungeduldig wartet er darauf, dass sie wieder aufhört, doch sein Wunsch erfüllt sich nicht; im Gegenteil.  
"Atemberaubend schön, nicht wahr?" frotzelt Gabrielle leise und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
"Sei still." er beugt sich über das Mikro "Mademoiselle Deniaud. Nehmen Sie bitte wieder platz."

Die Röte schießt Julie ins Gesicht.  
'Okay, wo ist das Loch, in dem ich versinken kann?' Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander und schleicht mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Platz zurück. Warum um alles in der Welt hat sie Lucas nicht gebeten, mit ihr zu kommen? Sie könnte seinen Beistand gerade wirklich gut gebrauchen. Automatisch tasten ihre Finger nach Lucas' Ring und beginnen, ihn hin und her zu drehen.  
"Entschuldigung." murmelt sie und rutscht unbehaglich auf dem Barhocker herum. Sielässt von dem Ring ab und zupft ein paar Fäden aus dem Loch am Knie ihrer Jeans. Zuerst will sie das Fusselknäuel auf den Boden fallen lassen, doch irgendetwas hält sie davon ab. Besser sie steckt es in ihre Hosentasche.  
Gabrielle kichert leise, doch Erik bringt sie mit einem Seitenblick zum Schweigen.  
"Was haben Sie vorbereitet?"  
Julie zuckt zusammen und wendet ihren Kopf hin und her, um herauszufinden, von wo die Stimme kommt; doch sie kann keine genaue Richtung ausmachen.  
Sie schüttelt sich unmerklich, um das seltsame Gefühl loszuwerden, das sich in ihr ausbreitet. Die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, tief und warm, mit einem leicht rauen Timbre, das ihr Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken macht...Vielleicht kommt es vom Jetlag, aber sie hört sich vertraut an. Unmöglich. Der Kerl gibt keine Interviews, alsowo sollte sie ihn schon einmal gehört haben?  
Sie runzelt die Stirn, als sie sich daran erinnert, dass man ihr eine Frage gestellt hat.  
"Ich, ähm, nun..." Sie hebt rasch die Hand zum Mund, um ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu verstecken. "Entschuldigung, Jetlag. Ich habe..."  
'... alles vergessen.'  
"Ich könnte..."  
Gabrielles Hand zuckt in Richtung der Sprechtaste, Erik kann sie gerade noch abfangen.  
"Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?" fragt er gereizt. "Sie könnten?" spricht er dann in das Mikrophon. "Bitte, nehmen Sie sich Zeit." Er wendet sich Gabrielle wieder zu. "Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?"  
"Wer? Ich? Nein." sie wedelt abwehrend mit ihrer Hand. "Mir geht es gut."  
"Das sehe ich."  
Nervös zupft Julie weiter an dem Loch ihrer Jeans. Sie kennt ihn. Nur woher? Einen Menschen mit so einer Stimme vergisst man doch nicht einfach.  
Aber sie ist zum Vorsingen hier, nicht zum Rätseln. Angestrengt versucht sie, sich auf die Lieder zu konzentrieren, die sie standardmäßig bei Auditions singt. Normalerweise passt sie sich immer dem Stil des Musicals an, aber was in diesem Job - wenn sie ihn denn kriegt - von ihr verlangt werden wird, weiß sie nicht, und sie hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.  
Memory - zu schnulzig.  
I feel pretty - Nein das nun wirklich nicht... Sie ist im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung für ein beschwingtes Lied.  
"'On my own'?" stammelt sie schließlich zögerlich "Das... das Lied von Cosette im zweiten Akt von 'Les Misérables'. Ein Musical von Alain Boublil und Claude-Michel Schönberg."  
"All by myself..." singt Gabrielle verhalten und Erik legt ihr mit Nachdruck eine Hand auf den Mund. "Haben Sie diese Rolle schon einmal verkörpert?"  
Julie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ich habe nur einmal dafür vorgesungen." antwortet sie zögerlich.  
"Stellen Sie das Mikrophon bei Seite und beginnen Sie."  
Ohne Mikro? Sie kräuselt die Nase und tut, was er gesagt hat.  
Langsam steht sie auf, streicht ihre Bluse glatt und strafft die Schultern.  
Text... sie muss sich an den Text erinnern, verdammt!  
"On my own, pretending he's beside me/All alone I walk with him till morning/Without him I feel his arms around me/And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." Sie schluckt und schließt die Augen. "In the rain, the pavement shines like silver/All the lights are misty in the..."  
Mit einer aggressiven Bewegung schlägt er auf die Sprechtaste.  
"Danke, das reicht."  
Gabrielle unterdrückt ein Lachen.  
"Lass sie wieder Columbia singen, das klang besser."  
"Sei still!"  
Unglücklich schüttelt Julie den Kopf.  
"Entschuldigen Sie. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist..."  
Mit zuckenden Schultern lehnt Gabrielle die Stirn auf den Tisch.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist!" äfft sie Julie atemlos kichernd nach "Und das ist deine einzige Kandidatin?"  
"Sie ist nur nervös. Du hörst sie nicht, wie ich sie höre."  
"Lass mich ihr was sagen, bitte!" Gabrielles Hand zuckt wieder zum Mikro "Was nettes, ich schwörs!"  
"_Gabrielle_!"  
Sie richtet sich auf und schaut ihn unsicher an.  
"Ja?" fragt sie langgezogen.  
"Du bist manisch."  
"Ach was!"  
Erik seufzt, dann legt er Gabrielle eine Hand auf den Mund, umschlingt sie mit einem Arm und trägt sie vor die Studiotür.  
"Wenn du heute Abend angekrochen kommst, werde ich dir nicht aufmachen." sagt er fest und geht auf seinen Platz zurück.  
"Nänänä." macht Gabrielle "Friss deine Drogen, Gabrielle, friss sie!" Dann dreht sie sich um und tanzt leise singend an die Rezeption zurück.  
Erik atmet kurz durch, dann nimmt er wieder vor dem Mikrofon platz und drückt die Sprechtaste.  
"Welche Anstellungen hatten Sie, bevor Sie sich hier beworben haben?"  
"Letztes Jahr habe ich für eine Saison die Columbia in der 'Rocky Horror Show' in Québec gesungen." berichtet sie und setzt sich langsam wieder auf den Barhocker. "Aber... das haben Sie wahrscheinlich eben gehört..."  
"War das Ihre einzige Anstellung?" er überfliegt kurz ihren vor ihm liegenden Lebenslauf. Dreiundzwanzig Jahre, geboren und aufgewachsen in Québec, Kanada, häufig wechselnde Lehrer, bislang keine Hauptrollen.  
"Nein, ich habe in einigen kleineren Produktionen von 'My fair Lady', 'Little Shop of Horrors', 'West Side Story' und 'Hello Dolly' mitgewirkt. Meist im Chor. Bei 'Little Shop of Horrors' war ich die Ronette." Nervös rutscht sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Sie hasst Auditions, und diese hier ist ganz besonders schrecklich.  
Erik stützt seine Stirn in die Hände und seufzt müde. Keine Hauptrollen... Was ist nur mit ihrer Stimme?  
"Ihr derzeitiger Stimmumfang?"  
"Mezzosopran. Zwei Oktaven."  
Er nickt langsam und erhebt sich, um hinter dem Tisch auf und ab zu laufen. Im Vorbeigehen drückt er auf die Sprechtaste.  
"Ich hätte gern noch eine Probe Ihres Gesangs."  
Julie beißt sich auf die Lippe und blickt unsicher auf. Bedeutet das, dasssie doch noch nicht alles vergeigt hat?  
"Was... was soll ich singen?" stottert sie verwirrt.  
"Was immer Sie wollen." er lässt kurz den Kopf hängen, dann zwingt er sich zu einem Lächeln "Lassen Sie sich Zeit."  
Nachdenklich steckt sie einen Finger in das Loch am Knie ihrer Jeans. Wenn ihm 'Les Misérables' schon nicht gefallen hat, wie kann sie ihn dann überhaupt noch überzeugen, dass sie die Richtige für den Job ist?  
Im Geiste hört sie Lucas seufzen. 'Tu das nicht! Damit hast du es bisher immer versaut!' Trotzig presst sie die Lippen zusammen. Dann beginnt sie, zu singen:"Twisted every way/What answer can I give/Am I to risk my life/To win the chance to live."  
Obwohl er sehen kann, dass sie jetzt noch verunsicherter ist als bei ihrem letzten Lied, klingt ihre Stimme fester und schneidet klarer und mit mehr Ausdruck durch den Raum.  
Unruhig schließt er seine linke Hand zur Faust und öffnet sie wieder, während er Julies Gesicht anstarrt und sich fragt, wo zur Hölle er sie schon einmal gehört hat. Eine frühere Bewerbung? Ein Background? Einen Menschen mit solch einer unmöglichen Stimme vergisst man doch nicht.  
Als sie geendet hat, wartet Julie auf eine Reaktion, doch die bleibt aus.  
Nervös zupft sie einen weiteren Faden aus ihrer Jeans.  
"H... hallo?" fragt sie schließlich leise.  
Mit einem Ruck reißt er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und beugt sich über das Mikro.  
"Danke, wir melden uns bei Ihnen." Damit verlässt er die Kabine durch die Hintertür und zieht sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
"Hallo?" Nichts. Das war es also? Dafür ist sie aus Kanada angereist? Um sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren und ausgerechnet einen der besten Komponisten der Gegenwart davon zu überzeugen, dass sie völlig zu recht immer nur kleine Rollen bekommt. Eine ganze Weile steht sie unschlüssig im Studio, dann geht sie zur Tür. Vielleicht ist seine Assistentin jetzt etwas gesprächiger.  
"Julie! Da bist du ja!" begrüßt Gabrielle sie strahlend, als sie das Foyer wieder betritt "Warum so blass? Glaubst du, er mag dich nicht? Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, du hast ihn tief beeindruckt, wirklich! Ich war dabei." sie zwinkert ihr zu "Ach." sie schlägt sich leicht an die Stirn "Ich habe mich dir noch gar nicht vorgestellt, nicht wahr? Ich bin Gabrielle. Und hier..." sie reicht Julie einen Zettel und einen Stift "... schreibst du mir bitte Adresse und Telefonnummer von deinem Hotel auf."  
Julies Kinnlade klappt nach unten. Ist das die Assistentin von eben? Irgendwie sieht sie verändert aus, nicht mehr so blass. Und plötzlich redet sie so viel und schnell, dass sich Julie vollkommen überfordert fühlt.  
Sie kräuselt die Oberlippe.  
"Ich glaube, ich habs versaut." murmelt sie, während sie mit zitternden Händen ihre Handynummer und die Anschrift ihres Hotels aufschreibt. Am liebsten würde sie keine Sekunde länger in Belgien bleiben, sondern gleich den nächsten Flieger zurück zu Lucas nehmen und sich trösten lassen. Vielleicht würde er ihr dieses Malsogar seine übliche 'Ich hab es dir ja gleich gesagt'-Rede ersparen.  
"Oh nein, nicht doch." Gabrielle geht um den Tresen herum und streichelt Julie aufmunternd über den Rücken. "Glaub mir, er mag deine Stimme. Ich weiß das." sie grinst.  
Julie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ja, wenn Sie das sagen... Aber gegen die anderen Bewerberinnen habe ich sicher keine Chance." Sie blickt sich zum ersten Mal suchend um. "Wo sind die überhaupt?"  
Gabrielle zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Zuhause, würde ich sagen. Einen schönen Tag noch, Julie!" Sie winkt mit den Fingerspitzen und geht in den privaten Teil des Gebäudes, um sich einen Tee zu kochen und Gemüse fürs Mittagessen zu schnippeln.  
Vollkommen perplex starrt Julie auf die langsam zufallende Milchglastür.  
"Wenn das mal kein Rauswurf war." knurrt sie und schaut sich noch einmal um. Tatsächlich, sie ist vollkommen allein hier. Ist sie etwa die einzige, die man heute angehört hat, und alle anderen Auditions waren bereits? Seltsam... so etwas hat sie noch nie erlebt.  
Mit schnellen Schritten hastet sie über den Marmorboden zum Ausgang, wirft sich gegen die schwere Eingangstür und atmet durch.  
Nichts wie raus aus diesem Gruselkabinett! Aber wenigstenshat sie es hinter sich gebracht. So oder so...  
Sie zieht die Augebraue hoch und seufzt.  
"Soweit zur Theorie. Und wo bekomme ich jetzt ein Taxi her?"  
Sie mustert die riesige Wiese, durch die sich die Kieseinfahrt zieht, die Bäume ringsum... Da sind keine anderen Häuser, keine Bushaltestelle... nichts... gar nichts, das auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Infrastruktur hätte.  
Ziellos läuft sie eine ganze Weile die einzige Straße entlang, die zum Haus führt, bis sie wieder auf ein paar Autos trifft. Es dauert über eine halbe Stunde, bis endlich ein alter Peugeot auf ihren ausgestreckten Daumen reagiert, und eine weitere volleStunde bis müde und genervt sie ihr Hotel erreicht.

"Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen wie das war."  
Lucas am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzt tief.  
"Und da war sonst gar keiner? Nur dieser nachnamenlose Typ mit seiner freakigen Assistentin?"  
Julie schüttelt den Kopf und legt den Kopf auf ihr Kissen, während sie mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne zwirbelt.  
"Ja, ich war ganz allein. Ich... ich weiß auch nicht, das war total seltsam. Ich müsste eigentlich noch warten, bis sie sich melden... aber... aber ich glaub ich will gar nicht mehr." Sieseufzt und schließt die Augen.  
"Dann flieg zurück nach Hause." bekommt sie prompt zur Antwort "Du fehlst mir!"  
Sie nickt und dreht sich auf die Seite.  
"Du fehlst mir auch. Aber glaubst du nicht, ich sollte wenigstens noch zwei Tage warten?" Vielleicht bekommt sie ja doch eine Chance, vielleicht hat Gabrielle es ernst gemeint und sie hat Erik tatsächlich beeindruckt. Irgendwie.  
"Warte, ich gehe jetzt an den Computer und suche dir ein paar Flüge raus. Hast du etwas zu schreiben?" Sie hört, wie er das Wohnzimmer verlässt und durch den Flur in sein Büro geht. Die Tür quietscht. Hatte er ihr nicht versprochen, die Angeln endlich zu ölen?  
"Stift? Ja, hab ich." lügt sie und zieht die Decke über den Kopf, während Lucas auf Maus und Tastatur einhackt.  
"Gut, hör zu..." Er rattert eine ganze Reihe von Daten und Flugnummern herunter, auf die sie mit den verschiedensten Variationen von "Hm"-Lauten reagiert.  
"Julie? Julie, bist du noch da?"  
"Natürlich... ich werde es mir überlegen. Vielleicht sehe ich mir morgen noch das Atomium an. Wer weiß, wann ich noch einmal die Chance habe, Brüssel zu besuchen."  
Lucas räuspert sich ärgerlich.  
"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du gleich zurückkommst und nicht darauf wartest, dass sichdiese Leute melden. Je länger du da bleibst und wartest, desto enttäuschter bist du wieder."  
"Ich weiß. Morgen Abend fliege ich..."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen."

Er hat sich gerade zum Schlafen hingelegt, als es an seiner Tür klopft.  
"Erik?" fragt eine verheulte Stimme "Bist du noch wach? Bitte mach auf..."  
"Gabrielle, was habe ich dir heute Mittag gesagt?" seine Stimme klingt streng, während er ein Glas Wasser eingießt und einen Blister Schlaftabletten aus seinem abschließbaren Nachttisch holt.  
"Aber du weißt doch, wie das ist!" schluchzt Gabrielle "Ich kann nichts dafür!"  
"Oh doch, du kannst sogar sehr viel dafür, wenn du deine Medikamente nicht nimmst."  
"Bitte mach auf. Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, ich tus nie wieder!"  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal." Er nimmt die zweite Decke vom Fußende und breitet sie aus. "Geh zurück in dein Bett und sieh zu, dass du alleine damit fertig wirst."  
"Bitte schick mich nicht weg! Bitte! Lass mich nicht allein!"  
Er hört, wie sie an der Tür nach unten rutscht, und wartet noch ein paar Minuten, in denen er aufmerksam jedes Geräusch aus dem Flur registriert. Schließlich öffnet er die Tür und trägt Gabrielle zu seinem Bett hinüber.  
"Warum machst du den selben Fehler immer wieder? Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor?" fragt er, während sie gehorsam ihre Tabletten schluckt und sich dann sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind an ihn schmiegt.  
"Das weißt du doch." antwortet sie tonlos.  
"Ja. Und morgen wird es dir schon wieder besser gehen."  
"Sie ist tot!"  
Er verdreht die Augen und beißt seine Zähne zusammen.  
"Ich weiß."

"Ich will nicht."  
"Bitte, Gabrielle."  
"Aber ich will nicht!" sie rutscht vom Stuhl herunter und stampft zur Tür "Ich habe keine Lust auf noch mehr Löcher im Arm und ich will keine Chemie fressen! Ich brauch das alles nicht mehr!"  
"Gabrielle." Er verdreht die Augen und geht ihr nach "Wir haben das wirklich oft genug durchgespielt."  
"Aber es geht mir doch schon wieder gut!" Sie will losrennen, ins Foyer hinaus, doch er fängt sie am Arm ab und schleppt sie zurück in den blaugestrichenen Behandlungsraum.  
"Das ist Teil der Krankheit und das weißt du." leiert er herunter "Du bist nur stabil, wenn du deine Phasenprophylaxe nimmst, und um die richtig dosieren zu können, muss ich deinen verdammten Serumspiegel messen."  
"Letzte Nacht hab ich nur schlecht geträumt."  
"Selbst wenn es so wäre, täte es nichts zur Sache, Gabrielle."  
"Alter Vampir!" knurrt sie und schiebt ihren Ärmel hoch.  
"So ist es brav." Er macht eine Kanüle fertig. "Gleich piekst es."  
"Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste."

Das Telefon neben ihr reißt sie aus dem Schlaf. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr... Halb acht morgens. Körperverletzung!  
_'Lucas.'_ durchfährt es sie verärgert. Er hat gestern noch zwei Mal angerufen, um sich immer wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass sie heute Abend auch tatsächlich zurückkommen wird.  
Entnervt reißt sie den Hörer von der Gabel.  
"Lucas, verdammt, ich nehm den Flug ja!" brummt sie verschlafen in den Hörer.  
"Guten Morgen, Mademoiselle Deniaud."  
"Oh..." Mit einem Mal ist sie hellwach. Hastig richtet sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und fährt sich durch die Haare. "Entschuldigung, ich... ich dachte Sie wären mein... Sind Sie es... Erik?"  
"So ist es. Seien Sie bitte heute gegen sechzehn Uhr bei mir, ich möchte Ihnen noch einige Fragen stellen."  
"Sechzehn Uhr?" wiederholt sie langsam. Mist, der Flug würde um siebzehn Uhr gehen... wie soll sie das Lucas beibringen, ohne einen seiner berühmten Ausraster zu riskieren? "Das... das lässt sich machen, denke ich."  
"Gut. Auf Wiederhören."  
Tuut... tuut... Aufgelegt! Entgeistert starrt sie den Telefonhörer an. Heißt das jetzt, dass sie den Job hat? Sie schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Lucas... das muss sie sofort Lucas erzählen! Eilig tippt sie seine Nummer ein und trommelt mit den Fingern auf dem Nachttisch herum.  
"Oliver!" murmelt eine müde Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Hab ich dich geweckt?"  
"Julie? Nein... nein ich wollte gerade schlafen gehen." sagt Lucas nun bedeutend lauter. "Was ist los? Soll ich dich vom Flughafen abholen? Hast du doch schon den früheren Flug..."  
"Nein." unterbricht sie ihn aufgeregt "Lucas, pass auf... es ist... Also, es sieht so aus, als würde sich das ganze doch anders entwickeln. Ich muss noch mindestens bis morgen bleiben. Und wenn ich den Job nun doch bekomme, sogar noch länger."  
Lucas zieht die Luft ein und stöhnt.  
"Du kommst nicht? Aber Julie, du hast..."  
"Ich hab es versprochen, als ich dachte, ich hätte sowieso keine Chance, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Aber gerade hat Erik angerufen."  
"_Erik_!" fällt Lucas ihr barsch ins Wort "Ich finde es abartig, dass du ihn mit Vornamen anredest!"  
Sie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Es ist der einzige Name, den er hat. Und sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht, wenn ich..."  
Lucas seufzt laut.  
"Dann sehen wir uns eine ganze Weile nicht mehr." mault er unglücklich.  
"Wahrscheinlich... Du, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich will mich heute etwas besser vorbereiten, nur für den Fall, dass ich aus irgendeinem Grund noch mal singen muss. So einen Patzer wie gestern will ich mir nicht mehr erlauben."  
Er schnaubt unzufrieden.  
"Wenn ich nicht so sehr hoffen würde, dich bald wiederzusehen, würde ich dir Glück wünschen."  
"Danke. Ich leg jetzt auf!"  
"Julie?"  
"Ja?" Sie lauscht, als eine lange Pause entsteht.  
"Naja,du weißt schon..."  
Enttäuscht schürzt sie die Lippen.  
"Ich dich auch."

Er hat Gabrielle auf ihrem Bett vor dem laufenden Fernseher abgestellt wie ein unliebsames Kleinkind. Sie ist sediert und entsprechend friedlich, dennoch hat er die Gegensprechanlage auf 'Babyphon' gestellt und trägt einen kleinen Empfänger bei sich.Widerwillig verlässt er den privaten Bereich seines Hauses, um sich an die Rezeption zu setzen. Meistens sagt er seine Termine ab, wenn es Gabrielle schlecht geht, aber er muss Julie noch einmal hören, ehe er entscheiden kann, was zu tun ist.  
Punkt sechzehn Uhr. Sie stößt die Tür auf und sieht sich um. Vor ihr liegt die verlassene Rezeption. Von Gabrielle fehlt jede Spur.  
"Hallo?" Sie blickt sich suchend um. War da gerade eine Bewegung im Gang rechts von ihr? Sie verengt die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"  
"Guten Tag, Mademoiselle Deniaud. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und lässt die Tür los, die er bis dahin offen gehalten hat.  
Julie versucht angestrengt, etwas zu erkennen, doch sie ist nochgeblendet vom grellen Sonnenlicht, kann nicht mehr als eine schemenhafte Gestalt ausmachen, die sich vor ihr bewegt.  
"Ich dachte, ich würde es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Das Taxi... wir sind direkt in eine rote Welle gefahren unddann war da noch ein Unfall..." versucht sie, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um ihrer wachsenden Unruhe Herr zu werden.  
"Bitte hier herein." er deutet auf die geöffnete Tür von Studio 3. "Nehmen Sie Platz, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."  
Erst ein schummriger Gang, nun ein schummriger Raum... Und das, wo sie Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat. Klasse! Mit steifen Schritten tritt sie ein und will sich dann wieder Erik zuwenden, doch er ist bereits verschwunden.  
Nervös setzt sie sich auf einen Hocker in der Nähe der Tür und sieht sich um. Der Raum liegt durch gerichtete Leuchtelemente zur Hälfte in fahlemLicht, der Rest ist fast völlig dunkel und lässt sich nur erahnen. Irgendwo da hinten steht ein Stuhl... und etwas, das vielleicht ein Klavier sein könnte.  
Angespannt fährt sie mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und wirft einen verstohlenen Blick neben sich. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein Textblatt, aber sie wagt nicht, nachzusehen, um was es sich handelt. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er ganz einfach nach dem gestrigen Tag zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser ist, ihr Noten und Text in die Hand zu drücken, damit sie nicht wieder alles vergisst.  
Er beobachtet Julie einen Moment, nachdem er leise durch die Tür am dunklen Ende des Raumes eingetreten ist. Wenn er nur wüsste, was mit ihrer Stimme los ist. Er hat das Tape wieder und wieder gehört, nachdem Gabrielle endlich eingeschlafen war, aber er konnte nicht festnageln, was ihn trotz Julies vielen Fehlern so anzieht. Objektiv betrachtet sind da keine Auffälligkeiten; ihre Stimme ließe sich mit dem geeigneten Training zu einem guten, wenn nicht sogar erstklassigen, lyrischen Sopran ausbauen, ihr Vibrato hat Charme, ihr Timbre ist weich und ansprechend - aber da ist nichts, das seine Unruhe rechtfertigen könnte.  
Kopfschüttelnd geht er zum Flügel hinüber.  
"Ich freue mich, dass Sie so kurzfristig kommen konnten. Neben sich finden Sie eine Partitur. Beginnen Sie gleich, wenn Sie vom Blatt singen können, ansonsten nehmen Sie sich etwas Zeit und sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie bereit sind."  
Erschrocken zuckt Julie zusammen und presst die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hat sein Kommen weder gesehen noch gehört. Sie nimmt das Notenblatt auf und starrt eseinen Moment lang an. Das Stück darauf kennt sie nicht. Es enthält sehr große Sprünge zwischen den Tonhöhen, zahllose Koloraturen und Verzierungen, eine halsbrecherische Kadenz... In der Hand hält sie eine Teststrecke für ihre Stimme, die mit jedem Takt schwieriger wird.  
Sie runzelt die Stirn und beginnt zu singen. Zuerst kommen ihr die Töne sehr leicht von den Lippen, dann stockt sie, verhaspelt sich und sieht abwartend in seine Richtung.  
"Weiter."  
Das Klavierspiel setzt fünf Takte früher wieder ein und sie versucht die Stelle noch einmal, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten.  
Das Ganze wiederholt sich vier oder fünf Mal, und schließlich sinkt sie erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie hat es versaut. Dieses Mal endgültig. Wenn dieses Lied für die Stimme ausgelegt ist, die den Filmsoundtrack singen soll, ist sie die denkbar schlechteste Wahl.  
"Ich habe nichts von Aufhören gesagt, Mademoiselle." Er spielt einen Lauf mit der linken Hand "Beginnen Sie noch einmal im fünfzehnten Takt. Achten Sie hier besonders auf Ihre Stütze. Sie neigen auch dazu, ihren Kiefer zu verkrampfen. Bleiben Sie entspannt. Und bitte."  
Julie hebt die Augenbraue und steht wieder auf.  
'Etwas zu trinken wäre auch nicht schlecht...' denkt sie missmutig. Dochsie tut kommentarlos, was er von ihr verlangt. Irgendetwas sagt ihr, dass es besser ist, ihm zu folgen - und warum zum Teufel kommt ihr seine Stimme so vertraut vor?  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf und bemüht sich um Konzentration, kommt aberauch im zweiten Anlauf nicht weiter als beim ersten Mal. Doch Erik lässt nicht von ihr ab.  
"Unter dem Tisch stehen ein Glas und eine Wasserflasche. Trinken Sie und versuchen Sie es dann noch einmal. Sie müssen Ihren Kiefer entspannen. Stehen Sie aufrechter. Sie vergessen außerdem, Ihr Becken zu kippen."  
Julie trinkt, tut was er gesagt hat und kneift die Augen zusammen. Warum kommt er nicht zur ihr, sondern bleibt weiterhin im Dunklen sitzen? Lucas hatte Recht, er ist wirklich extrem spleenig - oder schüchtern. Ihr Gesangslehrer zuhause in Québec hätte es sich an dieser Stelle jedenfallsnicht nehmen lassen, sie persönlich in die richtige Position zu stellen, ihre Hände auf ihr Zwerchfell zu pressen und ihr die richtige Atmung oder sonst etwas zu zeigen.  
Bemüht, dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen, singt sie los, und hängt wieder an derselben Stelle.  
"Und gleich noch einmal." bestimmt Erik unerbittlich "Takt fünfzehn. Denken Sie an Ihren Kiefer und Ihre Stütze, das Becken war schon viel besser."  
Doch Julie hebt abwehrend die Hände.  
"Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich kann nicht mehr." seufzt sie und reibt sich den Hals.  
"_Können_ Sie nicht mehr oder _wollen_ Sie nicht mehr?"  
"Wenn ich keine Lust mehr hätte auf den ganzen Kram, säße ich bereits seit..." sie schaut auf ihre Uhr "... über einer Stunde im Flieger zu meinem Freund." entgegnet sie genervt. Wie sie solche Sprüche hasst. Lucas beherrscht das auch ausgezeichnet, ihr auf diese Weise noch ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.  
"Kram?"  
"Entschuldigung... Ich bin wirklich vollkommen erledigt." murmelt sie verlegen "Irgendwie hängt mir der Flug noch in den Knochen."  
"Jetlag... Ich werde Sie unterrichten. Kommen Sie morgen wieder, wenn Sie sich ausgeruht fühlen. Rufen Sie vorher an."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Darf ich fragen, wie lange Sie mich unterrichten werden?"  
'Nur damit ich das meinem Freund irgendwie schonend beibringen kann.' fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu und steht auf.  
"Bis zu den Aufnahmen in drei Wochen natürlich. Ich nehme an, die Tür finden Sie auch allein?"  
"Ähm, eigentlich..." wäre das die Gelegenheit, endlich einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen und mehr von ihm zuerkennen, als nur einen schwarzen Schatten. "Von der Rezeptionaus finde ich zur Tür, aber... es wäre sehr nett, wenn Sie mir den Weg bis dort zeigen könnten." Außerdem ist ihr der Gedanke, allein um diese ganzen schlecht beleuchteten Ecken zu biegen sehr unheimlich.  
Erik hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, nun bleibt er abrupt stehen und verzieht das Gesicht. Verfluchte rhetorische Fragen.  
"Natürlich." Mit einer geübten Bewegung kontrolliert er den Sitz seiner Maske und durchquert den beleuchten Teil des Raumes.  
Als Julie ihn sieht, klappt ihre Kinnlade nach unten. Worauf hat sie sich da bloß eingelassen? Wenn sie Lucas davon erzählt, wird er sie persönlich nach Hause holen.  
Sie hält die Luft an und folgt Erik mit gebührendem Abstand, ihn noch immer sehr interessiert und misstrauischbetrachtend. Seine dürre Gestalt ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gehüllt. Kein noch so kleines Stück Haut ist zu sehen, und selbst seine Haare sind rabenschwarz.  
Spleenig... definitiv extrem spleenig. Allerdings mit einem ausgezeichneten Musikverständnis. Lange bevor sie hierher kam, hat sie sämtliche CDs mit seinen Kompositionen in ihrem Regal gesammelt. Trotzdem will sie zurück nach Québec, zu Lucas und zu den ganzen harmlos-überdrehten Leuten in den kleinen Stadttheatern.  
Vielleicht sollte sie die ganze Sache abblasen...  
"Dann... dann rufe ich Sie morgen irgendwann an, wenn ich es für richtig halte?" vergewissert sie sich noch einmal.  
"So ist es." er hält ihr die Tür zur Rezeption auf "Dann können Sie auch gleich Ihren Vertrag unterschreiben." So oder so... er wird diese Aufnahme mit ihr machen, und wenn er die Musik umschreiben muss, damit Julie sie bewältigen kann.  
"Wie ist das mit meiner Agentin? Für gewöhnlich ist sie bei so etwas anwesend und überprüft den Vertrag, bevor ich unterschreibe..." Warum um alles in der Welt freut sie sich nicht einfach? Das ist ihre Chance! Noch vor zwei Tagen hätte sie alles für diesen Vertrag getan.  
"Der Vertrag wurde bereits an Madame Bernard gefaxt, sie müsste Ihnen in den nächsten Stunden ihr Okay geben. Guten Tag." Damit verschwindet er in Studio 1 und begibt sich durch die Hintertür in Gabrielles Zimmer.


	4. Kapitel 2

Als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss versenkt, schließen sich von hinten zwei kalte Hände über ihren Augen."Überraschung!" hört sie Lucas' Stimme, als sie sich erschrocken losreißt und herumfährt.  
"_Du_?"  
Lucas drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich es ohne dich nicht aushalte. Ich habe gleich heute Morgen, nachdem du mich angerufen hast, den nächsten Flug nach Brüssel genommen."  
Sie befreit sich aus seiner Umarmung und schließt kopfschüttelnd die Tür auf.  
"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht."  
"Ich wusste, dass ich dich damit überrasche!" jubelt er hinter ihr.  
Verärgert wirft sie ihre Jacke über einen Sessel und wendet sich ihm zu.  
"Überraschen? Du bist wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht lang dauern wird, okay? Ich habe dir auch versprochen, heute Abend wieder zurückzukommen, was nicht geklappt hat. Aber du... du... misstraust mir so, dass du mir schon nach einem einzigen Tag nachreist?" Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante und funkelt ihn wütend an. "Das ist echt krank, Lucas! Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"  
Er sieht sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, als könne er nicht begreifen, dass sie sich so gar nicht über seinen Besuch freut. Dann nimmt er neben ihr Platz und ergreift ihre Hand. Sie will ihn abwehren, doch er lässt er sie nicht los.  
"Reg dich nicht so auf. Ich will dich nicht kontrollieren, ich hatte nur Sehnsucht nach dir; und nach allem, was du mir gestern am Telefon erzählt hast, habe ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Außerdem..." er legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zieht sie ein Stück näher an sich, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "... hatte ich fest damit gerechnet, dich heute wiederzusehen."  
Sie wehrt sich nur schwach und blickt ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Erwartung an.  
"Lucas, ich habe eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit..."  
"Heute Abend hast du Zeit!" Und während seine Lippen ihre suchen, drückt er sie auf das kalte Laken.

"Du gehörst mir, meine Schöne." knurrt er und hält sie mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen an seinem Kimono herumnestelt "_Mir_! Nun hör auf, dich zu wehren, ich befehle es dir!" Er vergräbt sein Gesicht im Seidenstoff ihres Gewandes zwischen ihren kleinen weichen Brüsten. "Ich liebe dich, Emi, hörst du? Und du musst mich lieben!"  
Sie presst Augen und Lippen fest zusammen und versucht, sich gegen seinen starken Griff zu wehren.  
"Nein, bitte, lasst mich. Tut mit nicht weh!" wimmert sie flehend. Ihr ganzer Körper wehrt sich gegen ihn, und in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien, tritt sie mit den Füßen in Richtung seines Unterleibes. Doch er fängt ihren Angriff ab und drängt sich zwischen ihre Beine.  
"Hör auf, dich zu wehren, mein Singvögelchen..." flüstert er in ihr Ohr "Gib dich hin, Emi... Gib dich mir ganz hin!" Leise beginnt er, ein Lied für sie zu summen.  
"Ich kann Euch nicht lieben. Niemals!" schluchzt sie undversucht, ihre Ohren vor seiner Stimme zu verschließen, obwohl sie weiß, dass es ihr nicht gelingen kann; zu gut kennt sie die Kraft seines Gesangs, der schon so manchen Samurai besiegen konnte. Ach,wie gerne läge sie jetzt in den Armen des tapferen Katsu! Sie bäumt sich auf, will nach ihrem Liebsten schreien, doch Akiras Lied nimmt sie mehr und mehr gefangen, und schließlich liegt sie reglos weinend da, spürt, wie er in sie eindringt, sich gewaltsam nimmt, was sie ihm niemals hatte geben wollen.  
"Du wirst mich lieben, Emi, ich weiß es." keucht er zwischen seinen heftiger werdenden Stößen "Niemand kann sich vor meiner Stimme retten, niemand, auch du nicht, auch Katsu nicht."  
Kalte Angst presst ihre Brust zusammen Er weiß von ihr und Katsu! Vielleicht hat er sie schon lange beobachtet. Wie gelähmt starrt sie ihn an, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen, die er mit der Zunge fängt. Wenn er mit ihr fertig ist, wird er Katsu töten.  
"Du schmeckst salzig." murmelt er und presst seinen Mund auf ihren "Und süß. Wie Blut..."

Katsu ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, als Emi ihm von Tränen geschüttelt erzählt, was sich zugetragen hat.  
"Er wird dich töten, wenn du nicht gehst." schluchzt sie leise.  
Wütend zieht er sein Katana und späht durch das Gebüsch.  
"Ich werde ihm heimzahlen, was er dir angetan hat!"  
Doch Emi fasst ihn am Arm und hält ihn mit flehendem Blick davon ab, sofort in das Schlafgemach des kaiserlichen Hofmagiers zu laufen.  
"Das ist Selbstmord! Niemand kann ihn besiegen, du weißt das."  
"So bleibt uns kein anderer Weg als gemeinsam zu fliehen." verkündet Katsu entschlossen. "Denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir noch einmal ein Leid antut. Wenn er mich tötet, kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen, also werde ich mit dir gehen. Und je eher wir fort sind, desto besser für uns."

Mit der Spitze seines gezogenen Katana droht Akira dem zitternden Mann zu seinen Füßen.  
"Du hast sie entwischen lassen, du Tölpel? Dann geh und melde dem Kaiser, dass sich in den Wäldern vor der Stadt der Deserteur Nishimura Katsu und die entlaufene Sklavin Emi herumtreiben. Sorge dafür, dass man sie mir bringt! Die Sklavin und Nishimuras Kopf!"  
Wütend schiebt er seine Waffe zurück in die Saya und wendet sich ab. Wie kann sie es wagen, eine Flucht zu versuchen! Wie kann sie so dumm sein!

Sie sind noch nicht weit gekommen, als die Samurai des Kaisers sie einholen. Mit gespannten Bogen und gezückten Katana näheren sie sich ihnen."Im Namen unseres Herrschers und des kaiserlichen Hofmagiers befehlen wir euch, umzukehren."  
Katsus Hand schließt sich um Emis und er schüttelt den Kopf, als er ihren fragenden Blick sieht. Seine andere Hand nähert sich seiner Waffe.  
"Lauf!" flüstert er Emi zu, die jedoch nicht von seiner Seite weicht. "Wenn sie dich zurückbringen, wird er dich wieder und wieder nehmen." drängt er. Doch auch jetzt rührt sie sich nicht.  
"Nishimura Katsu, wir befehlen dir und der Konkubine im Namen..."  
"_Wir kehren nicht um_!" brüllt er zurück.  
Im nächsten Moment löst sich Emis Hand von seiner und stößt ihn zur Seite.

Als es an seiner Tür klopft, fährt Akira zusammen und hält in seiner unruhigen Bewegung inne.  
"Komm herein!"  
"Akira-sama." unter vielen Verbeugungen nähert sich der Oberbefehlshaber der königlichen Armee "Wir konnten die Flüchtigen aufspüren. Katsu wurde im Kampf getötet; ich bringe seinen Kopf."  
Hinter dem Oberbefehlshaber tritt ein Diener mit einem Korb durch die Tür, und dahinter... Akiras zufriedenes Lächeln erstarrt.  
"Die Konkubine wurde leider von einem Pfeil getroffen."  
Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei stürzt Akira vor und entreißt dem zweiten Diener Emis toten Körper.  
"Hinaus mit euch! Ihr unfähigen Bastarde!"  
Als er wieder alleine ist, bricht er weinend zusammen und schleudert seine Maske von sich, um Emis Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken.  
"Meine schöne Emi... Emi... Mein Singvögelchen... Warum nur musstest du dich immer wehren!..."

Seine Finger gleiten durch ihr Haar und er betrachtet nachdenklich ihre blasse Haut.  
"Warum lässt du mich dir nicht einfach nah sein?"  
Sie blinzelt und dreht sich zu ihm.  
"Hast du was gesagt?" murmelt sie verschlafen.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen fährt er die Konturen ihres makellosen Mundes nach.  
"Nein, ich habe nur laut gedacht. Nicht so wichtig." Er zieht die dünne Decke zu sich und bedeckt ihren nackten Körper, als er sieht, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellen.  
"Wann musst du wieder singen?"  
Lächelnd schließt sie die Augen.  
"Er hat gesagt, ich darf meinen Jetlag ausschlafen." flüstert sie in sein Ohr.  
Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als er sie an sich zieht.  
"Das heißt, ja, dass wir jede Menge Zeit haben."

Er hat die Nacht wach neben Gabrielle im Bett verbracht und anhand des Demotapes ein ungefähres Stärke- und Schwäche-Profil von Julies Stimme erstellt. Unzufrieden mustert er sein Ergebnis. Sie _macht_ Fehler, viele Fehler, die zu ihren häufigen Lehrerwechseln passen... doch ihre Stimme an sich, losgelöst von fachlichen Ansprüchen, ist makellos; auch wenn im Moment nur er in der Lage zu sein scheint, es zu hören.  
Er seufzt, dann streicht er Gabrielle über den stoppeligen Kopf, um sie zu wecken.  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
Sie räkelt sich.  
"Gut. Hast du gesungen?"  
"Nur wenn du unruhig geworden bist. Wenn du gleich brav deinen Serumspiegel messen lässt, mache ich dir freiwillig ein Frühstück."  
"Rührei... Speck... Pfannekuchen... mit Ahornsirup... zum Nachtisch Eis..."  
"Und eine große Torte, jaja."  
"Dabei habe ich gar keinen Hunger."

Julie misst Lucas mit einem ärgerlichen Blick, als er pfeifend neben ihr den Gartenweg entlangläuft. Wieso hat sie sich nicht gegen ihn durchgesetzt!'Julie, du musst verstehen, dass ich mir selbst ein Bild von diesen Leuten machen möchte. Und egal was deine Managerin sagt, ich würde gerne selbst noch einmal über den Vertrag lesen. Nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich nichts übersehen hat.' Als ob_ er_ mehr Ahnung davon hätte als Aimée.  
Lucas bemerkt ihren Blick, hört auf zu pfeifen und streichelt grinsend ihre Wange. Sie dreht den Kopf weg.  
"Lass das." faucht sie ihn an.  
"Immer noch böse?"  
"Ja, verdammt!" Sie bleibt stehen und wehrt seine Hand ab. "Die halten mich doch für total unselbstständig, wenn ich hier mit meinem Wachhund auftauche."  
"Wuff!" bellt Lucas amüsiert.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzt sie sich wiederin Bewegung, schnell genug, damit er nicht mit ihr Schritt halten kann.  
"Nun stell dich mal nicht so an. Die werden schon nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mich ruhig in eine Ecke setze und zuhöre." ruft er ihr hinterher und holt sie schließlich an der Eingangstür ein.  
"Die vielleicht nicht, aber was sagt dir, dass _ich_ nichts dagegen habe?" Sie reißt die Tür auf und entdeckt Gabrielle, wieder ganz in Schwarz, an der Rezeption. Nur ihre Haare sehen heutevollkommen anders aus als noch vor zwei Tagen - blondgelockt statt rot und glatt. Obwohl ihr die Frau suspekt ist, beeilt sichJulie, zu ihr zu gehen, und Lucas völlig zu ignorieren.  
"Bonjour, Gabrielle..." Sie betrachtet das kunstvoll geschminkte Gesicht der Assistentin "Die neue Frisur steht Ihnen gut."  
Gabrielle lächelt matt, einmal in Julies Richtung und einmal in Richtung des Kerls, den sie mitgeschleppt hat. Dann stakst sie hastig auf ihren hochhackigen Stiefeln zur Gegensprechanlage.  
"Ja?"  
Sie schnippt in Richtung Julie.  
Die hört, wie Lucas hinter ihr scharf die Luft einzieht und näher kommt.  
"Julie Deniaud." ruft sie eilig.  
"Und Lucas Oliver... ihr Verlobter." ertönt Lucas' Stimme hinter ihr.  
Julie schließt die Augen und zählt innerlich bis zehn, um ihm nicht sofort an den Hals zu gehen. Langsam dreht sie sich zu ihm und wirft ihm einen ihrer tödlichen Blicke zu.  
"Verlobt? Seit wann?" zischt sie wütend.  
"Der Junge bleibt draußen!" tönt es scharf aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Gabrielle seufzt leise und betrachtet einen Moment lang die Gegensprechanlage. Ein Strichcode stellt die einzelnen Stockwerke und Zimmer dar.  
'Warum eigentlich ein Strichcode? Warum nicht... Zahlen und Buchstaben?... Oder ein Farbencode... dann sähe die Rezeption gleich viel fröhlicher aus.'  
Mit schief gelegtem Kopf dreht sie sich um und taxiert Lucas.  
"Du bleibst hier, sie kommt mit." säuselt sie dann, die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet "Auch wenn es mich schmerzt, das junge Paar zu trennen. Des Meisters Wille ist des Meisters Wille. Komm, Julie, heute siehst du etwas Neues."  
Lucas will protestieren, doch Julies Blick hält ihn zurück.  
Also folgt er Gabrielles Aufforderung und nimmt auf der Wartebank Platz, während er unzufrieden beobachtet, wie sie mit Julie hinter einer Glastür in den linken Gebäudeteil verschwindet.

Der Flur, durch den Gabrielle Julie führt, ist weit, tageslichtdurchflutet, und ganz und gar nicht so beängstigend wie die Gänge, an denen die Studios liegen.  
Sie gelangen in einen großen Raum mit vielen hohen Fenstern, hellen Bodendielen und einem Flügel. Die Wände sind vollgehängt mit den verschiedensten Musikinstrumenten, deren Anzahl ausreichen würde, um zwei Orchester zu bestücken. Staunend bleibt Julie stehen und sieht sich um.  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
"In einem großen Raum voller Musikinstrumente." antwortet Gabrielle freundlich. "Setz dich auf die Chaiselongue, wenn du willst. Erik müsste sich gleich in einer der Zimmerecken materialisieren." Damit verlässt sie den Raum, um sich mit Julies Verlobtem auseinanderzusetzen.  
Julie sieht ihr unschlüssig nach. Vielleicht hätte sie Gabrielle vor Lucas warnen sollen. Andererseits könnten die beiden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben. Und verdient hat er es heute allemal, mit Gabrielle aneinanderzustoßen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lässt sie sich auf der Chaise nieder und sucht einige Fusseln von ihrem schwarzen Lieblingsshirt.  
"Mademoiselle Deniaud. Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, wiederzukommen." begrüßt Erik sie kurz darauf kühl und legt den Vertrag in doppelter Ausführung auf dem Flügel aus, daneben ein Fax, in dem Julies Managerin versichert, dass sie mit allen Paragraphen des Vertrages einverstanden ist, und ihrer Klientin rät, die angebotene Fortsetzung ihres Gesangsunterrichtes bei Erik über den Zeitpunkt der Aufnahmen hinaus anzunehmen.  
Verwirrt erhebt sich Julie und geht zum Flügel. Wie zum Teufel hat er es nur geschafft, tatsächlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen?  
Sie blättert den Vertrag durch, nimmt dann das Fax zur Hand und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Fortsetzung des Unterrichts über den Zeitpunkt der Aufnahmen hinaus?" liest sie irritiert und sieht auf.  
"Ich will Ihr Potential ausschöpfen. Das ist nicht in drei Wochen getan." antwortet Erik und schiebt einen schwarzen Federhalter über das Holz des Flügeldeckels zu ihr hinüber.  
"Aber... aber ich wohne in Kanada... ich kann unmöglich..." stottert sie.  
"Ich biete Ihnen die Chance, aus Ihrer Stimme herauszuholen, was herauszuholen ist; am Geld soll es nicht scheitern, und soweit ich weiß, gibt es - abgesehen von Ihrem Verlobten - nichts, das sie explizit an Québec bindet." er faltet die Hände vor dem Mund seiner Maske und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Flügel ab "Ich spreche von einem Zeitraum, der ein halbes bis dreiviertel Jahr nicht überschreiten wird."  
"Er ist nicht mein Verlobter." knurrt Julie gereizt "Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das Ganze so leicht würde, wie Sie sich das vorstellen. Ich würde nicht nur private Probleme bekommen... Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir besseres vorstellen, als über ein dreiviertel Jahr in irgendwelchen Hotels zu leben."  
"Es existiert ein Gästehaus, keine hundert Meter von hier entfernt, das notfalls auch für zwei Personen genügend Raum bietet. Haustiere, Pflanzen, was immer Ihre Abwesenheit in Kanada nicht überleben könnte, lässt sich einfliegen, ebenso andere Besitztümer." er wendet sich ab und geht zum Fenster, um hinauszusehen "Sie müssen verstehen, Mademoiselle, dass Ihre Stimme weit mehr wert ist, als Sie glauben. Mit meiner Hilfe würden Sie nicht länger im Chor semiprofessioneller Inszenierungen singen." Er streckt die Finger seiner linken behandschuhten Hand mit der Handfläche nach unten aus, schließt sie kurz zur Faust und dreht sie wieder um. Einen Moment lang betrachtet er den einfachen Schlüsselbund, der nun darin liegt. "Ich schlage vor, Sie machen einen Spaziergang mit Ihrem Lebensabschnittspartner und beraten sich." Er geht zum Flügel zurück und hält Julie die Schlüssel mit spitzen Fingern entgegen. "Gabrielle wird Sie gerne zum Haus führen."  
Julie betrachtet den Schlüsselbund in seinen großen Händen. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass er vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht da war. Seine Finger sind seltsam lang und dünn, selbst durch die Handschuhe. Schließlich nimmt sie den Schlüssel.  
"Ich werde es mit überlegen." sagt sie und sieht ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Bernstein... so eine Augenfarbe hat sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Irritiert wendet sie den Blick wieder ab. "Ich rede mit Lucas, vielleicht wird seine Familie ihn einige Zeit länger entbehren können, oder er kann seine Geschäfte auch von hier aus führen..." Sie hebt noch einmal kurz den Blick und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Das heißt aber noch nicht, dass ich tatsächlich unterschreiben werde."

Spöttisch schauen Gabrielles fuchsbraune Augen unter dem Pony ihrer Perücke auf Lucas' zorniges Gesicht. Sie hat sich ein wenig bitten lassen, ehe sie ihn wieder ins Foyer treten ließ, weil draußen ein kurzer Regenschauer einsetzte. Nun ist sie dabei, ihn erneut in den feuchtwarmen Sonnenschein hinauszukomplimentieren, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.  
"Na hören Sie mal, gute Frau!" entrüstet sich Lucas lautstark. "Behandeln Sie alle Gäste so unhöflich?" Er stellt seinen Fuß in die Tür, damit sie ihn nicht wieder ausschließen kann. Diese Leute sind doch krank! Vor allem mit diesem nachnamenlosen Kerl stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht. Seit Lucas seine Stimme im Lautsprecher gehört hat, macht sich das klare Gefühl in ihm breit, dass Julie auf keinen Fall hierbleiben sollte.  
Gabrielle seufzt leise und schaut ihn weiter an, fixiert seine blauen Augen unnachgiebig, bis er den Blick senkt. Erst als Julie das Foyer betritt, lässt sie von ihm ab und kehrt an ihren Tresen zurück.  
"Können wir gehen?" brummt Lucas missmutig und legt einen Arm um Julie.  
Die holt tief Luft und schüttelt zögerlich den Kopf.  
"Nein. Ich werde dir gleich alles erzählen, aber vorher möchte ich, dass du dir mit mir etwas ansiehst." Sie weicht seinem fragenden Blick aus und dreht sich zu Gabrielle. "Ihr... Chef... hat mir einen Schlüssel gegeben. Er meinte, Sie würden mich zu dem Haus bringen."  
"Das Haus!" Gabrielle strahlt "Natürlich. Es wird dir gefallen. Komm..."  
Lucas' Finger schließen sich um Julies kalte Hand.  
"Was ist hier los?" fragt er leise, als Gabrielle an ihnen vorbeirauscht.  
"Nicht jetzt. Bitte!" hastig zieht Julie Lucas mit sich.  
Über die Wiese vor dem Haupthaus führt ein schmaler Plattenweg direkt auf einen Wald zu, vor dem recht malerisch ein kleines Haus steht, so gedrungen und unscheinbar, dass Julie es bei ihrem letzten Besuch übersehen hat.  
Sie stöhnt leise, als sie merkt, dass Lucas sie noch immer fragend ansieht.  
"Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich vermute." raunt er ihr zu.  
Sie bleibt stehen und sieht ihm zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier sind, in die Augen.  
"Ich habe noch nichts unterschrieben." flüstert sie hilflos "Aber wenn er mich nach den Aufnahmen weiterhin kostenlos unterrichtet... das wäre die Gelegenheit für mich..."  
Lucas seufzt und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Ich habe befürchtet, dass genau das passiert... dass er dich noch länger hier behalten möchte. Als du hierher bestellt wurdest, hast du gesagt, dass es eine Sache von drei Wochen wäre und nun..."  
Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und wirft dem Haus einen Blick zu. Es ist so klein...  
"Er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du bleibst. Du müsstest nur mit deinen Eltern telefonieren." murmelt sie schwach.  
"Hier in dieser winzigen Bruchbude? Julie, du stellst dir das so einfach vor... Aber..."  
Sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
"Lass es uns doch erstmal ansehen, okay?"  
Damit zieht sie ihn zum Eingang, wo Gabrielle geduldig wartet, und schließt die Tür auf.  
Dahinter befindet sich ein winziger Flur, von dem es links in eine kleine, vollverchromte Küche und rechts in ein ganz in Weiß gehaltenes Bad geht, mit einer Wanne, über die sich ein großer Ficus wölbt. Geradeaus öffnet sich ein erstaunlich weitläufiges, sonnendurchflutetes Wohnzimmer. Auch hier ist der Boden - wie in Flur und Küche - mit hellem Kork ausgelegt; das geräumige Sofa im hinteren Drittel ist mit ungebleichtem Leinen bezogen, die Vorhänge sind aus Rohseide. Neben dem Sofa schwingt sich eine freischwebende Treppe auf eine kleine, offene Galerie, die auf der einen Seite von Bücherregalen gesäumt ist, auf der anderen befinden sich ein Kleiderschrank und ein großes Bett mit einem ebenfalls rohseidenen Himmel.  
"Außerdem ist die Akustik hier natürlich perfekt." erklärt Gabrielle und deutet auf ein paar kleine, gezielt angebrachte Lautsprecherboxen. "Den Weg zurück zum Hauptgebäude findet ihr sicher? Schaut euch nur alles genau an." Damit dreht sie sich um und verschwindet.  
"Julie." stöhnt Lucas und dreht sich um die eigene Achse.  
Sie lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und sieht ihn flehend an.  
"Ich weiß... ich finde die beiden auch etwas seltsam. Aber überleg doch mal... Ich würde alles kostenlos bekommen, könnte hier wohnen und lernen. Und wenn sein Name in meinem Lebenslauf auftaucht..."  
"Kannst du nicht wenigstens in ein Hotel ziehen? So nah bei ihm..." er seufzt und setzt sich neben sie. Dann greift er nach ihren Händen und fährt die Linien auf ihren Handflächen mit dem Zeigefinger nach. "Der Mann ist mir wirklich unheimlich."  
"Aber so kann ich am effektivsten arbeiten."  
"Du wirst es nachts nicht aushalten. Es wird stockdunkel hier und..."  
"Dann bleib hier und pass auf mich auf." unterbricht sie ihn und lächelt.  
Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, doch dieses Mal zieht sie ihn zu sich.  
"Ich würde mich ohnehin viel wohler fühlen, wenn du michhier nicht allein lässt. Wenigstens in den ersten Wochen." fährt sie fort. Sein wunder Punkt. Er konnte noch nie nein sagen, wenn sie ihn braucht.  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht.  
"Na gut. Ich werde mit meinen Eltern reden, wenn dir das alles hier wirklich so wichtig ist. Aber sobald du es nicht mehr aushältst, fahren wir. Vertrag hin oder her."

Er hockt im Schneidersitz auf dem Flügel. Seine Handschuhe hat er ausgezogen und malt mit dem Federhalter komplexe Ornamente auf seine Haut. Erst mit der linken, dann mit der rechten Hand. Als Julie hereinkommt, schaut er auf, hält jedoch nicht in seiner Tätigkeit inne.  
Einen Moment lang bleibt sie im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtet ihn fasziniert. Dann zwingt sie sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
"Mein Freund telefoniert gerade und versucht das ganze mit seinen... seinem Arbeitgeber zu regeln... Von meiner Seite würde dem Vertrag also nichts im Wege stehen." murmelt sie, ohne die Augen von seinen langen, spindeldürren Fingern zuwenden.  
"Dann unterschreiben Sie." Er hält ihr den Stift entgegen.  
Sie nimmt ihn, macht jedoch keine Anstalten ihn auch zu benutzen.  
"Noch eine Frage... wie sieht es mit Internetanbindung in diesem Häuschen aus?" Sie spielt kurz mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand. "Und gibt es hier einen wirklich guten Honigdea... Imker?"  
"Es liegt DSL im Haus. Und falls Sie Waldhonig mögen: Ich halte drei Stöcke."  
Waldhonig... etwas anderes hätte sie auch nicht gegessen. Sie nickt zufrieden.  
"Okay, wo muss ich unterschreiben?"  
"Haben Sie sich auch über den Unterricht Gedanken gemacht?" fragt er, nachdem er selber ein 'E' unter den Vertrag gekrakelt hat.  
"Inwiefern?"  
"Nun, ob Sie mein Angebot annehmen oder ausschlagen möchten."  
"Ich nehme an." sagt sie und legt den Stift neben ihn auf den Flügel.  
"Gut. Gehen Sie nun zu Gabrielle, damit sie alles für Sie notwendige in Québec in die Wege leiten kann."  
"Ich denk, dazu bin ich selbst in der Lage." protestiert Julie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Ein Anruf genügt, und meine Agentin lässt mir alles Lebensnotwendige zukommen."  
"Dann kontaktieren Sie Ihre Agentin."  
"Sehr schön." brummt sie und macht einen Schritt zurück. "War das alles oder möchten Sie noch etwas mit mir besprechen?"  
"Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, ist die Besprechung beendet. Kommen Sie morgen um neun Uhr zu Ihrer ersten Stunde in diesen Raum."  
"Okay, dann... bis morgen."  
"Bis morgen." Nachdenklich schaut er ihr hinterher, wie sie das Zimmer verlässt. Wenn er sie unterrichtet, wird er endlich herausfinden, was mit ihrer Stimme ist... Und für einen kurzen Moment empfindet er Furcht vor diesem Gedanken.

Es dämmert schon, als Julie und Lucas mit Koffern und Taschen bepackt, den kleinen Pfad zu ihrem neuen Zuhause gehen. Automatisch drängt sich Julie näher an ihn und blickt sich um.  
"Wir sind gleich da." beruhigt er sie. Flüchtig küsst er ihren Scheitel.  
Unter ihren Füßen knacken Äste, irgendwo aus dem Wald dringen ungewohnt laute Schreie von einem Käuzchen zu ihnen. Mit zitternden Händen schiebt Julie den Schüssel ins Schloss und atmet erleichtert auf, als das Licht im Flur auf Anhieb funktioniert.  
Lucas stellt die Koffer neben sich ab, dann schließt er die Tür.  
"Siehst du? Alles halb so schlimm. Wir machen jetzt die Tür zu und lassen die Dunkelheit draußen." Er lächelt sie aufmunternd an und trägt den ersten Koffer auf die Galerie, während Julie Richtung Küche schleicht, die Hand durch die Türspalte streckt und nach dem Schalter tastet. Sie wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick in die erleuchtete Küche, bevor sie eintritt.  
Hoffentlich steht hier noch irgend etwas Essbares herum** -** ihr Magen knurrt und sie haben natürlich nicht daran gedacht, etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Als sie die Kühlschranktür aufzieht, stellt sie erfreut fest, dass er bis oben gefüllt ist, mit Brot und Käse... und zwei kleinen Gläsern Waldhonig. Sie grinst. Es hätte sie wirklich schlechter treffen können. Ein Hobbyimker, der gleichzeitig komponiert und sie kostenlos unterrichten will. Allerdings fragt sie sich, warum er all dies überhaupt tut. Ganz uneigennützig..? Oder kommen am Ende doch noch irgendwelche Forderungen auf sie zu? Ach was... Bestimmt nicht.  
Julie zieht eines der Gläser aus dem Schrank, dreht es in den Händen und beobachtet interessiert, wie sich die zähflüssige, dunkle Masse darin bewegt. Dann schraubt sie es auf, um einen Finger tief hineinzutauchen. Sie weiß ganz genau, dass Lucas es hasst, wenn sie das tut, aber momentan scheint er zu sehr mit Auspacken beschäftigt zu sein, um eine Bemerkung zu machen.  
Hoffentlich gewöhnt sie sich bald an ihren neuen Gesangslehrer und seine seltsame Assistentin. Und hoffentlich wird sie die Nächte hier überleben, wenn Lucas wieder in Québec ist.

bFußnoten/b

iKatana/i japanisches Langschwert  
iSaya/i z.T. kunstvoll verzierte Schwertscheide aus Magnolienholz


	5. Kapitel 3

Pünktlich um neun Uhr - viel zu früh, wenn es nach ihr ginge - klopft sie kurz an die Tür des Musikzimmers und tritt dann ein. Erik steht an einem der riesigen Fenster und sieht nach draußen. Sie räuspert sich.  
"Guten Morgen, Erik."  
"Guten Morgen, Mademoiselle Deniaud." Er dreht sich nach ihr um und lächelt kurz hinter seiner Maske. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben in Ihrer ersten Nacht im neuen Heim etwas Angenehmes geträumt."  
Sie hebt die Hände.  
"Ich träume fast nie gut..."  
'Seit drei Jahren.' fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu. Langsam tritt sie auf den Flügel zu und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen die glänzende Oberfläche.  
"Aber vielen Dank für den Honig. Er war wirklich sehr lecker."  
Erik nickt kurz, dann schiebt er ihr einen Stapel Noten zu.  
"Das werden Ihre Aufgaben sein; doch zuerst würde ich gern ein paar Tonleitern von Ihnen hören. Achten Sie schon jetzt auf Ihr Becken, Ihre Stütze und Ihren Kiefer. Das sind Ihre Hauptfehlerquellen."  
Mit den Noten in der Hand tritt sie ein paar Schritte zurück, damit er am Flügel platz nehmen kann. Wieder betrachtet sie seine Hände... lang, dürr... sehr ungewöhnlich. Ein paar dunkle Stellen sinddarauf, die nicht von schwarzer Tinte stammen können... Altersflecken? Wie alt ist er überhaupt? Sie reißt den Blick von ihm und starrt angestrengt auf die Noten, während Erik am Flügel platz nimmt und ein A vorgibt.  
"Und bitte."  
Julie legt die Noten zur Seite und beginnt, auf seine Ratschläge bedacht, ihre Tonleitern zu singen.  
Bald schon unterbricht er sie.  
"Ich verstehe, dass Sie nervös sind. Versuchen Sie dennoch, sich zu entspannen und die Töne fließen zu lassen, besonders die, die an der Grenze Ihres Stimmumfanges liegen. Noch einmal."  
Julie kräuselt die Nase, setzt erneut an und bemüht sich, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Verflucht, sie wünschte, wenigstens die Tonleitern würden ihr heute leicht fallen!  
Wieder unterbricht Erik sie.  
"Rümpfen Sie nicht die Nase über sich selbst. Hören Sie auf, zu wollen. Tun Sie es einfach. Singen Sie... Und bitte."  
Ihre Augenbraue zuckt, ohne dass sie es verhindern kann. Er ist wesentlich fordernderals ihr Lehrer in Québec, zu dem sie regelmäßig geht. Sie setzt noch einmal an und schließlich nickt Erik und deutet auf die Notenblätter auf dem Piano.  
"Das war schon besser. Schlagen Sie jetzt Seite drei auf. Halbes Tempo."  
Julie greift nach den Noten, umsie kurz zu überfliegen. Wieder eine dieser krudenStimmübungen, die ihr schon gestern Schwierigkeiten bereitete haben. Hastig befeuchtet sie ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Und bitte." Er lässt sie das ganze Stück durchmachen, ehe er sie einen Moment lang schweigend ansieht. "Gleich noch einmal." sagt er dann "Und vergessen Sie alles, was ich gesagt habe. Denken Sie nur an Ihre Stütze, das Übrige ist in diesem Moment egal. Halbes Tempo. Und bitte."

Er sitzt noch immer am Klavier, als Gabrielle zwei Stunden später hereinkommt.  
"Hier ist dein Zeug." flötet sie und stellt ein markiertes Glas mit Orangensaft vor ihm ab. Dann nimmt sie die Noten, die noch auf dem Flügel liegen. "Und, ist sie besser als ich?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn beginnt sie zu singen, was auf dem Blatt steht, um zwei Halbtöne nach unten transponiert.  
Erik setzt seine Maske ab, leert das Glas und verzieht kurz das Gesicht.  
"In Anbetracht ihres Alters... unwesentlich." antwortet er dann.  
Gabrielle lächelt und zieht einen Ton unnötig in die Länge.  
"Da sollte ich wohl auch wieder anfangen zu üben. Komm, sag mir, was ich falsch mache!"  
"Du störst mich beim Nachdenken."  
"Der größte Fehler von allen." Sie seufzt "Maddie hat sich gemeldet. Sie hätte gern, dass du zurückrufst, es gibt da einen Vorschlag von Monsieur Dawson. Außerdem haben die von dem Kurzfilmprojekt angerufen; ich habe sie auf Freitag vertröstet. Vergiss über diesen Unterricht nicht, dass du ein sehr gefragter Mann mit vielen Verpflichtungen bist."  
Erik verdreht kurz die Augen.  
"Stoß so viel ab wie du kannst und leg mir wegen des Rückrufs einen Zettel auf den Schreibtisch." Er setzt seine Maske wieder auf, geht er zum Fenster und reagiert nicht mehr auf ihre Fragen.

Lucas schaut von seinem Notebookauf, als Julie die Tür hinter sich zuwirft.  
Mit ein paar Schritten ist er an ihrer Seite, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und blickt sie besorgt an.  
"Ist alles okay?"  
Sie nickt und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
"Klar... alles okay... nur ein wenig müde." entgegnet sie leise.  
Er nimmt neben ihr Platz und bettet ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß, um ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Lächelnd schließt siedie Augen.  
"Wenn dich das alles so anstrengt, sollten wir mit ihm reden. In Québec kommst du nie so fertig vom Singen." meint er leise.  
Sie schüttelt schwach den Kopf.  
"Unsinn... Sein Unterricht ist einfach... ein bisschen anders. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Und er ist wirklich gut... vielleicht etwas streng dafür, dass es meine erste Stunde bei ihm war. Aber ich glaube, wir spielen uns bald ein..." Sie seufzte und nimmt seine Hand. "Würdest du mir bitte bitte bitte..."  
Lucas stöhnt und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich dieses Zeug nicht riechen kann. Schon allein, weil er dir Honig beschafft, müsste er mir unsympathisch sein... Aber weil du so müde bist, werde ich dir dein Brot bringen." Er steht auf und sie wirft ihm eine Kusshand nach. "Ausnahmsweise."

"Ich kann nicht mehr." Mit einem wütenden Knurren knallt sie die Noten auf den Tisch und geht zum Fenster. Die Sonne scheint und wahrscheinlich ist es warm draußen, genau so wie an den letzten fünf Tagen, die sie fast ausschließlich in diesem Zimmer mit Erik oder auf dem Sofa dösend verbracht hat. Singen... immer nur singen. Und dann musste Lucas heute Morgen abreisen.  
'Nur kurz.' hat er ihr versprochen. Aber tröstet sie nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie diese Nacht allein in dem Haus verbringen muss. Allein im Dunkeln, inmitten all der beunruhigenden Geräuschen, die vom Wald her kommen. Sie fröstelt.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr!" wiederholt sie noch einmal.  
Erik mustert ihre aggressive Haltung.  
"_Können_ Sie nicht mehr oder _wollen_ Sie nicht mehr?" fragt er dann ruhig.  
"Ich will nicht mehr!" faucht sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich mache seit fast einer Woche nichts anderes mehr, als für Sie zu singen. Nach dem Unterricht falle ich halbtot irgendwo hin und habe bisher nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, irgendetwas mit meinem Freund zu unternehmen... und der ist jetzt auch weg..."  
Erik nickt langsam.  
"Sie hätten sich früher melden sollen, Mademoiselle. Ich kenne nur den Zustand Ihrer Stimme, nicht den Ihrer Psyche. Möchten Sie einen Spaziergang mit mir machen?"  
Julie wirft einen Blick auf den blauen Himmel. Ein Spaziergang ist auf jeden Fall eine interessantere Beschäftigung, als den Rest des Tages allein in ihrem kleinen Häuschen zu hocken.  
"Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee." sagt sie schließlich.  
"Sie haben sicher ein Ziel, auf das sie zuarbeiten, eine Rolle..." beginnt er, als sie das Haus verlassen und querfeldein über die Wiese auf den Wald zusteuern "Was werden Sie singen, wenn Sie Ihr Martyrium bei mir hinter sich gebracht haben?"  
"Christine Daaé." antwortet Julie ohne zu zögern.  
"Ah. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Ihre Stimme klang bei 'Twisted every way' deutlich kräftiger als bei 'On my own'." Er mustert sie kurz von der Seite "Warum diese Rolle?"  
Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Ich mag die Geschichte." Was eine Untertreibung ist, wie Lucas bestätigen würde. An manchen Tagen hört sie Webbers Musical rauf und runter, und auf ihrem Nachttisch liegt eine alte zerfledderte Ausgabe von Susan Kays 'Phantom'. Sie liebt diese Geschichte.  
"Armer, unglücklicher Erik. Das waren die Zauberworte in Leroux' Vorlage, nicht wahr? Ein schönes Märchen, in der Tat."  
Verwirrt hält sie inne und blickt auf.  
"Ich bevorzuge Susan Kay... Leroux hat einen grässlichen Schreibstil, auch wenn er der geistige Vater des ganzen ist." erklärt sie dann und runzelt die Stirn. Jetzt versucht sie, jemandem vom Phantom zu erzählen, der wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als den Originalroman und das Webber-Musical danach kennt.  
Erik lächelt hinter seiner Maske.  
"Leroux' Stil, ja... Ich finde auch Kays Version des Finales ansprechender als seine." er steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen "Wen würden Sie wählen, wenn die Alternative der Tod für alle Menschen im Umkreis mehrerer hundert Meter wäre?"  
Julie grinst.  
"Den Leroux-Erik hätte ich nicht einmal dann genommen. Kays Erik hingegen..." Sie hebt eine Augenbraue. "Aber es ist nur eine Geschichte... Sie klingen, als hätten Sie sich eingehender mit dem Thema befasst." Sie wirft Erik einen interessierten Blick zu. "Darf ich fragen... Ihr Name... haben Sie den angenommen wegen... wegen dem Phantom?"  
"Nein."  
"Es soll ja Leute geben, die das tun." seufzt sie leise.  
"Tatsächlich?" er runzelt kurz die Stirn.  
Julie nickt.  
"Ja, und einige fangen sogar das Singen an, nachdem sie das Musical gesehen haben. Oder versuchen sich als Komponisten..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern "Seit wann komponieren Sie schon?"  
"Professionell seit knapp elf Jahren."  
"Und.. Sagen Sie... sind Sie ein richtiger Phan?"  
"Das kommt darauf an, was Sie mit dem Ausdruck meinen." antwortet Erik langsam "Ich... fühle mich der Geschichte in gewisser Weise verbunden, aber ich erhebe sie nicht zum Kultobjekt."  
"Hm." macht sie nachdenklich "Ich hatte es nur vermutet, weil Sie mehr als der normale Musicalgänger darüber wissen... Naja, und wegen Ihrem Namen und... und der Maske... Entschuldigen Sie." Sie seufzt und versucht, sich nicht mehr auf sein verhülltes Gesicht zu konzentrieren.  
"Nein, bitte, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht. Möchten Sie nun gern einmal die Bienenstöcke sehen? Sie sind gleich dort hinten auf einer Lichtung."  
Julie nickt erleichtert.  
"Gerne. Ich muss doch sehen, ob ich wirklich Honig von glücklichen Bienen esse." grinst sie. "Da fällt mir ein... könnte ich wohl noch ein Glas bekommen?"  
"Wurde Ihnen nur eines bereitgestellt? Natürlich können Sie Nachschub bekommen, fragen Sie nachher Gabrielle."  
"Nein, es waren zwei kleine Gläser." entgegnet sie verlegen "Aber danke..."  
"Sie müssen eine Bauchspeicheldrüse aus Edelstahl besitzen." kommentiert er scherzhaft. "Nun, dort fliegen sie, die glücklichen Bienen. Sie sollten sich jetzt bevorzugt langsam bewegen. Und ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht gegen Bienenstiche allergisch."  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf und grinst.  
"Ich nicht... Lucas ist der Allergiker von uns beiden. Er muss von Honig kotzen." Julie beißt sich auf die Lippe und senkt den Blick "Also, er ekelt sich auch davor. Eigentlich schade." Sie betrachtet die riesigen Bienenkörbe. "Wie sind Sie denn zum Imkern gekommen?"  
"Auf Umwegen. Die Bienenstöcke gehören eigentlich Gabrielle, doch sie hat das Interesse daran wieder verloren, und die Pflege der Bienen ist nun an mir hängen geblieben. Als hätte ich nicht genug zu tun." Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Sie kennen sich schon länger?" fragt Julie überrascht.  
"Gabrielle ist meine Schwester." Er schüttelt kurz über sich selbst den Kopf. Normalerweise ist er mit Informationen alles andere als freigiebig.  
"Oh." sie wirft den Bienen einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich Erik zuwendet "Nun, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Sie... sie wechselt ziemlich häufig ihre Haarfarbe..."  
"Nun, sie... hat ein etwas gespanntes Verhältnis zu allem, was mit äußerer Erscheinung zu tun hat."  
"Hm..." macht Julie nachdenklich und bleibt einen Moment an seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen hängen. "Ich... ich hatte mal ein Mädchen in meiner Schauspielklasse, die hatte irgendeine Form von Darmpilz... sie hat fast tägliche eine andere Perücke getragen." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und schaut zu Boden. Verflucht, diese Augen irritieren sie.  
"Gabrielle... hat eine... Verätzung am Hinterkopf." Er macht einen Schritt rückwärts "Sollen wir weitergehen oder möchten Sie noch ein wenig den Bienen zusehen?"  
"Was hat ihr Grundstück denn noch für Sehenswürdigkeiten zu bieten?"  
"Nun, es gibt einen Hügel, von dem aus man einen sehr guten Blick auf Sonnenuntergänge und Sternenhimmel hat. Etwas weiter nördlich von hier schneidet ein Fluss das Grundstück. Am Ufer stehen einige sehr schöne Trauerweiden... Und Gabrielle züchtet derzeit mit einigem Erfolg Rosen. Weiße Rosen mit roten Flecken. Blutstropfen."  
Julie überlegt kurz. Blutstropfen... irgendwie beunruhigend. Aber auch interessant...  
"Ich glaube, ich würde mir gerne die Rosen ansehen."  
"Sie haben besonders viele und große Stacheln. Kommen Sie, hier entlang..."  
Sie folgt ihm stirnrunzelnd. Irgendetwas stimmt in dieser Familie wohl nicht.

Nachdenklich schaut er aus dem Fenster. Es ist vier Uhr morgens, dennoch brennt in Julies Haus noch Licht. Anscheinend kann sie nicht schlafen oder telefoniert stundenlang mit ihrem... Lucas. Sollte sie morgen unausgeschlafen zum Unterricht erscheinen, wird er hart durchgreifen.  
Seufzend wendet er sich ab.  
Wegen ihrer Stimme ist er noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Ihr Fortschritt ist bislang unbefriedigend. Dennoch hört er etwas hinter ihren Fehlern und Unzulänglichkeiten. Er fühlt sich gerufen und berührt von ihrem Gesang, irgendwo, tief in seinem Innern, und er weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie wesentlich mehr kann, als sie im Moment leistet.  
Das Haus ist vollkommen ruhig. Irgendwo tropft ein Wasserhahn, aber sie wagt nicht, noch einmal das Bett zu verlassenum ihn abzustellen. Obwohl sie einen der Küchenstühle unter der Klinke der Haustür verkantet hat und sämtliche Lichter brennen, zittert sie vor Anspannung. Doch sie wird es schaffen, sie wird diese Nacht allein ohne Lucas überstehen.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zieht sie ihre Decke noch ein wenig höher. Das ist einfach lächerlich. Warum stellt sie sich an, als wäre sie fünf Jahre alt und zum ersten Mal allein zu Hause? Unter ihrem Bett lauert kein Monster, das sie fressen will!  
Und in dem dunklen Flur gegenüber der Treppe...  
Mit schweißnassen Händen greift sie zu ihrem Discman, steckt sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schaltet ihn an. Volle Lautstärke... 'Music of the Night'.  
Sie bildet sich das alles nur ein. Hier oben ist sie sicher.

Alle Türen sind verriegelt und wachsame Augen sorgen dafür, dass ihr niemand etwas zu leide tun wird. Dennoch blickt sie sich ängstlich um. Ein schmaler, dunkler Korridor, und am Ende... Der Kerker, in den man ihn gesteckt hat. Ihn, den sie Il Diavolo nennen -Teufel. Unwillkürlich tasten ihre zitternden Hände nach dem Kruzifix um ihren Hals.  
Vor seiner Zelle bleibt sie stehen und starrt einen Augenblick lang in die Dunkelheit hinter dem kleinen vergitterten Loch in der Tür. Von innen dringt ein unregelmäßiges schlurfendes Geräusch zu ihr; er scheint unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, auf Füßen, die noch wund sind von der Folter.  
"Ihr seid noch wach?" fragt sie mit bebender Stimme.  
Völlige Stille kehrt ein, nur durchbrochen von gelegentlichen Lauten aus den anderen Zellen.  
"Schwester Pia..." flüstert er langgezogen aus den Schatten, in denen er sich verborgen hält. Sie haben ihm seine Maske endgültig abgenommen. "Auch Ihr habt keinen Schlaf gefunden... Ihr seid zu mir gekommen... wie Ihr es versprochen habt." er lacht leise.  
"Ich komme nicht wegen eines Versprechens." entfährt es ihr. Aber warum ist sie dann hier? Sie musste ihn noch einmal sehen, so kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung. Allein, ohne Bruder Franziscus... ganz gleich, wie sehr sie die Gegenwart des Hexers fürchtet. Und obwohl sie weiß, wie unvorsichtig das ist, legt sie eine Hand an die Gitterstäbe.  
Er lacht noch einmal, kaum hörbar, und nähert sich dann geduckt und lautlos der Zellentür.  
"Ich habe Euch so oft singen gehört."  
Pia zieht scharf die Luft ein.  
"Sprecht nicht so laut darüber." zischt sie entsetzt.  
"Habt keine Angst, Schwester Pia... Gott ist Musik... Gott ist Liebe..." Er streckt seine Zunge mit weit geöffnetem Mund heraus und schüttelt sich. Gott. Hah! "Die Welt wird das begreifen, eines Tages."  
"Gesang ist eine selbstgefällige Sünde, wenn er nicht für den Herrgott ist." stößt sie abwehrendhervor, während alles in ihr näher an das Gitter drängt. Sie muss ihn sehen.  
Seine langen, verdreckten Fingernägel scharren über die Kerkerwand.  
"Gott ist Hingabe. Wollt Ihr Euch hingeben, Schwester Pia?" Seine Hand legt sich zärtlich gegen die schweren Bohlen der Tür, dort, wo Pias Brüste lehnen müssen "Ihr seid nur eine Frau, mit einem Körper, den Gott schuf... Ihr habt Ohren, zu hören, Haut, zu spüren..." Langsam richtet er sich auf, bis seine Augen die ihren finden.  
Hastig weicht sie seinem Blick aus. Bernstein... welch ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Nur der Teufel persönlich kann sie ihm gegeben haben. Und auch seine Stimme kann unmöglich ein Geschenk Gottes sein. Sie weckt in ihr Gedanken, die sie vor so vielen Jahren abgelegt hat.  
"Sprecht nicht so zu mir. Ich bin eine Dienerin Gottes, und keinesfalls bin ich wie die Frauen, die Ihr kennen mögt."  
"Die Tollkirsche... Atropa Bella Donna... Eine schöne Frau kann einen Mann wahnsinnig machen..." Zögernd streicht er über ihre noch immer an das Gitter geklammerten Finger "Man kann keinen Teil seiner selbst vernichten, ohne ganz daran zu sterben... langsam und qualvoll... Glaubt Ihr an einen liebenden Gott, Schwester Pia? An einen Gott, der den Menschen sein eigen Fleisch und Blut opferte? Solch ein liebender Gott... er würde seinen Kindern nie verbieten, die Geschenke ihres Körpers zu genießen." Er legt seinen Kopf schief und seine Augen zufallen "Ich werde für Euch singen, wenn Ihr mich darum bittet."  
Auch Pia schließt die Augen, starr vor Schrecken und Scham. Und obgleich sie es will, ist sie nicht in der Lage, ihre Hände zurückzuziehen. Seine Stimme klingt so vertraut... seine Berührung... Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Das darf nicht sein. Hastig wirft sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Auf den Umhang des Wächters in ihrer Nähe hängen zwei dünne Wollfäden, die verraten, dass auch er sich vorschriftsmäßig gegen den Gesang Il Diavolos die Ohren mit Wachs verstopft hat und nichts hören kann von dem, was gesprochen wird. Die anderen Gefangenen schlafen oder sind zu verwirrt, um begreifen, was gerade geschieht.  
"Ihr wollt für mich singen?" fragt sie ängstlich "Aber ich... ich kann nicht..."  
"Könnt Ihr nicht, oder wollt Ihr nicht? Pia? Wem seid Ihr mehr verbunden? Einem Wesen, das sich jeder Erkenntnis mutwillig entzieht, oder Eurem eigenen Körper?" Er lehnt seine Schläfe an ihre Hand und seufzt zufrieden.  
"Sprecht mich mit _Schwester_ Pia an!" entgegnet sie barsch. "Ich diene nur unserem Vater. Mein Gelübde ist heilig..." Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander, spürt seinen Kopf an ihren Fingern. Heiliges Gelübde... wenn sie damals gewusst hätte...  
"Pia..." flüstert er noch einmal "Die fromme... Wie nannte Euch Eure Mutter?"  
"Das hat Euch nicht zu interessieren..." sie stockt und fährt dann kaum hörbar fort: "Eleonora... und nun fragt nicht weiter!" Hastig zieht sie die Hand unter seinem Kopf weg und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Man nennt Euch Il Diavolo; wie nennt Ihr Euch?"  
"Carmine... Mein Geist ist Musik. Mein Geist ist nur Schall..." Er lächelt traurig und spürt der Wärme ihrer Hand nach. "Morgen werde ich verbrannt, dann bin ich Schall und Rauch, und ich kann nicht darüber lachen."  
"Carmine." wiederholt sie nachdenklich. "Weigert Ihr Euch noch immer, um Vergebung zu bitten?" Warum fragt sie ihn das jetzt noch? Egal, was er sagt oder tut, bei Tagesanbruch wird er auf dem Scheiterhaufen stehen.  
Ohne dass sie es recht bemerkt, legen sich ihre Hände, seine Nähe suchend, wieder an das Gitter.  
"Vergebung? Oh, ich bereue, sehr sogar, dass ihr Menschen alles fürchtet, was ihr nicht versteht. Gott wird den Menschen vergeben, allen Menschen. Doch die Menschen vergeben mir nicht." Er lässt seinen Mund für einen Moment vor Pias Fingern ausharren, dann lehnt er wieder seine Schläfe daran. "Ich bin nicht so anders als Ihr, Pia, ich bin Fleisch, Blut, Stimme, Seele..."  
"_Schwester_ Pia!" versetzt sie mit bebender Stimme. Sie schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, obwohl der beißende Kerkergeruch von Urin, Erbrochenem und ungewaschenen Körpern sie zum Würgen reizt. "Ihr seid nicht wie ich. Mit Eurem Teufelsgesicht und Eurer Engelsstimme... Ihr habt fleischliche Gelüste, über die ich seit langer Zeit erhaben bin." Carmine lacht als habe sie einen guten Witz gemacht.  
"Warum seid Ihr dann hier, _Schwester_ Pia? Und warum habt Ihr diese Angewohnheit... diese überaus sonderbare Angewohnheit, die Hand von Bruder Franziscus zu ergreifen, wenn Euch die Schmerzensschreie meiner peinlichen Verhöre ängstigen?"  
Sie errötet bis zu den Haarwurzeln.  
"Ich bin hier weil..."  
'Neuntes Gebot, 2. Buch Mose: Du sollst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden wider deinen Nächsten.' Eine Hand schließt sich um das Kruzifix.  
"Franziscus ist ein Glaubensbruder und enger Vertrauter." stammelt sie und weicht Carmines forschenden Blick aus.  
"Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen. In der Liebe Christi verbunden, keusch wie Geschwister, rein wie frisch gefallener Schnee..."  
"Schweigt!" presst sie mühsam hervor. Er kann es nicht wissen... niemand weiß davon.  
"Ihr liebt, Schwester Pia, wie die ganz normale Frau, die Ihr seid." Er sagt es behutsam, wie man einem Kind erklärt, dass die Mutter gestorben ist. Wenn sie nur ihn so lieben könnte... Er zieht die stinkende Luft des Kerkers ein. Zu spät...  
"Ich liebe den Herrn!" Keuschheit, sie hat ewige Keuschheit gelobt. Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge, kann seine Stimme mit einem Mal nicht mehr ertragen, seine Nähe bereitet ihr nun beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Wenn sie nur ihre Hand von dem Gitter lösen könnte, von seiner Berührung!  
Luxuria Wollust... Sie muss um Vergebung bitten. Sie wird seiner Hinrichtung beiwohnen und zusehen, wie die Flammen diese unreine Kreatur verschlingen; dann wird Gott all ihre Sünden vergeben.  
"Natürlich liebt Ihr den Herrn." murmelt Carmine beruhigend "Ihn und Franziscus und den Gesang. Warum zwingt Ihr euch das Leid eures Gelübdes auf, Schwester Pia? Sprecht zu mir. Morgen bin ich tot, ich kann es niemandem mehr verraten."  
"Ich liebe den Herrn und niemanden sonst." wiederholt sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie sollte gehen, sofort. Niemand darf den wahren Grund ihres Kommens erfahren.  
Carmine kann sich ein leises Lachen nicht verbeißen.  
"Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst. Pia, Ihr könnt nicht nur den Herrn lieben und noch eine gute Christin sein. Ihr müsst die Menschen um euch lieben... Und euch selbst müsst Ihr lieben... Euch selbst, wie Ihr seid, mit all Euren Wundern..." Die letzten Worte flüstert er, flehend. Erkenne dich, Pia, bleib bei mir... Lass mich nicht allein.  
"Blasphemie..." murmelt sie und zieht die Hand zurück. Aus seinem Mund klingen ganz alltägliche Dinge der Kirche wie Blasphemie. Geformt von dieser Stimme... Mit einem Ruck wendet sie sich ab. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ihr habt bekommen, was Ihr verlangtet. Morgen werde ich Eurer Hinrichtung beiwohnen. Betet, dass Euch Eure Sünden vergeben werden."  
"Nein... Pia, Schwester Pia, bitte..." er presst seine Stirn an die Gitterstäbe "Ich flehe Euch an, als Todgeweihter spreche ich zu Euch, bleibt bei mir... Gewährt mir eine Bitte, eine letzte Bitte!"  
Sie erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung und holt tief Luft.  
"Welche Bitte sollte ich Euch gewähren können?"  
"Oh, Ihr könnt sie nicht gewähren. Doch Ihr könnt mir erlauben, dass ich in Euer Gesicht sehe, wenn ich sie äußere. Kommt zurück ans Gitter, Schwester Pia, bitte..."  
Sie kann sich nicht erklären, was sie dazu veranlasst, doch tatsächlich kehrt sie noch einmal um und stellt sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen, damit er sie sehen kann.  
"Nun?"  
Traurig prägt er sich die Formen ihres Gesichtes ein, den halb ängstlichen, halb trotzigen Ausdruck ihrer Augen, das leichte Zittern ihrer Lippen.  
"Liebt mich." sagt er dann schlicht.  
"Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!" fährt sie entsetzt auf. Hastig wendet sie sich um, als sich einer der Wachposten nähert. Der Lichtschein seiner Laterne fällt für wenige Sekunden auf das Gesicht von Il Diavolo, Carmine, wie er sich selbst nennt. Bleich presst sie die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Heilige Mutter Gottes!" entfährt es sie. Bisher hat Bruder Franziscus immer neben ihr gestanden, wenn sie Il Diavolo begegnet ist, nun blickt sie zum ersten Mal allein in diese Fratze. Sie erschauert und wendet sich ab. "Betet, dass man Euch all Eure Sünden vergibt. Betet!" Dann flieht sie aus dem Kerker.  
Carmine schaut ihr nach, bis auch der Saum ihrer Ordenstracht im Dunkel des Treppenaufganges verschwunden ist. Kopfschüttelnd hinkt zu seiner hölzernen Pritsche zurück und legt sich darauf. Einen Arm als Kissen unter seinem Kopf gefaltet, beginnt er zu singen, leise, hoch und glasklar.  
"Requiem aeternam dona mihi, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat mihi..."

Es ist ein sonniger Morgen, als sich Schaulustige, Schwestern des örtlichen Klosters und die Angehörigen der Inquisition um den Scheiterhaufen einfinden.  
Auf dem Podest der Inquisitoren, eng an Bruder Franziscus' Seite gedrängt, steht Schwester Pia, die Augen auf Il Diavolo geheftet, den man bereits an Händen und Füßen gebunden auf den Hinrichtungsplatz gebracht hat.  
Sie spürt Franziscus' Blicke in ihrem Nacken und dreht sich zu ihm. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt traurig.  
"Ihr könnt gehen, wenn Euch nicht wohl ist." raunt Franziscus ihr zu.  
Nach einem weiteren flüchtigen Blick auf Il Diavolo schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"Nein." murmelt sie "Der Gottlose ist dem Tode geweiht und ich werde sein Ende bezeugen." Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und starrt dann regungslos auf die geschundene Gestalt, die nun auf die Scheiter gezerrt wird. Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, als Franziscusan ihr vorbeitritt und laut verkündet: "Der Gefangene Il Diavolo wird beschuldigt, Ketzerei betrieben zu haben. Er verleugnet seine teuflische Herkunft nicht und weigert sich, um Vergebung seiner Sünden zu bitten. Desweiteren hat er heftigen Widerstand bei seiner Ergreifung geleistet. Er ist ferner überführt des Verbrechens der Hexerei. Das Urteil lautet: Tod durch Verbrennen."  
Die umstehende Menge jubelt den Männern zu, die nun mit Fackeln den Scheiterhaufen in Brand stecken, und Pias Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus, als der Blick des Verurteilten sie trifft und festhält.  
"Verzeih mir..." flüstert er lautlos. Dann schließt er die Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf zurück an den Pfahl, an den sie ihn gebunden haben. Seine Glieder schmerzen von der Folter, sein Körper bebt vor Angst, doch als er anhebt zu singen, ist all das vergessen.  
"Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna, in die illa tremenda: Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra."  
Pia ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Hinter ihren Augen brennen Tränen; wie unzählige der Umstehenden treibt es auch sie zu ihm, alles in ihr drängt in seine Nähe. Ihre Füße bewegen sich ohne ihr Zutun. Nur Franziscus und die zahlreichen Wachen bleiben ruhig. Ihre Ohren sind mit Wachs versiegelt, und Franziscus' starke Hand ist es auch, die Pia am Arm packt und zurückreißt. Er schüttelt sie heftig.  
"Kommt zu Euch! Bitte! Beherrscht Euch und verstopft Eure Ohren!" herrscht er sie an und beobachtet dann wieder besorgt, wie sich die Masse der Schaulustigen auf die Flammen zubewegt, währenddie Wachen verzweifelt versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Pia starrt auf das angebotene Wachs in seinen Händen, reagiert aber nicht darauf. Sie muss zu Carmine... Er ruft sie mit seinem Gesang, seiner Engelsstimme... Sie versucht, sich an Bruder Franziscus vorbei vom Podest zu drängen, doch wieder hält er sie auf und macht nun Anstalten, ihr gewaltsam das Wachs in die Ohren zu stopfen. Pia wehrt sich heftig, doch als sie den Kopf dem Scheiterhaufen wiederzuwendenkann, ist Carmine nicht mehr zusehen. Rauch... überall ist Rauch... Dann verstummt der Gesang und die Menschen kommen wieder zu sich.  
Nun kann Pia ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Nie wieder wird sie seine Stimme hören, seine Stimme, deren Flehen von letzter Nacht sie in seinen letzten Minuten doch erhören wollte. Schluchzend wendet sie sich ab und flieht vom Platz.

Julie weiß, dass sie schrecklich aussieht, als sie viel zu spät die Tür zum Musikzimmer aufreißt.  
"Entschuldigung... ich habe verschlafen." murmelt sie, greift rasch zu den Noten, die auf dem Flügel für sie liegen, und räuspert sich.  
Ärgerlich nimmt Erik ihr die Noten wieder aus der Hand.  
"Sie singen heute keinen Ton." sagt er bestimmt "Gehen Sie zurück ins Bett oder legen Sie sich hinter dem Haus in die Sonne. Und wenn Sie morgen um diese Zeit nicht ausgeruhter sind, werde ich Ihnen um elf Telefon und Strom abdrehen und zum Schlafen zwingen."  
Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Nein, nicht den Strom." entfährt es ihr erschrocken, "Ich... ich muss im Hellen schlafen."  
Erik runzelt die Stirn und tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln." gesteht sie ihm leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
"Oh." Stumm mustert er ihr blasses Gesicht. "Sind Sie deshalb so unausgeschlafen?"  
Sie nickt und presst die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Am schlimmsten ist es, wenn ich dann noch allein bin."  
Erik lehnt sich neben ihr an den Flügel.  
"Wie kam es zu dieser Angst?" fragt er sachlich.  
"Ach das... seit drei Jahren..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Augen, ehe sie zögernd fortfährt. "Wie waren in dem Haus von Lucas' Eltern. Sollten darauf aufpassen, als sie verreist waren." Sie atmet tief ein und versucht den Kloß herunterzuschlucken. "Lucas war noch unterwegs und ich habe geschlafen... Irgendjemand ist in die Küche eingestiegen. Und ich war dumm genug aufzustehen." Sie deutet auf die kleine Narbe an ihrem Haaransatz. "Das nächste Mal bleibe ich liegen." Seit dem ist sie nachts niemals allein gewesen und ihr graut schon vor der nächsten Nacht ohne Lucas.  
"Das Gelände um mein Haus herum ist absolut sicher. Zu keiner Tages- oder Nachtzeit kommt jemand herein oder hinaus, ohne dass Gabrielle darüber informiert ist. Vielleicht beruhigt Sie das ein wenig."  
Julie verzieht den Mund.  
"Nicht wirklich, aber danke."  
"Soll ich Ihnen ein Zimmer im Haupthaus herrichten, während Ihr... Freund abwesend ist? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie nächtelang nicht schlafen können." Er wendet sich ihr zu und berührt sie kurz am Arm.  
Julie dreht ihm das Gesicht zuund sieht ihn einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an. Diese Berührung... Sie blinzelt.  
"Nein, ich... glaube, es wird schon gehen. Lucas würde sich nur unnötig sorgen, wenn er abends anruft und ich nicht abhebe."  
"Es gibt auch im Haupthaus Telefonanschlüsse. Sie müssten ihm nur die Nummer weitergeben."  
"Nein, wirklich nicht... Ich komme schon irgendwie zurecht." Wem versucht sie gerade etwas vorzumachen? Sie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Wie Sie möchten." er tritt einen Schritt von ihr zurück und beginnt, die Noten einzusammeln. "Nun gehen Sie und ruhen Sie sich aus."  
"Aber... ich muss doch üben! Die Aufnahmen..."  
"Julie." er spricht ihren Vornamen sehr vorsichtig aus "In deinem Zustand macht Unterricht keinen Sinn."  
"Ich halte Sie auf, nicht wahr? Mit einer anderen Sängerin wären Sie schon viel weiter." Sie senkt den Blick, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, warumsie jedes Mal so verwirrt ist, wenn sie ihn ansieht. Und seine Stimme...  
"Bitte, sag 'du' zu mir. Und nein, mit einer anderen Sängerin wäre ich nicht weiter. Ich mache diese Aufnahmen mit dir oder gar nicht." er wendet sich ab "Ich will deine Stimme, hörst du?"  
Sie hebt nun doch den Blick und zuckt zusammen. Verflucht...  
"Warum? Was ist an meiner Stimme anders?" Die Leute an den Theatern besetzen sie nicht, wegen ihrer zugewöhnlichen Stimme, aber Erik besteht darauf, dass sie einzigartig ist.  
"Ich bin noch dabei, das herauszufinden." antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß. Er wirft ihr über die Schulter ein für sie unsichtbares Lächeln zu "Aber du bist der Aufgabe gewachsen. Glaube mir das und ruhe dich aus. Bis morgen, Julie."  
Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Und was machst du?"  
Irritiert wendet er sich ihr zu.  
"Ich... komponiere Musik für einen Kurzfilm... Und dir hängt die Nacht noch nach, nicht wahr?"  
"Auch..." Auch? Himmel, warum lügt sie nicht wenigstens! Sie kann ihm unmöglich ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl hat, wenn sie seine Stimme hört, dass sich die Härchen an ihren Armen aufstellen... das ist vollkommen verrückt... Sie muss einfach nur durchhalten bis Lucas wieder kommt. Dann wird alles wieder ganz normal werden. Sie wird sich nicht mehr für reale maskierte Männer interessieren, sondern sich nachts an ihren Freund kuscheln und beruhigt schlafen.  
"Ich verstehe... Ja..." Erik legt seine linke Faust in seine rechte Handfläche und beginnt, sie zu kneten "Ich bin zu ungeduldig, ich überfordere dich." Einen Moment lang bleibt er vollkommen regungslos stehen, dann geht er mit entschlossenen Schritten zur Tür. "Ich werde Gabrielle bitten, den Abgabetermin für die Aufnahmen so weit wie möglich hinauszuschieben. Du nimmst dir heute frei, und bei Bedarf auch morgen. Übermorgen kommt das klassische Orchester für einen Soundcheck, am Tag darauf ist die Aufnahme... Ich selber werde in einem Stück dein Background sein, wusstest du das? Nun, an den Tagen, an denen Soundcheck und Aufnahme stattfinden, habe ich keine Zeit für deinen Unterricht; nutze sie zu deiner Erholung oder übe allein etwas, wenn du dich dann sicherer fühlst." Sicherheit... "Und bitte, Julie..." er bleibt in der Tür stehen und schaut vage in ihre Richtung "Quäl dich nicht selbst da draußen... Und hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich will dir mit meiner Strenge nichts böses, ich bin von deiner Stimme sehr überzeugt, und..." er macht eine Geste in Richtung seiner Maske "... daran wirst du dich schon gewöhnen."  
Julie zieht die Nase kraus und schaut ihn an.  
"Ich habe keine Angst." entgegnet sie verunsichert Wie kommt er darauf? "Nicht vor dir." Sie weicht seinen Augen aus. Himmel noch mal, warum hält sie seinem Blick nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick lang stand? Die Maske ist es nicht, die sie irritiert, auch wenn das der offensichtlichste Grund wäre. Da ist etwas vollkommen anderes... unsichtbar... Es liegt zwischen ihnen und sie kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, dann erinnert sie sich, was er eben gesagt hat. Background? Er selbst wird sie begleiten? Ob er auch wie manche Regisseure die Eigenart hat, in allen seinen Werken einmal selbst aufzutauchen? Aber das hätte sie doch merken müssen, schließlich hat sie so gut wie jeden Soundtrack von ihm zigmal gehört. Nun, vielleicht ist es auch das. Sie liebt seine Musik schon seit Jahren, deshalb kommt ihr auch er selber irgendwie vertraut vor. Sie lächelt scheu. "Vielen Dank für den freien Tag. Ich gehe dann, wenn das okay für dich ist?"  
"Natürlich." Warum stellt sie sich nur so an? Er schüttelt den Kopf, dann geht er vor Julie her zur Rezeption, um mit Gabrielle über die Verschiebung des Abgabetermins zu reden.

**Fußnoten**

_ "Schenke mir ewige Ruhe, Herr, und möge ewiges Licht mir leuchten." (Eigentlich: "Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis." - "Schenke ihnen ewige Ruhe, Herr, und möge ewiges Licht ihnen leuchten.")_

_ "Rette mich, Herr, vor dem ewigen Tod an jenem Tage des Schreckens, an dem Himmel und Erde wanken."_


	6. Kapitel 4

Natürlich konnte sie nicht so leicht einschlafen, wie sie gehofft hatte. Also geht sie am Nachmittag mit einem Buch nach draußen und legt sich auf einen der Liegestühle auf der Terrasse hinter dem Haupthaus. 'Der Name der Rose'. Das wollte sie schon seit Jahren lesen. Gerade, als sie die erste Seite aufschlägt, entdeckt sie Gabrielle, die mit einem großen Tablett auf sie zugelaufen kommt. Sie legt das Buch zur Seite und springt auf."Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Doch Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf, stellt das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den Stühlen ab und lässt sich zufrieden seufzend in einem davon nieder. Dann zieht sie einen kleinen Block aus ihrer Tasche, schreibt hastig darauf und hält ihn Julie hin.  
_Bedien dich._  
Julie zieht die Augenbraue hoch und wirft einen kurzen Blick über das Tablett.  
Erdbeeren, Saft, Brot, Honig... bei dem bloßen Anblickläuft ihrdas Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
"Danke." sie greift nach dem Brot und dem Honigglas "Hast du heute auch frei?"  
_Mittagspause._  
"Fein." entgegnet Julie und streicht sich eine dicke Lage Honig auf ihr Brot. "Ganz schön anstrengend, für ihn zu arbeiten, oder?"  
_Mal so mal so. Fährst du mit mir in die Stadt, wenn Erik den Soundcheck macht_  
"Hast du dennein Auto?" fragt Julie verwundert. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat sie nicht angenommen, dass Gabrielle überhaupt einen Führerschein hat.  
_Einen Ferrari_. Gabrielle grinst. _Rräng-rräng._  
"Ich bin noch nie Ferrari gefahren." entgegnet Julie amüsiert "Auch nicht als Beifahrer. Ich hoffe, du rast nicht zu schnell." Sie beißt in ihr Brot. "Der Honig ist wirklich gut, das habe ich deinem Bruder auchschon gesagt."  
"Oh." entfährt es Gabrielle. Er hat ihr das erzählt? Sie mustert Julie halb misstrauisch halb interessiert von der Seite.  
_Er ist mein kleiner Bruder._ schreibt sie dann. _Schön, dass du den Honig magst._  
Julie schluckt.  
"Er ist jünger als du?" Das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Mit ihrer langen, dunkelblonden Perücke sieht Gabrielle sehr jugendlich aus, kaum älter als dreißig.  
_Er ist 40, ich bin 43. Aber im Kopf ist er älter._ Sie zögert einen Moment.  
"Ich war als Kind sehr oft im Krankenhaus und fast nie in der Schule. Ich war ungeschickt und anfällig. Deshalb... naja." sie zieht ihren Mund ein wenig in die Breite und kritzelt _Naja_ auf ihren Block.  
Nachdenklich nickt Julie. Anfällig... Also arbeitet sie nicht ohne Grund hier. Vielleicht muss Erik auf sie aufpassen, vielleicht ist Gabrielle auch heute noch körperlich krank und braucht besondere Pflege. Er hat etwas von Verätzungen an ihrem Kopf erzählt.  
Julie deutet auf Gabrielles Perücke.  
"Wo bekommst du die her? Die sind wirklich gut geknüpft."  
_Selbstgemacht. Gabrielle - Maskenbildnerin._  
"Wirklich?" ruft Julie überrascht "Ein schöner Beruf. Hast du ganz aufgehört oder arbeitest du nur vorübergehend hier?" Sie greift nach einer Erdbeere und schiebt sie sich in den Mund.  
_Ich habe es nur gelernt. Das bei Erik ist mein erster Job._  
Julie nickt und seufzt tief. Gabrielle muss arbeiten, aber sie, Julie hat Freizeit - eigentlich könnte es so schön sein. Sie streckt die Arme von sich.  
"Ferien! Siehst du, jetzt habe ich frei und Lucas ist nicht hier." Sie pult das Grüne aus einer Erdbeere. "Ich wette mit dir, er kommt zurück, wenn ich wieder voll eingespannt bin und keine Zeit mehr für ihn habe."  
Gabrielle lacht.  
_Deshalb habe ich keinen Freund._ Sie legt Block und Stift auf den Tisch und verschränkt ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
"Erik sagt, du singst fast schon besser als ich."  
Julie errötet.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch singst." sagt sie dann überrascht. "Schon lange?"  
"Gesungen hab ich schon immer. Wenn ich mal gesund war. Also..." sie zögert "Also, richtig angefangen zu lernen habe ich erst, nachdem Erik mich zu sich geholt hat. Das ist elf Jahre her."  
"Das heißt, seit er komponiert..." überlegt Julie laut. "Aber wenn er dich seit elf Jahren unterrichtet... Du musst wirklich gut sein. Und du machst das nur zum Spaß?"  
"Ja. Ich wollte auf der Bühne singen, aber..." Gabrielle rupft ein Blatt von ihrem Block und spielt unschlüssig damit herum. "Ich bin krank. Psychisch." sagt sie schließlich schulterzuckend.  
"Hm." macht Julie und reißt den Blick von dem Papierball in Gabrielles Händen. "Und Erik kümmert sich um dich." vermutet sie.  
"Ja." Gabrielle lächelt.  
'Eine ziemlich verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, die er sich da aufgeladen hat.' denkt Julie, aber laut sagt sie das nicht.  
"Und ihr lebt hier ganz allein? Ich meine, das Haus ist riesig..."  
"Erik braucht viel Platz. Und ich manchmal auch." Sie legt das Papier neben sich auf den Tisch "Aber jetzt bist du dran. Erzähl mir was über dich. Du kommst aus Québec, ja?"  
Julie nickt.  
"Ja, ich bin dort geboren und aufgewachsen, war auf der Musicalschule... Ziemlich uninteressant, mein Leben. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Kanada nie verlassen, wenn ihr mich nicht zu dieser Audition eingeladen hättet." Sie lacht leise und schiebt sich noch eine Erdbeere in den Mund.  
Verwundert richtet sich Gabrielle auf.  
"Warum lachst du?"  
"Ihr habt mich wahrscheinlich aus meinem langweiligen Leben gerettet."  
"Aber du hast doch einen Freund!" Gabrielle versteht die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Den ich seit meiner Kindheit kenne, ja. In meinem ganzen Leben gab es bisher keine großartigen Veränderungen. Ich singe, seit ich denken kann, und bekomme seit ich sechs bin Stunden bei den verschiedensten Lehrern. Mein Vater war ziemlich versessen darauf, meine Stimme zu schulen. Lucas hat damals schon neben uns gewohnt. Er so was wie ein Sandkastenfreund und hat mich immer vor den bösen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft beschützt... Eigentlich hat er mich vor allem beschützt, was mir irgendwie Angst machen könnte. Und das tut er noch heute. Ich glaube, die erste wirklich eigene Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe, war, zu euch nach Belgien zu fliegen."  
"Der klebt aber." bemerkt Gabrielle herzlos.  
"Er ist nicht immer so schlimm." verteidigt ihn Julie und runzelt die Stirn über sich selbst. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich meine, er hat schon immer versucht, für mich da zu sein, wenn ich ihn brauche, aber so richtig unangenehm ist das mit ihm erst, seit ich mich durchgesetzt habe und hierher geflogen bin." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wir machen wohl beide gerade eine seltsame Phase durch und er lebt sie so aus."  
"Du bist sehr nett." Gabrielle springt auf, als das Telefon im Foyer lautstark zu klingeln beginnt "Stellst du das Tablett in die Küche, bevor du weggehst? Die ist gleich hier." sie deutet auf die offene Terrassentür, auf die sie zusteuert "Das wäre wirklich lieb. Ich muss jetzt dringend zurück an die Arbeit."  
Julie nickt und winkt.  
"Viel Spaß." schmatzt sie ihr nach "Ich werd mich schon zurechtfinden."  
"Bestimmt. So groß ist die Küche nicht."

Julie greift nach ihrem Buch und schlägt es wieder auf. Nach einer halben Stunde wird ihr in der Sonne zu warm und sie beschließt, nach drinnen zu gehen. Also packt sie das Tablett und balanciert es in Richtung Küche. Merkwürdig, dass Gabrielle es mit Essen für mindestensdrei Personen beladen, selber aber gar nichts gegessen hat. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und betritt die Küche, einen großen, hellen Raum. Sie stellt das Tablett auf die Arbeitsplatte und sieht sich um. Die Geschirrspülmaschine hat sie schnell gefunden. Währendsie Messer und Teller verstaut,fragt sie sich, was Gabrielle wohl für eine Krankheit hat.  
Julie entdeckt den Kühlschrank und öffnet die Tür. Alles ist feinsäuberlich sortiert, Wurst und Fleisch unten, Käse ganz oben. Während sie Butter und Saft verstaut, fällt ihr Blick auf einige Fläschchen in der Tür. Auf den Etiketten hat jemand handschriftlich 'Methadon' vermerkt. Sie betrachtet die Flaschen eine ganze Weile stirnrunzelnd. Methadon? Für Gabrielle? Macht sie einen Entzug und Erik betreut sie? Hastig schlägt sie die Kühlschranktür wiederzu. Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an. Erik ist nur ihr Lehrer und Gabrielle seine Assistentin, mehr nicht. Wenn einer von ihnen drogenabhängig war oder ist, sollte sie das nicht kümmern.  
Sie lässt das Tablett auf der Arbeitsplatte stehen und verlässt die Küche.

Abends betritt Gabrielle den Instrumentensaal, klettert auf das Klavier und schiebt sich auf dem Rücken in Richtung Tastatur, bis ihr Kopf über die Kante hängt und sie Eriks Augen sehen kann.  
"Warum hast du ihr gesagt, dass wir Geschwister sind? Ich dachte, du gibst keine Interviews."  
"Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, Gabrielle." er hört auf zu spielen. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Gut. Wirklich. Aber du hättest mich fragen sollen, bevor dus ihr erzählst."  
"Sie wird mindestens ein halbes Jahr hier leben. Es ist albern, ihr solche Dinge verschweigen zu wollen." Er legt seine Hände auf Gabrielles Schultern und schiebt sie von sich "Es wäre nett, wenn du mich jetzt arbeiten lassen würdest."  
"Darf ich ihr was über dich erzählen?" sie zieht sich an seinen Armen zurück über die Kante.  
"Solange du respektierst, dass es Dinge gibt, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass sie sie weiß." Er macht sich los. "Ist sonst noch etwas?"  
"Mmmmmmh..." sie tut so, als müsste sie überlegen. "Für Julies Aufnahmen wurde ein Aufschub um fünf Tage gewährt." Sie rutscht vom Klavier. "Maddie hat sich gemeldet, allerdings schweigt Monsieur Dawson sich derzeit aus. Und die vom Kurzfilm wollen ein paar Änderungen; das Fax dazu habe ich auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt."  
"Gut." Er brummt unzufrieden. Kunden, die Änderungen wollen, sind die schlimmsten.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen krallt sich Julie in die Armablage ihrer Beifahrertür fest, als sie am nächsten Tag mit Gabrielle gen Brüssel rast. Der Motor des Ferrari heult auf."Hatte ich dir gesagt, dass mir unglaublich schlecht wird, wenn du den Motor so untertourig fährst?" presst sie hervor und schluckt schwer.  
"Nein. Soll ich anders fahren?"  
"Ich weiß, ich bin ein grässlicher Beifahrer... Vielleicht könntest du etwas früher schalten, nur ein bisschen..." schlägt sie leise vorund wirft einen schnellen Blick nach draußen.  
"Ist ja gut, nicht weinen." Gabrielle tritt auf die Bremse, als die Ampel vor ihr auf Gelb springt. "Ich habe nicht so viel Übung im Fahren. Willst du auf dem Rückweg ans Steuer?"  
Abwehrend hebt Julie die Hände.  
"Nein, danke, wirklich nicht. Ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr selbst gefahren, wahrscheinlich mach ich es auch nicht besser."  
Gabrielle grinst verwegen.  
"Auf dem Stück Landstraße fährst du. Das ist ein Befehl. So... Parkplatz... Da! Hah!" Sie reißt das Steuer herum und setzt den Wagen mit einem rasanten Manöver perfekt in die Lücke. "Da wären wir."  
Julie öffnet die Tür und atmet tief durch. Sofort fällt ihr eine kleine Gruppe von Männern auf, die Gabrielle und sie anstarren. Klar, Weiber mitFerrari... Sie verdreht die Augen und wendet sich Gabrielle zu.  
"Wohin gehen wir?"  
"Hm..." Gabrielle zieht eine Straßenkarte aus ihrer Gesäßtasche, dreht sie hin und her und meint dann: "Wir sind jetzt direkt vor der Altstadt. Die könnten wir uns ansehen... Sowas gibt es ja nicht in Québec, oder? Und dann setzen wir uns in ein Café und bestellen uns das teuerste, was auf der Karte steht. Und dann gehen wir _einkaufen_!" Sie klatscht in die Hände "Ich brauche ein paar Stoffe, Farben... und du... du kriegst auch was... Ich schenk dir was, das mir über den Weg läuft. Wie Aschenputtel."  
Julie lacht.  
"Hör bloß auf, am Ende gewöhne ich mich noch daran. Aber wenn Lucas morgen oder übermorgen wiederkommt, könnte ich ihn tatsächlich überraschen." Sie hakt sich bei Gabrielle unter und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte. "Und du wirst mich beraten."  
"Oh, da kenne ich einen Laden... Korsetts mit Strapsen... schwarze Spitze..." Gabrielle seufzt verträumt.  
"Korsagen ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Lucas mit Strapsen angenehm überrasche." Julie grinst "Er ist da etwas... konservativ." Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Die Typen starren noch immer den Ferrari an.  
"Oh, du musst was mit Strapsen nehmen. Komm, sei ein braves Kind und leb das aus, was Mama nicht kann." im Vorbeigehen bleibt Gabrielles Blick an einer Tonfigur in einem Schaufenster hängen "Ooooh... _Frösche_!" quietscht sie "Aber wenn du nicht willst..."  
"Du stehst auf Frösche?"  
Verständnislos schaut Gabrielle sie an.  
"Frösche? Nein. Jetzt sag, Strapse oder keine Strapse? Ich muss das wissen, damit ich mir vorstellen kann, dass sie genau das perfekte Korsett für dich dahaben."  
"Keine Strapse, sonst erkennt mich Lucas gar nicht wieder." Julie seufzt resignierend "Ich kann mir schon ziemlich gut sein erschrockenes Gesicht vorstellen, wenn ich damit vor ihm stehe." Sie schüttelt sich bei dem Gedanken dran. Nein, wenn Lucas zurückkommt, wird alles wieder so, wie es sein soll. Sie waren schon immer ein Paar, und sie werden sich auch wieder zusammenraufen.  
"Auch dein Lucas hat Träume." meint Gabrielle sachlich.  
Julie grinst.  
"Ich glaube bloß, dass Strapse nicht unbedingt ein Teil davon sind... Irgendwann habe ich mir mal eine Tunika genäht und wollte ihn damit überraschen. Anfangs fand er es ganz lustig, aber je häufiger ich sie getragen hab, desto genervter war davon. Männer sind einfach seltsam."  
"Sind sie? Dann sollte ich wohl froh sein, dass ich keinen habe." Gabrielle bleibt stehen und deutet auf ein Schaufenster auf der anderen Straßenseite. "Du kriegst ein Korsett mit abnehmbaren Strapsen, dann kannst du dir aussuchen, wie sehr du ihn schockst."  
"Was macht dich eigentlichso sicher, dass Männer auf Strapse stehen?" Julie runzelt die Stirn und sieht an sich herunter. Bei ihrem schlichten Kleidungsstil hat sie sich noch niemals Gedanken darübergemacht, irgendetwas derartiges zu tragen. Jeans und Top - zum Glück hat sich Gabrielle heute ausnahmsweise mal für verhältnismäßig normale Klamotten entschieden, sonst kämesie sich neben ihrein wenig verloren vor.  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie drauf stehen, Julie. So..." Als sie die Tür des Ladens öffnet, beginnen ein paar altmodische Glöckchen zu klingeln und Gabrielle reckt den Kopf nach dem Geräusch "Wir können auch wieder gehen, wenn du willst."  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass mir so etwas steht?" Julie blickt sich unschlüssig, um. Bisher war sie noch nie in einem solchen Laden. Sie fühlt sich vollkommen überfordert.  
"Oh, da i_bin/i_ ich mir sicher." Sie betrachtet Julie mit schief gelegtem Kopf und legt dann die Hände auf ihre Taille "Du hast einen Körper, zu dem vieles passt." Als der Ladenbesitzer neben sie tritt, lässt sie ihre Hände wieder sinken und zieht ihren Mund in die Breite "Einmal schwarzes Korsett mit Strapsen für das grünäugige Mädchen. Bitte."  
Julie merkt, dass sie bis zu den Haarwurzeln errötet, als der Mann kommentarlos und zielsicher ihre Hüft-, Taillen- und Unterbrustweite misst, sie noch einmalvon oben bis unten betrachtet und dann kurz verschwindet.  
"Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht." sagt sie leise.  
"Ich auch nicht." flüstert Gabrielle zurück "Ist das nicht aufregend?"  
Julies Kinnlade klappt nach unten.  
"Dann bewundere ich dich noch viel mehr. Ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass du hier ständig einkaufst."  
Gabrielle kichert.  
"Für wen sollte ich denn so etwas tragen? Für Erik? Nein, ich habe mir ein Korsett genäht für mein Biedermeierkleid, aber sonst... Ich kannte nur das Schaufenster."  
"Aber irgendwann hattest du doch sicherlich mal einen Mann." wirft Julie ein und versteift sich, als der Verkäufer zurückkommt, auf der Ladentheke ein paar Korsetts ausbreitet und dann erneut verschwindet.  
"Nein, kein Mann für Gabrielle. Sie ist zu verrückt." Gabrielle nimmt eins der Korsetts zur Hand und betrachtet die Nähte. "Das hier ist gut gearbeitet."  
"Ich trage aberkein rotes Korsett! Egal wie gut es verarbeitet ist." sie nimmt es aus Gabrielles Hand, betrachtet es einen Augenblick und schüttelt dann den Kopf. Nein, Strapse i_und/i_ rote Spitze, das würde Lucas wirklich nicht überstehen. "Willst du mir wirklich erzählen, dass es da nie nie nie einen Mann gab?"  
"Das schwarze hier ist nicht so toll... aber das hier. Halt mal das hier fest." Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und mustert ein weiteres schwarzes Korsett "Ich hab schon... naja... aber keine Beziehung gehabt. Das... es ist wegen der Krankheit." Sie wirft Julie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
Die hält das schwarze an und betrachtet sich in einem der Spiegel. Zweifelnd zieht sieeine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Doch, das ist gut." Gabrielle schiebt sie in Richtung Umkleide. "Probiers mal an, dann komm raus und ich zurrs gut fest. Ich hab Übung."  
"Was genau hast du?" fragt Julie vorsichtig, währendsie eingeschnürt wird, undgreift nach einem weißen Korsett auf dem Ständer,umdamit vor Gabrielle hin und her zu wedeln.  
Unschlüssig mustert Gabrielle das Korsett. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf.  
"Manische... manische Depression." murmelt sie schließlich. "Aber es geht mir gut. Wirklich! Nimm kein weißes, das ist zu unschuldig und kriegt schnell Flecken."  
"Hm." macht Julie nachdenklich und hängt es zurück. Prüfend dreht sie sich vor dem Spiegel und stützt eine Hand auf die Hüfte. Sie grinst. "Ich hatte nicht vor, es _so _lange genug anzubehalten. Aber gut, dein Wille ist mein Befehl, ich nehme ein schwarzes und zwardas hier, das sitzt nicht schlecht."  
"Es muss perfekt sitzen, und du musst es tragen, Julie."  
"Und Lucas muss verstehen, wie er es wieder von mir runter bekommt." lächelt Julie "Nein, das hier ist gut... ich will das hier." Als sie brav angezogen wieder aus der Umkleide kommtkramt sieihr Geld heraus und schüttelt den Kopf. "Sieht so aus, als müssten wir das teure Café ausfallen lassen, aber ich könnte dir ein Eis spendieren."  
Gabrielle zückt ihr Portemonnaie und fischt einen Fünfhundert-Euro-Schein heraus, um ihn schulterzuckend zu betrachten.  
"Ich glaube, das reicht für dein Korsett und fünfzig Café Latte. Erik ist ekelhaft reich."  
"Das kann ich aber nicht annehmen. Er unterrichtet mich schon und ich wohne bei euch. Mehr kann ich wirklich nicht verlangen." protestiert Julie.  
"Pah." macht Gabrielle "Und wenn ich dich trete, wenn du dich nicht einladen lässt? Freu dich einfach. Er hats ja nicht mal richtig gemerkt, als ich mir den Ferrari gekauft habe." Sie grinst. "Diesen Monat habe ich noch keinen Cent für was schönes ausgegeben; hilf einer armen kranken Frau, das zu ändern."  
"Pf." Julie hebt die Hände "Bevor du mich verprügelst. Aber dafür bekommst du ein Eis... oder ein großes Stück Kuchen... oder beides."  
"Na gut, und dann sind wir quitt und du lässt dich von mir einladen, so oft ich will. Okay?" Sie hält Julie ihre Hand hin.  
Die runzelt die Stirn und schlägt dann ein.  
"Gut, dann zeig mir jetzt das teuerste Café, das Brüssel zu bieten hat."

"Erzähl mir noch was von Lucas." murmelt Gabrielle träge, während sie auf der Sonnenterrasse des Ritz in einem Stuhl fläzt und ihren doppelten Café Latte umrührt. "Was... was macht ihr so zusammen?""Zusammen?" Julie denkt kurz nach, "Wir habeneine gemeinsame Wohnung, manchmal gehen wir zusammen aus... Kino oder so. Weniger ins Theater, davon hab ich meistens tagsübergenug gehabt. Bei meinem Job ist das halt alles etwas kompliziert. Meistens arbeite ich, wenn er endlich Feierabend hat." Sie seufzt und lehnt sich zurück.  
"Klingt anstrengend."  
"Der Job?" Julie zuckt mit den Schultern "Er macht Spaß, wenn man mal ein Engagement hat und nicht ständig zu Auditions laufen muss."  
"Nein, ich meine, einen Freund zu haben."  
Julie lacht auf.  
"Es gibt wesentlich schlimmeres."  
"Hm." macht Gabrielle. Dann kichert sie "Ich hab mal eine Anzeige aufgegeben und ganz viele Briefe bekommen. Aber Erik hats rausgekriegt. Sonst wäre ich bestimmt längst verheiratet und hätte fünfundzwanzig Kinder am Hals."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Will er nicht, dass du einen Freund hast?" Sie zerdrückt die letzten Kuchenkrümel mit der Gabel.  
"Das... das ist nicht so einfach..." Gabrielle nimmt ihre Serviette und faltet ein Schiff daraus "Er beschützt mich vor mir selber, ich... ich mach ziemlich wilde Sachen manchmal... Niemand könnte sich so um mich kümmern wie Erik. Er kennt mich genau. Ohne ihn säße ich in einer geschlossenen Anstalt und es ginge mir viel schlechter." Sie beginnt, die Serviette in kleine Fetzen zu reißen, die sie zu Kugeln rollt und in einer Reihe auf den Tisch legt.  
"Hm." Nachdenklich blickt Julie auf die Reihe Serviettenkügelchen. "Siehst du, dann hast du auch einen männlichen Beschützer an deiner Seite, so wie ich Lucas habe. Und ich wette, Erik ist manchmal genauso stressig wie ein Freund." Sie blinzelt gegen die Sonne an und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück.  
"Aber er ist mein Bruder... das... macht ein paar Sachen... anders."  
"Mal abgesehen davon dass ihr nicht... " Julie bricht ab. "Aber du hattest irgendwann schon mal... ich meine, da gab es mal jemanden... ganz kurz?"  
Gabrielle macht eine philosophisch-selbstironische Geste.  
"Ganz ganz viele ganz ganz kurz."  
"Oh, hm." Julie nickt "Naja, aber ich glaube, wenn du neben deinem Bruder noch einen Freund hättest, würde das auf Dauer nur in Stress enden. Erik ist sicher auch nicht immer leicht."  
Gabrielle nickt.  
"Man muss ihn manchmal ignorieren. Wenn er seine irren zehn Minuten hat und ausrastet, weil etwas nicht genau so ist, wie er es gerne hätte. Dann schreit er rum und hat ein... sehr kreatives Vokabular." sie grinst "Wie Rumpelstilzchen."  
"Künstler. Was meinst du, was ich an den Theatern schon erlebt habe... Regisseure, Dirigenten..." Julie schüttelt den Kopf und löffelt die letzten Reste Honig aus dem Glasschälchen, neben ihrer Teetasse.  
"Ja..." Gabrielle lacht "Er ist ein Künstler."  
Julie schielt auf die Uhr.  
"Wann müssen wir zurück sein?"  
"Och... der Soundcheck geht bestimmt bis mitten in der Nacht. Erik ist krankhaft pedantisch. Aber wenn du willst, können wir wieder nach Hause fahren."  
"Nein." hastig schüttelt Julie den Kopf "Ich dachte, wenn ich schon mal die Gelegenheit habe, in Brüssel zu sein... wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal frei habe... Was kannst du mir noch so zeigen?"  
Gabrielle zückt wieder die Karte und reicht sie Julie.  
"Da steht alles drauf, Museen, Monumente... _Zeug_..."  
"Kein Museum." sagt Julie entschlossen "Dafür ist das Wetter zu schön. Wir könnten in den Park gehen, oder zum Atomium?"  
"Klar. Wenn dus auf der Karte findest."  
Julie legt die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich bin ein miserabler Kartenleser..." Dann breitet sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Schongefunden. Also?"  
"_Kellner_!" blökt Gabrielle quer über die Terrasse "Zahlen!"

Am späten Abend desselben Tages lässt Julie den Kopf zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen. Neben ihr liegt das schwarze Korsett ausgebreitet.  
"... Also, eigentlich nichts besonderes." beendet Lucas seine Erzählung.  
Sie presst den Hörer noch fester an ihr Ohr und schließt die Augen. Es ist schön, seine Stimme zu hören.  
"Wie geht es dir? Hast du wiedergesungen?" reißt er sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Nein, ich hatte frei. Das Orchester war da, also gar keine Zeit für eine Gesangsstunde. Gabrielle und ich waren in Brüssel."  
"Du und Gabrielle?" vergewissert er sich, und Julie kann sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie ungläubig er in diesem Augenblick schaut.  
Sie grinst.  
"Es war lustig. Wir haben ein paar Boutiquen abgeklappert, waren in... einem Café... oh, und ich habe mir endlich das Atomium angesehen." fällt ihr ein.  
Lucas stöhnt.  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre mir da jemand zu vorgekommen. Ich hatte das fest eingeplant, wenn ich zurück bin und du wieder frei hast."  
Julie lächelt.  
"Das nächste Mal fahre ich mit dir dort hin. Aber es war wirklich ein schöner Tag."  
"Schläfst du wieder besser?"  
"Heute Nacht werde ich bestimmt schlafen wie tot." weicht sie aus "Gabrielle hat mich wirklich durch halb Brüssel gezerrt."  
Lucas räuspert sich.  
"Das klingt fast so, als würdest du dich gut mit ihr verstehen. Ist sie nicht mehr so komisch?"  
"Ach, man gewöhnt sich ziemlich schnell an sie. Und ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich." Sie grinst und berührt den Stoff des Korsetts mit den Fingerspitzen.  
"Sag!"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Erst wenn du wieder kommst."  
"Also übermorgen..." meint er leise.  
Julie schürzt enttäuscht die Lippen.  
"Übermorgen erst? Ich dachte, vielleicht kommst du schon morgen..."  
"Leider nicht. Aberdafür bleibe ich dann auch länger. Ach, meine Mutter lässt fragen, ob du irgendetwas brauchst."  
Julie seufzt.  
"Nein, eigentlich nur dich."  
Er macht ein merkwürdiges Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Du fehlst mir auch. Übermorgen... und ich bin gespannt auf die Überraschung."  
"Das darfst du auch sein." grinst sie.  
"Julie?"  
"Ja?"  
"Du weißt schon..."  
Sie verzieht traurig das Gesicht. Nur ein einziges Mal, Lucas...  
"Ich dich auch."

"Erik?"  
"Ja?" kommt es nach einer Weile aus der Gegensprechanlage.  
"Wo bist du?"  
"In meinem Büro. Ich bin noch sehr beschäftigt. Ist irgendetwas wichtiges?"  
"Wie war der Soundcheck?" Gabrielle zieht die letzten Haarnadeln aus ihrer Perücke und streift sie ab, um sich über den Kopf zu reiben.  
"Es ging." er gähnt "Die erste Geige hat ein Problem mit mir. Sonst noch was?"  
"Ich war mit Julie in Brüssel."  
"Erzählst du mir das morgen beim Frühstück?"  
"Wir waren in einem Café."  
Sie hört ein Seufzen.  
"Ich komme gleich ins Wohnzimmer und höre dir zu."  
"Danke." Gabrielle lächelt.  
"... und ein Korsett mit Strapsen und halterlose Strümpfe."  
Erik starrt sie einen Moment lang an.  
"Gabrielle..." murmelt er dann und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Lucas hält auch nichts davon." sie grinst.  
"Darum geht es nicht. Du musst mir nur wirklich nicht alles erzählen, was du mit Julie unternimmst. Es ist doch... recht privat, aus ihrer Sicht."  
"Ja, gib mir wieder Unterricht in Sozialverhalten." Gabrielle rümpft die Nase. "Wir hatten jedenfalls viel Spaß miteinander. Gute Nacht." Sie will gekränkt aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen, doch Erik hält sie an der Gesäßtasche ihrer Jeans fest, zieht sie aufs Sofa zurück und schließt sie in seine Arme.  
"Entschuldige, Gabrielle. Erzähl nur weiter. Ihr wart also zusammen einkaufen. Was habt ihr noch gemacht?"  
"Das Atomium angesehen." sie schmiegt ihren Kopf an seinen Bauch und schließt die Augen "Wir waren im Park. Und ich habe ihr erzählt, wo ich ohne dich wäre. Aber sie findet es nicht schlimm. Sie war danach immer noch normal zu mir."  
"Das ist schön. Ich freue mich für dich."  
"Das solltest du auch. Ich hab sie den Ferrari fahren lassen."


	7. Kapitel 5

Schon lange dürstete es Aphrodite nach einer Tochter, die ihr an Schönheit ebenbürtig wäre.  
So machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Mann, dessen Äußeres ihren Wünschen entsprach. Und sie entdeckte auf ihrer Reise in die Menschenwelt den Bauern Yannis, der mit seiner Frau Pelagia in kinderloser Ehe lebte.  
"Mensch." sprach sie ihn an "Ich will eine Tochter."  
Auf dem Feld sprang der Bauer ehrfürchtig vor Aphrodites schöner Gestalt zurück.  
"Herrin, ich habe nichts, was ich dir geben könnte. Sieh, mich bindet ein Schwur an Pelagia."  
Doch Aphrodite ließ sich nicht beirren.  
"Ich habe Welten durchwandert, um in dir den Vater meiner Tochter zu finden."  
"Doch Herrin." entgegnete Yannis "Siehst du nicht, meine Ehe blieb kinderlos? Ich kann dir nicht geben, wonach du verlangst."  
"Gibst du es mir nicht freiwillig, so werde ich es doch bekommen." sprach Aphrodite erbost.  
Und der Bauer floh in das Haus zu seiner Frau, aus Angst, Aphrodites Zorn würde ihn treffen.  
In der Göttin der Schönheit reifte jedoch ein anderer Plan.  
So kam es, dass Aphrodite in der Frühe des nächsten Tages die Gestalt einer jungen Markfrau annahm, deren Haar von der Farbe der Morgensonne war.  
Yannis, auf dem Felde, wurde ihrer Schönheit wohl gewahr, doch konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an sein eigenes Weib, das im Hause auf ihn wartete.  
"Yannis." sprach die Marktfrau "Nimm mich zu deiner Frau und zeuge mit mir ein Kind."  
"Ich erkenne wohl deine Schönheit." entgegnete der Bauer "Doch dein Zauber mag mich nicht blenden. Du bist die Göttin Aphrodite."  
Und Aphrodite ging.  
Am nächsten Tag jedoch trat sie in Gestalt einer jungen Weberin zu ihm, mit Haaren, die die Farbe von schwarzem Pech hatten.  
"Yannis, liege mir bei."  
Doch der Bauer ließ sich auch an diesem Tage nicht täuschen.  
"Fort mit dir, Aphrodite! Denn nur mit Pelagia, meinem Weib, werde ich dass Bett teilen."  
"Dann wird eure Ehe auf ewig kinderlos sein." sprach die Göttin erbost.  
"So sei es." Und er fuhr fort, seine Arbeit zu verrichten, und Aphrodite verschwand.  
Bei Anbruch des nächsten Tages aber besuchte sie als Pelagia verkleidet den Auserwählten auf dem Felde auf.  
"Yannis." rief sie ihn an "Ich bin es, dein Weib Pelagia. Komm zu mir und liege mir bei."  
Und Yannis erkannte in ihr seine Frau und wohnte ihr bei.  
Da nahm Aphrodite ihre wirkliche Gestalt an und sprach triumphierend: "Nun habe ich doch die Tochter bekommen, die du mir nicht geben wolltest."  
Und Aphrodite gebar nach drei Tagen eine Tochter, die schöner war als ein junger Frühlingsmorgen. Sie taufte diese Tochter Agape, was Liebe bedeutet.  
Doch als Agapes Schönheit der ihrer Mutter nicht nur ebenbürtig wurde, sondern sie weit überstieg, wurde die Göttin eifersüchtig. Niemand in der Götterwelt sollte anmutiger sein als sie selbst.  
So suchte sie den Bauern Yannis erneut auf dem Felde auf.  
"Mensch." sprach sie.  
Der Bauer fiel auf die Knie und jammerte.  
"Oh Herrin, Gnade! Ich bin nur ein armer Mann, der alles verloren hat. Meine Pelagia hat sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer mit einer Haarspange das Leben genommen, als sie von Eurer grausamen Täuschung erfuhr. Was verlangt ihr noch von mir?"  
Aus ihrem Kleid zog Aphrodite die Tochter hervor.  
"Das Kind, das du mir gegeben hast. Ich will es nicht mehr. Zieh meine Tochter groß und es wird dir an nichts fehlen."  
Und so kam es, dass Yannis, der Bauer, ein Kind bekam, das in Schönheit und Grazie der Göttin Aphrodite in nichts nachstand.

Julie hält die Augen geschlossen und lauscht Gerard Butlers 'Music of the Night'. Der Stuhl ist bereits seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit unter der Haustür verklemmt. Bisher hat sie keinen Schlaf gefunden, aber sie hat auchkeine Lust, noch einmal durch alle Fernsehkanäle zu zappen.Plötzlich ist da ein Geräusch vor der Tür. Sie schreckt hoch, sucht hektisch nach der Fernbedienung und schaltet die Musik mit zitternden Händen aus. Jemand klopft... Ihre Beine werden weich und sie muss sich an der Wand entlang zu Küche tasten. Der Messerblock... Ihre Finger schließen sich um das größte Messer, das sie finden kann. Dann geht sie zurück in den Flur und späht durch das kleine Fenster. Nichts...  
Sie zerrt den Stuhl unter dem Türgriff hervor und öffnet die Tür einen winzigen Spalt.  
"Julie? Ich bin es..." kommt Eriks Stimme von draußen. "Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht und habe Geschenke mitgebracht."  
Erleichert zieht sie die Tür ein wenig weiter auf, doch erst, als sie ihn erkennt, lässt sie langsam das Messer sinken.  
"Komm rein."  
Amüsiert mustert Erik die Waffe.  
"Beim nächsten Mal nimm lieber einen der Küchenstühle mit zur Tür. Damit kannst du dir jemanden vom Leib halten. Das Messer hat dir ein geübter Angreifer schnell abgenommen, und dann kann er es gegen dich verwenden." er reicht ihr das große Honigglas, das er mitgebracht hat "Ich dachte mir, dass deine Vorräte wieder erschöpft sein müssen."  
Julie lächelt schwach.  
"Weißt du, dass du manchmal ziemlich beunruhigend sein kannst?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Tür hinter ihm. "Ich hatte den Küchenstuhl schon unter die Tür geklemmt und wahrscheinlich hätte ich das Ding nicht mal oben gehabt, bevor der Einbrecher mich angegriffen hätte." Sie runzelt die Stirn. Sie muss Lucas daran erinnern, dass er ihr Pfefferspray mitbringt.  
"Gehe in Defensivhaltung, ehe du die Tür aufmachst. Aber, wie ich dir bereits versichert habe, das Gelände hier ist absolut einbrecherfrei. Und wenn nicht, weiß Gabrielle davon und gibt es mir weiter. Nun..." er folgt Julie ins Wohnzimmer und schaut sich um "Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon gut eingerichtet. Waren deine letzten Nächte erholsamer als die erste?"  
"Etwas." weicht sie aus und nimmt das Wollknäuel und das Buch vom Sofa, um Platz für ihn zu machen. "Morgen Abend ist Lucas wieder da."  
"Gut." er setzt sich und schlägt die Beine übereinander "Wird morgen ein produktiver Unterricht möglich sein?"  
"Nach fast vier Tagen Ruhe?" Sie grinst, "Ich hoffe, ich werde dich endlich positiv überraschen können." Sie lehnt sich gegen die Wand und betrachtet ihn.  
"Willst du... etwas trinken?"  
"Nein, danke. Gabrielle erzählte gestern, dass ihr gemeinsam in der Stadt wart. Ich hoffe, sie hat dich nicht zu sehr mit Beschlag belegt." Er nimmt das Buch vom Tisch und beginnt, darin herumzublättern.  
Julie errötet. Wieviel hat ihm Gabrielle erzählt? Etwa auch von dem Korsett? Nein, das würde sie nicht... Sie schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich zu ihm.  
"Nein, es war sehr lustig. Deine Schwester ist nett."  
"Das selbe hat Gabrielle über dich gesagt." er lächelt "Es freut mich, dass ihr euch versteht." Er legt das Buch zurück und deutet mit dem Blick auf Julies Strickwerk "Dein Hobby?"  
Sie nickt.  
"Ja... Strümpfe... Nur selbstgestrickte halten wirklich warm." Sie beginnt, an dem blauen Wollknäuel herumzunesteln. "Gabrielle ist sehr krank?" vermutet sie.  
"Ja. Aber sie kommt zurecht, solange sie ihre Medikamente nimmt."  
"Manisch hat sie gesagt." sie runzelt die Stirn "War das schon immer so, oder hat sie etwas schlimmes erlebt? Entschuldigung, ich möchte dich nicht ausquetschen, aber ich wollte Gabrielle auch nicht selbst fragen."  
Erik schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ist schon gut, ich kann verstehen, dass du darüber bescheid wissen willst. Gabrielle ist manisch depressiv. Sie pendelt zwischen den Extremen. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es bei ihr angeboren ist; unser Vater litt auch an dieser Krankheit. Er hat sich kurz nach meiner Geburt umgebracht." Erik bewegt sich unbehaglich auf seinem Platz "Unsere Mutter starb unter... weniger schönen Umständen, Gabrielle hat es mitansehen müssen. Das hat die Krankheit wohl endgültig ausgelöst."  
Julie senkt den Blick und zwirbelt den Faden zwischen ihren Fingern.  
"Das ist schrecklich... für... für euch beide. Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Gabrielle wieder völlig gesund wird und keine Medikamente mehr braucht?"  
Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Gabrielle kommt meist ganz gut damit zurecht. Und ihre Krankheit... Ganz ohne Phasenprophylaxe wird sie vermutlich nie leben können; aber sie ist heute wesentlich stabiler als noch vor ein paar Jahren."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.Und was ist mit ihm? Belastet ihn der Tod seiner Mutter gar nicht? Aberwahrscheinlich will er einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht mit ihr. Sie weicht seinem Blick ein weiteres Mal aus.  
"Wie waren die Orchesterproben?"  
Erik lacht leise.  
"Anstrengend. Solisten sind... grauenvoll jähzornige Menschen."  
"Tatsächlich?" Sie schmunzelt, als ihr einfällt, das Gabrielle und sie die gleiche Feststellung über ihn gemacht haben. "Kann... kann ich mir das ganze anhören?"  
"Wenn du dich in die Dunkelheit hinaustraust, mit nichts als deinem Gesangslehrer, um dich zu beschützen."  
"Raus?" fragt sie tonlos. "Ach... achso. Natürlich... Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich nicht allein bin..." Warum sollte es mit ihm etwas anderes sein als mit Lucas? Sie traut Erik nicht zu, dass er ihre Angst ausnutzen würde, um über sie herzufallen. Sie hebt den Blick und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. "Warum nicht?"  
"Gut." er steht auf und geht in Richtung Tür "Komm. Eine Jacke brauchst du nicht, es ist noch sehr warm draußen."  
Julie folgt ihm und schaut sich noch einmal im Wohnzimmer um. Anlage und Fernseher sind ausgeschaltet. Sie seufzt.  
"Aber du musst mich nachher auch wieder bis hierher bringen!"  
"Natürlich."  
Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und tritt aus dem Haus.  
"Gehen wir." Kaum fällt die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss, merkt sie, dass sich alles in ihr verkrampft. Sie macht ein paar ängstliche Schritte in Eriks Richtung.  
"Entschuldigung." murmelt sie, als sie ihm auf den Fuß tritt.  
"Macht nichts." antwortet er automatisch und mustert sie "Wir können das ganze auch auf morgen verschieben, Julie."  
Sie seufzt.  
"Morgen kommt Lucas zurück und jetzt stehe ich sowieso schon hier draußen." Sie schließt einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Lucas hätte etwas dagegen, dass du noch mit ins Hauptgebäude kommst?" fragt Erik irritiert und legt seine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
Julie schüttelt den Kopf, genießt die Wärme seiner Hand. Es hat etwas beruhigendes.  
"Nein, aber ich würde mir morgen nach der Stunde gerne noch etwas Zeit zum Aufräumen nehmen... um etwas zu kochen oder so. Und ich habe noch eine Überraschung für ihn..." murmelt sie und öffnet langsam die Augen.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, er freut sich darüber." antwortet Erik mit leichtem Sarkasmus, als er sich denken kann, was mit 'Überraschung' wohl gemeint ist, und sich erinnert, welche Reaktion Gabrielle für Lucas prophezeit hat. "Nun komm." er geht ein paar Schritte voraus.  
Verwirrt kräuselt Julie die Nase und folgt ihm hastig mit hochgezogenen Schultern.  
"Wenn du etwas anderes vorhast oder lieber schlafen willst... ich kann das auch ein anderes Mal hören."  
"Nein." er schaut sie über seine Schulter an "Ich habe mir zwei Stunden für einen Besuch bei dir freigehalten."  
"Habe ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt?" Sie schluckt und drängt sich ein Stück näher an ihn. Sie hat sich absolut überschätzt, als sie dachte, es würde kaum ein Problem darstellen, mit ihm im Dunklen nach draußen zu gehen.  
"Nein… Ganz ruhig, wir sind gleich da."  
Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Gut." Ihre Hände sind schweißnass.  
"Du neigst dazu, dir zuviel zumuten zu lassen, habe ich recht? Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen. Vorsicht..." er nimmt sie auf den Arm "Mach die Augen zu und stell dir vor, es wäre hell."  
"Was meinst du, was ich die ganze Zeit versuche." entgegnet sie schwach "Aber da sind immer noch diese Geräusche. Nachts ist es hier so ruhig, dass man jedes Rascheln und Knacken hört." Sie stöhnt und lehnt den Kopf an seine Schulter. Doch vor lauter Angst kann siekaum die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt genießen. Immer wieder schlägt sie die Augen kurz auf um sich zu vergewissern, dass da wirklich nichts ist, was sie bedrohen könnte.  
"Waldtiere." antwortet er "Und keines ist größer als du, jedenfalls keines, das Fleisch frisst." Er schaut auf sie hinunter "Was müsste passieren, damit du deine Angst verlierst?"  
"Nachts müsste die Sonne scheinen." sie schmunzelt gezwungen "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Manchmal geht es. In Quebec... wenn ich in einer hell beleuchteten Stadt bin. Obwohl das vollkommener Unsinn ist. Da werden viel mehr Verbrechen begangen als hier." Sie schluckt schwer.  
"In der Tat... So, da wären wir." er stellt sie wieder auf ihre Füße und öffnet die Tür.

Im Hörsaal heißt er sie, auf dem Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes Platz zu nehmen. Dann kramt er sich durch die Kiste mit den Tapes.  
"Moment, ich habe das alles noch nicht richtig beschriftet..."  
Julie dreht sich um die eigene Achse und bestaunt die riesigen Lautsprechertürme in den vier Ecken des quadratischen Raumes. Dann lässt sie sich in dem einladend aussehenden Sessel in der Zimmermittenieder. Ihre Finger gleiten vorsichtig über die Fernbedienung zu ihrer linken. Langsam fährt die Lehne des Sessels nach hinten.  
"Wofür sind diese ganzen Funktionen auf der Fernbedienung? Das sind wesentlich mehr als bei einer normalen für eine Musikanlage." stellt sie erstaunt fest.  
"Balance, Höhen, Bass... Und eine schaltet das Licht aus." antwortet Erik trocken. Dann geht er zu ihr hinüber und nimmt ihr die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. "So. Diese Aufnahme dürfte dem Endergebnis nahe kommen..." Er tippt auf Play. "Voilà. 'Fille noire', es untermalt den Abspann. Du wirst dazu singen."  
Julie schließt die Augen und lauscht der Musik, die sie von allen Seiten umflutet, fast so, als säße sie inmitten des Orchesters.  
Das Stück klingt anders, als das, was Erik sonst komponiert, aber es gefällt ihr. Sehr sogar.  
Als plötzlich Eriks aufgebracht fluchende Stimme vom Band zu hören ist, setzt sie sich erstaunt auf.  
"_Merde_! " Erik hackt mit dem Finger auf 'Pause', aber die Anlage reagiert nicht gleich "Ohje... habe ich das wirklich gesagt...?"  
Julie grinst.  
"Nana, manche Dinge solltest du sicher in einem Tresor verschließen." Dann prustet sie los. "Bitte was ist das?"  
"Ich glaube, das willst du nicht wissen..." er spürt, wie er leicht errötet, und schaltet die Anlage manuell aus "Ich nehme meine Arbeit eben ernst."  
"Das merke ich." Sie lehnt sich wieder im Sessel zurück "Ich habe jedenfalls noch keinen Gesangslehrer gehabt, der so fest davon überzeugt war, dass meine Stimme zu mehr fähig ist als jetzt."  
"Du wirst noch über dich selber staunen." Er wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr der Fernbedienung. "Gleich ist es halb elf. Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen; ich will dich morgen um neun ausgeschlafen und mit einem Frühstück im Bauch neben meinem Flügel stehen sehen."  
Julie rutscht von dem Sessel.  
"Eines Tages möchte ich auch so ein Ding haben." sagt sie und wendet sich Erik zu. "Gut, dann auf ein Neues... raus ins Dunkle Ich verspreche auch, mich ganz doll zu beherrschen."  
"Das Angebot mit dem Zimmer hier im Haus gilt noch immer." erinnert er sie.  
"Nicht wegen dieser einen Nacht... das wäre Unsinn." Sie legt den Kopf schräg und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Es sei denn, du hast weder Zeit noch Lust mich zu begleiten."  
"Nein, diese fünf Minuten kann ich gerade noch erübrigen."  
Sie lächelt schief.  
"Das ist schön. Nimmst... nimmst du meine Hand, wenn wir draußen sind? Nur bis wir ankommen..."  
"Natürlich."  
Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, als es immer dunkler wird und sie sich langsam vom Lichtkegel des Hauses entfernen. Ihr Atem wird schneller und sie klammert sich an Eriks Hand "Erzähl mir was... irgendwas!"  
"Es lebte einmal vor langer Zeit ein Prinz, der war sehr eitel und selbstverliebt. Deshalb verwandelte ihn eine Fee in einen Frosch."  
"Wir haben gestern in Brüssel auch Frösche gesehen." presst Julie hervor "Im Schaufenster." Sie schluckt.  
"Tatsächlich? Magst du Frösche?"  
"Ich mag Ratten."  
"Warum?"  
"Hochintelligente Tiere... lernfähig... eigentlich ganz putzig, wenn man sich an den nackten Schwanz gewöhnt hat." Sie runzelt die Stirn. "Hast du zufällig diese grässliche Vergewaltigung des Phantoms von Argento gesehen, mit den Ratten, die aussahen, als hätte Jim Henson sie entworfen? Abartig war das..."  
"Diese Version kenne ich nicht. Nach Charles Dance ist mir die Neugier auf Phantom-Filme vergangen."  
"Charles Dance war die Version, die in der Pariser Oper gedreht wurde." spult Julie herunter und drückt Eriks Hand fester als beabsichtigt "Beruht auf dem Yeston-Kopit-Musical. Erik hat einen liebevollen Vater und eine noch liebevollere Mutter gehabt." Sie blinzelt. "Hältst du so etwas für möglich?"  
"Nein." antwortet er kurz.  
"Ich auch nicht." sie atmet ruckartig aus. "Welches war die beste Verfilmung, die du gesehen hast?"  
"Oh... Ehrlich gesagt finde ich keine sonderlich gelungen... Und schon sind wir da." er bleibt stehen und lehnt sich an die Wand "Soll ich für dich aufschließen?" fragt er dann, mit Blick auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
Julie beißt sich auf die Zunge.  
"Nein, ich denke, das geht schon." Sie kramt den Schlüssel aus ihrer rechten Hosentasche und schiebt ihn mit beiden Händen ins Schloss. "Drei Jahre Übung..." Sie stößt die Tür auf, streckt die Hand nach innen und tastet an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter. Erst als der Flur erleuchtet ist, tritt sie ein.  
"Wirst du schlafen können?"  
"Bestimmt... ich muss nur ein bisschen warten und Musik hören." Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln obwohl ihre Beine noch so stark zittern, dass sie kaum stehen kann.  
Erik schaut sie ernst an.  
"Ich will morgen nicht gezwungen sein, den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen."  
"Das wirst du nicht."  
"Gut." Er berührt sanft ihr Kinn "Gute Nacht." Damit wendet er sich ab, und während er zum Haus zurückgeht, versucht er, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich jetzt fühlen würde, wenn das Methadon seine Libido nicht so gnadenlos ausbremsen würde.


	8. Kapitel 6

"Guten Morgen Julie." grüßt er sie freundlich, als sie den Raum betritt. "Wie hast du geschlafen?"Sie nimmt die Noten vom Flügel, um sie zu überfliegen.  
"Ganz gut." entgegnet sie leise, schaut zu Erik und wendet den Blick sofort wieder irritiert von ihm. Wieso geht das nun schon wieder los? Lucas wird in wenigen Stunden ankommen und sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass diese Phase vorbei wäre. Aber seit gestern Abend an ihrer Haustür weiß sie gar nichts mehr. "Hast du noch gearbeitet?"  
"Nicht mehr lange. Aber ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, deine Angst zu kurieren. Es kann nicht angehen, dass du jede Nacht allein fast stirbst."  
"Aber Lucas kommt doch heute schon wieder... Oh und in Quebec wohnen wir in einer ziemlich hell erleuchteten Straße." wirft sie ein.  
"Du solltest dich nicht so von anderen Menschen abhängig machen." Er nimmt am Flügel platz.  
Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Und was kann ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
"Du könntest mir für den Anfang sagen, wovor genau du Angst hast. Vor welchem exakten Moment."  
"Wenn es dunkel wird. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich ins Dunkle muss, bekomme ich Panik."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil da jemand sein könnte..." Sie runzelt die Stirn. "Ich weiß selbst, wie dämlich das klingt..."  
Erik schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Warum ist dieser jemand erschreckend?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... Der letzte Mann, der in der Dunkelheit auf mich gelauert hat, war ziemlich gefährlich..." entgegnet sie und presst die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Was hat er dir getan?"  
"Das weißt du." Sie deutet auf die Narbe an ihrem Haaransatz.  
"Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich will, dass du es mir genau beschreibst. Was ist passiert? Woran erinnerst du dich?"  
Julie stöhnt und lässt sich auf den Rand der Klavierbank sinken.  
"Ich bin in die Küche gegangen, weil ich dort Geräusche gehört habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr, vielleicht dachte ich einfach nur, dass das Fenster offen steht, und wollte es zumachen. Heute würde ich jedenfalls nicht mehr nach unten gehen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in die Küche gegangen bin und das Licht anmachen wollte. Und dann hat mich Lucas gefunden."  
"Du kannst dich also nicht einmal erinnern, wie du niedergeschlagen wurdest." stellt er fest und beginnt, ihren Rücken zu streicheln. "Worauf baust du deine Angst? Darauf, dass du über die Situation keine Kontrolle hattest?"  
"Ich habe nicht einmal etwas gesehen." flüstert sie hilflos und schließt die Augen. Es dauert eine Weile bis sie die Angst über diese Erinnerung so weit zurückgedrängt hat, dass sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken bemerkt. "Woher weiß ich denn, dass nicht wieder jemand in der Dunkelheit darauf wartet, dass ich komme?"  
"Du weißt es nicht. Aber du weißt nie, was als nächstes passieren wird. Oder wann du sterben wirst. Allerdings weißt du, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass dieses Gelände sicher ist. Und du weißt, dass du diesen einen nächtlichen Angriff mit nicht mehr als einer kleinen Blessur überstanden hast."  
"Hm." macht sie "Aber das Wissen hilft mir leider nicht. Ich habe trotzdem Angst." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt sich leicht gegen seine Schulter.  
"Wissen ist das einzige, was dir helfen kann. Deine Angst ist ein Zuviel an Gefühl und zu Wenig an Verstand. Du musst es wieder in ein Gleichgewicht bringen. Durch Rationalisierung. Und Erfahrung."  
"Das sagst du so leicht." sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln "Ich weiß viel, aber ich kann es nicht umsetzen. Fürchtest du dich denn vor nichts?"  
Er mustert sie von der Seite.  
"Es... gibt einige sehr große Ängste in meinem Leben." antwortet er dann leise "Aber sie behindern mich nicht so sehr, wie dich deine Angst vor der Dunkelheit behindert."  
"Wovor hast du Angst?" Sie hält die Augen fest geschlossen.  
"Zum Beispiel davor, dass sich Gabrielle umbringt, obwohl ich alles so richtig gemacht habe, wie ich nur konnte." Er zuckt ein paar Mal mit der Schulter, so dass Julie durchgeschüttelt wird. "Willst du heute noch singen?"  
"Natürlich." Julie steht auf und blickt ihn kurz an "Sonst wärst du gestern Abend völlig umsonst zu mir gekommen." Sie bläst die Wangen auf und tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Deckel des Flügels. "Achso... Gabrielle... Sie hat gestern eine ziemliche Menge Geld für mich ausgegeben und sich geweigert, etwas von mir anzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, mir war das ziemlich unangenehm... "  
"So ist Gabrielle, wenn sie hypomanisch ist. Die Phasenprophylaxe gleicht nicht alles aus." er klappt die Tastatur auf "Mach dir keine Gedanken, ihre Kreditkarte hat eine Sperre. Und wenn es sie glücklich macht, dir etwas zu schenken... freu dich einfach darüber. Seite eins, halbes Tempo."

Die Wohnung blitzt und blinkt, als es draußen langsam Abend wird. Julie hat den ganzen Weg zum Schlafzimmer mit Teelichtern ausgelegt, doch als die Dämmerung einsetzt, knipst sie das Licht an. Er verspätet sich. Fast eine Stunde lang liegt sie, nur in Korsett und Bluse gehüllt, auf den Bett und liest, bis sich unten endlich der Schüssel im Schloss dreht.  
Aufgeregt reißt sie die Bluse von sich und wirft sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Ein kurzer Blick zum Fenster... Die Vorhänge sind zu gezogen.  
"Julie?"  
Sie schluckt schwer und spürt, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.  
„Ich bin hier oben."  
Lucas stellt den Koffer ab und stöhnt. Dann sind seine Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Oben angekommen lässt er seinen Blick kurz durch das Schlafzimmer streifen, dann verharrt er auf Julie, misst sie von oben bis unten. Seine Augenbraue zuckt.  
"Was soll das ganze Theater hier?"  
Etwas in ihr schnappt ein. _Theater_? Sie macht das alles nur für ihn, um ihm zu gefallen, damit es endlich wieder so wird, wie in der Zeit, bevor sie dieses Angebot bekommen hatund er nennt es 'Theater'?  
Sie richtet sich auf und blickt ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragt sie leise.  
Er kommt nicht zu ihr, starrt nur auf die Korsage, die Strapse...  
"Ich bin heute morgen um sieben Uhr in ein Flugzeug gestiegen, nur um bei dir zu sein. Ich habe den beschissensten Jetlag, den du dir vorstellen kannst, und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als das Haus und dieses Zimmer hier in... in..." er überlegt aufgebracht "Einen _Puff_ zu verwandeln?"  
Julie springt auf und macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
"Lucas, aber ich wollte doch nur..."  
"Was? Hast du dich schon mal angesehen?" Er schüttelt angewidert den Kopf. "Wie kommst du nurauf die Idee, dass mich das irgendwie erregen könnte, wenn meine Freundin aussieht, wie irgendeine Nutte vom Bahnhofstrich?"  
Julie schluckt und kämpft mühsam gegen die Tränen an, die in ihren Augen drücken. Seine Worte treffen sie wie Schläge.  
"Ich habe doch nur versucht..."  
"Mir den Abend zu verderben?" unterbricht er sie wütend. "Großartig... Wirklich großartig! Was machen diese Leute hier aus dir, ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder."  
Sie versucht, ihn zu berühren, doch er wendet sich ab und geht die Treppe nach unten.  
"Lucas bleib hier! Bitte!" schluchzte sie und tapst auf zitternden Beinen hinter ihm her.  
"Ich brauche ganz dringend frische Luft!" brummt er, packt seine Jacke, die auf dem Sofa liegt und reißt die Haustür auf.  
Julie erstarrt.  
"Bitte, Lucas, geh nicht! Lass mich nicht allein!" fleht sie unter Tränen. Doch er dreht sich nur noch einmal um, um ihr einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
"Werd wieder normal!" Dann verschwindet er.  
Sie läuft hinter ihm her und bleibt am Türrahmen stehen. Dunkelheit... schwarze Nacht ohne einen einzigen Stern. Er weiß ganz genau, dass sie ihm nicht folgen kann.  
"Lucas, bitte komm zurück! Lass uns doch reden, bitte! Lass mich nicht allein!" ruft sie hinter ihm her. Nichts geschieht. Langsam schließt sie die Tür, verkantet den Küchenstuhl unter dem Griff und wischt sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mit zwei Fingern löscht sie jedes einzelne Teelicht auf ihrem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich hastig aus dem Korsett schält und ihr Lieblings-T-Shirt überstreift.  
In der Küche macht sie sich ein Honigbrot und kauert sich dann auf dem Sofa zusammen. Dieser Abend hätte so schön werden können.

Er ist stundelang über das Grundstück geirrt. Am Ende hat er sich einfach auf einem Hügel fallen gelassen und den sternenlosen Himmel angesehen. Sie muss fürchterliche Angst haben, wo sie ihm doch nicht folgen kann. Aber was bringt sie auch dazu, sich so ein Ding anzuziehen und zu glauben, es könnte ihm gefallen? Das ist nicht Julie... jedenfalls nicht die Julie, die er schon aus dem Sandkasten kennt. Es muss an diesen Leuten hier liegen. Sie verderben sie. Gabrielle und dieser nachnamenlose Typ... Aber er kann Julie nicht länger allein lassen in der Dunkelheit. Er ist für sie verantwortlich, es ist seine Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen. Außerdem beginnt es zu regnen.  
Langsam macht er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gästehaus. Im Wohnzimmer brennt Licht. Er seufzt erleichtert, dreht den Schlüssel imSchloss und rüttelt an der Klinke... Nichts passiert. Sie hat wohl wieder einen Stuhl darunter verkantet. Er geht zurück zu dem großen Wohnzimmerfenster und entdeckt Julie auf dem Sofa, wo sie wie ein Embryo zusammengekauert liegt und zu schlafen scheint. Sie trägt ihr T-Shirt mit dem gestörten Eichhörnchen. Dieses Ding hat er schon immer gehasst, aber er sieht sie doch lieber darin als in einer Korsage. Auf dem Tisch und Fußboden liegen vereinzelt Taschentücher. Er seufzt. Wenn er sie jetzt weckt, erschreckt sie sich zu Tode.  
Er wendet sich ab und sieht sich um. Der Regen ist stärker geworden. Wenn er nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen verbringen will, muss er wohl über seinen Schatten springen...  
So geht er zum Haupthaus und klingelt.

Erik wendet er sich vom Fenster ab und geht betont langsam ins Foyer hinunter. Er hat zufällig mitangesehen, wie die Tür des Gästehauses aufgerissen wurde und Lucas hinausstapfte. Im Lichtschein, der aus dem Flur fiel, konnte er Julie erkennen, gekleidet in etwas, das nur die Korsage sein konnte, die sie mit Gabrielle gekauft hat. Ganz offensichtlich missfällt es ihrem Freund, dass sie sich selbst ausprobieren will. Und zwar missfällt es ihm so sehr, dass er keine Rücksicht mehr darauf nehmen wollte, dass Julie sich allein im Dunkeln fürchtet. Eriks erster Impuls in diesem Moment war, zum Gästehaus zu gehen und sich zu ihr zu setzen, doch er will nicht den Eindruck erwecken, sie zu kontrollieren, und er will sich auch nicht mitten in diesen Beziehungsstreit stellen, der sich - da ist er sicher - nicht in Julies freizügiger Kleidung erschöpft.  
Als er die Tür des Hauptgebäudes aufreißt, kann er seine Wut auf Lucas kaum verbergen.  
"Guten Abend." grüßt er kühl.  
Lucas zuckt erschrocken zurück. Das ist er also. Der nachnamenlose Kerl, der seine Freundin unterrichtet. Wesentlich größer, dürrer und dunkler, als Julie ihn beschrieben hat.  
"Guten Abend... Sie sind Erik?" fragt er angespannt und reibt sich den Nacken.  
"Das bin ich. Und Sie müssen Monsieur Oliver sein..." Erik lehnt sich mit der Schulter gegen den noch geschlossenen rechten Türflügel "Welchem Umstand verdanke ich diese späte Störung?"  
"Verzeihen Sie, ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich essagen soll." druckst Lucas herum und schaut betreten zu Boden. "Julie und ich hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und jetzt schläft sie und ich komme nicht mehr ins Haus..." Zögernd hebt er den Blick wieder "Sie hat Angst im Dunkeln und nun ist ein Stuhl unter der Türklinke verkantet und ich komme nicht mehr rein. Ich möchte sie jetzt nicht wecken, sie würde sich zu Tode ängstigen."  
"Wie rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen." Eriks Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. "Ich nehme an, Sie möchten um Obdach für die Nacht bitten?"  
"Nun, wenn Sie vielleicht ein Sofa hätten?" Für eine Sekunde fragt Lucas sich, ob Erik etwas von ihrem Streit mitbekommen haben könnte. Vielleicht hätte er Julie doch besser wecken sollen, statt hier mit diesem Kerl zu reden.  
"Es gibt ein Gästezimmer. Folgen Sie mir."  
Als sie den Flur hinter der Rezeption entlanggehen, kommt Gabrielle aus ihrem Zimmer und reibt sich verschlafen über Gesicht und Stoppelhaar.  
"Was ist passiert? Ist was mit Julie?" Als sie Lucas hinter Erik entdeckt, zuckt sie erschrocken zusammen und zieht sich in die Dunkelheit hinter ihrer Zimmertür zurück.  
"Monsieur Oliver hat sich ausgesperrt, ich gebe ihm das Gästezimmer. Geh wieder ins Bett, es ist alles in Ordnung." erklärt Erik.  
Einen Augenblick lang starrt Lucas mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die dürre Silhouette im Türspalt. Ein schwarzes Rüschennachthemd... Er kann sich denken, wer Julie die Sache mit dem Korsett eingeredet hat. Und was zur Hölle ist mit Gabrielles Haaren passiert? Er blickt von der Tür zu Erik, dann wieder zu dem dunklen Zimmer.  
"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen." murmelt er leise "Ich hoffe, ich mache Ihnen nicht allzu große Umstände..."  
"Nichtdoch. Julies Freunde sind meine Freunde. Et voilà..." Erik öffnet die Tür zum Gästezimmer und tritt ein "Laken und Bezüge finden Sie im Schrank." erklärt er, während er die zwei großen Fenster zum Lüften kippt. Mit vor den Armen gekreuzter Brust bleibt er dann in der Tür stehen und mustert den durchnässten Jungen unbarmherzig "Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
"Ich... ich denke, ich werde zurechtkommen. Es ist ja nur für diese Nacht, morgen früh werde ich mit Julie reden." Wenn der Typ bloß endlich verschwinden würde. Vielleicht sollte er das Zimmer abschließen, bevor er ins Bett geht.  
"Schlafen Sie wohl." Damit zieht Erik die Tür hinter sich zu und geht in sein Zimmer hinunter, um auf den Stamm einzuschlagen, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hat, dass an Schlaf zu denken ist.

Er hat sich gerade die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, als es an seiner Tür klopft.  
"Erik?"  
Er unterdrückt ein genervtes Knurren.  
"Was ist, Gabrielle?"  
"Ich kann nicht wieder einschlafen."  
"Hast du Schafe gezählt?"  
"Lass mich rein, bitte! Ich... ich hab auch meine eigene Bettdecke mitgebracht, du brauchst die andere gar nicht rauszuholen..."  
"Ist ja schon gut. Komm rein."  
"Danke."  
Die Tür geht auf und wieder zu, er hört das Tapsen nackter Füße, dann stößt ihm Gabrielles Knie gegen die Rippen. Er stöhnt leise auf.  
"Oh, ach da bist du... Tschuldigung."  
Gabrielles Decke fegt ihm über das Gesicht, dann geht ein endloses Kramen los, bis seine Schwester alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit eingerichtet hat.  
"Warum ist Julies Freund hier?" fragt sie dann.  
"Das sagte ich doch. Er hat sich ausgesperrt. Er ist aus dem Haus gegangen und Julie hat die Tür verrammelt."  
"Haben sie sich gezankt?"  
"Ja."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil Lucas ein Idiot ist."  
"Ah... Kraulst du mir den Rücken?"  
"Hältst du still und hörst auf, mich auszufragen?"  
"Mhm." sie nickt und wälzt sich herum. "Nicht da, tiefer... noch ein bisschen... noch ein bisschen... jaaa, genau da..."  
Erik lächelt unwillkürlich und legt sich bequemer hin.  
"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht in einem früheren Leben eine Katze warst?"  
"Ich war bestimmt eine... Oooh, ja, das ist guuut..."  
Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis sich Gabrielle in den Schlaf geschnurrt hat und Erik seine mittlerweile taub gewordene Hand ausschütteln und sich zum Schlafen auf die andere Seite drehen kann.

Lucas verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. Der Typ muss Geld ohne Ende haben, trotzdem ist die verdammte Wand nicht dick genug, um zu verhindern, dass er hört, was drüben gesprochen wird. Er nimmt das Kissen und schlägt es über seine Ohren. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was genau die beiden gerade anstellen. Ein kranker Haufen ist das hier; und Julie wird ihnen langsam ähnlich, obwohl sie noch keine zwei Wochen hier ist.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckt Lucas auf, weil es an der Tür klopft. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis er sich erinnert, was gestern passiert ist.  
"Moment." grunzt er und wühlt sich aus den Laken. Er hat kaum geschlafen und fühlt sich wie gerädert. Langsam dreht er den Schlüssel und öffnet die Tür in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht Erik ist, der klopft.  
Tatsächlich ist es Gabrielle - mit langen blonden Haaren. Ihm fällt ein, wie sie in der letzten Nacht aussah, und er runzelt die Stirn.  
"Guten Morgen." murmelt er verschlafen.  
"Hallo." Gabrielle lächelt ihn mit großen Augen scheu an "Möchtest du frühstücken? Ich hab den Tisch gedeckt."  
Lucas kräuselt die Oberlippe. Ist das die gleiche Frau, die die letzte Nacht im Bett ihres Bruder verbracht und ihn förmlich rausgeworfen hat, als er Julie das erste Mal hierher begleitete?  
"Frühstücken?" wiederholt er irritiert "Ich weiß nicht... ich habe gestern Abend schon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen will." Und eigentlich hat er auch überhaupt keine Lust auf ein Frühstück mit diesen beiden Freaks.  
"Der Tisch ist schon gedeckt." Gabrielle stützt ihre Hände auf die Hüften und mustert Lucas' nackten Oberkörper mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Dann schaut sie ihm in die Augen. Er kann sie nicht leiden... das konnte er noch nie... es liegt also nicht an ihren Haaren... Dann ist es sein Problem. "Komm oder lass es. Zweite Tür rechts auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite." Sie dreht sich auf den Hacken um und stolziert in die Küche, um sich einen Hagebuttentee zu kochen.  
Lucas rümpft die Nase und schließt die Tür. Nachdem er sich angezogen und das Bett ordentlich aufgeschlagen hat, entschließt er sich, aus reiner Neugier, Gabrielles Einladung doch nochanzunehmen.  
Er klopft leicht an die Tür.  
"Was? Ach..." Gabrielle beugt sich zur Seite und zieht die Küchentür ganz auf, dann lehnt sie sich wieder mit dem Bauch an die Arbeitsplatte und schaufelt mit einem winzigen Löffel Zucker in ihren Tee. "Komm rein. Ich hab auf der Terrasse gedeckt, in der Sonne."  
Zögerlich betritt Lucas die Küche und mustert Gabrielle.  
"Kann ich Ihnen noch bei irgendetwas helfen?"  
"Nein. Doch. Nimm die Obstschale mit raus." Sie nimmt ihren Tee in die eine und ihren Therapieplan in die andere Hand und geht voraus.  
Lucas schnappt sich die Schale und folgt Gabrielle. Sie sieht irritierend ungefährlich aus - ganz im Gegensatz zu letzter Nacht.  
Julie hat nicht sonderlich viel über Gabrielle erzählt, seit sie mit ihr in Brüssel war. Eigentlich ist diese Fähigkeit, tatsächlich für sich zu behalten, was man ihr anvertraut, etwas, das er schon immer an seiner Freundin geschätzt hat; doch jetzt wünscht er sich, er wüsste mehr über Eriks merkwürdige Schwester. Nachdenklich setzt er sich auf einen der Stühle und sieht sich um.  
"Meinen Sie, ich sehe Julie noch vor Ihrer Stunde?"  
"Es ist kurz nach sieben, ihre Stunde ist um neun." Gabrielle setzt sich, dann schreibt sie ihren Serumspiegel in den Plan und macht ein entsprechendes Kreuz in das Diagramm. "Wie sauer du sie gestern gemacht hast, weißt du besser als ich. Aber vielleicht redet sie nie wieder mit dir." Zufrieden über diesen Seitenhieb gibt sie ihrer Laune für den heutigen Morgen glatte sieben Punkte.  
Lucas schiebt die Unterlippe vor und starrt Gabrielle verärgert an.  
"Julie hat sich bis jetzt immer wieder eingekriegt." brummt er und wippt unruhig mit dem Fuß.  
"Dein Glück, hah?" macht Gabrielle spöttisch. Nachtschlaf... drei Punkte - Störung, Wiedereinschlafschwierigkeiten.  
"Was wissen Sie schon!" schnappt er ärgerlich und betrachtet seine Hände. Der Ring, den er und Julie seit dem fünften Jahrestag ihrer Beziehung tragen, hat einen Kratzer. Er reibt mit dem Daumen darüber.  
"Ich habe mich lange mit Julie unterhalten." Gabrielle schaut ihn an. 'Klette!' denkt sie, so laut sie kann. Appetit... vier Punkte. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane aus dem Obstkorb und schält sie genüsslich.  
'So ein Unsinn.' Julie würde mit niemandem über ihre Beziehung reden. Mit niemandem! Er reibt den Ring etwas heftiger.  
Eine Bewegung am Waldrand lässt Gabrielle den Kopf drehen. Es ist Julie, die sich beeilt, unentdeckt an der Terrasse vorbeizukommen. Gabrielle grinst.  
"Was ist mit deinem Ring?" fragt sie Lucas hastig. Dosis... neun Uhr, zweimal Prophylaxe. "Wichtig, dran denken..." murmelt sie dann leise zu sich selber und malt die Zahlen mit dem Stift doppelt nach.  
"Was soll damit sein?" faucht Lucas gereizt und schießt den Ring über den Tisch. Mit einem leisen Fluch greift er ihn und steckt ihn sich wieder an den Finger. Julies Ring... alles wird wieder gut.  
"Ich weiß nicht." Sie klappt den Therapieplan zu, lehnt sich vor und pustet die Dampfwolken von ihrem Tee. "Du fummelst wie besessen dran rum."  
Lucas zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Das sagt jemand der die ganze Zeit über Daten in einen Plan kritzelt...  
"Vielleicht sollte ich gleich zu ihr gehen." überlegt er laut.  
"Du hast noch gar nichts gegessen."  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger." entgegnet er genervt. Nicht mehr... Er muss mit Julie reden. Irgendwie. Und wenn er die Tür aufbrechen muss.  
"Auf wen bist du jetzt sauer? Auf mich oder auf dich?" fragt Gabrielle spitz.  
Ohne auf die Fragezu reagieren, steht Lucas auf und geht.  
Kopfschüttelnd schaut Gabrielle ihm nach.  
"Also, so werden wir bestimmt keine Freunde." murrt sie vor sich hin. Dann stopft sie sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund und läuft Julie nach.

Als Lucas das Haus erreicht, ist die Tür nicht mehr verbarrikadiert und er kommt ohne Schwierigkeiten hinein. Julies T-Shirt und das Korsett liegen auf dem Bett, in dem sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen zu haben scheint. Von ihr selbst aber fehlt jede Spur. Ärgerlich steigt er wieder von der Galerie herunter und lässt sich ein Bad ein.

'Von hier aus hat man tatsächlich einen sehr schönen Blick.' denkt sie, legt den Kopf zurück ins Gras und starrt den Himmel an. Noch über eine Stunde bis zu ihrem Unterricht. Sie weiß nicht, wo Lucas die Nacht verbracht hat, aber im Augenblick ist ihr das auch egal, so lange sie ihm nicht über den Weg läuft.  
"Huhu." mit einem breiten Lächeln betritt Gabrielle den Hügel und lässt sich neben Julie ins Gras fallen.  
Die wälzt sich auf die Seit und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Ist er bei euch?" fragt sie leise.  
"Er hat bei uns geschlafen und dann nichts gegessen, obwohl ich extra auf der Terrasse gedeckt habe. Er hätte dich fast gesehen, als du in Wald raus bist, aber ich hab ihn abgelenkt." Gabrielle lässt sich auf den Rücken sinken. "Lucas ist komisch."  
"Er hasst das Korsett..." murmelt Julie tonlos und zupft einen Grashalm aus der Wiese. "Er war total entsetzt, weil ich es getragen habe..."  
"Oh." schuldbewusst dreht Gabrielle den Kopf zu ihr "Das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich deswegen mit Lucas streiten musst."  
Julie winkt ab und seufzt.  
"Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich wollte das Ding kaufen und zu tragen. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er so reagiert."  
"Hm. Warum hast du es dann angezogen?"  
"Weil ich alt genug bin, um selbst meine Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Mein Gott, was stellt der sich auch so an... Wenn er einfach gesagt hätte, dass er es nicht mag..." Sie schnippt den Grashalm weg. "Aber behalten werde ich es trotzdem. Falls ich mich von Lucas trennen sollte... wer weiß, vielleicht steht irgendjemand anderes auf Korsetts." Sie grinst schief. "Er hat euch gestern Nacht geweckt, oder?"  
"Ja, und Erik war ziemlich sauer. Er hat gesagt, dass ihr gezankt habt, weil Lucas ein Idiot ist."  
Julie verzieht das Gesicht.  
"Tut mir leid, dass wir euch da reingezogen haben." Hoffentlich hat Erik deshalb heute nicht auch noch schlechte Laune. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf die Stunde bei ihm gefreut.  
"Ach was." Gabrielle winkt ab "Lucas kann Erik und mich eh nicht leiden, da macht das wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr."  
"Hat er das gesagt?" fragt Julie erschrocken und richtet sich auf. Sie wird ihn umbringen, wenn er ihr heute noch einmal begegnet!  
"Nein, aber so geguckt als wollte er."  
Julie grunzt verärgert.  
"Lucas ist in manchen Dingen wirklich unsensibel. Vielleicht meint er es auch nicht so..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Egal was er denkt, davon lass ich mich nicht beeinflussen... Vielleicht hat er sich bis heute Abend schon wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, aber im Augenblick will ich ihm nicht über den Weg laufen."  
"Dann solltest du mit mir zum Haupthaus gehen. Ich kenne einen Umweg durch Eriks Keller." Gabrielle steckt unternehmungslustig ihre Arme in den Himmel. "Wir hüpfen wie die Elfen im stealth mode durch den Wald."  
Julie lächelt.  
"Das klingt gut. Ich habe nämlich wirklich keine Lust darauf, mir von Lucas die Stunde verderben zu lassen."  
"Gut." Gabrielle dreht sich auf den Bauch und beginnt, mit ihren abgewinkelten Beinen zu wippen. "Hat das Korsett wenigstens gut gepasst?"  
"Ja, hat es." Julie reckt sich. "Wenn wir das nächste Mal nach Brüssel fahren, könntest du auch mal eins anprobieren. Du musst es ja nicht kaufen."  
"Mal gucken." Gabrielle lächelt unsicher mit dem halben Mund. Aber wenn Julie mit ihrer Krankheit so gut umgehen kann, findet sie vielleicht auch die Sachen nicht so schlimm, die sie sehen wird, wenn Gabrielle nur eine Korsage am Oberkörper trägt. "Ich kann auch was für dich nähen." Gabrielle kichert leise "Wir können Verkleiden spielen."  
"Mach dir bloß keine Umstände. Oh, wenn du magst, bringe ich dir ein Paar Socken vorbei, wenn sie fertig sind." Wenn Lucas und Erik ihr die Zeit zum Stricken lassen...  
Gabrielle runzelt die Stirn.  
"Das wäre Spaß. Ein Spiel, verstehst du? Ich würde gerne was für dich nähen. Wir machen zusammen ein Schnittmuster." Sie zupft einen Grashalm aus der Wiese "Socken stricken kann ich nicht. Bringst dus mir bei? Ich hab Schuhgröße siebenunddreißig. Wie sehen die Socken aus?"  
"Bunt... nicht besonders schön, aber sie halten warm." Julie schmunzelt "Ich bekomme abends immer kalte Füße und irgendjemand hat mal gesagt, dass nur selbstgestrickte Sachen warm halten." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Klar kann ich dir das beibringen. Die meisten Leute halten es für schwerer als es eigentlich ist."  
"Schön. Und mit dem Nähen gucken wir mal, ja?" Gabrielle schaut auf die Sonne, dann auf die Bäume und noch einmal auf die Sonne "Wir sollten jetzt los, sonst kommst du zu spät."


	9. Kapitel 7

"So, hier runter..." Gabrielle öffnet unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte eine Falltüre, die sich ungefähr zehn Meter vom Waldrand entfernt im Gebüsch befindet.Julie wartet hinter ihr und wirft immer wieder kurze Blick über die Schulter. Lucas scheint sich tatsächlich irgendwo zum Schmollenverkrochen zu haben.  
"Da rein?"  
"Ja, da gehts ins Haus. Komm." Gabrielle steigt die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. "Der Gang ist nicht so eng und auch gar nicht so lang."  
"Kannst du bitte erst mal das Licht anmachen?" fragt Julie leise und schaut entsetzt in die Dunkelheit, in der Gabrielle zu verschwinden droht.  
Die dreht sich erstaunt um.  
"Du hast Angst im Dunkeln? Ich nur ganz selten. Moment..." Sie verschwindet in dem Gang; Sekunden später geht eine schummrige Beleuchtung an. "So. Komm runter, ich mach die Tür zu, das geht etwas schwer."  
Zögerlich steigt Julie die Treppe nach unten. Ein Keller... und einganz gewöhnlicher Kellergang... Sie schließt die Augen, bis Gabrielle wieder an ihrer Seite steht.  
"Soll ich dich an die Hand nehmen?"  
Julie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Nein, geht schon. Ist ja nicht völlig dunkel hier." Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. "Also dann, spiel das Alphatierchen."  
"Gut." Gabrielle legt den Finger an den Mund "Und jetzt sind wir beide ganz leise und hoffen, dass Erik nicht da ist."  
"Wird er wütend, wenn er uns hier erwischt?" flüstert Julie und hält die Luft an, um Gabrielle auf Zehenspitzen zu folgen.  
"Oh, er wird mir den Kopf abreißen und mein Hirn durch Atlas und Axis raussaugen. Aber er ist um diese Zeit meistens im Instrumentenraum und arbeitet."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn und bemüht sich, kein Geräusch zu machen. Noch mehr Stress kann sie an diesem Tag wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Vorsichtig öffnet Gabrielle die schwarze Tür am Ende des Ganges.  
"Erik?" ruft sie laut "Bist du da?" Sie lauscht kurz "Nein, der Minotaurus ist ausgeflogen." meint sie schließlich. "Komm."  
Julie zieht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als erwarte sie, dass Erik doch noch irgendwo sitzt. Dann reißt sie die Augen auf. Vor ihr liegtein hoher Raum, der sichsechseckig unter einem Großteil des Hauptgebäudes erstrecken muss. An einer der nachtblauen Wände hängt ein Katana, ein paar Meter davor,zwischen Decke und Boden geklemmt, befindet sich ein dicker Baumstamm, der anscheinend schon des öfteren unter der Waffe gelitten hat. An einer anderen Wand steht eine große Orgel, an einer weiteren ein riesiges Aquarium mit vier armlangen rot-schwarzen Koi-Karpfen. Sie dreht sich einmal um sich selbst. Ein schwarzerFuton, dahinter ein dunklerWandteppich mit einer ägyptischen Opferszene. Unzählige, vollgestopfte Bücherregale... Jetzt versteht sie, warum Gabrielle ein Donnerwetter befürchtet hat. Dieses Zimmer ist anscheinend Eriks Heiligtum.  
Julie stößt ruckartig die Luft aus ihren Lungen.  
"Dein Bruder hat Geschmack..." murmelt sie dann beeindruckt.  
"Oh ja. Ich hab schon gesagt, wenn er vor mir stirbt, krieg ich sein Zimmer. "Mh! Komm..." sie nimmt Julies Hand und zerrt sie hinter sich her zu einer mit Holztüren verschlossenen Nische. "Voilà..." sie öffnet die Türen. "Seine Masken."  
Julie wirft einen Blick über Gabrielles Schulter. Eine Sammlung von Stückenaus allen möglichen Kulturen in allen erdenkliche Farben und Formen. Sie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Er trägt seine Maske ständig, oder?"  
"Oh, nein, wenn wir alleine sind, zieht er sie meistens aus."  
Julie lacht leise.  
"Es gibt also doch jemanden, der weiß, wie er aussieht?" Was die Maske betrifft hat er wohl wirklich einen Spleen. Sie räuspert sich. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass jemand außer seiner Familie jemals die Chance hat, ihn ohne das Ding zu sehen?"  
Gabrielle zieht ihren Mund zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen in die Breite.  
"Nur unter Einsatz körperlicher Gewalt. Aber glaub mir, du verpasst nichts, wirklich... Die da..." ihr Finger deutet übereifrig auf eine weiße Maske mit knallbunten Ornamenten "... hab übrigens ich gemacht." Dann knallt sie die Türen wieder zu "Jetzt aber raus hier, du kommst noch zu spät."  
Mit schnellen Schritten folgt Julie Gabrielle, bis sie hinter einer Treppein einem ihr vertrauten Flur im privaten Teil des Hauses herauskommen. Sie winkt Gabrielle zu und hastet dann weiter zum Musikzimmer. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen tritt sie ein.  
"Guten Morgen"  
"Ah, da bist du ja." Erik legt seinen Federhalter und die Notenblätter bei Seite und mustert Julie kurz "Bereit für deinen Unterricht?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Deine Stütze wird langsam besser." meint Erik vier Stunden später. "Ich würde sagen, das reicht für heute."  
"Schon?" Julie seufzt. Die Zeit ist viel schneller vergangen, als sie gehofft hatte, und nun wird sie bald Lucas treffen müssen. Sie sinkt auf die Klavierbank. "Wann denkst du, bin ich soweit, dass wir mit dem Soundtrack anfangen können?"  
Erik zögert. Julie hat jetzt neun Unterrichtseinheiten hinter sich und bereits enorme Fortschritte gemacht, aber der entscheidende Durchbruch, auf den er gehofft hat, ist ihr noch nicht gelungen. Langsam beginnt er sich zu fragen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht einem Hirngespinst aufgesessen ist. Aber er hört es jedes Mal, wenn sie singt; da ist etwas... etwas sonderbar vertrautes, altes, und er weiß sicher, dass sich die wahre Größe ihrer Stimme noch verbirgt... Nun, ihm bleibt noch eine knappe Woche, sie hervorzukitzeln, wenn er sich einen breiten Zeitrahmen für die Aufnahmen offen halten will.  
"Morgen werden wir das erste Stück proben." antwortet er dann. Vielleicht wird das gefühlvolle Singen ihre Technik weiter triggern. Das eine beeinflusst immer das andere.  
"Wie klingt die Musik, die ich singen muss? Ruhig?" Julie schaut ihn interessiert an und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Einen Teil des Soundtracks hast du schon gehört. 'Fille noire' ist allerdings das einzige Stück in diesem Stil. Das zweite, für das deine Stimme gebraucht wird, 'Belong', hat Rock-Elemente." er schnaubt leise "Ich stehe dem skeptisch gegenüber, aber die Leute vom Film wollen elektrische Instrumente und ein Schlagzeug, also bekommen sie es. Das dritte Stück, 'In the Dark', ist eine Art Ballade, getragen, schmerzlich, ich singe den Background."  
"Kannst mir das auf dem Flügel vorspielen?" Sie heftet die Augen schnell auf die Klaviatur, als sich ihre Blicke treffen.  
Erik seufzt.  
"Wenn du mir sagst, warum du mir noch immer ausweichst. Was habe ich getan? Du sagst, du hast keine Angst vor mir, aber..." er hebt ein wenig hilflos die Arme "... welchen Grund hat es dann, dass du so fahrig bist?"  
"Ich... ich weiche dir nicht aus!" stottert sie und beißt sich auf die Zunge. "Ich bin nurin letzter Zeit ziemlich durcheinander... Bisher hab ich nie eine solche Chance bekommen und du bist der erste, der wirklich an mich glaubt. Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich deinetwegen plötzlich Stress mit Lucas habe..." Sie seufzt.  
"Meinetwegen?"  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Naja, nicht direkt. Irgendwie ist der Wurm drin seit dem Tag, an dem meine Agentin angerufen und mir von der Audition bei dir erzählt hat. Lucas zickt seitdem fast täglich wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten herum..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr..."  
Erik nickt langsam, dann geht er zu Julie und schaut sie ernst an.  
"Krieg den Kopf klar. Es ist mir egal wie du das anstellst, aber krieg ihn klar. Ich kann dich unterrichten wie ich will, aber wenn du dabei mit tausend anderen Sachen beschäftigt bist, wird das immer ein Hindernis sein." Er streicht ihr kurz über den Rücken "Geh und sprich mit Lucas." zwingt er sich dann zu sagen "Klär das zwischen euch. Wir sehen uns morgen um neun."  
Julie beißt sich auf die Lippe. Wie soll sie etwas klären, wenn nicht einmal sie selbst versteht, warum sie wirklich so verwirrt ist. Sie hat keine Ahnung, warum sie in Eriks Gegenwart nervös wird, seinem Blick nicht standhalten kann. Sie ist schließlich in einer ernsthaften Beziehung und vor zweieinhalb Wochen war noch alles bestens!  
Seufzend nickt sie.  
"Tut mir leid, dass dichmein Gefühlschaos zurückwirft." murmelt sie leise und verzieht das Gesicht.  
"Das wird schon." er berührt sacht ihr Kinn "Jetzt kümmere dich um deinen Freund."  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln nimmt sie ihre Tasche.  
Erik schaut er nach. Und für einen kurzen, einen sehr kurzen Moment hat er das Gefühl, dass er Lucas töten und Julie für immer festhalten will.  
Lucas hat sich mit seinem Notebook auf dem Sofa breit gemacht. Er schaut kurz auf, als Julie eintritt, und runzelt die Stirn.  
"Lucas, wir müssen reden..."  
Er schluckt und schiebt das Notebook zur Seite.  
"Das denke ich auch." Er legt traurig den Kopf schief, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Was... was ist hiereigentlich los?" Sie nimmt neben ihm Platz und sie ihn ernst an.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass _du_ mir das sagst. Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder. Du fliegst Hals über Kopf auf einen anderen Kontinent und sagst mir dann am Telefon, dass du so schnell nicht mehr zurückkommst. Du lässt deine Freunde und deine Familie einfach zurück und ..."  
"Bist ausnahmsweise mal vollkommen egoistisch. Danke, Lucas, genau das wollte ich hören! Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich unterstützt. Und jetzt, wo es endlich mal besser läuft, lässt du mich einfachim Stich und machst mir nur noch Vorwürfe." Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine. "Ich werde das hier nicht aufgeben. Ich habe einen Vertrag unterschrieben und ich fühle mich wohl damit. Nur weil du..."  
"Es geht nicht um irgendeinen Vertrag oder darum, dass du endlich Erfolg hast." unterbricht er sie ärgerlich "Merkst du denn nicht, dass überhaupt nichts mehr stimmt? Du willst mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe haben, abends bist du halbtot und redest kaum ein Wort mit mir, und gestern... das liegt an diesen Leuten hier... du wirst vollkommen verdorben..."  
"Hier verdirbt mich überhaupt niemand!" Sie ziehtihre Hand wieder weg und ballt sie zur Faust. "Ich entscheide zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ganz allein, was ich tue oder lasse. Ich bekomme Unterricht bei einem wirklich guten Lehrer. Und wenn du vorhast, die ganzen nächsten Tage nur noch zu streiten, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du wieder fährst!"  
Stöhnend legt Lucas einen Arm um sie.  
"Ich will mich doch gar nicht mit dir streiten. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist auf einmal so weit weg...", er küsst ihren Scheitel, "Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur ein und... übertreibe.", er seufzt, "Lass uns das ganze vergessen und uns wieder vertragen, ja? Ich verspreche auch, nichts mehr gegen die Leute zu sagen und mich ganz zurückzuhalten... Auch wenn ich letzte Nachteinige seltsame Dinge gehört habe."  
Julie wirft ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
"Ach, Gabrielle hat in Eriks Zimmer geschlafen und da waren ziemlich seltsame Geräusche..."  
"Lucas, bitte! Gabrielle ist eine ganze liebe und sie hat keine seltsamen Neigungen was Erik betrifft. Und ich will auch gar nichts darüber hören..."  
Er zieht sie fester an sich.  
"Aber du bist mir nicht mehr böse?"  
Julie zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt sich von ihm küssen.  
"Ich kann wirklich nicht noch mehr Stress gebrauchen." murmelt sie. Dannfühlt sieseine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, an ihrem Kinn, dort, wo Erik sie berührt hat... Sie schließt die Augen und drückt Lucas zurück.  
"Nicht... nicht jetzt."  
Er sieht sie an, als verstünde er kein Wort, dann lehnt er sich seufzend auf dem Sofa zurück.  
"Gut... Aber du weißt..."  
Sie nickt, steht auf und richtet sich ihr Top.  
"Ja, ich weiß, Lucas." seufzt sie und wendet sich ab "Ich dich auch."  
'Tatsächlich?'  
Sie geht in die Küche, um sich ein Honigbrot zu machen. Kurze Zeit später steht Lucas neben ihr, verzieht das Gesicht und öffnet den Kühlschrank.  
"Magst du auch?" fragt sie abwesend.  
Er brummt verärgert.  
"Ich esse keine Bienenkotze."  
"Sag mal..."Sie lehnt sich gegen den Flügel. "Könnten wir heute ein bisschen früher Schluss machen und die Zeit morgen nachholen?" Sie schielt auf die Uhr. Um zwölf Uhr wartet Lucas an der Rezeption auf sie. Ein Tag, nur für sie beide. Zeit, um sich zusammenzuraufen. Sie liebt Lucas schließlich, und dieser Tag wird ihnen beiden bestimmt gut tun.  
"Natürlich. Eine halbe Stunde?" Er spielt einen Lauf mit der linken Hand "Eine ganze Stunde dürfte schwierig nachzuholen sein, es sei denn, wir stottern es ab."  
"Lass es uns bitte abstottern." Sie sieht ihn flehend an. "Es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich wollte mit Lucas endlich einen ganzen Tag allein verbringen…"  
'Und unserer Beziehung noch eineChance geben.' fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
Erik presst die Lippen zusammen. Es ist schwachsinnig dass ihm der Gedanke, dass Julie mit Lucas glücklich ist, so sehr widerstrebt. Ihrer Stimme kommt es schließlich nur zugute, wenn sie in einer funktionierenden Beziehung lebt.  
"Gut, wann möchtest du also Schluss machen?" fragt er leichthin.  
Sie starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang irritiert an. Am liebsten gar nicht...  
"Ich hatte Lucas gebeten, ab zwölf Uhr auf mich zu warten. Das wäre... jetzt."  
"In Ordnung. Ich begleite dich ins Foyer, ich muss Gabrielle ohnehin noch etwas fragen."  
Julie nickt und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Alles wird gut. Nach diesem Tag mit Lucas wird wieder alles so sein, wie es sein soll. Sie gehören zusammen, schon seit ihrer Kindheit.  
Hastig sucht sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wartet dann, dass Erik sich ihr anschließt.  
Als sie nebeneinander aus dem Treppenhaus auf den Gang hinaustreten, sieht er als erstes Lucas auf der Wartebank im Foyer sitzen. Er spürt Groll in sich aufsteigen. Diesen ignoranten Kerl hat Julie nicht verdient. Er schnaubt leise.  
Lucas springt auf und beobachtet, wie Julie und Erik dicht nebeneinander aus einem Seitengang kommen. Zu dicht für seinen Geschmack. Eilig geht er ihnen entgegen, um Julie an sich zu ziehen und auf die Stirn zu küssen.  
"Guten Tag." grüßt er Erik danachhöflich und nimmt Julies Hand.  
"Guten Tag." Aus irgendeinem Instinkt heraus deutet Erik eine Verbeugung an, ehe er zu Gabrielle an den Rezeptionstresen hinüber geht. "Könntest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass der Chor für den großen Soundtrack um einen oder zwei Tage vorgezogen wird? Nach dieser Detweiler-Geschichte brauche ich einen Ausgleich."  
"Detweiler ist übermorgen..." murmelt Gabrielle und klickt durch den Terminkalender. Eriks Tonfall hat sie hellhörig gemacht. Er scheint immer noch sauer auf Lucas zu sein. "Danach kommt erstmal Kleinkram... der Nonnenchor, die Hornisten... Ich würde sagen, die Chancen stehen halbe-halbe, dass es geht. Ach so, da sind zwei Briefe vom Anwalt. Einer ist mal wieder wegen Maddie. In Sachen Dawson sieht es nicht gut aus." sie seufzt und streckt ihren Rücken durch. "Könntest du mich nachher massieren?"  
Lucas grunzt und schaut Julie fragend an. Die lächelt, drückt seine Hand und dreht sich noch einmal zur Rezeption.  
"Dann bis morgen?"  
Erik wendet sich um und sucht einen Moment, ehe er Julie und Lucas an der Tür entdeckt.  
"Ja, bis morgen..." Er unterdrückt ein Seufzen, dann wendet er sich Gabrielle wieder zu. "Natürlich massiere ich dich. Ich... Komm einfach gleich mit runter, anrufen kannst du ja später immer noch."  
Julie lehnt sich auf der Parkbank zurück und starrt den Himmel an, während Lucas ihr den Nacken krault. Bisher haben sie es erfolgreich vermieden, über Erik oder Gabrielle zu reden, denn Julie hat wenig Lust darauf, ihm zuzuhören, wie er seinen Ärger an ihnen auslässt, indem er Halbwahrheiten erzählt. Gabrielle und Erik als inzestuöses Pärchen... Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
Lucas drückt ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken und lehnt sich dann an ihre Schulter. Es ist wieder genauwie früher, so wie es sein sollte. Julie seufzt und sieht ihn an. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine blonden Haare kitzeln sie. Sie lächelt. Alles ist richtig so, wie es jetzt ist.  
Irgendwo im Gebüsch hinter ihnen lärmen ein paarKinder... toben ausgelassen herum. Julie dreht sich vorsichtig und versucht zu entdecken, was sie spielen.

Die Büsche bewegen sich und eine helle Kinderstimme ruft von irgendwo: "Kamal! Wo seid ihr? Ich mag nicht wenn ihr mich erschreckt!"  
Plötzlich brichtaus dem Gebüsch eine Gruppe Jungen, höchstens zehn Jahre alt. Der größte unter ihnen tritt auf das Mädchen zu und grinst.  
"Du bist so ein Feigling!" Dann wendet er sich seinen Freunden zu "Was spielen wir jetzt?" Kamals Augen leuchten auf und er zieht den Großen am Arm.  
"DerTempel! Da hinten gibt es eine Tempelruine, die machen wir zu unserem geheimen Ort!"  
Das Mädchen stöhnt.  
"Kamal, das ist viel zu weit. Mutter wird schimpfen, wenn ich so lange fort bleibe und ihr nicht in der Küche helfe."  
Der Große verdreht die Augen und Kamal streckt ihr die Zunge heraus.  
"Geh doch, wir haben ohne dich eh viel mehr Spaß." und seinen Freunden flüstert er zu: "Mädchen sind dumme Hühner!"  
Geschrei lockt ihn aus seiner Höhle. Er schiebt das Gitter aus zusammengebundenen Ästen bei Seite, nimmt seinen Speer und klettert geschickt die verfallene Treppe hinunter, um sich hinter eine umgestürzte Säule zu ducken. Da sind andere Menschen! Er spürt, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigt.  
"Kamal, warte, ich kann nicht so schnell laufen!" jammert das Mädchen, das den anderen nun doch gefolgt ist.  
Genervt bleibt Kamal stehen, mustert sie von oben bis unten und pfeift durch eine Zahnlücke.  
"Versprichst du, dass du nicht rumjammerst, wenn wir hier spielen, Devika?"  
Sie nickt mit einem halb ängstlichen Blick auf die verfallenen Mauern.  
"Und das ist euer neuer geheimer Ort?"  
"Mein Vater hat davon erzählt, er will nicht dass wir hierher gehen..." Kamal grinst gemein "Es gibt hier böse Geister, die kleine Kinder fressen, weißt du...Jetztlasst uns Verstecken spielen. Ich fange an!" Als der Große nicht protestiert, steigt Kamal die maroden Stufen nach oben und will sich gegen die Wand lehnen um zu zählen, doch eine Bewegung auf einer Treppe in der Nähe lässt ihn den Kopf drehen und neugierig zurücktreten.  
"Wer ist da?" fragt er mit einem unsicheren Blick auf seine Freunde.  
"Was ist? Kommt da schon ein böser Geist?" höhnt der Große und geht breitbeinig zu Kamal hinüber. Die anderen Jungen folgen ihm; nur Devika bleibt zurück und beobachtet sie Gruppe aus sicherer Entfernung.  
Gautamas Blick irrt kurz umher, registriert Steine, die zum Schmeißen taugen, einen solide wirkenden kurzen Ast, der als Keule taugen könnte, Griffe und Tritte in der Tempelmauer, über die er fliehen kann, dann schwingt er sich auf die Säule und brülltso laut er kann.  
Ein paar der Jungen zucken erschrocken zusammen und stürmen zurückzu Devika. Nur Kamal, der Große und zwei andere bleiben stehen. Kamal lacht verächtlich, als er den verwahrlosten Jungen sieht. Lange verfilzteHaare fallen ihm über Rücken und Gesicht und er trägt Reste einer völlig verdreckten Hose.  
"Seht nur,ein Affe... hier lebt ein Affe!" spottet er laut, als der Große sprachlos bleibt. Er legt den Kopf schräg und beobachtet, wie sich der Junge auf der Mauer wie wild gebärdet. "Du dummer Affe, kannst du nicht reden?"  
Gautama verstummt. Der Junge hat ihn angesprochen! Er duckt sich auf der Säule nieder und klammert sich an seinen Speer. Dann schnellt seine Hand vor, greift einen Stein und schleudert ihn zielsicher gegen Kamals Bein.  
"Au!" brüllt der wütend und dreht sich seinen Freunden zu. "Habt ihr gesehen, was der Affenmensch gemacht hat? Er bewirft mich mit Steinen!" Zornig schnaubend bückt er sich, nimmt einen besonders großen Stein und wirft ihn nach dem Jungen auf der Säule. Er lacht gemein, als das Geschoss die Schulter des 'Affen' streift .  
"Treffer!" ruft er zufrieden und hüpft auf und ab. "Macht mit! Wir werfen das Vieh von der Mauer!"  
Zögerlich klauben nun auch der Große und die anderenein paar Steine vom Boden und schleudern sie in Richtung des Jungen.  
Gautama bleckt die Zähne und stößt ein tiefes Knurren aus, während er eilig hinter der Säule in Deckung geht. In seinem Kopf arbeitet es. Die anderen Menschen sind zu nah an seiner Höhle, er kann nicht dorthin flüchten, ohne sich zu verraten. Er muss sich an einem anderen Ort in Sicherheit bringen...  
Er schnaubt ein paar mal, um Mut zu sammeln, dann lässt er seinen Speer fallen, springt zurück auf die Säule, von dort an die Tempelwand, und hangelt sich flink über den Köpfen der Jungen entlang. Er muss es nur bis zu dem überhängenden Ast an der Ecke schaffen; einmal in den Baumkronen verschwunden ist er sicher, das weiß er.  
Eine Salve neuer Steine fliegt auf den wilden Jungen zu. Kamal erweist sich dabei als beste Werfer, denn sein Stein trifft ihn am Kopf.  
Devika schreit entsetzt auf und presst die Hände vor den Mund.  
"Kamal, lass das! Ihr tut ihm weh!"  
Gautama keucht auf, als der Schmerz des Treffers von seinem Kopf durch seinen ganzen Körper fährt. Seine Hand verfehlt den nächsten Griff. Für einen kurzen Moment kann er sich noch im Gleichgewicht halten, doch ehe er in einem zweiten Anlauf Halt findet, spürt und sieht er die schräge Tempelwand unter seinen Knien entlangschrammen. Er heult auf, dann landet er auf unsanft auf dem Boden. Gepeinigt greift er sich an den Kopf und versucht, sich aufzurappeln.  
Doch schon sind Kamal und die anderen Jungen bei ihm. Der Große tritt ihm unsanft in die Seite.  
"Es bewegt sich noch."  
Kamal beugt sich über den Jungen.  
"Das ist gar kein Affe." murmelt er spöttisch "Das ist ein Ungeheuer. Der böse Geist des Tempels!" Er holt aus und will nun ebenfalls zutreten, doch Devikas Hand krallt sich fest in seinen Oberarm.  
"Hört auf! Bitte!"  
Kamal dreht sich um und funkelt sie böse an.  
"Geh doch heim und heul bei deiner Mama!" Dann wendet er sich wieder dem zerschrammten Jungen zu. "Verschwindest du freiwillig aus unserem Geheimversteck?"  
Mittlerweile hat sich Gautama von seinem Schrecken erholt. Mit einem wütenden Grollen springt er den sprechenden Jungen an und reißt ihn zu Boden. Er spürt kaum, wie seine blutenden Knie aufs Neue auf das löchrige Pflaster des ehemaligen Tempelhofes knallen.  
"Mein Haus!" knurrt er und gräbt seine Finger in die Haare des Jungen, um seinen Kopf auf die Steine zu schlagen.  
In diesem Moment stürzen sich Kamals Freunde mit wütendem Geschrei auf den Affenjungen, packen ihn und werfen ihn zurück zu Boden. Zwei halten ihn an den Armen fest, zwei an den langen dürren Beinen, während Kamal aufsteht, seine Arme reibt und die Hände zu Fäusten ballt.  
"Verschwinde hier, du Ungeheuer! Das ist jetzt mein Spielplatz!" Und dann schlägt er wild auf den Bauch und das Gesicht des Jungen ein, während Devika hilflos schreit und bettelt, dass sie endlich von ihm ablassen sollen.  
"Mein Haus! Mein Haus!" knurrt Gautama immer wieder, während er sich windet, um sich aus dem Griff der Jungen zu befreien und seinen Körper vor den Schlägen ihres Anführers zu schützen. In seinen Augen brennen Tränen vor Schmerz. Endlich bekommt er ein Bein frei und tritt mit aller Kraft in das Gesicht des Jungen, der das andere Bein umklammert.  
"Haltet ihn doch fest!" brüllt Kamal wütend. Sein Fuß trifft den Bauch des Jungen, seine Faust ein letztes Mal das mit einem Tuch halbverhüllteGesicht. Dann ist er ruhig.  
Devika schluchzt leise hinter ihnen, während Kamal seinübel zugerichtetes Opfer betrachtet und schließlichgelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckt.  
"Das reicht.Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, ich habe Hunger und hier ist es sowieso doof." Er wirft Devika einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Und du darfst nicht mehr mit uns spielen, du bist dumm!" Dann dreht er sich um, pfeift und die Jungender Große eingeschlossen, folgen ihm.  
Devika betrachtet zitternd den leblosen Körper des Jungen. Sie kann doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen... Vielleicht kann sie ihm helfen, wieder gut machen, was Kamal und die anderen ihm angetan haben. Sie kniet sich neben ihm nieder und tippt ihn ängstlich an. Als er sich nicht rührt, springt sie auf und läuft zu der kleinen Quelle, die sie auf dem Weg zum Tempel entdeckt hat. Dort taucht sie ihr den Zipfel ihres Saris in das kalte Wasser, rennt zurück und versucht, die Wunden des Jungen damit auszuwaschen.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut." flüstert sie leise. Dann beginnt sie, das Lied zu summen, das ihre Mutter ihren Geschwistern zur Schlafenszeit immervorsingt.  
Zögernd blinzelt Gautama in das trübe grüne Waldlicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Körper lässt ihn nur flach atmen, doch etwas lenkt ihn davon ab. Ein Geräusch, ein Summen, das von einem Schemen dicht vor ihm auszugehen scheint. Ohne dass er es will, reagiert seine Stimme darauf und stimmt ein.  
"Scht." macht Devika und lächelt ihn schüchtern an. Mit den Zipfel ihre Saris fährt sie vorsichtig über die blutigen Schrammen auf seinem Arm. "Das tut sehr weh, oder?"  
Gautama zuckt zusammen, als das Summen verstummt und Sprache ein seine Stelle tritt. Mit einem drohenden Knurren schlägt er die Hand bei Seite, die seine Schmerzen noch vergrößert, und versucht, sich aufzurichten. In seinem Kopf gibt es nur noch einen Gedanken: Er muss in seine Höhle, hinter das sichere Gitter, ehe irgendein großer Fleischfresser die Witterung seines Blutes aufnimmt.  
Irritiert sieht Devika den Jungen an.  
"Ich will dir helfen." sagt sie und lässt die Hände sinken "Ich tu dir nicht weh, bestimmt nicht." Einen Augenblick lang bleibt sie hilflos sitzen. "Sagst du mir, wie du heißt?"  
Gautama wimmert leise, als er sich auf die Seite wälzt und seine Knie anzieht. Die Stimme neben ihm nimmt er kaum noch wahr. Fliehen, er muss fliehen! Er schnappt nach Luft und versucht, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Der Schmerz, mit dem seine Wunden aufs Neue den Boden berühren, verursacht ihm Übelkeit, doch schon ist es ihm gelungen, sich in eine kniende Position zu bringen.  
'Auf die Füße mit dir!' befielt er sich selbst 'Auf die Füße!'  
"Bleib doch liegen!" sagt Devika leise, als sie bemerkt, wie schwer ihm jede Bewegung fällt. "Ich verspreche, dass ich dir nicht weh tue." Sie rutscht noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran und betrachtet sein wildes Haar und seinen mageren Körper. "Hast du Hunger?" Sie beginnt, in ihrem Beutel zu kramen, und fördert schließlichein Honigbrot hervor, das sie eigentlich selbst essen wollte. "Hier, das kannst du haben!" Sie hält es ihm hin und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich heiße Devika."  
Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registriert Gautama den Duft. Brot, richtiges Brot! Doch das Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit ist größer. Sicherheit und Ruhe, er fühlt sich schrecklich müde und kann sich kaum noch die Tränen verbeißen.  
'Auf die Füße, Gautama!' schreit er sich innerlich an und versucht, sich in eine Hocke zu stemmen.  
Devika runzelt die Stirn.  
"Hast du so viel Angst vor mir?" Sie nimmt den Leinenbeutel und legt das Brot darauf. "Iss!" Um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, robbt sie langsam ein Stück zurück, ehe sie aufsteht. "Ich komme morgen wieder und bringe dir Essen und was zum Verbinden." sagt sie entschlossen, dreht sich um und geht leise summend in den Wald zurück.  
Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen gibt Gautama auf. Er ist zu schwer verletzt, um es allein in seine Höhle zu schaffen, und wenn er hier draußen einschläft, ist das sein sicheres Ende. Das Mädchen... das Mädchen, das eben noch da war... es schien, als wollte es helfen, es hat ihm Brot gegeben... Ein Name... da war ein Name...  
"Devika!" ruft er, so laut er noch kann "Devika, Hilfe!"  
Hastig dreht sie sich um und läuft zu dem Jungen zurück. Er kniet noch immeram Boden... Sie fasst ihn sanft an den Schultern und zieht seinen Oberkörper mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen kann, in eine aufrechte Position.  
"Was soll ich tun?" flüstert sie.  
"Hilfe..." wimmert er noch einmal, als ihre Finger schmerzhaft gegen sein angebrochenes Schlüsselbein drücken "Mein Haus..." Schwach deutet er auf die Treppe vor ihm.  
"Da hoch?" fragt sie leise. Sie greift unter seinen Arm und versucht, ihn hochzustemmen. "Du musstdich ganz stark auf mir abstützen. Kannst du ein bisschen laufen?"  
Gautama knurrt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und kämpft sich auf die Füße. Er spürt, wie warmes Blut von seinen Knien über seine Schienbeine rinnt.  
Als der Jungesein ganzes Gewicht auf ihre Schultern drückt, keucht Devika angestrengtdoch sie setzt sich gleich mit ihm in Bewegung.  
Als sie endlich die Höhle, nicht mehr als ein kleines Loch zwischen Trümmern und Lianen, erreicht haben, setzt sie ihn vorsichtig ab und sinkt dann schwer atmend neben ihn.  
"Ich hole dein Brot." schnauft sie nach einer Weile und geht auf zitternden Beinen zurück, um den Leinenbeutel mit ihrem Mittagessen zu holen. Als sie die Höhle wieder betritt, liegt der Junge noch immer am Boden.  
"Das ist dein Haus?" Zögernd blickt sie sich um "Wo ist denn dein Bett?"  
Er öffnet die Augen und bewegt schwach den Kopf.  
"Gitter..."  
"Gitter?" Sie sucht den Raum ab. "Hast du eine Matte und eine Decke oder so?"  
"Tür zu." er deutet auf die Öffnung zwischen den umgestürzten Säulen und Mauerstücken, die den Eingang zu seinem Versteck darstellt "Tiger... Wölfe..."  
Devika blickt sich erschrocken um,doch als sie keine Gefahr entdecken kann, beginnt sie, mit den Bändern ihres Beutels zu spielen.  
"Wohnst du hier ganz allein?" Der Junge ist bestimmt nicht viel älter als sie und kein anderer Mensch scheint außer ihm hier zu sein. Neugierig steht sie auf und geht zum Höhleneingang zurück, um hinauszusehen.  
"Mein Haus." murmelt Gautama schläfrig. Er spürt, wie der Schmerz in seinem Körper einer allumfassenden Betäubung weicht. Mit einem Ruck reißt er sich heraus, er muss auf sein Blätterlager, die bloßen Steine werden ihn auskühlen, wenn er zu lange darauf liegen bleibt. Vielleicht kann er auf der Seite liegend hinüber rutschen...  
Als sie Gautama hinter sich knurren hört, geht Devikawieder zu ihm, fasst ihn an den Schultern und hilft ihm, sich auf sein Lager zu schleppen.  
"Ich gehe jetzt." sagt sie dann leise und beobachtet, wie er versucht, sich in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen. "Und deine Tür mache ich zu." sie steht auf und zerrt an den Gittern. Als sie sich noch einmalumdreht, scheint der Junge schon eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Am nächsten Morgen ist sie schon früh auf den Beinen und kämpft sich allein durch das Gestrüpp zum Tempel. In ihrem großen Leinenbeutel hat sie eine alte Decke und ein kaputtes Hemd ihres Vaters, außerdem eine Schweinsblase voll Wasser undein paar Brote mit Honig. Langsam geht sie die zerfallene Treppe nach oben, an den Ort, an dem sie ihn zurückgelassen hat.  
"Hier ist Devika!" ruft sie laut und zerrt das Gitter bei Seite.  
Gautama blinzelt, dann öffnet er die Augen und fährt von seinem Lager auf. Wimmernd verzieht er das Gesicht, als der Schmerz aus seinem Kopf für eine Sekunde durch seinen ganzen Körper jagt, ehe wieder das dumpfe Pochen seiner Wunden einsetzt, das ihn immer wieder geweckt und vom Schlafen abgehalten hat.  
Als er den Eindringling erkennt, lässt er sich erschöpft auf die Blätter zurücksinken.  
"Devika." murmelt er heiser.  
Sie lächelt vor Freude darüber, dass er sich an ihren Namen erinnern kann, und lässt sich neben ihm nieder.  
"Geht es dir schon besser?" Aus dem Leinenbeutel zieht sie die Decke und die Brote hervor. "Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht... Was zum Zudecken und was zu Essen." Sie reicht ihm die Brote.  
Gautama schließt die Augen. Brot! Seine Hand streckt sich in Richtung des Duftes aus, und schon führt er die Köstlichkeit unter dem Tuch, das er sich als Maske über das klaffende Loch seiner Nase gebunden hat, an den Mund.  
"Bitte... Wasser..." murmelt er, während er die Süße des Honigs auf seiner Zunge genießt und mühsam schluckt.  
Devika wendet den Blick ab und sucht in ihrem Beutel nach der Schweinsblase, die sie aufstöpselt und ihm reicht.  
Gautama lässt das Brot fallen und greift nach dem Wasser. Mit großen, gierigen Schlucken trinkt er, bis sein schlimmster Durst gestillt ist, dann verschlingt er den Rest des Brotes.  
"Wie heißt du?" wiederholt Devika ihre Frage vom Vortag und wirft einen Blick auf seine aufgerissenen Knie. Es haben sichKrusten gebildet, die jedoch an einigen Stellen schon wieder aufplatzen. Sie kramt nach den Stoffstreifen, die sie von Zuhause mitgebracht hat.  
"Gautama." antwortet er leise und bemüht sich, den gebührenden Stolz in seine Stimme zu legen. "Danke... für... für die Hilfe."  
"Einer von meinen Brüdern heißt auch so." Devika grinst schief und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen die Kruste an seinem Knie. "Tut das weh?"  
"Ja!" er zuckt zusammen und rutscht ein Stück von Devika weg.  
"Entschuldigung." murmelt sie hastig und breitet die Stoffstreifen vor sich aus. "Ich mach deine Knie sauber und dann verbinde ich sie. Ich habe alles dafür mitgebracht."  
Bei der Aussicht auf noch mehr Schmerzen verzieht Gautama das Gesicht. Aber dann nickt er und lässt seinen Kopf wieder in die Blätter fallen. Langsam schließen sich seine Augen.  
"Halt ganz still und denk an was schönes!" verordnet Devika, während sie einen Stofflappen mit Wasser aus der Schweinsblase befeuchtet und die Wunde auswäscht. Leise beginnt sie vor sich hin zu summen.  
Gautama lächelt zögernd. So eine schöne Stimme. So ein schönes Lied. Mit einem Seufzen schließt er sich der Musik an.  
Devikas Mundwinkel zuckt zufrieden. Wenn er singt, denkt er vielleicht nicht an seine Schmerzen.  
Sie bindet einen der Stoffstreifen um sein rechtes Knie und verknotet ihn so fest, dass Gautama vor Schmerz scharf die Luft einzieht.  
"Entschuldigung." murmelt sie hastig.  
"Nicht reden, singen!" befielt Gautama mit überraschend kräftiger Stimme; und während er selber wieder damit beginnt, sucht seine Hand, bis sie Devikas Schienbein berührt und beruhigt liegen bleibt.  
Stirnrunzelnd macht sich Devikadaran, die anderen Wunden an Armen und Beinen zu versorgen. Sie hat keine Lust, sich auch von diesem Jungen herumkommandieren zu lassen. Trotzdem hört sie nicht mehr auf zu summen.  
Als Devika mit dem Verbinden fertig ist, seufzt Gautama erleichtert auf. Eine Weile singt er weiter mit Devika zusammen das Lied, doch dann verstummt er.  
"Wer... hat Steine ge... geworfen?" fragt er schwach.  
"Das waren Jungen aus meinem Dorf." Devika beugt sich vor und streicht ein paar Brotkrümel von Gautamas Decke. "_Dumme _Jungen."  
"Böse." knurrt er und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
Sie seufzt.  
"Ja, sie wollen immer nur andere Leute ärgern. Aber Kamal hat gesagt, er findet den Tempel doof. Sie werden bestimmt nicht wiederkommen." Sie sieht sich um. "Wo ist deine Mutter?"  
Gautama schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Weiß nicht."  
Ungläubig schaut Devika ihn an.  
"Bist du weggelaufen?"  
"Fortgejagt."  
Sie hebt die Augenbrauen.  
"Warum?"  
Gautama zögert.  
"Weiß nicht." lügt er schließlich.  
Unzufrieden runzelt Devika die Stirn.  
"Hast du noch Hunger?" fragt sie dann.  
"Nein... Müde."  
Sie springt auf die Knie und zerrt die zerlumpte Decke über Gautama.  
"Hier. Ich komme morgen wieder."  
"Danke." Eine richtige Decke! Er lächelt und zieht sie bis über seinen Kopf. Keine fünf Minuten später ist er in einen unruhigen Schlummer gefallen.  
Am nächsten Tag erscheint sie wieder, mit Obst und Honigbroten bepackt.  
"Gautama?"  
Sie findet ihn schweißnass auf seinem Lager. Erschrocken sinkt sie neben ihm nieder und tastet nach seiner Stirn. Er hat Fieber.  
"Ich habe dir Essen mitgebracht." sagt sie und breitet den Inhalt ihres Beutels vor ihm aus. "Du musst etwas essen! Tut es noch weh?"  
Als Devika seine Schulter berührt, versucht er, die Augen zu öffnen, doch er ist einfach zu müde. Er hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und die Wunden auf seinen Knien brennen und pochen so heftig, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann als den Schmerz.  
"Wasser..." flüstert er schwach.  
Hastig schiebt sie ihm die Schweinsblase zu.  
"Hier." Sie hebt die Decke von seinen Beinen und zieht scharf die Luft ein. Die hellen Stoffstreifen an seinen Beinen sind nun feucht und gelblich. Ein unangenehmer Geruch geht von ihnen aus. Mit spitzen Fingern löst sie die Knoten und betrachtet die großen eitrigen Beulen, die durch die nassen Krusten schimmern.  
"Uh..." sie verzieht das Gesicht "Das ist ja...Ich wasch das aus..."  
Gautama knurrt schwach, als sie sich wieder an seinen Knien zu schaffen macht. Ungeduldig fummelt er an der Schweinsblase herum, doch seinen zittrigen Fingern gelingt es nicht, den Stopfen heraus zu ziehen.  
"Devika..."  
Eifrig nimmt siedie Schweinsblase aus seiner Hand, löst den Stopfen und befeuchtet einen Lappen, bevor sie ihm die Flasche wieder reicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtet sie, wie er hastig trinkt. Er hat heute sichernoch mehr Schmerzen als gestern und vorgestern, überlegt sie. Dann beginnt sie zu summen, während sie mit dem Tuch die eitrigen Wunden versorgt.  
Ein mattes Lächeln huscht trotz der Müdigkeit über sein Gesicht. Seine Hand will nach Devika suchen, doch bevor er die nötige Kraft dazu gesammelt hat, ist Devika schon mit ihrer Arbeit fertigund hat die Höhle wieder verlassen.  
Als sie am nächsten Tag wiederkommt, ist Gautamas Fieber noch immer nicht gesunken. Im Gegenteil, es kommt ihr vor, als wäre er noch viel heißer.  
Sie spricht ihn an, doch er wacht nicht auf. Nur als sie seine Verbände entfernt, zuckt er ein wenig im Schlaf.  
Die Wunden sehen nicht gut aus. Die Eiterbeulen sind noch größer und zwischen den nässenden Krusten haben sich kleine Maden eingenistet. Devika unterdrückt ein Würgen und wäscht summend die Wunden aus. Enttäuscht verzieht sie den Mund, als Gautama auch darauf nicht reagiert.  
Bevor sie wiedergeht, legt sie noch die Schweinsblase neben das Lager. Falls Gautama aufwacht, wird er etwas zu trinken finden.  
Am nächsten Morgen beeilt sie sich, noch vor dem Frühstück zu ihm zu kommen. Die Blase liegt unbewegt neben ihm und als sie näher tritt, geht ein unangenehmer Geruch von ihm aus. Die Nase rümpfend kniet sich sie neben ihn und berührt seine Stirn. Erschrocken zuckt sie zurück und presst die Hand auf den Mund. Er ist kalt, starr und kalt. Hastig nestelt sie an dem Tuch, das er immer um Nase und Mund gebunden hat, und löst es. Entsetzt keucht sie auf und weicht zurück.  
"Gautama..." flüstert sie ängstlich. Er ist tot! Sie hat ihn nicht retten können. Hilflos sinkt sie in sich zusammen und beginnt zu weinen.

Julie widersteht dem Drang, aufzustehen und das weinende Mädchen zu trösten.  
"Emilie, sei keine dumm Kuh." brüllt der Junge, der sie geschubst hat, und bewirft sie wieder mit Gras.  
Lucas grunzt und dreht sich um.  
"Kinder! Nicht mal fünf Minuten kann man die Augen zu machen." Er drückt Julie einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Also, ich habe jetzt Hunger auf ein großes Steak mit Salat. Hat dir Gabrielle gezeigt, wo man so was in Brüssel bekommt?"  
"Wie war euer Ausflug?" fragt Gabrielle mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, als sie den beiden auf dem Weg vom Tor entgegen kommt.  
Julie grinst zufrieden.  
'Erfolgreich.'  
"Sehr schön." entgegnet sie dann und strahlt Lucas an. Der zieht sie ein wenig näher zu sich und wirft Gabrielle einen triumphierenden Blick zu, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Gabrielle mustert ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten, wobei sie ihren Blick etwas länger als nötig auf seinem Schritt ruhen lässt. Schließlich schaut sie Julie an.  
"Ich soll dir von Erik ausrichten, dass der Unterricht morgen erst um zwölf anfangen kann. Er hat eine Konferenz mit den Leuten vom Kurzfilm. Es freut mich, dass du Spaß hattest." sie produziert ein weiteres schmales Lächeln, dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptgebäude.  
Lucas nimmt Julies Hand, wirft Gabrielle einen kurzen Blick nach und zieht Julie dann hinter sich her zum Haus.  
"Jetzt habe ich einen schönen Tag mit dir verbracht und einen vollen Magen." seufzt er zufrieden und schließt die Tür auf.  
"Du bist also satt und rundum glücklich?"  
Lucas grinst und zieht sie hinter sich durch die Tür.  
"Fast."


	10. Kapitel 8

"Das freut mich." sagt er lächelnd.'Es sollte mich freuen.' Doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall.  
"Nun lass uns sehen, ob deine Stimme so sehr davon profitiert, wie ich hoffe."  
Gutgelaunt hebt Julie die Noten. Sie lächelt und wartet darauf dass Erik ihr ein Zeichen gibt.  
"Gestern warst du auch schon etwas besser. Ich glaube, der Text hilft dir tatsächlich." er lässt sich auf die Klavierbank fallen. "Zum Aufwärmen will ich ein paar Tonleitern hören, danach zwei Übungen und dann beginnen wir mit dem Soundtrack. 'Belong'." er schüttelt den Kopf "Ich bin für die Texte nicht verantwortlich."  
Julie grinst zufrieden.  
"Gut, dass du mir das sagst. Es hätte mein Bild von dir völlig vernichtet..."  
Erik gibt ihr einen Ton vor und sie beginnt, sich einzusingen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet sie ihn. Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Lucas und sie gehören zusammen.  
Die Stunde beginnt gut. Julie scheint wieder völlig ausgeglichen zu sein, und die Übungen gehen ihr merklich leichter über die Lippen als an den Tagen zuvor. Erst, als sie mit 'Belong' beginnt, lässt ihre Leistung nach.  
Mitten in der Strophe bricht Erik sein Klavierspiel ab.  
"Fang noch einmal von vorne an. Bitte mit der technischen Qualität der Übung _und_ Gefühl."  
Julie zieht eine enttäuschte Schnute. Sie überfliegt die Noten, bis sie die Stelle findet und beginnt noch einmal.  
Doch wieder lässt Erik die Hände sinken und schaut Julie kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du hast so gut angefangen. Halte dein Becken und deinen Kiefer entspannt. Noch einmal von vorn."  
Sie seufzt. Verdammt. Sie hatte gedacht, wenn ihre Laune so gut ist wie heute, würde auch das Singen keinerlei Probleme mehr machen. Aber nein... Ausgerechnet bei diesem einfachen Lied versagt sie! Warum hat sie nicht bei den Übungen vorher Mist gebaut und begeistert ihn jetzt? Sie streckt sich, atmet tief durch und beginnt von vorn.  
Unvermittelt erhebt sich Erik mitten in der zweiten Strophe.  
"Noch einmal. A capella. Setz ein, wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst." Er tritt hinter sie und hält sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken auf ihrer Position fest, als sie sich fragend nach ihm umdrehen will "Schau nicht mich an. Stell dir vor, du singst für Lucas."  
Julie wirft ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, zieht verunsichert die Luft ein und schließt die Augen. Für Lucas... Sie hat noch nie wirklich für Lucas gesungen. Wenn es einen Mann ohne Musikverstand und Geschmack gibt, dann ihn. Und sie kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn er nachher irgendeine höfliche Bemerkung macht, um sie nicht zu kränken. Sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab, versucht an den Tag gestern zu denken und setzt ein.  
"Du musst versuchen, tatsächlich zu fühlen, was du singst, Julie." Erik stimmt kurz ein "Ever since that dream/Ever since you held me..." er tritt dichter an sie heran und legt seine Hände auf ihre Hüften "Sing einfach weiter. Ever since you filled... Dein Becken bleibt entspannt. Atme weiterhin tief und gleichmäßig." Seine linke Hand wandert auf ihren Bauch, seine rechte zu ihrer Seite "Tiefer... Freed from all that tied me down... Nutze alles, was deine Lunge hergibt... Besser." Seine Linke legt sich an ihren Hals "Entspann dich auch hier... deinen Kiefer... Mach deine Kehle weit auf... Lehn dich an mich an, wenn es dir hilft. Lass dich fallen..."  
Sie unterbricht für einen kurzen Moment und schluckt schwer. Eriks Berührungen lassen sie innerlich erbeben und sie spürt, wie sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellen. Seine Stimme klingt so beruhigend, so vertraut...Wunderschön... Nein! Lucas... Sie muss an Lucas denken. Alles ist wieder in Ordnung!  
'Ganz ruhig. Lucas ist im Nebenhaus und denkt an mich. Wir haben uns vertragen. Wir gehören zusammen. Ich liebe Lucas. Es kann nichts passieren...' Langsam schließt sie die Augen und lässt sie sich gegen Eriks Brust sinken. Für einen Augenblick genießt sie nur die Wärme seines knochigen Körpers, dann singt sie weiter. Und nach und nach wird ihre Stimme immer sicherer, freier... Es fühlt sich so schön an... So richtig...  
Sie lächelt.  
"Ever since you held me..."  
Gegen seinen Willen schließen sich auch Eriks Augen und er kann deutlich spüren, dass Julies Stimme langsam aber sicher auf einen Durchbruch zusteuert.  
"So will ich dich morgen auch hören." flüstert er in ihr Ohr, als sie geendet hat. "Kannst du alleine stehen, oder muss ich dich noch festhalten?"  
Sie zuckt zusammen und blinzelt.  
"Natürlich, entschuldige." Sie tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und starrt auf die Noten. "Wann treffen wir uns morgen? Wieder um zwölf?"  
"Nein, um neun. Oder wenn du willst auch früher, das käme mir entgegen."  
Vor neun? Julie verdreht die Augen. Das ist Körperverletzung. Und Lucas wird es auch nicht gefallen, wenn sie sich so früh aus dem Bett schleicht.  
"Klar, ist dir acht Uhr recht? Wir müssten ohnehin noch die Stunde von gestern nachholen."  
"Die schenke ich dir. Du hast heute sehr gut gearbeitet." er verzieht den Mund und geht zum Fenster. Der Tag mit Lucas hat tatsächlich gewirkt.  
'Freu dich endlich. Das ist doch, was du wolltest!'  
Julie errötet.  
"Danke. Das heißt ich habe jetzt frei?" Zeit für Lucas. Sie folgt Erik mit den Augen. Viel Zeit für Lucas.  
"Ja." er starrt auf den Waldrand "Geh und feier mit deinem Freund."  
Schulterzuckend wendet sie sich zum Gehen.  
"Dann bis morgen." sie hebt die Hand und verschwindet durch die Tür. Als siean der Rezeption vorbei geht, steht da schoneine kleinere Gruppe von streng gekleideten Männern, die aufgeregt durcheinander reden. Julie wirft Gabrielle einen mitleidigen Blick zu, dann schiebt sie die Haupttür auf und tritt in die Sonne hinaus. Ein weiterer schöner langer Tag mit Lucas...

Sie räuspert sich, streicht ihren Pullover glatt, zupft an ihrem Rock herum und fummelt durch ihre Haare, dann hebt sie ihren Korb wieder auf und klopft dreimal kurz an der Tür des Gästehauses.  
"Lächeln. Gute Laune, gute Laune." murmelt sie leise zu sich selber.  
Julie legt ihre Stricksachen beiseite und geht, gefolgt von Lucas' entnervten Blicken zur Tür.  
"Wenn das dieser Erik ist..."  
Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Dann mache ich ihm trotzdem auf." Kopfschüttelnd öffnet sie die Tür und blickt direkt in Gabrielles Gesicht. "Hey." macht sie und strahlt. "Was gibts?"  
"Hallo, Julie!" Gabrielle bringt ein Lächeln zustande "Ich habe dir eine Überraschung mitgebracht. Darf ich reinkommen?"  
"Klar." Julie öffnet die Tür ein Stückchen weiter und tritt zur Seite. "Immer herein in die gute Stube. Und lass dich bloß nicht von Lucas' Arbeitswahn verscheuchen!" Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus. Da hat sie endlich Zeit für ihn und er sitzt trotzdem den ganzen Tag am Notebook. Seufzend zieht sie Gabrielle hinter sich her in die Küche. "Die Firma seiner Eltern plant den Börsengang. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem Kram, aber irgendetwas läuft nicht so wie es soll."  
"Börse, ah." Gabrielle stellt den Korb auf die Arbeitsplatte "Du musst jetzt rausgehen, warte auf dem Sofa."  
Julie versucht, einen Blick in den Korb zu erhaschen.  
"Was ist es denn? Ich liebe Überraschungen!" ruft sie grinsend.  
"Wenn ichs dir sage, ist es keine mehr. Los, raus." mit aller Autorität deutet Gabrielle auf die Tür und schaut finster.  
Abwehrend hebt Julie die Hände und schlurft rückwärts in den Flur zurück.  
Lucas beobachtet die Szenestirnrunzelnd und rückt mit seinem Notebook zur Seite. Dann starrt er wieder auf die unschönen Zahlen vor ihm. So ein Mist! Gerade jetzt, wo es mit Julie wieder gut läuft, macht ihm seine verdammte Arbeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie hätte den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit für ihn gehab, Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, seine Arbeit zur Seite zu legen und sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Und jetzt, wo er mit der Rechnerei fast fertig ist, taucht Gabrielle auf, um Julie zu okkupieren.  
"Was hat sie nun schon wieder?" raunt er ihr zu.  
Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Eine Überraschung, weil ich brav war und so schön gesungen habe."  
Mit einstudiert wirkenden Bewegungen packt Gabrielle den Korb aus, holt zwei Eisschälchen, befüllt sie, garniert das ganze mit Erdbeerstückchen und stellt beides auf ein Tablett neben eine Schale mit noch warmen Keksen.  
"Löffel..." murmelt sie, zieht das Gesuchte aus einer der Schubladen und stakst nach einer letzten Kontrolle ihrer Kleidung ins Wohnzimmer. "Lucas, ich hab auch eine Portion für dich gemacht." Sie stellt das Tablett ab, kniet vor dem Tisch nieder und räumt es leer. "Ich hoffe, es schmeckt euch beiden."  
"Oh, lecker, Eis!" jubelt Julie begeistert und reicht Lucas ein Schälchen. Der zieht beim Blick auf die Erdbeeren die Augenbrauen hoch, doch als Julie ihn durchdringend anstarrt, zwingt er sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln, während er die Erdbeeren abliest und in Julies Schälchen fallen lässt.  
Er schnüffelt.  
"Was ist das?" Er stochert kurz in dem Eis herum, dann schiebt er sich einen Löffel vollin den Mund.  
Julie sieht, wie sich sein Gesicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden verfärbt, er sein Schälchen auf den Tisch knallt und zum Bad läuft, um dort lautstark zu erbrechen.  
Seufzend steht sie auf und schließt die Tür.  
Irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen Entsetzen und Entrüstung schaut Gabrielle sie an.  
"W... was...?"  
"Was ist das für Eis?" fragt Julie und hält sich den Löffel unter die Nase.  
"Honig..." murmelt Gabrielle "Kotzt er wegen dem Eis?"  
"Er hat eine Allergie." Julie zuckt mit den Schultern und beginnt, an ihrem Schälchen zu löffeln. "Aber ich finds echt lecker."  
"Für dich hatte ich es auch gemacht." trotzig steht Gabrielle auf und lässt sich neben Julie auf das Sofa fallen "Die Kekse sind auch mit ganz viel Honig."  
"Lecker." schmatzt Julie und grinst "Mach dir nichts draus. Das hat er häufiger. Jetzt legt er sich gleich in die Badewanne und danach ins Bett und wir haben Ruhe." Von diesem Gedanken ausgesprochen befriedigt lehnt sich zurück.  
"Dann muss er sich die Decke über die Ohren ziehen. Oder wir gehen rüber ins Hauptgebäude. Du hast mein Zimmer noch gar nicht gesehen."  
"Hm, ich frag ihn mal. Nicht, dass er unbedingt bemitleidet werden will und nachher wieder ausrastet." Sie steht auf und klopft an die Tür. "Lucas?"  
Er würgt.  
"Ich geh nochmal kurz mit Gabrielle weg. Ist das okay für dich?"  
Erneutes Würgen und ein undefinierbares Brummen.  
Julie dreht sich wieder um.  
"Gut lass uns gehen."  
"Setz dich." Gabrielle deutet auf das riesige im Halbkreis um einen niedrigen Tisch geschwungene Sofa "Möchtest du etwas Met? Hier darf den keiner trinken, aber ich brau trotzdem immer welchen und verschenke die Flaschen an Kunden." sie macht eine kurze Pause "Die meisten von denen haben nachher noch mal Verträge mit uns gemacht..." fährt sie dann fort "... also kann der Met so schlecht nicht sein."  
Julie lacht und setzt sich.  
"Nein danke, lass mal." Sie schüttelt den Kopf "Ich muss morgen früh raus und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe, wenn ich jetzt etwas trinke." Sie lässt sich auf das Sofa in der Raummitte fallen und schaut sich um: Ein großes helles Zimmer mit riesigen Benjamini in allen vier Ecken, und über einer der drei Fensterseite hängt eine große aufgerollte Leinwand. Staunend wendet sie sich wieder Gabrielle zu. "Nett hier."  
"Find ich auch. Hier ist mein Lieblingsraum, nach Eriks Zimmer." Sie setzt sich neben Julie, schlägt die Beine unter und nimmt eine große Schale mit Keksen vom Tisch. "Aber davon nimmst du einen, oder?"  
"Klar." Julie greift zu. "Was sind das für Kekse?"  
"Mmmmh..." Gabrielle mustert die Schüssel, dann deutet sie auf die verschiedenen Sorten "Honig, Erdbeermarmelade, Mandeln." Sie pickt sich einen Mandelkeks heraus und steckt ihn in den Mund.  
"Lecker." Julie nimmt sich den nächsten "Sag mal, machst du abends manchmal auch was mit Erik?"  
"Nicht wenn er so viel zu tun hat. Aber wir gucken immer die Filme, zu denen er die Musik gemacht hat. Wir gehen auch schon mal nachts spazieren und sehen und die Sterne an... Oh, und er liest mir vor. Als nächstes 'Das Focaultsche Pendel' von Eco. Und manchmal sitzen wir auch nur so rum und erzählen oder kuscheln." sie nickt langsam.  
Julie lächelt.  
"Habt ihr nie Besuch?" Sie lässt den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas sinken.  
"Wen denn? Wir sind allen zu seltsam, glaub ich. Außerdem mag Erik andere Menschen nicht besonders, und mir ist es zu anstrengend, wenn abends nach der Arbeit auch noch immer verschiedene Leute um mich herumrennen."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn und dreht nachdenklichden Kopf zu Gabrielle.  
"Nicht mal Frauen?"  
"Nein. Warum 'nicht mal'?" Gabrielle spielt kurz mit einem Keks herum, ehe sie beginnt, ihn rundum anzunagen.  
Julie weicht ihrem Blick aus.  
"Ach, ich dachte nur, Erik hat doch sicherlich eine Freundin oder sowas."  
"Erik? Eine Freundin?" Gabrielle lacht leise. "Nein. Erik interessiert sich nicht mehr so wirklich für Frauen."  
Julie wird hellhörig.  
"Wieso ‚nicht mehr'?"  
"Naja... Das... hmm..." Gabrielle stellt ihre Füße vor sich auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas, schlingt die Arme um ihre Beine und stütz das Kinn auf ihre Knie "Die Frauen interessieren sich auch nicht so wirklich für ihn." sagt sie dann.  
Julie kräuselt die Nase.  
"Komisch, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." murmelt sie und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich meine, er ist... er hat... er kann... Ich... verstehs nicht." Sie nimmt sich noch einen Keks und knabbert daran. "Hat er denn irgendwelche Macken, mit denen man nicht umgehen kann?"  
"Eine..." Gabrielle beginnt, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihrer Nasenspitze herumzudrücken "Aber es liegt nicht an ihm, es liegt an den anderen. Ich liebe ihn so wie er ist. Der beste kleine Bruder der Welt."  
Julie lächelt.  
"Bestimmt." Sie betrachtet den Ring, den Lucas und sie tragen und verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich habe keine Geschwister."  
"Das ist schade. Was... was ist mit deinen Eltern, was machen die so?" Hastig nimmt sich Gabrielle eines der Kissen vom Sofa und klemmt es zwischen ihren Bauch und ihre Beine.  
"Keine Ahnung. Zu meiner Mutter habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr. Sie ist abgehauen, als ich noch ganz klein war." Julie seufzt "Und mein Vater ist etwas zu engagiert gewesen, was meine Ausbildung betrifft. Am Ende hat er beinahe jeden Morgen angerufen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich die Schule auch nicht schwänze. Aus mir soll mal eine große Sängerin werden... jetzt telefonieren wir nur noch an den Feiertagen."  
"Wohin ist deine Mutter abgehauen?" halb fasziniert halb ängstlich starrt Gabrielle Julie an. Ihr Finger spielen an der Naht des Kissens herum. "Sie... sie muss doch was gesagt haben..."  
Julie zuckt mit den Schultern und mustert Gabrielle irritiert. Warum sieht sie plötzlich so blass und nervös aus?  
"Ach, keine Ahnung. Ich war drei Jahre alt. Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass sie sich von uns erdrückt fühlte und wieder mehr Freiheit brauchte. In den ersten Monaten ist sie noch regelmäßig zu Besuch gekommen, irgendwann dann nicht mehr. Aber es ging auch ohne sie." Sie seufzt. "Ist alles okay?"  
"Nein." Gabrielle reibt ihre Hände gegeneinander "Aber das macht nichts. Ich bin ja selber schuld. Erzähl schnell was schönes, dann gehts wieder. Was hast du mit Lucas gespielt, als ihr klein wart?"  
Julie grinst.  
"Er hat mich mit Sand beworfen und an meinen Haaren gezogen."  
"Das ist kein Spiel." Gabrielle legt sich auf den Rücken und mustert die geschlängelten Tageslichtröhren an der Decke "Und warum magst du ihn, wenn er sowas gemacht hat? Erik hat mich nie geärgert."  
"Ach." Julie winkt ab "Das hat er nur am Anfang gemacht. Aber wenn die anderen Jungen mich ärgern wollten, hat er sich für mich geprügelt. Seitdem bin ich in ihn verliebt." Sie lacht. "Nein, eigentlich erst später. Was hast du mit Erik gespielt?"  
"Maumau. Und er hat mich immer gewinnen lassen. Oh!" Gabrielle reckt einen Zeigefinger gen Decke "Ich habe ihn getreten, als er sich verplappert hat! Er wollte immer Schach spielen, aber ich war ein langweiliger Gegner, sagt er. Manchmal haben wir Rommé gespielt. Und Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht. Erik hat sich auch selber Spiele ausgedacht. Immer, wenn er wieder da war, hat er mir ein neues beigebracht."  
"Wieder da?" Julie schlüpft aus den Schuhen und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa.  
"Naja, er ist immer abgehauen."  
"Echt?" Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge "Hatte er Streit mit euren Eltern?"  
"Nein." Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf. Sie nimmt kurz Anlauf, dann huscht sie über den Satz: "Meine Mama war die liebste Frau der Welt, immer wenn ich wieder krank war, hat sie sich nur noch um mich gekümmert und zu Erik war sie genau so gut, aber er hat sie nie wirklich gemocht und seit sie tot ist, hasst er sie richtig. Warst du auch so oft krank, als du klein warst?"  
Julie zieht die Luft ein. Ja, sie erinnert sich wieder, was Erik über ihre Mutter erzählt hat.  
"Als ich klein war... Ich weiß nicht mehr." antwortet sie dann "Ich glaube, ich habe sämtliche Kinderkrankheiten durch. Hm, hast du nicht gesagt, du wolltest Stricken lernen?"  
"Ja. Aber nicht jetzt, ich würde lieber hier liegen bleiben..." sie wälzt sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich auf ihre Ellenbogen "Darf ich mal deine Patschehändchen angucken?"  
Irritiert streckt Julie ihre Hände vor.  
"Stehst du auf Chiromantie?"  
"Nein, aber ich will wissen, wie sie aussehen." sie nimmt Julies Hände und mustert sie interessiert, dreht sie hin und her, dann lächelt sie "Schön sind die. Deine Lebenslinie ist lang und oft durchkreuzt." Ihr Lächeln wird ein albernes Grinsen "Ich sehe zwei, vielleicht drei Kinder und einen großen dunklen Fremden, der plötzlich in dein Leben tritt und dir all deine Wünsche erfüllt."  
Julie spürt, wie sie errötet, und zieht die Hände weg. Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Hast du auch noch eine Glaskugel?" scherzt sie verkrampft.  
"Ja, ich trage sie als Auge mit mir herum. Rate, welches nicht echt ist." Gabrielle schielt "Ach, bevor ich gehe... mir fällt da noch etwas ein. Als Sie Mister Devonshire die Flasche weiterreichten, saß da Misses Delaware schon wieder neben Ihnen oder war sie noch auf der Toilette?" sie kichert.  
"Ich sehe, wir haben den gleichen Geschmack." grinst Julie und quiekt fröhlich "Ich liebe Columbo. Was hörst du für Musik... mal abgesehen von der, die Erik schreibt und die du täglich hören musst?"  
"Oh, hmm..." Gabrielle kuschelt sich an ihr Kissen "Das ist immer unterschiedlich. Blues und Punkrock. Und Requiems. Ich mag Requiems. Und No Doubt."  
"No Doubt ist ganz gut. Ich steh mehr auf... hm, Bryan Adams..." Julie schüttelt den Kopf. "Strenggenommen hör ich alles." Sie zieht ihren Socken zurecht. "Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich fastalle Soundtracks, die dein Bruder je komponiert hat, und sämtliche Musical-Versionen vom 'Phantom der Oper' im Schrank stehen."  
"Du magst die Musik, die Erik schreibt?" Gabrielle lächelt. "Das Phantom der Oper..." sie nickt langsam. "Das kenn ich auch. Erik ist sehr hässlich." Sie tastet blind nach der Keksschale. "Keine Nase, entstellte Lippen." Sie schnieft und stopft sich einen Keks in den Mund. "Deshalb trägt er immer eine Maske. Aber seine Stimme ist wunderschön."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe sämtliche Bücher gelesen, alle Filme gesehen." Julie seufzt "Dein Bruder interessiert sich auch dafür, hat er gesagt." Entschlossen lehnt sich zurück "Eines Tages spiele ich die Rolle der Christine Daaé."  
"Wirklich?" Gabrielle kneift die Augen zusammen und beginnt zu singen: "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we said good-bye/Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try/And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free/If you ever find a moment... Was kommt dann? Spare a thought oder Stop and think?"  
"Spare a thought for me." singt Julie leise.  
"We never said our love was evergreen..." kommt es von der Tür. "Man hört euch bis ins Foyer."  
"Or as unchanging as the sea/But if you can still remember..." Gabrielle streckt ihre Arme zur Decke.  
"Stop and think of me..." endet Julie und sucht nach ihren Schuhen. "Guten Abend, Erik. Waren wir zu laut?"  
"Nein." er schiebt Gabrielles Beine vom Sofa, setzt sich neben sie und legt dann ihre Beine quer über seinen Schoß. "Was ist das hier? Ein Damenkränzchen?"  
"Nein. Lucas musste von meinem Honigeis kotzen, deshalb ist er nicht da." Gabrielle grinst und sticht Erik einen Finger in die Seite "Aber selbst wenn es ein Damenkränzchen wäre: Du kommst höher als das hohe C, du gehst als Frau durch."  
"Wie du kommst höher als das hohe c?" Julie schnürt sich die Schuhe zu und sieht dann auf. "Im Ernst? Lass hören!"  
Erik verdreht die Augen und kneift Gabrielle in den großen Zeh. Doch Lucas kniet in diesem Moment möglicherweise vor einer Toilettenschüssel und gibt bittere Galle von sich... Er setzt sich aufrecht hin.  
"But please promise me that sometimes you will think... of me... Ich denke, der Spitzenton war ein dis."  
Julie pfeift.  
"Nicht schlecht." murmelt sie beeindruckt "Und wo hast du das gelernt?"  
Er zuckt die Schultern.  
"Ich habe ein paar Bücher gelesen, herumprobiert... Das meiste kam von selbst."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass bei mir Bücher etwas helfen. Da muss man noch selbst Hand anlegen." meint Julie. Sie errötet plötzlich und senkt den Blick, als sie merkt, was sie gerade gesagt hat.  
"Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein." entgegnet Erik ernst. "Gabrielle hat auch lange die gleichen Fehler gemacht wie du."  
"Hm." macht Julie nachdenklich "Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten Gesangsunterricht... eigentlich schon seit ich sechs Jahre alt war. Mein Vater war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich singen kann. Irgendwie ist es schon frustrierend, in der ganzen Zeit fast keine merklichen Fortschritte zu machen."  
"Erik, du musst sie mal massieren." Gabrielle knickt ihren Kopf ab und schaut Julie von unten an "Danach kann man fast nicht mehr stehen vor Entspannung, aber es hilft beim Singen. Ein Gefühl für die richtige Haltung zu kriegen und so."  
"Tatsächlich?" Julie schüttelt den Kopf und verbirgt ein Gähnen. "Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Ich bin todmüde und habe morgen früh um acht eine Verabredung." Sie grinst Erik an.  
Der nickt und schaut kurz zu den Fenstern, in denen sich das Wohnzimmer mittlerweile spiegelt.  
Julie folgt seinem Blick.  
"Oh... Hat jemand von euch noch Zeit, mich zu begleiten?" fragt sie leise.  
"Ja. Ich trag dich bis über deine Schwelle." Gabrielle kichert. "Ach nein." macht sie dann "Du hast ja Angst im Dunkeln... Also, ich komme gerne mit und beschütze dich."  
Julie schluckt und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Danke, das ist wirklich nett. Ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen, sonst wäre ich früher gegangen und hätte euch keine Umstände gemacht." Sie steht auf.  
"Du könntest eine Taschenlampe vom Dachboden holen, bevor ihr geht." meint Erik, während er seine Arme hebt, damit Gabrielle aufstehen kann.  
Nervös reibt Julie ihre Hände gegeneinander.  
"Das wäre nett."  
"Ok. Ich bin sofort wieder da." damit klettert Gabrielle über die Lehne des Sofas und marschiert aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Julie blickt ihr nach und setzt sich dann auf die Armlehne der Couch.  
"Hoffentlich ist Lucas nicht allzu sauer..." murmelt sie.  
"Weil du den Abend mit Gabrielle verbracht hast?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ich bin einfach gegangen, als er kotzen musste. Irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust, ihn zu bemitleiden, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag nur Augen für seine Arbeit hatte."  
"Das heißt, der Effekt eures gemeinsamen Tages war begrenzt?" Es gelingt ihm, keinerlei Genugtuung in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.  
"So kann man es auch sagen." Julie lacht freudlos "Dabei sah es gestern wirklich noch so aus, als wäre alles wieder wie früher."  
"Vielleicht hilft euch noch etwas mehr Abstand." Er verzieht das Gesicht. Beziehungstipps, von ihm, was für ein Schwachsinn! "Das Gästehaus ist zu klein für zwei Personen."  
"Er wird nicht ewig hier bleiben, irgendwann werden ihn seine Eltern schon wieder wegen wichtigen Unterschriften oder sowas nach Hause rufen... Aber ich will dir nicht mit Lucas auf die Nerven gehen. Das interessiert dich bestimmt gar nicht."  
"Alles, was die Entwicklung deiner Stimme positiv oder negativ beeinflussen könnte, ist von Interesse für mich." Er mustert flüchtig seine eigene Reflexion in der Fensterscheibe, ehe er seinen Blick auf einen der Benjamini heftet.  
Julie presst die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwendet.  
"Du, ich habe eben mit Gabrielle über meine Familie geredet. Irgendwie kam das Ganze auf meine Mutter... Gabrielle wirkte ein bisschen... seltsam. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, falls es ihr schlecht geht."  
Erik presst die Lippen zusammen und nickt.  
"Danke. Heute in zehn Tagen jährt sich der Todestag unserer Mutter. Gabrielle stürzt in dieser Zeit immer ab. Du kannst ihr helfen, in dem du das Thema vermeidest, egal wie plump."  
Sie senkt den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich mich überhaupt auf so ein Gespräch eingelassen habe. Ich habe viel zu spät daran gedacht."  
"Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe versäumt, dir klar zu machen, wie... schmerzhaft das Thema für Gabrielle ist."  
"Ich hätte es mir aber denken können." sie schüttelt den KopfIch wusste schließlich, dass sie mit angesehen hat, wie..." Sie bricht ab und wirft einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Verdammt dunkel heute Nacht." sagt sie mit bebender Stimme.  
"Neumond."  
"Schrecklich." Sie zittert. "Wenigstens habe ich eine Taschenlampe."  
"Und du hast Gabrielle." er schaut sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an "Ich kann auch mitkommen, wenn es dir hilft."  
Julie malt sich Lucas' Gesichtsausdruck in allen Farben aus, wenn er am Fenster steht und sie zusammen mit Erik und Gabrielle kommen sieht. Spätestens nach der Sache mit dem Eis sollten all seine Sympathien für Gabrielle endgültig verschwunden sein.  
"Ich weiß nicht, dann müsste sie nicht allein zurück."  
"Gefunden!" Gabrielle blinkt mit der Lampe "Die Batterien haben sogar noch Saft. Kommst du?"  
Julie wirft Erik einen kurzen flehenden Blick zu.  
"Ist gut. Aber ich warne dich... ich glaube, du wirst mich nicht wieder erkennen." sagt sie dann an Gabrielle gewandt.  
"Wieso?" Gabrielles Miene spiegelt Verwunderung "In dem Korsett hab ich dich doch schon gesehen."  
Julie zieht eine Grimasse und streckt ihr die Zunge raus. Spätestens jetzt weiß Erik von der Korsage.  
"Du wirst dich wirklich wundern."  
Gabrielle macht eine Schnute.  
"Warum streckst du mir jetzt die Zunge raus?"  
"Zieh mich mit dem Ding noch auf, ich bin froh, dass sich Lucas wieder beruhigt hat." Julie lächelt schwach.  
"Ach der..." Gabrielle macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung "Der weiß nur nicht, was gut für ihn ist."  
Erik schüttelt den Kopf und berührt kurz Julies Ellenbogen.  
"Gehen wir dann?"  
"Du kommst auch mit?" Julie schafft es nicht, ihre Erleichterung ganz zu überspielen.  
"Pah." Gabrielle kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber ich halte die Taschenlampe." Sie hakt sich bei Julie unter "So, Erik, du nimmst den anderen Arm... Perfekt. Seitenairbags."  
Julie lässt sich von beiden nach draußen ziehen, bleibt einen Augenblick schwer atmend im Lichtkegel des Hauses stehen und nickt dann.  
"Gehen wir. Aber ihr müsst mir wieder was schönes erzählen."

Ungeduldig blickt Lucas aus dem Fenster. Drüben brennt noch Licht. Neumond. Julie wird den Teufel tun und jetzt hierher zurückkommen. Vielleicht sollte er anrufen und fragen, ob er sie abholen kann.  
Dann erstarrt er. Vom Haupthaus nähern sich Gestalten, eine davon wedelt mit einer Taschenlampe hin und her. Er erkennt Gabrielles Stimme, die ununterbrochen redet. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht vor, hier noch länger einzukehren. Er öffnet die Haustür und erkennt an Julies anderem Arm Erik. Etwas in ihm schnappt ein. Das ist nicht richtig. _Er_, Lucas, sollte jetzt da draußen bei ihr sein! _Er_ sollte Julie im Arm hierher führen! Er zurrt seinen Morgenmantel fester zu.  
"Julie?"  
"_Lucas_!" Gabrielle quietscht "Bleib genau so stehen, Julie hat keinen Arm mehr frei."  
Lucas macht einen Schritt zurück und überprüft noch einmal den Sitz seines Morgenmantels.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Julie öffnet die Augen. Sie sind gleich da...  
"Natürlich." ruft sie ihm entgegen.  
"Sie hat zwei Helden an ihrer Seite. Ich kann... _Kibotu_!" Gabrielle hält die Taschenlampe direkt auf Lucas' Gesicht.  
Der schirmt die Augen vor dem Licht ab, tapst entnervt auf seinen nackten Füßen nach draußen, tritt prompt in spitze Steine und Zweige und flucht. Aber schließlich ist er doch an Julies Seite.  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" vergewissert er sich und sieht Erik stirnrunzelnd an. "Um diese Zeit geht sie sonst nur in meiner Begleitung aus dem Haus."  
"Tatsächlich?" entgegnet Erik kühl.  
"Zumindest hat sie das bisher so gemacht!" grunzt Lucas feindselig zurück.  
"Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da und ich höre euch." brummt Julie und sieht Lucas an "Und hör bitte auf, in meiner Gegenwart über mich zu reden, als sei ich nicht da."  
Lucas gibt ein seltsames Geräusch von sich und macht einen Schritt zur Seite um den dreien den Weg zum Haus frei zu machen.  
An der Tür bleibt Erik stehen und lässt Julies Arm los, um ihr kurz über den Rücken zu streichen.  
"Ruh dich gut aus, ich will, dass du morgen an den Lernerfolg von heute anknüpfen kannst."  
Lucas zieht scharf die Luft ein und drängt sich an Julies Seite, um sich nun statt Erik bei ihr unterzuhaken.  
"Sie wird sich ausruhen. Dafür sorge ich schon." Er mustert Erik von oben bis unten. Dann wendet er sich an Julie. "Es hat heute also besser geklappt als sonst?"  
"Du hast mir ja nicht zugehört, als ich es dir erzählen wollte." murrt sie und dreht sich noch einmal zu Erik und Gabrielle um. "Bis morgen. Und danke für die Begleitung und den schönen Abend."  
"Das machen wir bald nochmal!" Gabrielle grinst "Über Männer lästern und so." Sie legt ihre Hände von hinten auf Eriks Schultern und lässt sich von ihm huckepack nehmen "Tschüss, Lucas!"  
Der knallt die Tür zu.  
"Über Männer lästern und so." äfft er Gabrielle nach. "Was soll das?"  
Seufzend geht Julie ins Bad.  
"Julie!"  
Sie schließt die Tür und lässt sich Badewasser ein.  
"So nicht, Lucas. Ich hab keine Lust in dem Ton mit dir zu diskutieren. Ich habe einen schönen Abend mit meinen Freunden verbracht und du machst mir deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen!" Sie schält sich aus ihrem Topund zieht die Vorhänge zu.  
"Julie, ich glaube wir müssen reden!" tönt es von draußen.  
"Ich nicht, Lucas. Ich bin müde und morgen muss ich früh raus. Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, wüsstest du das." Sie öffnet ihren BH und taucht einen Arm in das Badewasser. Zu kalt...  
"Ich werde jetzt packen. Morgen Nachmittag fliege ich zurück nach Kanada. Meine Mutter hat angerufen und mich darum gebeten. Ich hätte sie zwar vertrösten können, aber ich glaube im Augenblick nicht, dass es irgendeinen Sinn macht hierzubleiben, wenn wir uns nur noch streiten."  
Sie nickt und zieht sich die Hose aus.  
"Gut. Falls wir uns morgen nicht mehr sehen sollten, wünsche ich dir einen guten Flug. Ruf an, wenn du akzeptiert hast, dass ich auch einen schönen Abend ohne dich verbringen kann." Dann steigt sie in die Wanne und taucht unter.


	11. Kapitel 9

Danke für die Reviews. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie erleichtert wir waren, als wir festgestellt haben, dass doch jemand unsere Geschichte liest :-) knuddel

So reifte Agape zu einer jungen Frau. An einem Gewitterabend klopfte ein weit gereister Pelzhändler an die Tür ihres Vaterhauses.  
"Ich bitte um Obdach, guter Mann." sprach der Händler "Es soll mir gefallen, dich fürstlich dafür zu entlohnen."  
Doch Yannis winkte ab und Agape rief: "Erzähle uns lieber von deinen Reisen. Geschichten sind uns kostbarer als Gold."  
Und der Pelzhändler nahm an dem Tisch platz, wo Agape saß und Pajida, ihren Lieblingsganter, auf dem Schoße hielt.  
Die Schönheit der jungen Frau bezauberte den Händler. Er begann gleich zu berichten von Akakios, einem Sänger von gar köstlichem Angesicht. Auch den Tanz und die Dichtkunst beherrsche der Jüngling meisterlich, und sein Wissen sei schier unermesslich. Der Händler sprach lange über die hohen Künste, mit denen jener die Menschen auf dem Markte zu Athen bezauberte, wie nur ein Gott es hätte tun können. Und Agapes Herz entflammte für die Erzählung des Pelzhändlers, und in ihr wuchs der Wunsch, nach Athen zu reisen, mit eigenen Augen das Wunder dieses Jünglings zu sehen. Sie wollte ihn zum Meister nehmen und von ihm die ihr so liebe Sangeskunst recht erlernen.  
Am nächsten Tage bat Agape ihren Vater, nach Athen reisen zu dürfen, doch er verbot es im Zorn. Seine Tochter wollte er nicht an die große Stadt verlieren. Wieder und wieder ersuchte Agape ihren Vater vergebens. So schnürte sie eines Nachts ihr Bündel und machte sich auf, zu Fuß die Stadt zu erreichen.  
Nach Tagen der Wanderschaft trat sie auf blutigen Füßen durch die Tore Athens. Angstvoll, den holden Jüngling mit ihrer ärmlichen Gestalt zu erheitern, versteckte sie sich zwischen den Menschen, die auch gekommen waren, ihn zu hören. Doch Akakios sah Agape dennoch in der Menge stehen. Ihre Schönheit rührte sein Herz, und er verstummte. Seinem bezauberten Blicke folgend trat die Menge von Agape zurück und Akakios schritt auf sie zu und barg sie voll Liebe in seinen Armen.  
Kybele sah all dies mit Missfallen an.

"Lucas kann uns auf den Tod nicht leiden." stellt Gabrielle beim Frühstück fest "Und ich verstehe nicht, warum. Man könnte fast meinen, er hat Angst vor uns. Dabei war ich gar nicht so komisch zu ihm."  
Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Julie ist viel zu nett zu ihm." Gabrielle nimmt sich eine Traube, wirft sie in die Luft und fängt sie mit dem Mund auf.  
Sie schaut Erik nach, als er wortlos die Küche verlässt.  
"Ja, ich räum den Tisch gern auch ganz allein ab!" ruft sie ihm hinterher. "Männer." murmelt sie dann zu sich selbst. Sie grinst. "Männer sind komisch."

Acht Uhr. Lucas hat nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie gegangen ist. Aber eigentlich hat sie sich auch bemüht, ihn nicht zu wecken.Sie klopft an die Tür des Musikzimmers und öffnet dann.  
"Guten Morgen."  
Erik sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Piano und arbeitet an einem Notenblatt. Als Julie eintritt, schaut er auf.  
"Guten Morgen."  
Mit raschen Schritten geht siezu ihm, kramt ihre Noten hervor und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Lass uns anfangen."  
"Wärm dich auf, danach singst du das hier." er schiebt ihr das Blatt zu, an dem er gearbeitet hat. "A capella. Ich habe eine Theorie."  
Sie nickt und beginnt ein paar Tonleitern hoch und runter zu singen, während sie Eriks Blatt überfliegt.  
"Wie lautet deine Theorie?" Sie summt die Melodie, die er ihr gegeben hat.  
"Das erfährst du, wenn es soweit ist. Ich möchte, dass du dieses Monster..." er deutet auf das Blatt "... so gefühlvoll wie möglich singst. Welche Emotion du ausdrückst, ist mir gleichgültig. Und versuche gar nicht erst, alles richtig zu machen, dieses Stück ist zu komplex für deine Stimme und dein Umfang reicht nicht aus." er springt vom Flügel und wirft ihr einen unbarmherzigen Blick zu, ehe er zum Fenster geht. "Du kannst heute nur versagen. Fang an."  
"Danke." brummt sie "Genau das brauche ich heute noch. Lucas reist ab." Stirnrunzelnd nimmt sie das Blatt auf und beginnt zu singen.  
"Dein Becken." unterbricht Erik sie nach ein paar Takten ohne sich umzudrehen. "Erinnere dich, wie ich dich gestern eingerichtet habe. Achte auf deine Atmung und deine Stütze. Noch einmal von vorn."  
Julie beißt sich auf Zunge. Was ist nur heute mit ihm los? Er dreht sich nicht einmal um, um ihr beim Singen zuzusehen. Sie schiebt die Unterlippe vor, konzentriert sich auf ihre Haltung und setzt dann erneut an.  
"Nein, Julie!" unterbricht er sie nach drei Takten wieder "Du singst nur einen Laut, aber ich will trotzdem, dass du etwas aussagst. Sprich von einem Gefühl, Liebe, Hass, Trauer, ganz egal, stell dir dazu vor was du willst, aber vermittle mir dieses Gefühl eindeutig und lass deinen Kiefer locker."  
Sie kräuselt die Nase. Lucas geht und sie tut nichts, um ihn zu halten. Eigentlich hat sie ihm sogar das Gefühl gegeben, dass es ihr egal ist, ob er nun bleibt oder geht. Sie weiß nicht mehr, was sie überhaupt für ihn empfindet, wie soll sie da mit Gefühl singen können?  
Sie setzt noch einmal ein.  
"Julie, _kontrollier dich_!" mit einer aggressiven Bewegung fährt Erik herum und bringt sie zum Schweigen. "Hör mir zu! Liebe, Hass, Trauer." Er beginnt, die ersten sechs Takte des Liedes zu singen, zärtlich, sehnsuchtsvoll. In Takt sieben bricht seine Stimmung von einem Ton auf den nächsten um; ohne das Tempo zu variieren spricht sein Gesang plötzlich von blutiger, unstillbarer Rachsucht, weitere sechs Takte später zerfließt seine Stimme in Einsamkeit, Verlust und Hoffnungslosigkeit. "Das kommt alles von hier." er deutet auf seine Kehle "Das hier..." er tippt an seine Brust "... folgt der Stimme. Noch einmal von vorn."  
Julie starrt ihn an und kann sie kaum bewegen. Hinter ihren Schläfen pocht es. Warum ist er heute so verdammt gereizt? Seine Darbietung von 'Hass' hat ihr ernsthaft Angst gemacht.Dabei hatte sie sich so auf diese Stunde gefreut... gehofft, Ablenkung finden zu können von Lucas und dem ganzen Ärger.  
In ihrem Gesicht arbeitet es.Kannsie sich nicht einfach hier hinsetzen und weiter zuhören, wie Erik singt? Im Gegensatz zu ihr trifft er wenigstens die Töne.Aber wenn es nach Erik geht, ist sie nicht zum Zuhören hier, nein, heute definitiv nicht... Sie schluckt schwer.  
"Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich es nicht kann. Warum gibst du mir dann dieses Blatt?"  
"Du verstehst nichts." Sein Blick nagelt sie fest "Jetzt hör auf zu fragen und sing. Mit Gefühl und lockerem Becken. Los!"  
Wütend knallt Julie die Noten auf den Flügel.  
"So nicht! Verdammt, warum bist du so schlecht drauf? Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du streng mit mir bist, aber verflucht noch mal, ich habe keine Lust weiterzusingen, wenn du mich so anmachst!" faucht sie und funkelt ihn böse an.  
"Das interessiert mich nicht. _Sing_ jetzt! Sing von deiner Wut auf mich, los!"  
"Du kannst mich mal!" Trotzdem greift sie nach den Noten und singt noch ein letztes Mal.  
Als sie geendet hat, starrt Erik sie noch einen Moment lang zornig an.  
"Sehr gut." sagt er dann und seine Haltung entspannt sich merklich. "Jetzt analysiere dich selbst. Was hast du gestern und heute anders gemacht als in den Jahren davor?"  
"Ich könnte dich..." knurrt sie ärgerlich "Das war alles nur Taktik? Du wolltest mich auf hundertachtzig bringen, nur damit ich genug Wut habe, um zu singen?"  
"Hätte ich dich lieber wieder umarmen sollen?" fragt er betont trocken "Geh, setz dich eine halbe Stunde auf die Terrasse und finde heraus, was du anders gemacht hast."  
Unzufrieden runzelt siedie Stirn. Sie kommt sich vor wie ein Schulkind, dass in die Ecke gestellt wird, um über seine Taten nachzudenken.  
"Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können." brummt sie gereizt, nimmt ihre Jacke und verlässt das Zimmer.  
An der Rezeption winkt sie Gabrielle kurz zu.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragt die verwundert und klickt den Kalender zu.  
"Dein Bruder ist ein Sadist." grollt Julie und bleibt stehen.  
"Und...?"  
Julie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Keiner warnt mich vor und er quält mich mit seiner schlechten Laune, damit ich so singe, wie er sich das vorstellt. Und dann schickt er mich weg, damit ich über das Gelernte nachdenke. Ich fühle mich grade als wäre ich acht Jahre alt und hätte irgendwas Schlimmes verbrochen." Sie seufzt. "Und ihm macht das auch noch Spaß. Du bist doch seine große Schwester... Große Schwester dürfen ihre kleinen Brüder doch mal verhauen, oder?" Sie grinst schief.  
Gabrielle ballt ihre Linke zur Faust und reibt mit dem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel.  
"Ich weiß nicht, auf wen er gerade sauer ist oder ob er überhaupt sauer ist. Aber es... es könnte dran liegen, dass in neun Tagen der Todestag unserer... Naja, gewöhn dich am besten schon mal dran, dass die Stimmung hier etwas den Bach runter geht..."  
Julie zieht eine Grimasse.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich hab mich eben einfach nur so wahnsinnig über ihn geärgert." Sie tippt mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Rezeptionstresen herum. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor? Lucas reist ab."  
"Oh. Ich wollte etwas aufwendiger kochen... Wir könnten das zusammen machen und du isst nachher mit. Das wäre schön."  
Julies Mundwinkel zuckt.  
"Dann müsste ich nicht allein kochen. Klar, ich komme." Sie schaut auf die Uhr. "Halte ich dich vom Arbeiten ab? Eigentlich sollte ich noch im stillen Kämmerchen über meine Schandtaten nachdenken..."  
"Nein, ich spiele nur mal wieder das 'Erik will Aufnahmen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge machen'-Puzzle und sortiere jetzt die möglichen Lösungen. Mein Ohr ist noch platt vom vielen Telefonieren gestern."  
Julie grinst.  
"Naja, bevor er noch mal wütend wird, lege ich mich trotzdem mal zehn Minuten in die Sonne." Damit winkt sie Gabrielle und geht nach draußen.

Er hockt wieder im Schneidersitz auf dem Piano. Als Julie den Instrumentenraum betritt, hört er auf, seine Hände zu bemalen, legt er den Federhalter neben sich und stützt sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf sein Knie.  
"Nun, ist deine Analysen von Erkenntnis gekrönt?"  
"Du bist ein Sadist!" entfährt es ihr. Sie feuert ihre Jacke auf den Stuhl. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf du hinaus willst. Also verrate mir, großer Meister, Engel der Musik, wie soll ich Liebe in meine Stimme legen, wenn meine Beziehung gerade zerbricht und ich nur noch Wut empfinde?"  
Erik schaut einen Moment lang zur Decke, dann fixiert er Julies Augen.  
"Diese Frage zu klären, ist nicht das Ziel unseres heutigen Unterrichts. Aber ich sage es dir. Wenn die Realität nicht zu deiner Aufgabe passt, träume. Mach dich frei von dem, was außerhalb deiner selbst tatsächlich geschieht. Mach alle Türen zu, schließe die Augen, lege deine Hände über die Ohren. Versetze dich in eine Welt, in der du fühlen kannst, was du fühlen musst. Sei autistisch. Und dann sing."  
"And listen to the Music of the Night." summt sie. Sie hält seinem Blick zum ersten Mal stand und tritt zu ihm an den Flügel. "Versuchen wirs?"  
"Willst du nicht zuerst wissen, welche Theorie ich bezüglich deines Technik-Gefühl-Problems habe?"  
"Doch klar, erzähl!" Gespannt hält sie seine Augen einen Moment lang fest.  
'Bernstein.' denkt sie wieder 'Faszinierend.'  
"Technik verlangt Konzentration und mentale Körpernähe, Gefühl bedeutet Zerstreuung und Selbstvergessenheit. Auch du kannst eine Gleichzeitigkeit dieser Zustände herstellen, aber anscheinend brauchst du dazu noch jemanden, der es aus dir herauskitzelt, dich zwingt, dich sowohl auf deine Körperhaltung zu konzentrieren, als auch eine intensive Emotion zu erleben und auszudrücken. Du musst einen Weg finden, selber zu tun, was ich gestern und heute für dich getan habe."  
"Hm." macht Julie nachdenklich "Ich bemühe mich ja. Und du konntest das einfach gleich, nachdem du die Bücher gelesen hast? Automatisch?"  
Amüsiert schüttelt Erik den Kopf.  
"Wissen allein ist wertlos; erst die Fähigkeit, es anzuwenden, macht es zu einem Schatz." prüfend hält er ihr Gesicht im Blick "Das weißt du selbst am besten, denk nur an deine Angst vor der Dunkelheit."  
"Ja." seufzt sie und schneidet eine Fratze. "Manchmal nützt Wissen gar nichts. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen beim Singen, okay?" Sie legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet ihn. "Wenn ich heute noch richtig gut singe, bekomme ich dann eine Belohnung?"  
Erstaunt Erik zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Belohnung?"  
"Ich glaube, das würde mich zu Höchstleistungen anspornen." Sie grinst.  
"Ich verstehe, was du bezweckst. Aber womit sollte ich dich belohnen? Mit... einem Bonbon, wie ein Kind beim Arzt?"  
Julie lacht.  
"Nee, ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du was singen. Meinen Background, den du auch auf dem Soundtrack singst... oder 'Music of the Night'. Michael Crawford ist abartig und die einzige gute englischsprachigeVersion, die ich gehört habe, ist von einem Mann ohne richtige Ausbildung. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst..."  
"Oh...," er verzieht das Gesicht "Ich verzichte auf 'Music of the Night' und den Text für 'In the Dark' müsste ich erst aus meinem Büro holen. Doch ich singe gern etwas aus Mozarts Requiem für dich. Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi..." er breitet theatralisch die Arme aus und lässt den Kopf hängen. "Lamm Gottes, das du trägst die Sünden der Welt."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Dann das Requiem." murmelt sie ein wenig enttäuscht "Gabrielle hat gesagt, dass sie Requiems mag... Da fällt mir ein, wir kochen heute Abend zusammen. Nur falls du rechtzeitig eine Pizza bestellen willst." Sie lächelt ihn an.  
"Ich habe heute schon gegessen. Ganz abgesehen davon kocht Gabrielle hervorragend. Nun." er nimmt auf dem Klavierhocker platz "Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Nimm die Blätter zu 'Belong' und versuche, es mit Gefühl und Technik zu singen."  
Kopfschüttelnd nimmt Julie die Noten auf. Irgendetwas ist heute anders. Das vorhin war nicht nur ein Versuch, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Ihm geht der Todestag seiner Mutter wohl tatsächlich sehr nahe.  
Schließlich reißt sie sich los und versucht, jeden Gedanken an Lucas und Erik aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, an etwas Schönes zu denken. Sommer, Sonne... ihr erster Kuss...  
"Und bitte." Er greift in die Tasten.  
Sie schluckt. Henry hieß er, und es war kurz bevor sie mit Lucas zusammen gekommen ist. In irgendeinem Park in Québec hat er sie geküsst, und sie weiß noch jetzt, wie ihre Beine vor Aufregung gezittert haben. Sie schließt die Augen und singt  
"Das kommt." meint Erik anerkennend, als sie geendet hat. "Ich denke, du bist dabei, es zu begreifen." Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr "Wir sehen uns morgen um neun wieder. Ich muss jetzt zu einem schwierigen Kunden und Zugeständnisse machen." Er knurrt leise und tippt gegen seine Maske.  
Julie lächelt ihm mitfühlend zu.  
"Also bist du heute Abend gar nicht da?"  
"Ich werde in meinem Zimmer sitzen und mir die Augen ausweinen." entgegnet er sarkastisch.  
"Schade." murmelt sie, nimmt ihre Jacke und verlässt dann ebenfalls den Raum.

"Du musst auch stillhalten." murrt Gabrielle und lässt das Wattestäbchen, mit dem sie den Kleber auftragen will, sinken.  
Erik schließt die Augen.  
"Ich hasse es."  
"Ach? Wirklich?" Gabrielle schnaubt "Du zwingst dich selber dazu. Es ist dein Entschluss, dich mit diesem Kunden ohne Maske zu treffen. Du hast dich untergeordnet. Jetzt lass mich diese verdammte Nase ankleben!"  
"Ich will nicht, dass mich Julie so sieht."  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
"Ich sagte, du sollst dich beeilen."  
Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich mich beeile, gibt das nichts. Jetzt halt still, sonst lass ich dich nachher in den Spiegel sehen." Julie... was hat er nur heute mit Julie!

Gegen acht Uhr abends steht Julie vor der Tür des Haupthauses und klingelt.  
In eine übergroße weiße Kochschürze und ein schwarzes Kopftuch gewandet läuft Gabrielle durchs Foyer, um zu öffnen.  
"Du hättest auch einfach über die Terrasse reinkommen können." grüßt sie Julie.  
"Och." Julie zuckt mit den Schultern "Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch störe." Sie schwenkt ein Päckchen. "Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht. Größe siebenunddreißig, blau-rot und extra-warm."  
"Oh." Gabrielle lächelt angestrengt "Danke, das ist lieb. Ich werde sie gleich anziehen, wenn wir mit Kochen fertig sind."  
"Schön." Julie folgt ihr in die Küche und hängt ihre Jacke über einen Stuhl. "Was kochen wir denn feines?"  
"Eine Bouillabaisse." Gabrielle nimmt einen Fisch von der Arbeitsplatte und hält ihn neben ihr Gesicht "Schau ihm in die Augen und sag ihm, dass du ihn nicht magst."  
Julie erschauert.  
"Tote Fische sind mir unheimlich. Hast du irgendwo Gemüse zum Putzen?"  
"Hör dir das an, Frank." entrüstet schaut Gabrielle den Fisch an "Du bist ihr unheimlich! Vielleicht solltest du ihr etwas liebes sagen, damit sie ihre Meinung ändert... So, du willst nicht? Na dann..." sie knallt den Fisch auf die Arbeitsplatte, nimmt ein Küchenbeil aus dem Messerblock und hackt dem Tier den Kopf ab. "Armer Frank." prustet sie dann gezwungen "Aber seine sozialen Fähigkeiten waren wirklich unter aller Sau."  
Julie beobachtet die Szene mit aufgerissenen Augen.  
"Manchmal bist du irgendwie beängstigend. Wenn ich dich so mit dem Messer sehe, könnte ich mir glatt vorstellen, dich doch als meinen Bodyguard zu engagieren, wenn es dunkel wird." Sie grinst. "Sag mir was ich tun soll, dann helf ich dir."  
"Hol dir den Gemüsekorb von da hinten." Gabrielle deutet mit dem Beil auf das andere Ende der Küche "Messer sind hier im Block. Wieso bin ich beängstigend?"  
"Wegen demarmen Fisch." Julie holt sich Gemüse und Messer und beginnt, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch zu schneiden. "Du hast ihn enthauptet wie ein Ninja." Sie schmunzelt.  
"Ach, Frank hat nichts mehr gespürt. Grausam war der Fischer, der ihn aus dem Meer zog und ersticken ließ."  
"Ich dachte, die werden mit einem Hammer erschlagen." Julie schmunzelt "Armer Frank, aber es dient jaeinem guten Zweck."  
Gabrielle prustet los, ehrlich diesmal.  
"Ich sehe es vor mir, hunderte von Männern mit einem Hammer in der Hand, die auf riesige Netze voller Fische eindreschen..."  
Julie runzelt die Stirn. Na hoffentlich bessert sich Gabrielles Laune damit dauerhaft. Wenn das nun den ganzen Abend oder sogar die nächsten neun Tage so weitergeht...  
"Wie ist das Kundengespräch gelaufen, hat Erik etwas erzählt?"  
"Oh... nein, nach _solchen_ Konferenzen kann man ihn in der Pfeife rauchen, da geht er erstmal in sein Zimmer und hackt mit seinem Schwert auf dem Baumstamm rum, bis er alle Beteiligten in seiner Phantasie niedergemetzelt hat." Sie reibt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und enthauptet den nächsten Fisch "Aber morgen früh wird er erstmal wieder strahlen wie ein junger Gott."  
Julie beobachtet die Szene und zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen, als das Beil auf die Arbeitsunterlage knallt.  
"Also besteht keine Chance, dass er heute Abend mitisst?"  
"Wenn Besuch da ist? Sicher nicht... Bist du enttäuscht?"  
"Merkt man das?"  
"Würde man es merken, hätte ich dich nicht gefragt, ob du es bist." Gabrielle klatscht eine Hand voll Eingeweide in die Kompostschüssel neben sich. "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, ich glaube nicht, dass er in deiner Gegenwart essen wird, ehe deine Unterrichtszeit hier um ist."  
"Okay." Julie zuckt mit den Schultern und schnippelt den Lauch in dünne Streifen. "Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass er uns vielleicht Gesellschaft leistet... Gestern Abend war es schon sehr lustig."  
"Ich glaube, Erik hat sich ehrlich gefreut, dass Lucas kotzen musste."  
Julie stöhnt auf.  
"Die beiden können sich wirklich nicht leiden.Naja, aber Lucas ist jetzt erstmal weg." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. Wieder allein nachts...  
"Lass uns eine Pyjama-Party machen!" verwegen grinsend dreht sich Gabrielle nach ihr um "Wie dumme kleine Teenager. Wir schminken uns gegenseitig und ich bürste deine Haare und mache dir Zöpfchen."  
"Jetzt?" Julie lacht leise.  
"Nein, jetzt kochen wir. Aber nach dem Essen vielleicht. Wenn du magst."  
"Klar, auf mich wartet ja keiner mehr, der rummeckern könnte." Julie verzieht traurig das Gesicht. Hoffentlich ruft Lucas heute Abend an. Vielleicht sieht er endlich mal ein, dass auch er Fehler macht. Aber wahrscheinlich passiert das ehnicht...  
"Lucas sollte wirklich netter zu dir sein." Gabrielle setzt einen Topf Wasser auf und misst Salz ab "Wann kommt er wieder?"  
"Gar nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich erst wieder etwas von ihm hören und sehen will, wenn er sich eingekriegt hat." Julie lässt das Messer sinken. "Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nachher anrufen."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee."  
"Mal sehen." Julie schnaubt. "Er wird erwarten, dass ich wieder klein beigebe und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Ich muss mich nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen, wen ich mag und mit wem ich befreundet sein will. Beschützertrieb hin oder her, im Augenblick übertreibt er maßlos." "Er liebt dich sehr, denke ich."  
"Wenn er mich wirklich liebt, muss er gewisse Dinge akzeptieren."  
"Männer." entgegnet Gabrielle vage. "Gibst du mir das Gemüse bitte? Ich glaube, ich hätte netter zu ihm sein sollen. Nur weil Erik ihn nicht mag..."  
"Lucas war euch gegenüber aber auchnicht unbedingt nett. Er hat von Anfang an ein Problem damit gehabt, dass ich hierher fliege." Julie reicht Gabrielle das Gemüse und zieht die Augenbraue hoch. "Warum verteidigst du ihn auf einmal"  
"Ach, einer muss doch den Anfang machen." Gabrielle kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, "Immer dieses Gezanke,Erik ist zum abgewöhnen, wenn er sauer ist, und du kommst mit dem Lernen nicht voran, das ist doch schlimm."  
"Es wird kein Gezanke mehr geben." entgegnet Julie störrisch "Vielleicht kommt er überhaupt nicht mehr zurück."  
"Ja." Gabrielle schluckt "Aber du findest bestimmt bald einen neuen Freund, der genau so... lieb ist, wie Lucas früher war, und gutaussehend und all sowas."  
"Ich will gar keinen anderen. Nicht jetzt." brummt sie. Dann zwingt sie sich zu einem Lächeln. "So und nun lass uns über irgendwas schönes reden!"  
Zufrieden strahlt Gabrielle sie an.  
"Darf ich dir nachher die Fingernägel lackieren?"

Ungeduldig klopft er an Gabrielles Tür und drückt die Klinke herunter. Er ist schon halb eingetreten, als er die Warnung hört: "Julie ist da!" Mit einem Knall und einem unterdrückten Fluch schließt er die Tür wieder und hastet in sein Zimmer, um seine Maske aufzusetzen.  
Julie versucht, sich zu Gabrielle umzudrehen, die gerade dabei ist, ihr die Haare zu bürsten.  
"Was hat er denn?" fragt sie verwirrt und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Tür, was dazu führt, dass die Bürste an ihren Haaren reißt.  
"Keine Maske auf."  
Julie verdreht die Augen.  
"Manchmal stellt er sich auch an..."  
Gabrielle seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Vielleicht verstehst du es irgendwann."  
"Nerven tut es trotzdem." Julie schließt die Augen und hält wieder still, während Gabrielle weiterbürstet.  
"Nur weil du ihn nicht verstehst." beharrt Gabrielle störrisch und zieht Julie einen Scheitel.  
Die zieht eine Grimasse sagt aber nichts mehr.  
Als es wieder klopft, hört Gabrielle auf zu bürsten.  
"Komm rein."  
Erik streckt den Kopf herein.  
"Eben hat die Leiterin des Nonnenchors angerufen, um sich zu beschweren, dass die versprochene Nachricht von meiner Sekretärin bezüglich der Terminverschiebung nicht angekommen ist. Wieso hat sie keine Nachricht und woher hat sie die Nummer meines Privatanschlusses?"  
Gabrielle faltet ihre Hände im Schoß und senkt den Blick.  
"Ich habe mich telefonisch zu melden versucht, aber niemanden erreicht, und über die restlichen Aufgaben einen schriftlichen Nachtrag vergessen. Und vorgestern habe ich ihr vom falschen Account aus gemailt, dem mit deiner privaten Nummer in der Signatur."  
Erik nickt langsam.  
"Bring das morgen irgendwie in Ordnung, ja?" Dann lehnt er den Kopf gegen das Türfutter und sein Blick wird zärtlicher "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Es geht mir gut. Julie schläft heute Nacht hier. Wir haben Bouillabaisse gekocht."  
Julie hat sich unterdessen ein wenig bequemer hingesetztund die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Dieses Nachthemd ist wirklich eine Spur zu knapp. Sie hätte sich etwas übergezogen, wenn sie damit gerechnet hätte, dass Erik zurückkommt.  
Angestrengtbeschäftigt sie sich mit einem Leberfleck auf ihrem Knie, damit sie das Gefühl loswird, zu stören.  
Erik wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß." Damit verschwindet er.  
Verunsichert schaut Julie ihm nach.  
"Wenn ich störe, sag es ruhig. Ich kann euch auch allein lassen, wenn ihr noch etwas besprechen müsst."  
"Nein." macht Gabrielle langgezogen, legt ihre Arme um Julie und knuddelt sie kurz, ehe sie beginnt, ihr einen Bauernzopf zu flechten "Du bleibst schön hier. Wachst du eigentlich leicht auf?"  
"Ja." Julie zögert "Warum, schnarcht einer von euch so laut?"  
Gabrielle lacht.  
"Nein, aber manchmal träume ich schlecht oder werde nachts wach und fühle mich nicht gut, dann gehe ich zu Erik und schlafe in seinem Bett. Es wäre blöd, wenn du dann aufwachst, weil ich rausgehe."  
"Macht nichts." Das war es also, was Lucas gehört hat. Julie verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich kann schnell wieder einschlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du es bist. Außerdem bin ich ja heute hier, da träumst du bestimmtnicht schlecht." Sie lächelt aufmunternd.  
"Ja, vielleicht... So..." Gabrielle greift hinter sich und nimmt einen Handspiegel vom Bett. "Das passt gut zu deiner Kopfform. Wenn ich dann noch deine Augen betone und deine Wangenknochen rausarbeite, siehst du aus wie... ich weiß nicht wer, aber, aber auf jeden Fall sehr sehr schön."  
Julies Mundwinkel zuckt.  
"Danke. Aber du hast das jaauch gelernt, bei dir sieht am Ende jeder hübsch aus."  
"Naja, fast jeder..." schränkt Gabrielle ein. "Außerdem ist ein Künstler stets nur so gut wie das Material, mit dem er arbeitet."  
Mit geschürzten Lippen dreht Julie ihren Kopf vor dem Spiegel hin und her.  
"Wenn du das sagst..."


	12. Kapitel 10

Als Julie aufwacht, ist das Zimmer leer. Tag eins nach Lucas. Sie hat sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet und scheinbar hat er sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie erreichen zu wollen, denn ihr Handy zeigt keine versäumten Anrufe an. Sie schaltet es aus und vergräbt es in einer Jackentasche. Hastig sucht sie dann ihre übrigen Kleidungsstücke zusammen und verschwindet im Bad, ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach Gabrielle und Erik macht.Sie findet die beiden auf der Terrasse. Gabrielle sitzt auf Eriks Schoß, eng an ihn gekuschelt. Julie lächelt und geht zu ihnen.  
"Guten Morgen. Stör ich?"  
"M-mh." schnurrt Gabrielle "Setz dich, iss was... Erik hat heute frei, wir wollen nachher spazieren gehen und du kommst mit. Wenn du willst."  
"Klar, wenn wir heute nicht singen... oder später." Julie schaut Erik fragend an.  
"Das ist Arbeit!" ruft Gabrielle tadelnd. "Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Nicht heute."  
"Du rufst nachher den Nonnenchor an, Gabrielle, dann kann ich ruhig ein wenig Unterricht geben." Erik tippt ihr gegen die Stirn "Fünfzehn Uhr, vergiss es nicht."  
Julie zieht sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich.  
"Wo wollt ihr spazieren gehen?"  
"Im Wald. Der gehört ganz allein Erik. Und wo du grad Uhrzeit sagst, Erik, dein Zeug ist fällig."  
Er seufzt.  
"Hast _du_ denn an deine Phasenprophylaxe und das Antidepressivum gedacht?"  
"Jaja."  
"Gut. Dann lass mich mal aufstehen." Er erhebt sich und verschwindet in der Küche. Die Terrassentür macht er hinter sich zu, so dass Julie nicht erkennen kann, was er drinnen tut.  
Stirnrunzelnd sieht Julie ihm nach.  
"Ist er krank?" fragt sie leise.  
"Mmh... Wie mans sieht..." Gabrielle reckt sich.  
"Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm?" Julie hält die Luft an und betrachtet Gabrielle, die heuteein T-Shirt trägt. Zum ersten Mal sieht sie Gabrielles nackte Arme und versteht, warum sie trotz der Hitze bisher immer nur langärmlige Oberteile getragen hat: An ihren Handgelenken sind blasse Narben zu sehen. Entlang ihrer Venen läuft Reihe von Einstichen in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Heilung... dann hatte sie wohl recht. Das Methadon gehört Gabrielle.  
"Oh, alles halb so wild." Gabrielle folgt Julies Blick. "Die sind vom Blutabnehmen." erklärt sie "Erik muss immer meinen Serumspiegel messen, damit meine Phasenprophylaxe richtig dosiert werden kann."  
"Ah." macht Julie und wendetden Blick ab. "Und das macht er selbst? Kein Arzt?"  
"Immer zum Arzt zu gehen, wäre zu umständlich. Erik will, dass ich lückenlos überwacht bin."  
Hm.Julie dreht sich noch einmal der verschlossenen Tür zu. Wenn die Einstiche in Gabrielles Armen nicht von Drogen sondern vom Blutabnehmen kommen, würde das bedeuten, dass das Methadon...

Erik zieht eine Taschenuhr hervor.  
"Gabrielle, du hast noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, ehe du den Nonnenchor anrufen musst."  
Sie stöhnt.  
"Ja... Da muss ich euch wohl jetzt den wilden Tieren überlassen." sie löst sich von Eriks Arm und steht auf. "Danach mach ich Mittagsschlaf, glaub ich, ich bin total im Eimer..."  
Julie winkt ihr nach, dann dreht sich dann zu Erik.  
"Du hast dein Versprechen übrigens noch nicht gehalten."  
"Versprechen? Ach, du meinst deine Belohung?"  
Sie grinst und starrt auf den Bachlauf vor ihnen.  
"Ja, genau. Du hast mir versprochen zu singen, und es dann doch nicht gemacht."  
"Welch grause Tat." Erik schüttelt den Kopf. "Nun... Schicke ich mich also ins Grab." Er erhebt sich und schlägt einige Grashalme von seiner Hose. "Ich singe das 'Requiem' aus Mozarts... Requiem, leicht variiert; es wurde nicht für eine einzelne Stimme geschrieben, und ich behalte mir eine Textänderung vor." Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen, dann hebt er den Blick auf die Baumwipfel und beginnt zu singen: "Requiem aeternam dona mihi, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat mihi..."  
Julie lässt sich ins Gras sinken und schließt die Augen, hört nur noch seineweiche, klagendeStimme. Sie lächelt.  
"Das war wirklich eine schöne Belohnung." murmelt sie als er geendet hat.  
Erik lässt sich einen halben Meter neben ihn wieder ins Gras sinken und mustert Julies Gesicht. Sie ist erschreckend schön, wenn sie glücklich ist. Er stützt seinen Kopf in die Hand und versucht, an etwas anderes zu denken.  
"Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat." sagt er umständlich.  
Julie rollt sich auf die Seite und blickt ihn an.  
"Ich könnte mich glatt daran gewöhnen. Wenn du immer für mich singst, wenn ich gut war, habe noch eine viel größere Motivation, alles richtig zu machen."  
"Ist das eine Form von Bestechung?" fragt er leise und lehnt sich an den Baum hinter ihm.  
Sie schmunzelt.  
"Wenn du es so nennen willst. Du solltest eine eigene CD machen, finde ich." Sie zupft ein paar Grashalme aus der Wiese und verdreht sie. "Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du irgendwann doch mal 'Music of the Night' für mich singst?... Oder nein." Sie richtet sich hastig auf "Wie wär's mit 'Point of no Return'? Das mag ich noch viel lieber... wir denken uns einfach, dass es ein Lied ist, das das Phantom ganz allein singt, und ich höre dir zu und genieße."  
"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge/In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent..." er bricht ab und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Julie legt sich wiederauf den Bauch und sieht Erik mit großen Augen an.  
"Was hast du? Ich... ich fand es sehr schön..."  
"Der Text ist übertrieben, die Musik simpel. Ich singe lieber Mozart oder Händel."  
"Also, mit gefällt es trotzdem." Sie verschränkt die Arme unter ihrem Kopf. "Perfect Music finde ich übrigens auch toll... Oh und in Ken Hills 'Phantom of the Opera' gibt es dieses 'How dare she'... im Original ist das von Verdi..." Sie legt die Stirn in Falten und denkt kurz nach "Oh inferno! Amelia qui! Das gefällt mir auch ziemlich gut."  
"Fortune plango vulnera/Stillantibus occelis/Quod sua mihi munera/Subtrahit rebellis." antwortet er nur. "Vielleicht singe ich es an einem anderen Tag für dich."  
"Ich hatte kein Latein." sie verzieht das Gesicht "Aber du musst es auch nicht singen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Nur weil ich irgendwann Christine Daaé singen möchte, muss ich ja nicht jeden zwingen, sich für Webber zu begeistern. Es gibt wirklich bessere Komponisten."  
"Die Wunden, die Fortuna schlug, beklage ich mit nassen Augen, weil sie mir ihre Gaben entzieht, die Widerspenstige." übersetzt Erik und legt seine Hand leicht auf Julies Rücken.  
Die schließt die Augen und lächelt. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlt sie sich wiederrichtig wohl und frei, wissend, dass sie nicht mit einem Streit rechnen muss, wenn sie nach Hause kommt. Sie braucht sich nicht mehr zu rechtfertigen, mit wem sie ihre Zeit verbringt.  
Erik mustert ihren Gesichtsausdruck voll Skepsis, während er zögernd beginnt, Julies Rücken zu streicheln. Ihre unverhohlene Zufriedenheit passt einfach nicht mit ihrem Hinweis auf den Zustand ihrer Beziehung zu Lucas zusammen.  
"Wo wirst du heute Nacht schlafen?" fragt er schließlich.  
"Im Gästehaus würde ich sagen. Dann habt ihr Ruhe und mein Schnarchen stört euch nicht." Ohne es zu merken, neigt sie den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, wie sie es immer getan hat, wenn Lucas ihr den Rücken gestreichelt hat.  
"Du willst dich deiner Angst ausliefern?"  
"Irgendetwas muss sich jaändern, jetzt wo Lucas nicht mehr da ist... Keine Ahnung, ob er nochmal wiederkommt. Undwenn keiner mehr auf mich aufpasst, muss ich eben alleine zurechtkommen." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und schnurrt, als Eriks Finger genau die richtige Stelle zwischen ihren Schulterblättern finden. "Schön."  
Erik hält inne. Schließlich zieht er seine Hand zurück und lehnt seinen Hinterkopf an den Baumstamm.  
"Daran bin ich schuld, nicht wahr? Mit meiner Einladung zu dieser Audition."  
"Unsinn!"  
Er schweigt und spielt mit seinen langen Fingern in den Grashalmen. Lucas ist weg und wird wahrscheinlich nicht wieder zurückkommen... Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Es hat wirklich nichts mit dir und Gabrielle zu tun. Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr, mich vor Lucas dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen, wen ich mag und wen nicht. Und ich lasse mir auchnicht seine Meinung aufdrücken. Wenn er mich anruft und sich entschuldigt - von mir aus... aber ich werde mich nicht mehr melden und nachgeben, das habe ich in den letzten Jahrenoft genug gemacht." Sie dreht sich langsam auf die Seite und zupft ein paar Grashalme von Eriks Bein, die sie dann in den Fingern verzwirbelt.  
Erik schließt die Augen. Er würde sie so gern wieder berühren...  
"Es steht noch eine Unterrichtseinheit im Raum." sagt er schließlich "Wenn es dir recht ist, werde ich dich vorher massieren, das hat auch schon Gabrielle geholfen - falls du dich erinnerst."  
Julie quiekt begeistert.  
"Massieren? Oh ja bitte. Gleich hier?" Sie streicht sich die Haare aus dem Nacken.  
Erik drückt sich vom Baum ab und kniet sich neben Julie ins Gras. Er legt seine Linke quer über ihr Kreuzbein und die Rechte längs zwischen ihre Schulterblätter; dann verlagert er langsam sein Gewicht auf seine Hände.  
"Melde dich, wenn es weh tut."  
"Nein, es ist wirklich schön." murmelt sie und schließt die Augen. "Der Nacken tut übrigens weh." Sie muss unbedingt daran denken, Aimée anzurufen, damit sie ihr das Kissen nachschickt.

"So, genau so, will ich dich bei den Aufnahmen hören." Erik bemüht sich seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, doch er versagt kläglich. Was immer es ist, das mit ihm passierte, während Julie für ihn sang, es gibt ihm das Gefühl, im Auge eines Sturms zu stehen; und das Chaos draußen kommt immer näher.  
"Das macht nur deine Massage." meint sie und lässt sich wieder ins Gras fallen "Oh, und die Belohnung, die ich eben bekommen habe..." Sie umklammert ihre Knie mit den Armen und beobachtet ihn interessiert.  
"Die Entspannung, ja..." murmelt er abwesend und lässt sich wieder am Baum nieder "Du solltest Lucas davon erzählen."  
Julie stöhnt.  
"Warum erinnerst du mich jetzt an den? Ich hab mich grade so gut gefühlt." Sie steckt die Beine aus und rubbelt ihre Knie. "Ich werde mich nicht mehr bei ihm melden. Jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit. Du hast doch gehört, ohne ihn geht es meiner Stimme gleich viel besser."  
"Ja..." er stützt seinen Kopf in die Hände, steht dann aber sofort wieder auf "Lass uns jetzt zurückgehen. Komm." er hastet los.  
Sie springt ebenfallsauf und läuft hinter ihm her.  
"Wie sieht dein Plan noch aus für heute? Du willst bestimmt noch etwas mit Gabrielle machen?" fragt sie, während sie versucht, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
"Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Warum willst du das wissen?"  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Nur so, ich überlege, wie mein Tag noch weiter aussieht."  
"Ah." Er bleibt kurz stehen, kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut sich hastig um, dann geht er weiter "Wenn es Gabrielle gut geht, kannst du ja noch etwas mit ihr unternehmen."  
Julie legt den Kopf schief.  
"Und du? Was machst du dann?"  
"Ich habe noch zu tun."  
"Schade..."  
Er bleibt stehen und starrt Julie an. Sein Atem geht etwas schneller vom Laufen.  
"Wir sehen uns doch morgen im Unterricht wieder."  
"Natürlich." verunsichert erwidert sie seinen Blick. "Wieder um neun Uhr, wie immer?" Warum hat er es jetzt plötzlich so eilig? Und hatte Gabrielle nicht gesagt, er hätte heute frei? Sie presst die Lippen zusammen. Sie hätte sich eben nicht so an ihn heranmachen sollen. Er muss denken, dass sie versuchen will, sich mit ihm zu trösten,jetzt, wo sie mit Lucas Streit hat. Aber das ist es nicht. Was auchimmer sie zu ihm zieht, ist etwas ganz anderes...  
Erik nickt.  
"Neun Uhr."

Stumm starrt Julie das Telefon an. Nichts. Das Handy hat sie schon vor einer Stunde wieder eingeschaltet und neben sich gelegt. Sonst hat es nie so lange gedauert, bis sich einer von ihnen nach einem Streit wieder gemeldet hat.  
Sie hat keine Ahnung, was nun werden soll. Heute Morgen war sie nochfest davon überzeugt, Lucas für immer in die Wüste schicken zu wollen, sich höchstens noch einmal bei ihm zu melden, um ihre Sachen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung zu holen.  
Und dann war da Erik. Sie schließt die Augen und spürt noch einmal seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, in ihrem Nacken. Unweigerlich lächelt sie. Was ist nur los mit ihr? Sie hat sich noch nie so gefühlt wie in seiner Nähe. Diese totaleUnruhe, wenn sie ihn ansieht, seine Stimme hört... Wenn er singt... Sie seufzt. Sie hat noch niemanden so singen hören. Aber was soll das nur werden? Selbst, wenn sie nicht mehr mit Lucas zusammenkommt, kann sie sich doch nicht sofort wieder Hals über Kopf in irgendetwas Neues stürzen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie keine Ahnung hat, was genau sie für Erik fühlt; sie weiß nur, dass sie irgend etwas immer wieder in seine Nähe zieht. Was er über sie denkt, ist ihr mindestens genau so schleierhaft. Manchmal glaub sie, dass er gerne mit ihr zusammen ist, und dann wieder, so wie gestern Abend undheute Nachmittag, ignoriert er sie oder flieht fast vor ihr.  
Vielleicht ist das alles auch bloß Einbildung. Ihre Beziehung ist angeknackst und Erik ist der einzige Mann, zu dem sie momentan Kontakt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz normal, sie sucht wohl tatsächlich nur einen Trost, um leichter über ihren Streit mit Lucas wegzukommen. Sie öffnet die Augenund tastet nach dem Handy. Noch immer nichts. Dieses Mal meldet er sich nicht mehr.

Leise klopft er an ihre Zimmertür.  
"Gabrielle?"  
Drinnen rascheln Decken, dann hört er ihre Stimme "Ja?"  
"Darf ich reinkommen?"  
"Klar." sie lässt ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen "Was ist?"  
Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und geht durch das abgedunkelte Zimmer zu Gabrielles Bett, um sich auf den Rand zu setzen und sie besorgt zu mustern.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Es geht wieder. Vorhin kam ein ziemliches Loch, aber jetzt hab ich nur noch Kopfschmerzen und bin müde." sie seufzt "Ich versuche, einfach nicht dran zu denken... Du siehst auch nicht sonderlich gut aus." Sie nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf ihr Gesicht "Du hast jetzt schon keine Lust, hinzufahren."  
"Ich hatte noch nie Lust dazu."  
"Sie ist immer noch unsere Mutter." sie schließt die Augen "Was hast du noch mit Julie gemacht?"  
"Gesungen." antwortet er steif "Sie hat einen kleinen Durchbruch geschafft. Ich hoffe, sie kann das morgen reproduzieren. Dein Vorschlag, sie zu massieren war sehr gut."  
Verwundert blinzelt Gabrielle ihn an.  
"Bist du irgendwie sauer auf sie?"  
"Nein." er atmet durch "Ich bin nur etwas durcheinander."  
"Wegen Mama oder wegen Julie?"  
"Julie... Ihre Stimme hat mich heute vollkommen..." er bricht ab.  
Gabrielle nimmt seine Hand wieder von ihrem Gesicht und starrt ihn kurz an.  
"Lässt du mich noch was schlafen?" fragt sie dann leise "Ich bin so müde."

"Guten Morgen". Etwas zerknittert betritt Julie das Musikzimmer, wirft ihre Jacke über den Stuhl und blinzelt ihn an."Guten Morgen." er knetet seine Hände und mustert Julie starr. Seit sechs Uhr heute morgen ist er damit beschäftigt, sich einzureden, dass das, was ihre Stimme gestern in ihm auslöste, nichts außergewöhnliches war, sondern nur Freude darüber, dass sie dabei ist, ihren Durchbruch zu schaffen; Verwirrung, weil sie sich ihm gegenüber seit ein paar Tagen so frei verhält, Unverständnis für die sonderbaren Vorgänge in ihrer Beziehung zu Lucas. Er wird sie heute wieder hören und seine Gefühle werden sich vollkommen normal verhalten. "Singe zum Aufwärmen bitte ein paar Tonleitern."  
Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und tut, was er von ihr verlangt. Sie heftet ihren Blick auf ihn, doch als sich ihre Augen zu begegnen drohen, weicht sie aus.  
'Wenigstens das ist wieder beim alten.' denkt Erik sarkastisch und lauscht halbherzig auf ihre immer reiner und sicherer werdenden Tönen.  
"Sehr gut. Jetzt würde ich gerne 'Belong' von dir hören. Kannst du Text und Melodie mittlerweile auswendig?"  
"Ja." antwortet sie und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn Lucas heute Abend noch nicht angerufen hat, wird sie es tun.  
'Alles beim alten.' denkt sie, während sie darauf wartet, dass Erik ihr den Einsatz gibt. Sie redet sich das alles nur ein.  
Julie ist keine zehn Takte weit gekommen, als Erik sie unterbricht.  
"Entschuldige mich kurz..." Damit hastet er aus dem Instrumentenraum hinunter in sein Zimmer, reißt das Katana von der Wand und beginnt, auf den Baumstamm einzuschlagen.  
"Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, _nein_!" Es kann nicht sein, dass er sich in sie verliebt! Es ist Schwachsinn, sich zu verlieben, wenn man einen mit Haut bespannten Totenschädel als Gesicht hat! Es ist Schwachsinn, sich als Vierzigjähriger in eine Zwanzigjährige zu verlieben! Es ist Schwachsinn, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die noch voll kommen in eine andere Beziehung verstrickt ist, mit einem Mann, der einen ohne ersichtlichen Grund hasst! "_Nein_!" knurrt er noch einmal, tief und guttural. Dann schiebt er das Katana zurück in die Shirasaya und hängt es wieder an die Wand. Er atmet ein und wieder aus und kehrt in den Instrumentenraum zurück.  
Verunsichert steht Julie auf, als er zurückkommt. Er sieht irgendwie anders aus. Sein Haar fällt ihm wirr über die Schultern und seine Kleidung sitzt nicht ganz richtig.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie leise.  
"Ja." Er nimmt auf dem Klavierhocker platz und legt seine Hände auf die Tasten. "Können wir?"  
Sie nickt.  
"Natürlich." Ein zögerlicher Blick in seine Richtung. Er wirkt ruhig, trotzdem ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung.  
"Denke an dein Becken. Gestern hattest du es perfekt eingerichtet. Versuche, das zu reproduzieren." Er atmet tief durch "Und bitte."  
Sie versucht, sich zu erinnern. Seine Hände in ihrem Nacken. Sie war vollkommen entspannt. Nein, das war falsch. Sie kann sich nicht mit ihm über Lucas trösten. Es wäre unfair Erik gegenüber.  
Sie schüttelt die Arme aus und beginnt von neuem.  
Ihre Stimme trifft ihn wie ein Schlag, doch er hält stand und bemüht sich, zu ignorieren, dass die in schwülstige Floskeln gepresste Aussage des Textes durch Julies Interpretation plötzlich Leben und Richtung gewinnt. Es ist nur ein Text, eine Verkettung von sinnlosen Lauten, die der Stimme als Vorwand dient und nicht ihn, Erik, meint; die von ihm geschriebene Melodie ist, worauf es ankommt, die Melodie und ihre Variation, ausgeführt mit langsam brillant werdender Technik.  
"Sehr gut." murmelt er, als es vorbei ist.  
'Wenigstens begehrst du sie nicht.'  
Zweifelnd sieht Julie ihn an und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Verdammt sicher." seufzt er mit einer Spur Resignation. "Die Qualität von gestern hast du nicht erreicht, aber im Vergleich zu deinen ersten Stunden ist dein Fortschritt eklatant."  
Sie lächelt.  
"Das ist schön." Warum nur hat sie das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht darüber freut? Es ist sein Verdienst, wenn ihr Gesang sich verbessert hat. Er müsste verdammt zufrieden mit sich sein.  
Erik nickt langsam mit geschlossenen Augen. Was er fühlt, ist Schwachsinn. Es kann nur in Verletzung und Schmerz resultieren.  
"Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt einmal an 'Fille noire' versuchst. Wenn dir die Spitzentöne und die letzte Koloratur nicht ganz gelingen, ist das in Ordnung, du wirst das Stück bald meistern. Seite zehn."  
Sie kramt die Noten aus ihrer Tasche und blättert hastig, bis sie die Seite findet.  
"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Es muss der nahende Todestag seiner Mutter sein, genau wie gestern...  
"Willst du singen oder mich ausfragen?"  
Julie verdreht die Augen.  
"Nicht so gereizt. Dein Singvogel schreitet schon zur Tat." Sie studiert die Noten und wartet dann auf sein Zeichen.  
"Konzentriere dich vor allem auf die melancholische Grundstimmung. Hast du die orchestrale Version noch im Ohr?"  
"Ja. Gib mir einfach den Einsatz und ich versuche es."  
Erik nickt und spielt das Intro.  
Traurig... sie war traurig, als Lucas keine Zeit für sie hatte... als er den Aufstand gemacht hat, weil sie das Korsett angezogen hat.  
Sie schließt fest ihre Augen und beginnt.  
Als Julie ihre Noten wieder einsammelt, geht Erik zum Fenster hinüber und lehnt sich dagegen.  
"Gabrielle und ich werden morgen in einer Woche für zwei Tage wegfahren. Wir besuchen das Grab unserer Mutter. Gabrielle wird in dieser Zeit schwer depressiv und psychotisch sein, deshalb kann ich dir nicht anbieten, mitzukommen. Du wärst also für eine Nacht ganz allein auf dem Grundstück."  
Julie zieht die Luft ein, bemüht darum, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie diese Aussicht erschreckt. Ganz allein auf dem riesigen Grundstück. Im Dunkeln...  
"Ist okay." murmelt sie. Nein, ist es nicht. Sie wird tausend Tode sterben, bei jedem kleinen Geräusch. Aber es ist nur eine einzige Nacht... Wenn sie an den Tagen vorher ausreichend schläft, kann sie ohne Probleme bis zum Morgengrauen wach sein...  
"Es tut mir leid, Julie." er beißt die Zähne zusammen "Vielleicht... kannst du Lucas herholen."  
Sie atmet tief durch.  
"Nein, kann ich nicht. Aber es wird schon gehen." Es _muss_ gehen.  
"Das wird es. Ich soll dich übrigens von Gabrielle grüßen und fragen, ob sie dich besuchen darf, wenn sie sich wieder etwas besser fühlt."  
"Natürlich." Sie dreht sich noch einmal zu ihm "Geht es ihr immer noch so schlecht? Gibt es... kann ich ihr irgendwie helfen?"  
"Sie fängt gerade erst an, sich schlecht zu fühlen." Erik lächelt schief und folgt Julie durch den Flur. "Du tust schon sehr viel für sie, indem du ihre Freundin bist. Sie ist ziemlich einsam; bis jetzt ist noch jeder stiften gegangen, sobald er Gabrielle und mich näher kennengelernt hat."  
"Wie... wie ist ihre Mutter... eure Mutter... war es sehr schlimm?" sie schüttelt sich. So schlecht, wie die beiden drauf sind, muss es fürchterlich gewesen sein...  
Erik ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen."  
"Ist okay." Julie lächelt ihn mitfühlend an, bevor sie ihm kurz über den Arm streicht. "Aber wenn du reden magst... du weißt, wo ich zu finden bin."  
Erik zuckt bei ihrer Berührung zusammen, nickt aber vage in ihre Richtung, ehe er sich von ihrer Seite löst, um den privaten Teil des Hauptgebäudes zu betreten.  
"Bis morgen."  
"Bis morgen." Sie wirft Gabrielle, die wiederziemlich übermüdet und blass aussieht, einen aufmunternden Blick zu und verschwindet durch die Haupttür.

"Hast du an dein Antidepressivum gedacht?"  
"Ja. Es schlägt auch ein, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem wie ausgekotzt." sie kuschelt sich in ihre Decke und beobachtet, wie sich die Videoleinwand vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster niedersenkt.  
"Du schaffst das schon." Erik legt eine DVD ein und geht dann zu Gabrielle, um die Fernbedienung neben ihr auf das Sofa zu legen.  
"Klar. Ich habs bis jetzt immer überlebt." sie verzieht das Gesicht. "Musst du wirklich zu Julie gehen?"  
"Ja. Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie eine Nacht lang panisch herumsitzen wird. Der Film lenkt dich ab, bis ich zurück bin. Und falls doch etwas ist..." er deutet auf den Pieper an seinem Gürtel.  
"Jaja... grüß sie..."  
Er beugt sich kurz vor, um Gabrielle einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben, dann setzt er seine Maske auf und geht in sein Zimmer, um zu holen, was er benötigt.

Julie hat sich in ihre Strickarbeit und Musik vertieft. Draußen ist es bereits dunkel. Zu dunkel. In wenigen Tagen wird sie um diese Zeit allein sein... Sie schluckt und zählt die Maschen auf der Nadel. Als es klopft, wirft sie erschrockenihr Strickzeug von sich und greift nach dem Pfefferspray, einem letzten Geschenk von Lucas. Auf zitternden Beinen geht sie an die Tür und versucht, durch das Fenster etwas zu erkennen.  
"Gabrielle?"  
"Nein, Erik." er hält die Fackel etwas näher an seine Maske.  
Zögernd zieht Julieden Stuhl unter der Türklinke hervor und öffnet, ohne jedoch das Pfefferspray aus der Hand zu legen. Sie atmet erleichtert auf, als es tatsächlich Erik ist, der draußen steht und grinst dann.  
"Was ist mit dir passiert?" Ein Umhang, an seiner Hüfte das Katana und in der Hand eine riesige Fackel. Sie lacht unsicher. "Willst du mich überfallen?"  
"Nein. Ich möchte dich auf einen Spaziergang mitnehmen. Bis zu einem Flecken Gras, keine zehn Meter von deinem Haus entfernt."  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Sie wirft einen Blick hinter ihn. "Es ist stockfinster und ich soll da raus? Ohne richtigen Grund?"  
"Ich bin bewaffnet und gefährlich." er deutet auf das Katana an seiner Hüfte "Niemand wird sich in deine Nähe wagen, solange ich bei dir bin. Ich möchte dich vor dem Haus massieren, Julie. Als Gegenkonditionierung zu diesem unseligen Überfall."  
"Ich weiß nicht..." Sie sieht an ihm vorbei in die Dunkelheit und dann zurück in das helle Wohnzimmer hinter ihr. "Also... aber nur zehn Schritte..."  
"Gut." er geht ein kleines Stück rückwärts "Komm. Und mach das Licht im Haus aus."  
"Das Licht aus?" wiederholt sie ängstlich "Aber dann seh ich gar nichts mehr."  
"Du vergisst die Fackel."  
"Erik!" Mit schweißnassen Händen drückt sie auf den Lichtschalter und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. "Lass mich nicht allein!"  
Er schließt kurz die Augen und atmet tief durch. Angst. Sie hat nur Angst.  
"Ich bin hier, Julie. Komm, das sind keine fünf Schritte, das schaffst du ganz allein."  
"Ich glaub, ich kann das nicht." flüstert sie "Meine Beine zittern ganz doll."  
"Atme tief und ruhig, als wolltest du singen. Ich komme dir entgegen. Quid pro quo, für jeden Schritt, den du machst, mache ich auch einen."  
Sie setzt langsam einen Fuß nach vorne, die eine Hand fest um das Pfefferspray geschlossen, die andere ruht noch am Türrahmen.  
"Ich habe einen Schritt gemacht."  
"Sehr gut." er hält die Fackel ein wenig höher und bewegt sich ein wohlbemessenes Stück auf Julie zu. "Jetzt bist du wieder dran."  
Vorsichtig lässt sie den Türrahmen los und atmet schwer. Ganz ruhig... ganz ruhig... Sie geht ein Stückchen weiter.  
"Noch einer. Hast du gesehen?"  
"Ja, das habe ich." Sein Schritt ist eben so winzig wie ihrer. "Du bist wieder dran."  
"Ich kann nicht mehr."  
"Kannst du nicht mehr oder willst du nicht mehr?" er streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen "Wenn du dich vorreckst, kannst du mich schon fast berühren."  
Zitternd streckt sie die linke Hand vor.  
"Stimmt nicht, du hast dich dochfast gar nicht bewegt." Sie tapst ein kleines Stück weiter. "Lass mich nicht allein hier draußen!" fleht sie noch einmal  
"Ich bin immer noch hier, Julie. Und ich gehe nicht weg, ich verspreche es. Komm, mach noch einen letzten Schritt."  
Sie streckt die Hand aus und beugt sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Erst als sie seinen Arm berühren kann, zieht sie sich zu ihm und klammert sich ängstlich an ihn. Ihr ganzer Körper bebt und sie fühlt sich schrecklich.  
"Das ist kein schöner Spaziergang gewesen bis jetzt." brummt sie.  
"Du bist sehr tapfer." Erik legt kurz den Arm um sie. Dann drückt er ihr die Fackel in die Hand und nimmt seinen Umhang ab, um ihn auf der Wiese vor sich auszubreiten. "Jetzt leg dich hin. Auf den Bauch."  
"Hier draußen?" fragt sie ungläubig.  
"Natürlich." er nimmt ihr die Fackel wieder ab und rammt sie in den Boden. Sein Katana legt er gleich daneben, und kniet sich auf den Umhang, alles ohne Julies Hand loszulassen. "Komm."  
Langsam kniet sie sich neben ihn, klammert sich fester an ihn und das Pfefferspray und schluckt schwer.  
"Es ist so dunkel hier draußen."  
"Ja, das ist es. Jetzt leg dich hin. Dir wird nichts passieren."  
"Versprochen?" Vorsichtig legt sie sich auf den Bauch, die Augen ängstlich auf jede Bewegung, jeden Schatten jenseits des Lichtkegels der Fackel richtend.  
"Versprochen. Versuche, dich zu entspannen." Er legt seine eine Hand auf ihr Kreuzbein, die andere zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. "Atme tief... Vertrau mir..."  
Sie schließt die Augen, aber es gelingt ihr nicht, ruhiger zu atmen. Ihr ganzer Körper ist verkrampft, bereit, aufzuspringen und zu fliehen. Er muss es merken.  
"Tut mir leid." murmelt sie "Ich vertraue dir, aber das passiert ganz automatisch..."  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen." Sacht beginnt er, ihre steinharten Muskeln zu bearbeiten, und fast instinktiv stimmt er einen wortlosen Gesang an, der dem Rhythmus seiner Hände folgt.  
Nach und nach beruhigt sich Julies Atmung und schließlich spürt sie, wie sich auch ihr Körper langsam entspann. Wenn er nur nie mehr aufhören würde zu singen...  
Mit geschlossenen Augen zieht den Moment in die Länge; doch so sehr er Julies Wärme unter seinen Händen auch genießt, er beginnt bald, unruhig zu werden. Er darf Gabrielle nicht so lange alleine lassen.  
Schließlich bricht er den Kontakt ab und verstummt.  
"Was macht deine Angst?" fragt er leise.  
Julie schluckt und setzt sich hastig auf.  
"Bis gerade ging es... " angestrengt starrt sie in die Flamme der Fackel. "Und jetzt?"  
"Jetzt bring ich dich in dein Haus zurück."  
"Muss ich allein gehen, so wie eben?" fragt sie ängstlich.  
Erik erhebt sich.  
"Ich trage dich, wenn du willst." bietet er an, während er sein Katana wieder umlegt.  
"Wirklich?" Sie steht hastig auf und reicht ihm seinen Umhang.  
"Ja." Du warst heute schon tapfer genug."  
Sie lächelt schwach und klammert sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest, damit er sie heben kann.  
"Wirst du heute Nacht schlafen können?" fragt er, als er sie die paar Schritte zum Haus trägt, die Tür mit dem Fuß aufschiebt und das Licht einschaltet.  
"Bestimmt." murmelt sie und blinzelt, bis sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben. "Es dauert immer ein wenig, aber es geht." Sie sieht ihn an. "Magst du noch irgendetwas trinken? Einen Tee oder Milch mit Honig?"  
Erik schüttelt den Kopf und stellt Julie im hell erleuchteten Flur wieder auf ihre Füße.  
"Nein, ich muss jetzt nach Gabrielle sehen." er lächelt schief "Ich habe sie vor dem Fernseher geparkt."  
"Oh." macht sie "Dann bestell ihr liebe Grüße. Ich hoffe, es geht ihr wieder etwas besser?"  
"Sie sagt, das Antidepressivum schlägt an. Aber sie ist immer noch bipolar, das heißt, das kann sich von einer Minute auf die andere ändern." Er macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Ich lasse die Fackel im Rasen stecken, dann ist es noch etwas heller hier."  
"Gut, danke." Julie lächelt und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh?"  
"So ist es. Gute Nacht, Julie."

**Fußnoten:**

Shirasaya - unbehandelte Scheide aus Magnolienholz, in der ein Katana längere Zeit gelagert werden kann, ohne dass der Stahl zu schwitzen beginnt


	13. Kapitel 11

Unschlüssig starrt sie auf das Telefon. Soll sie ihn wirklich anrufen? Als sieheute Nachmittag von ihrer Stunde zurückkam, hat sie es klingeln gehört, war aber nicht schnell genug, um abzunehmen. Es kann nur Lucas gewesen sein.Langsam tippt sie seine Nummer ein und wartet. Tuuut... tuuut... Er muss gerade Mittagspause machen. Um die Zeit hat er bisher immer frei gehabt.  
"Oliver."  
Sie lauscht mit klopfendem Herzen. Die Leitung rauscht.  
"Hallo? Wer ist da?"  
Sie schluckt.  
"Hallo?" Er klingt gereizt  
"Lucas..." flüstert sie.  
"Julie! Oh Gott sei Dank." er seufzt "Ich versuche schonseit Tagen, dich zu erreichen, aber du hebst nicht ab. Wo warst du? Sonntagnacht ist keiner ans Telefon gegangen in deiner Wohnung, und am Montag war dein Handy ausgeschaltet..."  
"Tut mir leid. Ich habe bei Gabrielle übernachtet." sagt sie leise.  
Er zieht die Luft ein.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragt er dann.  
"Eigentlich... ja."  
"Oh, schön." Er klingt verletzt.  
"Und dir?" erkundigt sie sich rasch und legt ihren Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas.  
"Es könnte durchaus besser sein. Der Stress bei der Arbeit und dann wirfst du mich noch raus..."  
"Ich habe nur... Ach Lucas. Ich war einfach sauer. Aber ich glaube esist wirklichbesser, wenn wir uns ein paar Wochen nicht sehen."  
"Bringt er dich immer noch im Dunkeln nach Hause?" grollt er.  
"Sei doch nicht albern." Sie denkt an den letzten Abend mit Erik "Er begleitet mich, wenn ich ihn darum bitte. Ich kann nicht allein gehen und du bist nicht da. Außerdem... ich bin abends meistens allein zuhause."  
Lucas seufzt.  
"Du willst wirklich nicht, dass ich wiederkomme?" fragt er leise.  
Sie schließt die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Es fällt ihr schwer weiterzusprechen.  
"Erstmal nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich glaube, wir müssen beide mal eine Pause machen. Und deine Eltern brauchen dich..."  
"Darf ich dich trotzdem anrufen?... Es muss ja nicht jeden Abend sein..." fügt er hastig hinzu.  
Julie lächelt.  
"Natürlich. Ich würde mich freuen, ab und zu mal was von dir zu hören."  
"Julie?"  
"Ja?"  
Es klopft. Julie fährt hoch.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja klar, es... hat nur geklopft..." Sie geht mit dem Telefon zur Tür und späht nach draußen. Erik! Sie zieht die Luft ein. Bewaffnet mit einer Fackel... Sie ahnt, was nun bevorsteht.  
"Julie? Bist du noch da?"  
"Was? Ja... Du, ich muss aufhören..."  
"Aber ich wollte dir doch nur sagen, dass..."  
"Ich weiß, Lucas." unterbricht sie ihn rasch "Ich leg jetzt auf, schlaf gut."  
Langsam zieht sie den Stuhl unter der Türklinke hervor und öffnet die Tür einen kleinen Spalt.  
"Guten Abend, Erik... "  
"Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht." Er schaut kurz auf das Telefon in ihrer Hand.  
Julie folgt seinem Blick.  
"Oh, das... Nein, ist schon vorbei." Sie legt das Telefon zur Seite. "Du bist nicht gekommen, um mich zu besuchen, nehme ich an?" Sie deutet auf die Fackel in seiner Hand. Sie ist kleiner als gestern. Aber wenigstens hat er sein Katana noch bei sich.  
Erik lächelt und tritt genau fünf Schritte zurück.  
"Mach das Licht aus und komm zu mir."  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen drückt Julie auf den Schalter.  
"Es ist viel dunkler als gestern." sagt sie leise. "Geh nicht so weit weg!" Sie atmet schwer und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Langsam setzt sie einen Fuß nach vorne und keucht.  
"Fünf Schritte, Julie, genau wie gestern. Und jetzt..." er beantwortet ihren Schritt "... sind es nur noch drei."  
"Ich habe Angst." Ihre Hände sind schweißnass. Sie schließt die Augen und tritt ein kleines Stück weiter in seine Richtung. Wenn sie es geschafft hat, wird er vielleicht wieder für sie singen.  
"Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Mach noch einen Schritt, dann bist du bei mir."  
Sie streckt die Arme vor.  
"Gib mir deine Hand!" Sie stolpert das letzte Stück auf ihn zu und hält sich dann zitternd an ihm fest.  
"Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Julie. Viel besser als gestern." er streichelt kurz ihren Rücken. "Hältst du wieder die Fackel, während ich den Umhang ausbreite?"

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragt er mit einem prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht, als er sie an der Tür wieder auf ihre Füße stellt.  
"Ich hab mich schon besser gefühlt." stammelt sie "Aber es wird langsam." Sie stützt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab und betrachtet ihn, wobei sie seinem Blick nicht lange standhalten kann. Sie will jetzt nicht schon allein sein in dieser stillen Wohnung, aber sie hat auchkeine Lust, Lucas noch einmal anzurufen und ihm damit Hoffnungen zu machen, dass alles wieder gut wird.  
"Magst du noch kurz mitrein kommen?" sie deutet Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Unsicher wirft Erik einen Blick auf das Haupthaus. Aber alles in allem hatte Gabrielle heute einen guten Tag und sie schlief fest, als er ging...  
"Eine halbe Stunde kann ich sie sicher noch allein lassen."  
Julie legt besorgt die Stirn in Falten, als sie sich an ihre Gesangsstunde am Morgen erinnert. Gabrielle lag wie ein krankes Kind in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Chaiselongue im Musikzimmer und sah ihnen zu, bevor sie sichwieder in ihr Zimmer zurückzog.  
"Wie geht es ihr?" fragt sie und schließt die Tür hinter Erik.  
"Nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf ging es etwas besser. Ich konnte sie zum Essen bewegen; danach hat sie geschwiegen und friedlich Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Aber im Vergleich mit den letzten Jahren hält sie sich sehr gut."  
"Wie lange ist das jetzt her... das mit eurer Mutter?" Sie bleibt ihm Türrahmen stehen und deutet auf die Küche. "Magst du was trinken?"  
"Nein, danke." er lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder "Neunundzwanzig Jahre ist es her."  
"Das ist eine lange Zeit." Julie denkt kurz nach "Wie ist eure Mutter gestorben? War sie krank?" Sie setzt sich neben Erik und schlägt die Beine übereinander.  
"Nein." er krampft die Hände in seine Oberarme "_Sie_ war immer kerngesund."  
Julie sieht auf und nickt.  
"Gabrielle hat schon erzählt, dass sie als Kind ziemlich häufig krank war. Dann war es ein Unfall?"  
"Mord. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn wir jetzt das Thema wechseln könnten."  
Sie zieht die Luft ein und wirft Erik einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Natürlich macht ihn das Thema wütend, sie würde wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagieren, wenn jemand ihren Vater getötet hätte.  
"Was macht der Nonnenchor?" fragt sie also.  
"Ich hoffe, er schmort in der Hölle." Erik knurrt "Ich habe schon mit 'Weltstars' gearbeitet, aber diese Nonnen... Sie eigenwillig zu nennen, wäre eine Untertreibung."  
Julie grinst.  
"Sie sind zu Höherem berufen. Ihr Gesang dient einzig dem Herrgott und nur ihm soll er gefallen." Sie nimmt sich einen Keks aus der geöffneten Dose und hält sie dann Erik hin.  
Der hebt abwehrend die Hand.  
"Danke. Leider ist bei diesen Nonnen das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie wollen besser klingen, als sie sind. Doch das digitale Vertuschen falscher Töne steht im Widerspruch zu meiner Geschäftsphilosophie." er zuckt die Schultern.  
Julie knabbert an ihrem Keks.  
"Und mit mir bist du jetzt einigermaßen zufrieden?"  
"Mit dir bin ich sehr zufrieden. Ich denke, 'Belong' und 'In the Dark' werden wir bald aufnehmen können. Für 'Fille noire' werde ich eine Fristverlängerung herausschlagen." Er legt den Kopf schief und mustert Julie prüfend "Wie geht es deinem Freund? Ist ihm dieser Fortschritt zu verdanken?"  
"Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe eben das erste Mal wieder mit ihm geredet. Keine Ahnung wie das endet." Lustlos lässt sie den Keks sinken. "Was ist mit dir? Hast du eine Freundin?"  
Erik versteift sich.  
"Nein."  
Sie nickt unmerklich. Das war es, was sie auch von Gabrielle gehört hat.  
"Aber du hattest schon mal eine?"  
Misstrauisch und eine Spur unsicher schaut er in Julies Gesicht. Sein Mund zuckt.  
"Auch das nicht." er wendet den Blick wieder ab.  
"Aber..." Sie runzelt die Stirn. Niemals? Die Frauen sollten seinem Talent reihenweise zu Füßen liegen, seiner Stimme... Vielleicht ist er schwul... Nein. Sie schiebt den Gedanken zur Seite. Unmöglich. Er hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts an sich, das darauf deuten könnte, dass er auf Männer steht. Dann erinnert sie sich plötzlich wieder an das Methadon im Kühlschrank, die Einstiche in Gabrielles Armen, die, wie sie sagt, vom Blutabnehmen kommen... Erik hat ein Drogenproblem. Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass er keine Frau hat? Aber davor... selbst davor hat er keine gehabt? Vielleicht... ist er impotent?... Sie seufzt und mustert zögernd seine verkrampfte Gestalt.  
"Warum?" fragt sie leise.  
Erik schließt die Augen. Seine Zuneigung zu Julie... er könnte sie in diesem Moment töten, einfach, indem er seine Maske abnimmt und ihr sein Gesicht zuwendet. Bleich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, würde sie ihn anstarren, vielleicht schreien, vielleicht sogar in die Dunkelheit hinaus fliehen. Leise stößt er die Luft aus und schaut einen Moment lang zur Decke.  
"Es hat sich nie so ergeben." antwortet er schließlich.  
"Dastut mir leid." Sie presst die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander und sieht ihn nicht an, als sie leise fortfährt: "In eurer Küche... in dem Kühlschrank..." sie räuspert sich "Das Methadon... es ist nicht von Gabrielle, oder? Machst... machst du einen Entzug?"  
"Nein." er mustert seine Finger, die irgendwo auf seiner Kleidung einen Grashalm gefunden haben und diesen nun zu einer Kugel verzwirbeln "Das Methadon _ist_ meine Droge." er schließt den Halm in seiner Faust ein und erhebt sich "Ich muss jetzt nach Gabrielle sehen."  
Julie springt auf und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie sagen soll. Schließlich lässt sie die Hand wieder sinken und seufzt.  
"Danke, dass du heute Abend wieder vorbeigekommen bist."  
Erik nickt kurz und verlässt das Wohnzimmer.  
"Wir sehen uns dann morgen um neun."  
"Um neun." wiederholt sie. Dann schließt sie die Tür hinter ihm.  
'Methadon.' denkt sie, während sie den Stuhl wieder unter der Tür verkeilt. Alles, was sie darüber weiß, ist, dass es Menschen verschrieben wird, die einen Heroinentzug machen. Wenn sie das nächste Mal ihre Emails abruft, sollte sie sich die Zeit nehmen, mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Als sie sich vollkommen sicher ist, alles verriegelt zu haben, greift sie nach ihrem Discman und geht nach oben.  
Im Haupthaus brennt noch Licht, als sie die Vorhänge zuzieht. Was er jetzt wohl tut? Geht er noch einmal zu Gabrielle und erzählt ihr von dem Abend? Oder kommt Gabrielle in sein Zimmer und schläft in seinem Bett, weil es ihr heute wieder schlecht geht? So gern sie Gabrielle auch hat, sie kann sich vorstellen, dass es eine Frau an Eriks Seite nicht immer leicht haben wird. Gabrielle braucht sehr viel Zuwendung und wahrscheinlich müsste eine andere Frau wegen ihr ziemlich viel zurückstecken.  
Nachdenklich legt sich ins Bett und steckt sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.

Als Erik über die Terrasse die Küche betritt, entdeckt er Gabrielle als kleines Häuflein Elend mitten auf dem kalten Steinboden.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch hastet er zu ihr hinüber und lässt sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen.  
"Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst noch nicht wieder da!" schluchzt sie vorwurfsvoll. "Ich hab gerufen und dann hab ich aus dem Fenster geguckt und da hast du Julie durch die Gegend getragen und ich dachte, du kommst gleich zu mir, aber dann bist du mit reingegangen!"  
"Gabrielle, es tut mir leid!" schuldbewusst legt er ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern und zieht sie an sich "Es tut mir so leid, ich dachte, du wachst so früh nicht auf."  
Ein tränennasses Gesicht presst sich an seinen Hals und er schließt die Augen.  
"Es hat sich angefühlt, als würdest du nie wieder zurückkommen! Darf... darf ich in deinem Bett schlafen?"  
"Natürlich." Vorsichtig nimmt er sie auf den Arm und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.  
"Aber morgen gehts mir bestimmt schon wieder besser. Wir könnten was zusammen machen, nur du und ich, ja?"  
"Morgen kommt der Chor für den Soundtrack, das kann ich wirklich nicht absagen."  
Ihre Augen füllen sich wieder mit Tränen.  
"Aber du kannst doch Julies Unterricht ausfallen lassen oder so!"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Wir müssen jeden Tag nutzen. Reicht es nicht, wenn wir vor dem Frühstück zusammen auf der Terrasse sitzen?" Er lässt sich auf dem Bett nieder, Gabrielle auf seinem Schoß "Du kannst auch wieder beim Unterricht zusehen, wenn du möchtest. Julie hat sicher nichts dagegen. Ich soll dir übrigens Grüße von ihr bestellen. Sie macht sich auch Sorgen um dich."  
"Wirklich?" Gabrielle schnieft und lehnt erschöpft den Kopf an Eriks Schulter.  
"Wirklich." er schiebt sie von sich herunter und steht auf.  
Gähnend mustert sie seinen unterernährten Körper, während er in seine Schlafbekleidung wechselt.  
"Lucas ist viel dicker als du."  
Erik wirft ihr einen Blick zu.  
"Und Julie ist dicker als du."  
"Na und?" Gabrielle streckt ihm die Zunge raus und lässt sich auf dem Bett umfallen. "Kraulst du mich, bis ich einschlafe?"  
"Natürlich."

Neun Uhr. Die Rezeption liegt verlassen vor ihr. Ob Gabrielle immer noch so schlecht drauf ist? Langsam setzt sie ihren Weg zum Musikzimmer fort, klopft dann kurz und tritt ein.  
Das gleiche Bild wie am Vortag: Gabrielle liegt in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Chaiselongue.  
Julie nickt Erik kurz zu und geht dann zu Gabrielle, um ihr kurz über die Wange zu streichen.  
"Hey, wie gehts dir heute?" Sie wirft Erik einen flüchtigen, sorgenvollen Blick zu.  
Gabrielle knurrt und versteckt ihren Kopf unter der Decke.  
"Es geht mir gut!" faucht sie gedämpft "Ich hab nur zu wenig geschlafen und bin müde. Erik geht nach den Soundchecks für den Chor mit mir spazieren, dann ist es bestimmt schon dunkel."  
"Julie." Erik schüttelt den Kopf in ihre Richtung, um zu sagen 'Lass sie.' "Ich würde heute gern noch einmal 'Belong' mit dir proben, außerdem auch 'In the Dark'. Ich habe für beide Stücke die Aufnahmen vom Orchester hier, und ich möchte, dass du singst, als wären heute deine Aufnahmen. Wenn danach noch Zeit ist, wirst du auch 'Fille noire' noch einmal versuchen, aber ich würde gern zeitig Schluss machen, da der Chor wahrscheinlich überpünktlich sein wird."  
"Ich will im Aufnahmeraum sitzen." kommt es gespielt begeistert von der Chaiselongue "Ich will dir zugucken!"  
Erik seufzt.  
"Gabrielle, du weißt, dass da während einer Aufnahme kein Platz für dich ist."  
"Na gut. Dann... dann mach ich was mit Julie bis der Chor wieder weg ist. Ja, Julie? Du wolltest mir doch zeigen, wie man Socken strickt." eine schlaffe weiße Hand taucht aus dem Deckenwust auf und legt sich über Gabrielles geschlossene Augen "Ich bin bestimmt wieder frisch und munter bis der Unterricht vorbei ist."  
Julie kramt die Noten aus ihrer Tasche und nickt.  
"Klar, ich wollte dir eh vorschlagen, dass wir nachher spazieren gehen könnten." Sie wirft Erik einen weiterenraschen Blick zu und beginnt dann leise, sich einzusingen.

"Du wirst immer besser." meint Gabrielle, kuschelt sich in ihren Pulli und klettert umständlich durchs Unterholz neben dem Waldweg.  
"Danke, es macht aber auch Spaß, bei Erik Unterricht zu haben." entgegnet Julie. Sie beobachtet Gabrielle besorgt aus dem Augenwinkel. "Geht es dir wieder besser? Du siehst immer noch so blass aus."  
"Ach, das bin ich immer, ich hatte nur heute keine Lust, es zu überschminken." Sie rupft ein Blatt von einem tiefhängenden Ast.  
Julie zupft ebenfallsein paar Blätter von einem Busch und spielt damit.  
"Schön, dass wir endlich mal wieder was miteinander machen können."  
"Ja. Hast du deinem Papa schon erzählt, wer dich jetzt unterrichtet?"  
Julie zieht die Luft ein.  
"Ich habe seit Ostern nicht mehr mit ihm telefoniert. Wenn Lucas nichts erzählt hat, weiß er nichts."  
"Und der... der kommt nicht mehr wieder, oder?" Gabrielle gräbt ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen und schaut Julie aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
Die schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Erstmal nicht. Ich habe gestern mit ihm telefoniert und ich glaube, er hat eingesehen, dass uns eine Pause gut tun würde."  
"Was heißt 'Pause'?"  
"Pause heißt Ruhe, kein Stress... keine Beziehung. Vorerst... Und wenn wir beide damit gut klarkommen vielleicht auch später nicht mehr."  
"Aber vielleicht kommt ihr wieder zusammen? Ich... ich meine, das wäre doch schade. Oder?" Gabrielle runzelt die Stirn "Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?"  
"Seit wir fünfzehn sind. Klar wäre es schade... Aber ich will auch nicht in einer Beziehung stecken und unglücklich sein." Julie schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, vielleicht ist es besser wenn es jetzt vorbei ist und jeder den Kopf klarkriegen und vielleicht eine andere Beziehung eingehen kann. Ich meine, vielleicht hast du auch recht... vielleicht merken wir, dass es ohne einander nicht geht... aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es mirim Augenblick nicht schlecht ohne ihn." Sie seufzt und lässt die Blätter fallen.  
"Warum seufzt du dann?" trotzig ballt Gabrielle ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Nur so. Ich leg mich jetzt nicht fest und sag dir, dass mit Lucasalles wieder gut wird, wenn ich es selbst nicht weiß." Julie kräuselt ärgerlich die Nase.  
"Sei doch nicht gleich sauer. Können wir uns bald wo hinsetzen?"  
"Natürlich." Julie deutet auf einen schattigen Fleck bei einer Reihe von Bäumen. "Wie wärs da?"  
"Mhm. Was... was denkst du über Erik?" fragt Gabrielle leise, während sich kurz darauf ins Gras setzt.  
"Was soll ich über ihn denken?" Mit Unschuldsmiene lässt sich Julieneben sie fallen. "Er ist nett, intelligent... musikalisch. Ich bin gern mit ihm zusammen. Genauso wie mit dir."  
Gabrielles Gesicht bleibt unbewegt.  
"Du bist meine beste Freundin, Julie, wusstest du das?"  
"Nein." Sie dreht Gabrielle den Kopf zu und lächelt.  
"Ich hatte schon andere Freundinnen, aber ein paar sind wieder gegangen, wenn ich ihnen von meiner Krankheit erzählt habe, und ganz viele sind wieder gegangen, wenn sie gemerkt haben, dass Erik nichts für sie übrig hatte." angewidert verzieht Gabrielle das Gesicht "Die wollten nur was von Erik, vor allem sein Geld... Ich finds schön, dass du nicht so bist wie die."  
Julie merkt, dass sie rot wird.  
"Nein, ich interessiere mich nicht für Geld... und ich mag dich, ganz unabhängig davon, was ich über Erik denke. Selbst, wenn ich ihn nicht leiden könnte, fände ich dich immer noch nett und würde meine Zeit mit dir verbringen." Sie streicht Gabrielle kurz über die Schulter.  
Gabrielle schnüffelt, dann lässt sie ihren Kopf an Julies Schulter sinken und wischt sich hastig mit ihrem Pulloverärmel über die Augen.  
"Hey, was hast du denn?" Vorsichtig fährt Julie über Gabrielles Perücke und betrachtet sie verwirrt.  
"Du bist viel zu nett zu mir." Gabrielle rubbelt sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. "Und Erik ist auch viel zu nett zu mir."  
"Warum das denn?" fragt Julie entsetzt.  
"Ich... ich bin schuld... ich... hab Geräusche gehört, aber ich war so müde und bin erst runter gegangen, als... als es..." sie bricht ab und zieht ihre Knie bis unter ihr Kinn "Schnell, sag mir deine Lieblingsfarbe, meine ist Schwarz, wenn alles schwarz ist, sieht man nichts mehr."  
"Blau." sagt Julie hastig und lässt Gabrielle nicht aus den Augen "So wie der Himmel jetzt."  
"Das Meer ist blau, weil sich der Himmel drin spiegelt und der Himmel ist blau vom Sauerstoff, es gibt nur Sauerstoffblau und das Blau von Blumen und Regenbogen..." murmelt Gabrielle und beginnt, an ihrem Daumen herumzureiben.  
"Gut, dann das Blau von Kornblumen." Julie legt ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
"Es gibt schwarze Rosen, aber die sind nicht wirklich schwarz. Ich züchte welche mit großen Stacheln."  
"Ich weiß, Erik hat sie mir gezeigt. Sehr hübsch"  
"Bei Baccara-Rosen sind die Stacheln weggezüchtet. Aber Rosen ohne Stacheln sind keine Rosen." Gabrielle setzt sich wieder aufrecht, lehnt ihren Kopf zurück an den Baumstamm und presst ihre Handballen gegen die Schläfen. "Was sind deine Lieblingsblumen?"  
"Orchideen. Weiße Orchideen. Ich habe mal eine ganze Zeit lang versucht, welche auf meiner Fensterbank zu ziehen, aber das hat nicht geklappt."  
"Orchideen brauchen viel Zuspruch. Die lassen Teile von sich verwelken, wenn sie zu wenig Licht oder Wasser bekommen; und wenn die Dürre vorbei ist, beleben sie das angewelkte wieder."  
"Ah. Na, vielleicht klappt es mit deinen Ratschlägen bei der nächsten." Julie lehnt sich gegen einen Baumstamm und starrt in den Himmel, während Gabrielle die Augen schließt.  
"Ich hab ein Buch, das ich dir geben kann, wenn du magst... Störts dich, wenn ich ein bisschen döse?"  
"Nein, gar nicht." Julie wirft Gabrielle einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. "Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir hier Orchideen anschaffen werde. Irgendwann werde ich wieder fliegen und ich fürchte, das nehmen sie mir dann übel. Es sei denn, ich überlasse sie dir..."  
Gabrielle schweigt einen Moment, dann nickt sie langsam.  
"Ja, ich kümmer mich gern darum."  
"Schön. Sag mal, du hast doch auch ne Email-Adresse. Dann kannst du mir ganz einfach schreiben, wenn ich wieder in Québec bin, und vielleicht kommt ihr mich mal besuchen... Wenn ich irgendwann tatsächlich Christine Daaé spielen darf, müsst ihr beiden unbedingt kommen und euch das ansehen, auch wenn Erik das Webber-Musical langweilig findet."  
"Erik geht nie aus, aber ich komm gucken, versprochen..."  
Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Das wäre schön."  
"Du musst mir dann ein Autogramm geben." murmelt Gabrielle schläfrig "Auf ein Foto von uns beiden."  
Julie nickt und streicht Gabrielle eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Klar, wir müssen unbedingt noch eins machen. Und das bekommt dann einen Ehrenplatz. Aber bis ich wieder fliege, ist es ja auch noch eine ganze Weile."  
"Ja." Gabrielle grinst matt "Und wir fragen Erik, ob er auch auf das Foto mag."

M-é-t-h-a-d-o-n-e. Langsam tippt Julie Buchstabe für Buchstabe in das Textfenster ein. Enter. Enttäuscht überfliegt sie die wenigen Zeilen, die vor ihr auftauchen. Wikipedia.fr ist nicht unbedingt aufschlussreich. Ein Mittel, das 1937 von Deutschen entwickelt wurde, synthetisch, zur Supplementierung bei Opiatentzug. Stirnrunzelnd schließt sie das Browserfenster und öffnet ein neues. Google... Orale Einnahme, nur selten als Injektionslösung verabreicht, weil es dann ähnlich euphorisierend wie Morphium wirkt. Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander und scrollt. Verschreibungspflichtig... Einnahme unter ärztlicher Aufsicht, wegen des unangenehmen Geschmacks meist in Orangensaft verabreicht. Sie schreckt hoch, als das Telefon neben ihr klingelt. Automatisch schließt sie alle Browserfenster und fährt den Rechner herunter.  
"Hallo?"  
"Julie?"  
Sie zieht die Luft ein.  
"Papa, wie... wie kommst du an die Nummer?" ruft sie erschrocken aus.  
"Lucas hat sie mir gegeben. Ich habe gestern bei euch angerufen und er klang gar nicht gut. Julie, was ist los bei euch? Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du in Belgien bist und deinen großen Durchbruch geschafft hast?"  
Julie lehnt sich zurück und fasst sich an die Stirn.  
'Nur nicht aufregen.' denkt sie 'Nicht laut werden, es geht bald vorbei.'  
"Warum rufst du bei uns zu Hause an?" fragt sie angespannt.  
"Na hör mal, ich habe seit Ostern nichts mehr von dir gehört!"  
"Und das hatte seine Gründe. Papa, immer wenn wir telefonieren, bekommen wir uns am Ende doch wieder in die Haare."  
"Warum hast du mir nicht mal gesagt, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?"  
Julie runzelt die Stirn.  
"Getrennt? Sagt Lucas das, ja?"  
Ihr Vater schweigt einen Augenblick, bevor antwortet.  
"Nein, ich dachte nur, weil..." Er zögert und seufzt dann "Kind, was machst du nur für Sachen? Du weißt genau, dass ich mir das immer für dich gewünscht habe, und jetzt wirst du wirklich berühmt. Ich wusste immer, dass du eine großartige Sängerin bist, und wenn dich dieser Erik entdeckt, dann geht es ihm wohl wie mir..."  
Julie kramt nach ihrem Handy und blättert hastig durch die Menüs. Da, die Klingeltöne...  
"Ich nehme bloß einen Soundtrack auf. Wie der am Ende bei den Leuten ankommt, kann weder Erik noch ich beeinflussen." erwidert sie schwach.  
"Ich weiß, aber dass du gut bist. Und..."  
Endlich... Das Handy klingelt. Zufrieden schaut Julie auf das blinkende Display.  
"Papa, Aimee ruft mich auf dem Handy an. Es ist ganz wichtig. Ich melde mich wieder bei dir, okay?"  
"Ja.Machs gut, Kleines. Und grüß deine Agentin von mir."  
"Bestimmt!" Klack. Sie legt auf und stöhnt. Wie konnte Lucas ihrem Vater nur die Nummer verraten? Sie legt das Handy zur Seite und schließt die Augen.  
Kaum fünf Minuten später klingelt das Telefon erneut.  
"Papa, nicht schon wieder!" ruft sie entnervt.  
"Guten Abend, Julie."  
"Ach, Erik, Gott sei Dank." sie atmet erleichtert auf "Was gibts?"  
"Gabrielle will nicht, dass ich sie alleine lasse. Ist es dir recht, wenn sie bei der Massage dabei ist?"  
"Wenn du meinst, dass ich sie nicht zu sehr erschrecke..." Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge. Das heißt, er wird heute Abend wieder zu ihr kommen.  
"Nein, sie kennt solche Zustände auch von sich selbst. Wir sind dann gleich bei dir."  
"Okay."

In eine Decke gewickelt beobachtet Gabrielle aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie sich Julie bemüht, die drei Schritte bis zu Eriks Hand zurückzulegen. Woher sie wohl ihre Angst hat? Und warum geht Erik mit Julies Angst genau so um, wie mit ihren eigenen Ängsten? Sie presst die Lippen aufeinender. Julie ist ihre Freundin, ihre einzige Freundin, sie darf nicht eifersüchtig sein. Erik tut das nur für Julies Stimme. Julies Stimme, die ihn verwirrt hat...  
Sie schüttelt ärgerlich den Kopf und kuschelt sich tiefer in ihre Decke. Erik macht sich nichts aus Frauen. Gar nichts. Und Frauen machen sich nichts aus Erik.  
"Denk an was schönes, Gabrielle..." murmelt sie leise vor sich hin "An was schönes..."  
"Ich habs geschafft!" murmelt Julie erleichtert und wartet darauf, dass Erik seinen Umhang wieder auf dem Boden ausbreitet. Sie wirft Gabrielle einen flüchtigen Blick zu und lächelt. "Ich habs geschafft." Und das, obwohl die Fackel heute wieder ein wenig kleiner war.  
"Du bist wundervoll." er streicht sacht mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange "Sehr tapfer." ergänzt er dann, ein wenig steif. "Halt bitte die Fackel."  
Julie mustert ihn, während sie die Fackel von ihm nimmt. Er ist so völlig anders als Lucas. Bisher hat sie sich nicht für andere Männer interessiert. Keiner hätte es mit Lucas aufnehmen können und nun... Erik ist einfach alles, was sie sich erträumt hätte, all das, was Lucas nicht ist. Musikalisch, belesen, kreativ... er interessiert sich für das Phantom der Oper... Sie versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Unmöglich... Sie kann sich nicht einfach an ihn heranmachen, so kurz nach Lucas... nur weil er anders ist.  
"Leg dich hin. Auf den Bauch." Erik nimmt die Fackel zurück und rammt sie in den Boden, dann kniet er sich neben Julie und platziert seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken.  
Während er sie massiert und für sie singt, wandern seine Augen immer wieder zu Gabrielle. Er ist dankbar dafür, dass er jetzt nicht mit Julie allein ist. Das Chaos, das er kommen spürte, seit sie im Wald für ihn sang, ist dabei, über ihn hereinzubrechen. Seine Flucht, seine halbherzigen Versuche, sich zu wehren, das alles war nutzlos. Und er bringt es nicht über sich, ihr sein Gesicht zu zeigen.  
Was ginge jetzt in ihm vor, wenn ihn nicht Gabrielles Gegenwart dazu zwingen würde, an etwas ganz anderes zu denken?  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. Warum musste er Julie auch anbieten, sie weiter zu unterrichten? All dies hätte in wenigen Tagen vorbei sein können... Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen.  
Langsam lässt er die Hände sinken und verstummt.  
'Wenigstens begehrst du sie nicht.'  
Julie öffnet die Augen und sucht seinen Blick.  
"Wars das schon für heute?" fragt sie leise.  
"Entschuldige, ich bin etwas unkonzentriert." Er weicht ihrem Blick aus und schaut zu Gabrielle "Ich hoffe, sie wacht nicht auf, wenn ich sie ins Haus trage."  
Träge richtet sich Julie auf und wirft Gabrielle einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Willst du sie so lange hier liegen lassen, bis du mich rein gebracht hast?"  
Erik legt sich seinen Umhang über seine Schultern und mustert Gabrielle ein weiteres mal. Er zögert.  
"Sie schläft und es ist warm. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn ich sie noch ein Weilchen in Ruhe lasse..." murmelt er schließlich. "Wenn wir die Haustür offen lassen, kann ich sie im Auge behalten..."  
Julie macht einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Dann... dann brauche ich dich wohl heute nicht zu fragen, ob du noch mal mit reinkommen willst?" fragt sie leise und spielt mit einem Faden, der sich aus ihrem T-Shirt gelöst hat  
"Ich sagte doch, für eine Weile kann ich mit hineinkommen." antwortet er eine Spur aggressiv.  
Sie zuckt zusammen.  
"Entschuldige." murmelt sie und dreht sich noch einmal zu Gabrielle um "Ich dachte, du würdest mich nur zur Tür bringen wollen und Gabrielle von dort aus sehen..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und sucht nach seiner Hand. "Gehen wir?"  
Unter dem Vorwand, sein Katana zurechtzurücken, entzieht er ihr seine Hand, nur um sie gleich danach um ihre Schulter zu legen.  
"Beginnt deine Angst schon nachzulassen?"  
"Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie nochvor zwei Tagen." antwortet sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln "Wenn du bei mir bleibst, geht es einigermaßen."  
"Das ist gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu Tode fürchtest, wenn Gabrielle und ich unterwegs sind."  
"Ich muss ja keine nächtlichen Wanderungen unternehmen." antwortet sie und schließt kurz die Augen, als die Angst zurückzukommen droht.  
"Du wirst das schon schaffen." er zieht sie kurz fester an sich und lässt sie dann los, um sie vor sich in den Flur eintreten zu lassen "Ich werde alle Tore zum Grundstück schließen und die Überwachungskameras auf deinen Fernseher umleiten, so kannst du das ganze Grundstück im Blick halten, wenn du willst."  
"Hm." macht sie und knotet ihren Pullover von der Hüfte, um ihn auf einen Sessel zu werfen. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"  
'Nein, danke.' nimmt sie seine Antwort in Gedanken vorweg.  
"Nein, danke." er lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schließt einen Moment die Augen.  
Schmunzelnd setzt sich Julie zu ihm.  
"Wohin fahrt ihr genau?"  
"Briare. In Frankreich."  
"Ihr kommt aus Frankreich?" erstaunt hebt sie die Augenbrauen.  
"Ja."  
"Aus Briare?"  
"Ja..." Er runzelt die Stirn "Warum verwundert dich das?"  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie dachte ich, ihr kommt aus Belgien. Keine Ahnung warum..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Er öffnet ein Auge, um erst Julie, dann zu Gabrielle zu mustern, die noch immer so im Gras liegt, wie er sie zurückgelassen hat.  
"Hast du dein ganzes Leben am selben Ort zugebracht? Ich meine, bevor du hierher gekommen bist"  
"Ja."  
"Das ist schrecklich." er schlägt seine Beine übereinander und legt seine Hände locker in seinen Schoß.  
Julie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Nein, warum? Ich habe nichts vermisst, nur weil ich immer in Québec gelebt habe."  
"Ich würde verrückt werden..." Selbstironisch zuckt er mit einer Augenbraue.  
"Tatsächlich? Warum? Glaubst du nicht, dass man an einem einzigen Ort richtig glücklich sein kann und für immer dort bleiben will?"  
"Nein..." er zögert "Orte... bergen Erinnerungen und Gefühle... Hin und wieder muss man sie verlassen, sich... entwöhnen..." er bricht ab.  
"Wenn man schreckliches erlebt hat, sicherlich..." Sie sieht ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und legt dann vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. "Gabrielle hat erzählt, dass du oft abgehauen bist... Hattest du Probleme mit deiner Mutter?"  
Erik lacht bitter, dann schweigt er einen Moment, seinen Blick fest auf Gabrielle gerichtet.  
"Unsere Mutter litt an einer psychischen Krankheit, die sich Münchhausen-Stellvertreter-Syndrom nennt. Sie hat Gabrielle und auch mir Verletzungen zugefügt, und sich danach im Krankenhaus rührend um uns gekümmert, während sie darauf achtete, dass sich unsere Wunden auch entzündeten. Gabrielle weiß nichts davon. Für sie besteht noch immer keine greifbare Verbindung zwischen dem Verhalten ihrer Mutter und ihren eigenen Krankheiten. Aber ich weiß es... Ich habe Roseanne gesehen, wie sie Gabrielles Rücken verätzt hat."  
"Was?" entfährt es Julie entsetzt "Das ist schrecklich! So grausam kann doch kein Mensch sein." Sie folgt seinem Blick und starrt Gabrielle eine Weile lang an. "Das tut mir so leid. Hat denn niemand etwas gemerkt? Die Ärzte oder die Nachbarn... Verwandte?"  
"Nein. Sie war doch so eine aufopferungsvolle Mutter..."  
"Solchen Müttern gehören die Kinder weggenommen!" sie wendet sich Erik rasch wieder zu und drückt seine Hand etwas fester. "Tut mir leid. Was... was hat sie dir angetan?"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Zuviel... Schnittwunden, Verbrennungen, Knochenbrüche... Ich werde es nie verstehen..."  
Julie schließt einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Das sind Dinge, die sie sich gar nicht vorstellen will.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht sonderlich um sie trauerst." sagt sie schließlich.  
"Hah... Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich sie für alles hasse, was sie uns angetan hat. Nur Gabrielle... Gabrielle liebt sie und es macht mich krank, sie trauern zu sehen..." er bricht ab und bewegt gedankenverloren seine Hand unter Julies. "Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen und dich nicht weiter mit diesem... emotionalen Schmutz belasten..."  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Komm, wann immer du willst, und erzähl mir davon. Du kannst das doch auch nicht alles in dich reinfressen." Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt mitfühlend.  
Erik senkt kopfschüttelnd den Blick, dann erhebt er sich mit einem Ruck, der Julie seine Hand entreißt.  
"Verstehe meinen Hass, aber... spare dein Mitleid für Gabrielle auf." Damit verlässt er ihr Wohnzimmer und ihr Haus.  
Erschrocken sieht Julie ihm nach, wie er Gabrielle auf die Arme hebt. Was hat seine Mutter ihm noch alles angetan? Ist ihre Krankheit vielleicht der Grund dafür, dass er eine Maske trägt? Vielleicht versteckt er darunter ähnliche Verätzungen wie Gabrielle unter ihrer Perücke. Erst als sie niemanden mehr draußen erkennen kann, verkeilt sie den Stuhl unter der Tür und geht in die Küche, um sich ein Honigbrot zu machen.


	14. Kapitel 12

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Gabrielle in ihrem eigenen Bett. Als sie ihren Arm bewegt, spürt sie, dass Erik neben ihr liegt. Verschlafen setzt sie sich auf.  
"Hallo..."  
Er wendet seine Augen ihrem Gesicht zu und lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel.  
"Hallo."  
"Was ist passiert?" zärtlich beginnt sie, seine Wange zu streicheln, und legt sich wieder hin "Es geht dir schlecht, oder?"  
"Nein, nicht mehr."  
"Okay." sie kramt herum, bis sie ihre Füße aus ihrer verdrehten Decke ziehen kann, und schmiegt sich dann an Erik "Ich bin mittendrin eingeschlafen... Julie ist tapfer. Aber nicht so tapfer wie ich, oder?"  
Erik lacht leise.  
"Niemand ist tapferer als du."  
"Ich bin die beste." Gabrielle lächelt. "Ich habe ein bisschen Hunger. Kommst du gleich mit frühstücken?"  
"Natürlich."  
Das selbe Spiel wie an jedem der letzten drei Abende. Nur dass die Fackel wieder ein Stück kleiner geworden ist.  
Trotzdem liegt sie beinahe entspannt unter seinen Händen und lauscht seinem Gesang. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann sie Gabrielle außerhalb des Lichtkegels auf ihrer Decke liegen sehen. Sie lächelt ihr ein wenig gezwungen zu.  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe rein und leg mich bei dir schlafen, Erik." ruft Gabrielle plötzlich und steht auf. "Gute Nacht, Julie."  
Julie hebt den Kopf an, blickt erstaunt zwischen Erik und Gabrielle hin und her.  
"Gute Nacht, Gabrielle." sagt sie dann, lässt den Kopf wieder sinken und schließt die Augen.  
"Sie fühlt sich besser. Morgen wird sie herumspringen als sei nichts." erklärt Erik leise.  
"Und es wird wieder schlechter, wenn ihr fahrt." vermutet Julie.  
"Am Tag vorher kann ich sie keine Minute allein lassen."  
"Hm." macht Julie nachdenklich und knurrt, als sich seine Finger in eine schmerzende Stelle drücken. Sie muss Aimee noch immer wegen des Kissens anrufen.  
Erik richtet seine Gedanken fest auf Gabrielle, während er Julie weiterbehandelt. Es tut weh und es hilft. Kopfschüttelnd lässt er nach einer Weile seine Hände sinken und verstummt.  
Langsam richtet sich Julie auf und streicht ihr T-Shirt glatt.  
"Magst du noch kurz mit rein kommen, oder willst du Gabrielle nicht so lang alleine lassen?"  
"Ein paar Minuten werde ich sicher erübrigen können." er hebt seinen Umhang auf. "Und du wirst auch heute wieder auf deinen eigenen Füßen zum Haus zurückgehen."  
"Natürlich." sie beobachtet, wie er seinen Umhang über die Schultern legt. Ihr Blick verharrt einen Augenblick auf seiner Maske, dann hakt sie sich bei ihm unter. "Gehen wir."  
"Wie steht es mit deiner Angst?"  
"Besser. Nicht gut, aber besser."  
"Und deinem Nacken?"  
"Auch besser. Ich muss unbedingt mit meiner Agentin telefonieren. Lucas werd ich um diese Zeit eh nicht erreichen und Aimée hat noch den Zweitschlüssel für die Wohnung, da kann sie mein Kissen holen und mir nachschicken." Sie zieht sich am Türrahmen in den nun hellen Flur und atmet erleichtert auf.  
"Ich schlafe ohne Kissen." Erik runzelt kurz die Stirn, dann geht er zum Sofa und lässt sich darauf nieder. Erwartungsvoll schaut er Julie an.  
Obwohl sie die Antwort bereits jetzt kennt, fragt sie der Höflichkeit halber doch: "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"  
Er zieht zufrieden seinen Mund in die Breite.  
"Nein, danke."  
"Sag mal..." Julie setzt sich zu ihm. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich diese Frage beim nächsten Mal überspringe?"  
Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Ich mag die Frage." Selige Unwissenheit.  
"Okay." Sie kuschelt sich in die Kissen des Sofas und blickt ihn interessiert an. "Trinkst du wegen deiner Maske nichts? Weil du sie dann absetzen musst?"  
Er nickt.  
Nachdenklich legt sie die Stirn in Falten.  
"Das... das ist aber kein Spleen von dir, oder? Du hast darunter ähnliche Verletzungen wie Gabrielle auf der Kopfhaut."  
"Nein."  
Überrascht zieht die Augenbraue hoch.  
"Nein? Du... du bist nicht irgendwie... verletzt darunter?"  
"Das kann man sehen, wie man will. Und nun..." ruhig legt er seine Hand über ihren Mund "... möchte ich dich bitten, nicht weiter danach zu fragen."  
Julie presst die Lippen zusammen und nickt.Als er sie wieder loslässt, fixiert sie seine Augen einen kurzen Moment lang, ehe sie den Blick wieder abwendet und die Keksdose öffnet, die auf dem Tisch steht. Ohne nachzudenken hält sie ihm die Dose hin.  
"Das mit eurer Mutter... Gabrielle hat gesagt, dass sie schuld daran ist..."  
Erik wendet das Gesicht ab.  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen."  
"Machst du dir Sorgen um Gabrielle?" Sie wälzt sich aus den Kissen und richtet sich auf.  
Er erhebt sich.  
"Natürlich! Ich mache mir ständig Sorgen um Gabrielle!" bricht es aus ihm heraus "Sie ist manisch depressiv, sie ist traumatisiert, sie hat ihren letzten Selbstmordversuch nur knapp überlebt, sie steuert auf ihr Jahrestief zu; mein Leben besteht zur Zeit aus Gabrielle und ein paar unwichtigen anderen Dingen!" unruhig beginnt er, vor dem Wohnzimmertisch auf und ab zu laufen. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie groß meine Angst vor den nächsten paar Tagen ist."  
Julie geht zu ihm und nimmt seine Hand.  
"Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du hierher kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Werd nicht gleich wieder wütend. Jeder muss irgendwann mal seinen emotionalen Müll loswerden. Selbst du..." sagt sie leise.  
Schwer atmend starrt er sie an, dann stößt er die Luft zu einem freudlosen kleinen Lachen aus und legt kurz seine Hand auf Julies Schulter.  
"Hab noch einen schönen Abend. Morgen werde ich 'Belong' mit dir aufnehmen." Damit verlässt er das Wohnzimmer.  
"Ja, schönen Abend noch."Als er gegangen ist, schüttelt sie den Kopf,verkeilt den Stuhl unter der Tür und geht dann mit ihrem Buch in der Hand hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Sie legt sich ins Bett, nimmt den Hörer zur Hand und tippt Lucas' Nummer ein.  
"Oliver."  
"Lucas. Guten A... Hallo." sagt sie leise und schließt die Augen.  
"Oh, du bist es." murmelt er. "Schön dass du anrufst. Ich hab nur grade ganz wenig Zeit. Die Börse... irgendwie geht alles drunter und drüber hier und meine..."  
"Warum hast du meinem Vater meine Nummer in Brüssel gegeben?" unterbricht sie ihn.  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzt es.  
"Tut mir leid, als er angerufen hat... Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."  
Sie nickt verärgert.  
"Du weißt aber, wie stressig er werden kann, wenn es um meine Karriere geht?"  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Mir? Danke, bestens. Wir waren gerade wieder draußen und haben..."  
"Draußen? Julie bei euch ist es... zehn Uhr. Es muss dunkel sein. Wer ist 'wir'?"  
"Erik und ich... Oh, und Gabrielle."  
Sie hört, wie er die Luft einzieht.  
"Was habt ihr da draußen getrieben?"  
"Erik versucht, mir meine Angst abzugewöhnen, damit ich allein zurechtkomme, wenn er nicht da ist."  
"Er lässt dich allein? Soll ich vorbeikommen? Wenn du mich..."  
"Es ist nur eine einzige Nacht. Und ich glaube, das schaff ich schon." fällt sie ihm ins Wort.  
Lucas stöhnt. Irgendwelche Papiere rascheln. Beschäftigt er sich selbst jetzt, wo sie telefonieren, mit seiner Arbeit?  
"Wie?" fragt er dann. Seine Stimme klingt heiser.  
"Was wie?"  
"Wie versucht er, dir deine Angst abzugewöhnen?"  
'Das willst du gar nicht wissen.' denkt sie und schließt die Augen.  
"Ach mit einer Fackel und... ganz wenig Schritten und... so Sachen."  
"So Sachen?"  
"Lucas, was glaubst du, was wir machen? Gabrielle ist dabei, frag sie doch einfach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." ruft Julie wütend.  
"Entschuldige. So, und nun leg ich auf, ich hab wirklich noch einen Berg Arbeit vor mir."  
"Ich hörs." grunzt sie zornig, als erneut Papier raschelt.  
"Julie?"  
"Ja."  
"Du weißt schon..."  
Sie nickt und legt auf.  
"Ja, ich weiß schon, Lucas." Nach einem letzten kopfschüttelnden Blick auf das Telefon dreht sich auf die Seite und steckt sich ihre Kopfhörer in die Ohren.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Erik davon geweckt, dass Gabrielle ihn angrinst."Du bist schon wach?" er reibt sich die Augen.  
"Ich geh jetzt was raus."  
"Es ist noch vor Sonnenaufgang..."  
"Den will ich gucken. Kommst du mit?"  
"Wirst du mich brauchen?"  
"M-mh! Ich fühle mich _gut_. Ooooh ja! Und ich geh jetzt und genieße das."  
Erik gähnt.  
"Sobald irgendetwas ist..."  
"Jaja, ich weiß schon." Gabrielle gibt ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn "Dann komme ich sofort zurück."  
"Und du nimmst Phasenprophylaxe und..."  
"Jahaaa!" Damit verlässt sie das Zimmer.

Julie drückt sich das weiche Kissen auf den Kopf. Lärm! Wie kann Gabrielle um diese Uhrzeit so gut drauf sein und vor allem so laut singen?  
Langsam richtet sie sich auf. Das war die schlechteste Nacht seit langem. Zuerst konnte sie vor lauter Aufregung über die bevorstehenden Aufnahmen nicht einschlafen, dann ist sie ständig aus irgendwelchen düsteren Alpträumen aufgeschreckt. Sie streckt sich. Gleich geht die Sonne auf und wahrscheinlich ist es besser, aufzustehen und sich frisch zu machen, bevor sie noch einmal einschläft und wiederso einen Müll träumt.  
Sie lässt sich ein Bad ein und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Sonnenaufgang. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so früh aufgestanden ist. Vielleicht sollte sie die frühen Stunden vor den Aufnahmen nutzen und einen Spaziergang machen. Aber zuerst...Vorsichtig steigt sie in die Badewanne und schließt die Augen.  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung verneigt er sich vor seinen Gegnern, bindet sein Haar zusammen und legt die leichte Stoffmaske wieder an.  
Langsam zieht er sein Katana aus der Saya und hebt dann das linke Bein über seinen Kopf. Sein Blick fixiert den mannshohen Holzpfahl vor ihm, ehe er plötzlich herumwirbelt und einen der Pfähle hinter ihm genau an der Halsmarkierung durchschlägt. Er landet in einem weiten Ausfallschritt, springt daraus mit einem Bogengang zu einem Pfahl auf der anderen Seite des Kreises, enthauptet auch ihn, fegt mit einigen Drehsprüngen zurück an seinen Ausgangspunkt, und nachdem er mit seinem Tanz sämtliche seiner zwölf Opponenten an präzisen Stellen in drei Teile geschlagen hat, findet er sich wieder in der Kreismitte ein. Ruhig schiebt er das Katana in die Saya zurück und will gerade seine Maske abnehmen, um sich erneut zu verneigen, als ihn ein plötzliches Gefühl in seinem Nacken herumfahren lässt.  
An einen Baum gestützt nickt Julie ihm zu.  
"Das war ziemlich eindrucksvoll."  
"Oh..." er nimmt sein Handtuch vom Boden und wischt sich den Schweiß aus dem Nacken. "Wie... wie lange schaust du mir schon zu?"  
"Zehn Minuten?" Sie zuckt mit den Schultern "Keine Ahnung. Es sah wirklich..." Gut? Attraktiv? Erotisch? "Professionell aus. Machst du das schon lange?"  
"Ich tanze, seit ich denken kann."  
"Das ist... ungewöhnlich für einen Mann." Die Härchen auf ihren Armen legen sich langsamwieder und sie tritt aus dem Schatten.  
Schulterzuckend kommt Erik ihr entgegen.  
"Ich kenne keine Form des Tanzes, in der nicht auch ein männlicher Part möglich ist. Warum bist du so früh schon auf den Beinen?"  
"Ich habe schlecht geschlafen... aber das istnichts, was die Aufnahmen irgendwie behindern würde..." ergänzt sie hastig "Ich habe ein schönes heißes Bad genommen und wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen..." Sie legt den Kopf schief. "Kannst du Walzer tanzen?"  
"Natürlich." er will an ihr vorbei von der Lichtung gehen "Wir sehen uns dann um neun vor Studio 3."  
"Magst du Walzer tanzen?"  
Er bleibt stehen und schaut sie irritiert an.  
"Was? Jetzt? Hier? Julie, ich bin völlig verschwitzt..."  
"Macht nichts. Komm." Mit einem Grinsen streckt sie die Hand aus. "Wenn du so gut mit deinem Katana umgehen kannst, will ich dich unbedingtmal beim Walzer erleben."  
Erik seufzt und lässt sich von ihr in die Mitte der Lichtung zurück ziehen.  
"Ich denke, ich muss dich nicht etikettentreu auffordern?"  
"Aber ich bitte darum." Julie bemüht sich, möglich gelangweilt auszusehen. "Ich warte schon seit Stunden darauf, dass mich jemand anspricht."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, geht aber doch auf ihr Spiel ein und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
"Welch bedauernswerter Zustand. Und ein unverständlicher dazu. Mademoiselle, vor Eurer Schönheit verblasst selbst das Himmelsauge." er verneigt sich tief "Erweist Ihr mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes?"  
"Mit Freuden, Monsieur." Zufrieden legt sie ihre Hand in seine.  
Er deutet einen Handkuss an, dann umfasst er leicht Julies Hüfte und zählt den Rhythmus ein.  
Zufrieden schließt sie die Augen und lässt sich von ihm führen. Kein einziges Mal tritt er ihr auf die Füße - nicht, dass sie das erwartet hätte. Sie hat das Gefühl, ein paar Zentimeter über dem Bodenzuschweben.  
"Du machst das gut." meint Erik nach einer Weile und reißt seine Augen von ihrem Gesicht los.  
Julie lächelt und lehnt den Kopf leicht gegen seine Schulter.  
"Man merkt also gar nicht, dass ich das schon vier Jahre nicht mehr gemacht habe?"  
"Nein. Wieso hast du aufgehört?"  
"Ach, ich hatte keinen Tanzpartner, der meine Füße in Ruhe gelassen hat."  
'Keinen, der so gut tanzt wie du.'  
"Das ist schade. Was beherrschst du außer Walzer?"  
"Die ganzen Standardtänze, die man in den Tanzkursen lernt... Tango... Rumba..."  
"Mh, Tango..." kann er sich nicht verkneifen.  
"Mh ist... gut oder schlecht?"  
"Gut. Sehr gut." er senkt den Blick und betrachtet die sommersprossige Haut ihrer Schulter.  
"Willst du einen Tango mit mir wagen?"  
"Gern. Vorsicht..." er löst seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und wirbelt Julie einmal herum.  
Ihre Augenbrauen schnellen überrascht in die Höhe. Dann erinnert sie sich wieder an ihren Unterricht und legt die Hand tangogerecht an Eriks Schulterblatt.  
"Ich bin..." er bemüht sich um einen scherzend rauen Tonfall "... temperamentvoller als es auf den ersten Blick scheint."  
"Glaubst du? Ich fand deinen Unterricht auch schon recht... aufregend." Sie grinst.  
"Entschuldige, dass ich dich gereizt habe..."  
Julie schüttelt leicht den Kopf.  
"Schon gut. Es hat ja am Ende doch geholfen."  
"Das beruhigt mich."  
"Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt?" Sie grinst ihn schief an.  
Erik zuckt mit den Schultern und wirbelt sie aufs Neue herum.  
"Du hattest an dem Tag schon genug Probleme; ich hätte dieses Experiment auf einen anderen Tag verlegen sollen."  
"Schon gut. Jetzt hab ich ja keine Probleme mehr."  
"Habt ihr euch endlich wieder vertragen?" Seine Stimme klingt eine Spur hohl.  
Julie runzelt die Stirn, macht eine perfekte Drehung und landet wieder in seinen Armen. "Nein... doch... Irgendwie schon, aber wir sind nicht mehr so wirklich zusammen. Wir wollten erstmal eine Pause machen, aber ich glaube, von meiner Seite wars das."  
"Tatsächlich?" Er beißt sich heftig auf die Lippe.  
Julie nickt.  
"Er fehlt mir nicht und irgendwie... ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle einfach nicht mehr das, was ich früher mal gefühlt hab, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war."  
"Urplötzlich?"  
"Nein..." Sie weicht seinem Blick aus. "Vielleicht hab ich nur urplötzlich gemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht mehr stimmt."  
Erik zögert, dann beendet er den Tango und verneigt sich leicht vor Julie.  
"Du singst 'Belong' sehr gut, dafür, dass deine Gefühle gerade in eine ganz andere Richtung gehen."  
Sie merkt, dass sie errötet.  
"Ach... das... das hast du mir halt beigebracht."  
"Dann lernst du in der Tat sehr schnell." Er klaubt sein Handtuch vom Boden und macht Anstalten, die Lichtung zu verlassen. "Gehst du noch etwas spazieren?"  
"Ja. Wir sehen uns dann um neun im Studio 3?" Aufgeregt kaut sie auf ihrer Lippe herum.  
"So ist es."  
Sie sieht ihm nach, bis er ganz verschwunden ist. Dann geht sie langsam zu den Holzpfählen, die er eben kunstvoll geköpft hat, und berührt sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen. Was zur Hölle hat sie gerade gemacht? Auf einer Waldlichtung mit ihrem Gesangslehrer tanzen?  
Sie muss verrückt geworden sein. Bisher war ihr Leben doch so schön geordnet... Vielleicht ein bisschen langweilig, aber nicht so verwirrend wie in den letzten Wochen, seit sie Erik kennengelernt hat.

Sie duckt sich unter einem Ast durch und genießt einen Augenblick lang die Aussicht. Grüne Wiesen... Bäume, so weit das Auge reicht. Keine Menschen und Ruhe.  
Sie seufzt und nähert sich einem kleinen Waldsee, an dessen Ufer sieniederkniet und kleine, flache Steine ins Wasser wirft. Schließlich rafft sie sich auf und geht weiter. Sie ist nicht zum Faulenzen hergekommen. Aulay ist krank und sie muss dringend nach den Kräutern suchen, die sie für den Aufguss benötigt.  
Unsicher schaut sie sich um.Sie ist seit Jahren nicht mehr so tief im Wald gewesen und hier... Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals hier gewesen zu sein. Deirdre legt den Kopf schief und lauscht den Geräuschen, die sie umgeben. Dem Zwitschern der Vögel, einem Rascheln im Gebüsch... und da ist noch etwas. Eine seltsame Musik... Irgendwo in ihrer Nähe singt jemand.  
Ein Geräusch am Rande der Lichtung lässt Connor den Kopf heben. Eine Frau steht dort und beobachtet ihn mit großen Augen.  
"Failte." grüßt er sie leise und legt sein Beil bei Seite.  
Sie lächelt zaghaft und tritt näher.  
"Failte." Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und betrachtetsie die Form, die er aus dem Stück Holz hackt. "Ist es mir erlaubt, Euer Werk anzusehen?"  
"Tretet näher. Wie lautet Euer Name?"  
"Deirdre." Sie fährt mit den Händen vorsichtig über das Holz. "Wie heißt Ihr?" Interessiert betrachtet sie die Ledermaske, die er trägt, die Augen, die dahinterin der Farbe von Bernstein leuchten.  
"Connor." Er setzt sich auf die fein gearbeitete Bank vor seinem Haus und schlägt die Beine übereinander "Was treibt Euch in einen solch abgelegenen Teil des Waldes?"  
"Ich suche nach Kräutern." Sie wirft einen bewundernden Blick auf die Hütte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass hier draußen jemand lebt."  
"Kaum jemand weiß davon. Deshalb ist es so friedlich hier."  
Deirdre nickt zustimmend.  
"Das dachte ich eben auch. Ich habe Euch singen gehört."  
"Oh... Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen."  
Sie stellt ihren Korb ab und fährt noch einmal über das Holz, das er bearbeitet hat.  
"Es war wunderschön. Seid Ihr ein Künstler?"  
"Ja."  
"Was soll das werden?" Sie deutet auf seine Arbeit.  
Connor erhebt sich und tritt neben Deirdre, um seine Hand auf das grob zugehauene Werkstück zu legen.  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht... eine Gestalt... vielleicht... eine schöne Frau."  
"Oh." Sie bückt sich um ihren Korb wieder aufzunehmen "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es recht hübsch werden wird." Sie nickt ihm zu. "Nun, ich werde gehen, mein Jüngster hat das Fieber und braucht dringend Medizin. Beannachd leat!"  
"Ich hoffe, er wird bald gesund. Beannachd leat."  
Nach einiger Zeit hat Deirdre die Kräuter gefunden und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Jaimie hat gerade die Schafe auf die Weide vor dem Haus getrieben und winkt ihr zu, als er durch die Tür tritt. Besorgt mustert erAulay, der schweißnass auf seinem Strohsack in der Küche liegt. Deirdre brüht die frischenKräuter in einem Becher zu einem Tee auf, süßt ihn mit etwas Honig und geht dann wieder zu ihrem Jüngsten.  
Während sie die feuchten Tücher auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wadendurch neue ersetzt, denkt sie an Connor. Sein Gesang hatte etwas sonderbaranziehendes, vertrautes. Sie muss bald wieder dorthin gehen, um ihn noch einmal zu hören.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen streicht sie Aulay über die glühende Wange und setzt sich dann zu Jamie an ihr Spinnrad.

Wenige Tage darauf betritt die Frau - wie hieß sie noch? - wieder den offenen Garten vor seinem Haus.  
"Failte." grüßt er sie über seine Schulter und konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Arbeit  
Deirdre nickt ihm freundlich zu.  
"Die Kräuter gehen aus." sagt sie und zeigt auf ihren Korb. "Kommt Ihr mit Eurem Kunstwerk voran?"  
"Was?" er hält inne. "Was sagtet ihr?"  
"Ich fragte, ob Ihr gut vorankommt." Sie deutet auf das Holz vor ihm, das bereits wesentlich eindeutigere Formen hat, als noch vor wenigen Tagen.  
"Ja, wie Ihr seht, nimmt sie Gestalt an... Deirdre, nicht wahr? Euer... euer Kind ist noch nicht wieder gesund?"  
"Das Fieber sinkt nur wenig." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich dachte, wenn ich wieder hier bin, könnte ich auchein paar Pilze sammeln. Dort hinten wachsen einige..." Sie betrachtet einen Augenblick lang die Statue. "Sie ist wirklich hübsch."  
Connor nickt und setzt den Meißel wieder an.  
"Beannachd leat."  
Sie umfasst ihren Korb mit beiden Armen und lässt den Blick nicht von Connor weichen.  
"Lebt Ihr hier ganz allein? Ohne Frau und Kind?"  
Er lässt seine Hände wieder sinken und mustert Deirdre mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Ich suche die Ruhe." antwortet er schließlich.  
"Es ist wirklich ruhig hier... und sehr schön." Zuhause hat sie nie soviel Muße, um die Natur zu genießen. Wenn Jamie abends nach Hause kommt, muss das Essen bereitstehen, die vier Kinder wollen versorgt werden... Und nach fünfzehn Ehejahren hat sie sich daran gewöhnt, jeden Tag das Gleiche zu tun. Bis vor kurzem hat sie das auch noch nicht gestört oder gelangweilt. Nur jetzt braucht sie plötzlich immer mehr Ruhe und Zeit für sich.  
Nickend setzt Connor den Meißel aufs Neue an.  
Deirdre verzieht das Gesicht. Wenn sie Ruhe sucht, sollte sie wohl besser einen Ort finden an dem sie niemanden stört.  
"Beannachd leat." seufzt sie.  
"Beannachd leat." antwortet Connor leise und beginnt, wieder zu singen.  
Trotz ihres Entschlusses, zu gehen, bleibt sie stehen und lauscht einen Augenblick gebannt. Seine Stimme klingt so schön. Ganz anders als die rauen Gesänge der Männer aus dem Dorf.  
Connor lässt sein Werkzeug sinken.  
"Deirdre... Ihr lenkt mich ab."  
"Verzeiht." Sie senkt den Blick. "Ich werde gehen und Euch nicht mehr weiter belästigen."  
"Tapadh leibh."  
Sie nickt und wendet sich dann ab.

Drei Tage später ertappt sie sich dabei, dass sie wieder an dem kleinen Waldsee hockt, Steine ins Wasser wirft und auf Connors Gesang hofft. Doch sie wagt nicht mehr, näher an sein Haus zu gehen und ihn noch einmal zu stören.  
Geräuschlos tritt in diesem Moment Connor zwischen den Bäumen hervor, eine Harpune und einen Eimer in Händen.  
"Failte. Ihr verscheucht mein Abendessen."  
Deirdre zuckt zusammen und umklammert erschrockenihren Oberkörper mit den Armen.  
"Failte. Ihr habt mich erschreckt."  
"Wollt Ihr die Statue sehen, die ich gefertigt habe?" er lehnt sich an den Baum zu seiner Rechten.  
"Gern." Sie erhebt sich und klopft sich Gras und kleinere Äste aus den Röcken.  
"Erst muss ich jagen."  
Deirdre nickt und tritt einen Schritt zurück, ohne die gefährlich aussehende Harpune aus den Augen zu lassen. Fasziniert schaut sie zu, wie Connor in den See steigt und eine ganze Weile völlig regungslos mit erhobener Harpune das Wasser beobachtend dasteht. Sie zuckt zusammen, als plötzlich sein Arm vorschnellt und zielstrebig einen Fisch aufspießt.  
Zufrieden stapft er wieder aus dem Wasser, streift den Fisch in seinen Eimer und schaut Deirdre auffordernd an.  
Die betrachtet erst den noch zappelnden Fisch, dann Connor.  
"Gehen wir."  
Er nickt, legt leise summend seine Harpune über die Schulter und geht voraus.  
Deirdre folgt ihm mit einigem Abstand, während sie ihn mit all ihren Sinnen beobachtet . Die Art, wie er sich bewegt, sein Gesang... sie sollte so etwas nicht denken. Sie ist seit fünfzehn Jahren verheiratet undglücklich, wenn auch etwas gelangweilt. Eigentlich sollte sie gar nicht hier sein und ihre Zeit mit diesem Mann verbringen.  
Als sie seinen Garten erreichen, deutet Connor auf die Statue.  
"Die Tänzerin."  
Bewundernd streift Deirdremit den Fingerspitzen über die feinen Züge der Figur und betrachtet sie von allen Seiten.  
"Sie ist wunderschön. Woher nehmt Ihr die Ideen dafür?"  
Connor mustert kurz den Himmel über der Lichtung.  
"Sie fliegen mir zu." antwortet er "Es wird Regen geben."  
Sie hebt kurzden Blick und runzelt die Stirn.  
"Dann sollte ich wohl besser aufbrechen."  
"Es wird noch eine Weile dauern." er deutet auf die Bank vor dem Haus. "Setzt Euch."  
Sie tut, was er ihr gesagt hat und lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
"Lebt Ihr schon lange hier?"  
Connor verschwindet kurz im Haus und kehrt mit einem Messer und einem Teller zurück.  
"Zwölf Jahre." antwortet er. Dann macht er sich daran, den Fisch auszunehmen und zu entschuppen.  
"Und niemand hat euch bisher hier entdeckt?" fragt sie verwundert.  
"Oh... Doch. Aber sie kamen alle nicht wieder." Er betrachtet einen Moment lang nachdenklich den abgetrennten Kopf des Fisches, ehe er ihn in den Eimer neben dem Tisch fallen lässt.  
"Warum das? Es ist doch schön hier..." Sie wirft dem Himmel einen besorgten Blick zu, bleibt aber neben Connor sitzen.  
"Schön und einsam. Ich habe sie verjagt."  
"Ihr?" fragt sie ungläubig. "Wenn... wenn Euch meine Anwesenheit stört, sagt es mit nur."  
"Ich habe Euch eingeladen, Deirdre..." er schaut auf, als ihm etwas einfällt "Möchtet Ihr Milch oder Wasser? Oder ein Stück Brot?"  
Abwehrend hebt sie die Hände.  
"Nein, danke. Macht Euch keine Umstände. Ich habe euch noch nie im Dorf gesehen... wie kommt ihr an Euer Essen?"  
"Ich besitze ein paar Ziegen, ich habe den See, der Wald gibt einem viel, wenn man es zu sehen versteht..." er stößt leise die Luft aus.  
"Ich könnte Euch vielleicht etwas zu essen bringen, wenn Ihr etwas benötigt. Mittwochs gehe ich meist auf den Markt und verkaufe dort die Wolle und dieMilch, die unsere Schafe geben."  
"Ich habe nichts, das ich Euch im Tausch dafür könnte."  
"Das ist nicht schlimm. Wenn ich mich irgendwann wieder für ein paar Stunden bei Euch ausruhen kann, reicht das vollkommen. Und mein Mann wird nicht merken, wenn etwas von der Wolle oder der Milch fehlt." Sie lächelt zufrieden und sieht ihm zu, wie er den Fisch ausnimmt.  
Connor lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel.  
"Ich dürft Euren Mann nicht bestehlen."  
"Das tue ich nicht. Die Schafe gehören uns beiden, ich spinne die Wolle und stricke den Kindern ihre Kleider. Er wird nichts merken, und wenn doch..." Sie zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Jaimie liebt sie viel zu sehr, um wegen solcher Dinge laut zu werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er nurmissbilligend eine Augenbraue hochziehen, tief seufzen und sich dann mit seiner Pfeife in den Garten zurückziehen. In all ihren Ehejahren haben sie noch nie ernsthaft Streit gehabt.  
Connor wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Warum wollt Ihr einen Mann beschenken, den Ihr nicht kennt?"  
Deirdre schürzt die Lippen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Einfach so. Im Augenblick sehne ich mich ein wenig nach Ruhe. Nehmt es als Entschädigung dafür, dass ich Euch ein paar Stunden von Eurer Tätigkeit abhalte."  
"Mein Werk ist vollendet, Ihr haltet mich von nichts ab."  
"Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun? Ein weiteres Kunstwerk schaffen?"  
Er beginnt, die Gräten aus dem Fisch zu suchen.  
"Ich werde darauf warten, dass mir eine neue Idee zufliegt."  
Deirdre lächelt.  
"Da wünsche ich Euch Glück." Sie wirft einen weiteren Blick zum Himmel und verzieht das Gesicht. Tatsächlich hat er Recht gehabt. Am Horizont ziehen allmählich dunkle Regenwolken auf. Widerwilligerhebt sie sich.  
"Ich denke, ich werde mich auf den Rückweg machen müssen. Morgen ist Markttag, ich könnte übermorgen wiederkommen und Euch etwas bringen." überlegt sie laut.  
"Bitte, Deirdre..." er legt sein Messer bei Seite und schaut sie an "Ich habe alles, was ich brauche."  
Sie nickt und wendet sich zum Gehen.  
"Gut."  
"So ist es. Beannachd leat."

Aulays Fieber ist beinahe ganz verschwunden. Trotzdem verbietet sie sich, donnerstags wieder in den Wald zu gehen und Connor zu besuchen. Sie kann nicht schon wieder fürStunden von zuhause fort bleiben, obwohl die Kinder groß genug sind, um sich selbst zu versorgen. Sie versteht nicht, was sie immer wieder zu Connor treibt, was sieseine Nähe suchen lässt. Er ist seltengesprächig, aber es ist nicht die Ruhe allein, die sie sucht, wenn sie den zugewucherten Weg einschlägt. Nun, was immer es ist, es muss aufhören. Vielleicht sollte sie nie wieder zu ihm gehen. Die Gefahr ist auchviel zu groß, dass Jamie es am Ende erfährt.  
Doch es dauert nur zwei weitere Tage, bis sie ihren Entschluss vergisst und sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihm macht.  
"Failte! Ist Euch schon etwas zugeflogen?"  
"Failte..." er schaut kurz von seiner Arbeit auf und tunkt dann seine metallene Zeichenfeder in den Becher mit der Tinte.  
"Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?"  
"Wenn Ihr schweigen könnt."  
Deirdre lächelt und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. Stumm kramt sie ein Knäuel Wolleaus ihrer Leinentasche und beginnt, an den Socken für Jaimie zu stricken, die sie am Vorabend begonnen hat.  
Mit einem leisen Schnauben beugt sich Connor dichter über die Holzscheibe, auf der er zeichnet, doch seine Konzentration ist dahin. Immer wieder schleicht sich sein Blick auf Deirdres Gesicht.  
"Euer Kind..." sagt er schließlich leise, lehnt sich wieder auf der Bank zurück und beginnt, seine Hände mit der schwarzen Tinte zu bemalen "Ist es wieder gesund?"  
"Ja.Er wird schnell krank, aber ebenso schnell wieder gesund." murmelt sie ohne aufzusehen. Sie hätte nicht kommen sollen...  
"Weiß er, dass Ihr vor Euren Pflichten flieht?" Connors Stimme klingt gutmütig.  
"Wer? Aulay oder mein Mann?" Sie versucht krampfhaft, sich auf die Maschen zu konzentrieren, obwohl sie Strümpfe selbst im Schlaf stricken könnte.  
"Beide."  
Sie hebt kurz den Blick und beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er seine langen, dürren Hände mit kunstvollen Ornamenten verziert.  
"Die Kinder sind alt genug und Jaimie nimmt meist eins von ihnen mit sich aufs Feld. Sie vermissen mich sicher nicht, wenn ich ab und an für einen Nachmittag fort bin."  
"Ihr habt Eure Familie im Griff." er lächelt verschmitzt.  
"Wohl eher sie mich." Deirdres Mundwinkel zucken kurz, während sie die Nadel wechselt. "Nur was man selbst strickt, hält wirklich warm." murmelt sie gedankenverloren.  
"Ein schönes Muster strickt Ihr da. Gehört es Eurer Familie?"  
"Der meines Mannes." antwortet sie. Warum möchte sie nur nicht über Jaimie sprechen, wenn sie mit Connor zusammen ist? Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander und zählt angestrengt die Maschen.  
Langsam nickend beugt sich Connor wieder über seine Arbeit.  
Nachdem Deirdre eine Weile schweigend neben ihm gestrickt hat, steht sie auf.  
"Ich muss gehen, bevor es zu spät wird. Meine Familie..." Sie verzieht das Gesicht und steckt ihre Strickarbeit zurück in die Leinentasche.  
"Beannachd leat."  
Nachdenklich beobachtet Connor sie.  
"Wann sehe ich Euch wieder?" fragt er schließlich.  
Deirdre denkt an Jaimie und die Kinder. Sie kann nicht häufiger als einmal in der Woche verschwinden, ohne dass es zu sehr auffällt. Und wenn Jaimie jemals erfährt, dass sie sich hier im Wald mit einem anderen Mann trifft... Sie schüttelt traurig den Kopf.  
"Ich fürchte, dass ich frühestens in zehn Tagen wiederkommen kann. Die Schafschur beginnt und meine Familie braucht jede helfende Hand."  
Sie nimmt die Leinentasche auf und hebt die Hand zum Gruß. Zehn Tage... sie wird ihn zehn Tage lang nicht sehen...

Leise summend legt Connor seine Maske ab und geht zu der fast vollendeten Statue hinüber. Sechs Tage arbeitet er nun daran, und wenn Deirdre in zwei Tagen wieder zu ihm kommt, soll sie perfekt sein. Deshalb darf ihn nichts ablenken, während er mit dem feinsten seiner Holzmesser die winzigen Kerben zu ihren Lippen hinzufügt, die kaum sichtbaren Linien, die Arbeit und Sorgen in ihr schönes, immer noch sehr jugendliches Gesicht gegraben haben.  
Er ist beinahe fertig, als ihn ein lautes Keuchen vom Rande der Lichtung den Kopf drehen lässt.  
Entsetztpresst Deirdre die Hand vor den Mund. _Das_ ist Connor? Der Mann, mit dem sie so gerne die Nachmittagsstunden verbracht hat? Die Leinentasche entgleitet ihrer Hand, doch sie zittert zu sehr, um sich nach ihr zu bücken. Hastig wendet sie sich ab, als sich ihre Blicke treffen. Sie muss zurück nach Hause, zu Jamie und den Kindern, und vergessen, dass sie jemals hier gewesen ist!  
Stumm geht Connor in die Knie und starrt auf den Fleck, an dem sie eben noch gestanden hat. Dann lehnt er seinen Kopf an die Knie der Statue und rammt das Holzmesser in seinen Oberschenkel.

"Au!" Erschrocken mustert sie die Wunde, aus der ein einzelner dicker Blutstropfen hervordringt. Mit dem Fingernagel versucht sie, den Holzsplitter herauszupulen, und setzt sich dann auf den Waldboden.  
Sie hat mit Erik Walzer getanzt, ganz ohne Musik. Wenn Lucas das gesehen hätte! Sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab. Lucas ist im Augenblickviel zu beschäftigt mit seiner Arbeit, um sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Und er hasst Walzer. Zufriedenlegt sieden Kopf ins Gras, starrt in den Morgenhimmel und grinst.

**Fußnoten**

Failte – Hallo  
Beannachd leat – Auf Wiedersehen  
Tapadh leibh - Danke


	15. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Sex... wie lange ist das her? Fünf Jahre? Nein, sechs. Dann hat er mit dem Methadon angefangen. Seitdem hat er keine ernsthafte Erregung mehr gespürt.

Nachdenklich schaut er an sich hinunter und nimmt sein Glied in die Hand. Ob er überhaupt noch wirklich erregt sein kann? Rein physisch gesehen ist jedenfalls noch alles in Ordnung. Seine gelegentlichen morgendlichen Erektionen sorgen immer wieder für große Erheiterung bei Gabrielle.

Er schließt die Augen und hält seinen gesenkten Kopf unter das kühle Wasser. Im Geiste sieht er die Gesichter all der Prostituierten und Starlets vorbeiziehen. Er hat sie gezeichnet, jede einzelne, mit ihren unsichtbaren Masken. Gekünsteltes Lächeln, gespieltes Interesse, kokette Fragen nach seinem versteckten Gesicht, die er mit einem Hinweis auf seinen Geldbeutel oder seinen geschäftlichen Einfluss zum Schweigen brachte.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Die Entscheidung, ganz auf diese Gefühle zu verzichten, war gut und begründet.

Doch Julie... Sie bringt sie ins Wanken. Wenn sie es zuließe, würde er das Methadon absetzen und mit ihr schlafen. Aber sie würde es nicht zulassen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie sein Gesicht kennen würde. Und sie ganz zu nehmen, unwissend...

Sein Nasenloch mit einer Hand verschließend wäscht er sein Gesicht. Warum gibt es keine Droge, die sein Herz abschaltet wie das Methadon seine Libido? Die ihm ermöglicht, Julie zu verführen, mit ihr zu schlafen wie er mit diesen immer wieder auftauchenden karrieresüchtigen Starlets geschlafen hat, und dann einfach weiterzumachen wie bisher. Aber eine solche Droge gibt es nicht, und was er von Julie will, ist und bleibt wesentlich mehr als Sex; und es widerstrebt ihm zutiefst, diese Empfindung derart... zu entweihen.

Er stellt die Dusche ab und zieht das Handtuch von der Trennwand.

Ihre Stimme... ihre Schönheit... ihr freundliches Wesen...

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen trocknet er sich ab. Er hat nie so für eine Frau fühlen wollen, hat es immer erfolgreich unterdrückt. Bis Julie auf der Wiese für ihn sang.

Ihre Beine zittern, als sie sich Studio 3 nähert. Der Tag der Aufnahmen; wenn sie bloß keinen Fehler macht. Vor ihr taucht Eriks hochgewachsene Gestalt auf, und sie versucht, tapfer zu lächeln, um sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er lacht leise.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde dir keine Flüche an den Kopf werfen, wenn etwas nicht funktioniert."

"Ich hab trotzdem ne Scheißangst." platzt es aus ihr heraus "Das ist das erste Mal, dass meine Stimme auf CD gebannt wird. Und da du die Musik geschrieben hast, werden das bestimmt ein paar... hundert Leute kaufen und hören." Sie verzieht das Gesicht.

"Meine Soundtracks erreichen normalerweise weltweite Absatzzahlen in Millionenhöhe." er räuspert sich "Ihr Sprungbrett, Mademoiselle Deniaud."

Sie zieht die Luft ein.

"Jetzt hab ich noch mehr Angst. Das heißt, wenn ichs jetzt versaue, machst du Verlust."

"Du wirst wunderbar sein, Julie." er hält ihr die Tür zum Studio auf. "Denk einfach an alles, was ich dir beigebracht habe."

Mit einem verkrampften Lächeln betritt sie das Studio.

"Ich schaff das." murmelt sie und schluckt schwer, als sie den leeren Raum mit dem Mikrophon sieht.

"Setz die Kopfhörer auf." Damit lässt Erik die Tür zufallen und begibt sich in die Aufnahmekammer. Durch das Fenster nickt er Julie aufmunternd zu und drückt auf die Sprechtaste seines Mikrophons. "Als erstes stellen wir die Lautstärke ein, mit der du dich selber hörst..."

Julie vertippt sich dreimal, bevor es ihr gelingt, die Nummer ihrer Agentin richtig einzugeben. Schon als es in der Leitung knackt, setzt sie sich auf und beginnt, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu klopfen.

"Aimée?"

"Julie?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende klingt müde, wie immer. "Na, du hast ja Nerven! Ich warte schon seit Wochen darauf, dass du mich anrufst und mir endlich erzählst, was in Belgien so los ist."

"Ich brauche mein Kissen!"

"Dein... Julie, komm schon. Du machst Karriere und ich als deine Agentin erfahre als letztes wie es dir geht. Nun erzähl schon. Wie ist es so? Ist Erik nett?"

"Ja..." Julie kuschelt sich in die Sofakissen und schließt die Augen.

"Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Lucas tut auch schon so geheimnisvoll... Habt ihr Stress?"

"Pause."

"Oh." Aimee seufzt "Schieß los, was macht ihr die ganze Zeit?"

"Wir haben Walzer getanzt."

"i_Walzer/i_?"

Julie grinst bei der Vorstellung, wie sich Aimees Nase in diesem Moment bis zur Stirn in kleine Falten legt.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort."

"Auf der Lichtung... heute Morgen. Oh, und Tango."

"Wer ist 'wir'?"

"Erik und ich..."

Aimée grunzt.

"Und ich dachte, ich gebe mein Okay für Gesangsstunden. Wieso tanzt ihr?"

Julie grinst und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung. Nur so. Mir war danach."

"Dir war... Julie... Nein!" Aimée zieht besorgt die Luft ein. "Weißt du, wie du klingst?"

"Sags mir. Wie kling ich?" fragt Julie unschuldig.

"Als wärst du vierzehn und total verknallt!"

"Hm."

"Hm?" äfft Aimee sie nach "Wie 'Hm'? Ich will jetzt sofort alles hören! Von Anfang an. Ist er der Grund dafür dass du und Lucas..."

"Nein." unterbricht Julie sie hastig "Das mit Lucas war... irgendwie hat es nicht mehr gepasst. Und seit ich hier bei Erik bin... ich fühle mich so wohl in seiner Nähe..."

"Und wie sieht er aus?"

Julie überlegt kurz. Nein, sie wird lieber nichts von der Maske erzählen.

"Er ist groß. Bestimmt eins-neunzig. Und schlank, sehr schlank. Lange, schwarze Haare und große schlanke Hände. Oh, und er hat so schöne Augen... bersteinfarben. Hast du sowas schon mal gesehen?"

"Mh, nicht übel." Julie kann Aimées Grinsen förmlich hören "Und sonst? Ich meine, er muss doch irgendwelche Makel haben. Schlechte Zähne, einekrumme Nase oder so was..."

Julie presst die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hasst es, zu lügen, aber sie hat auch keine Lust, dass Aimée Erik gleich aburteilt, nur weil er sein Gesicht nicht zeigt. 'Mit dem stimmt was nicht.' würde sie sagen.

"Nein, gar nicht. Er... er ist der attraktivste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin."

"Hm. Aber...Julie, ich weiß nicht... Was... was genau läuft da zwischen euch?"

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht mal, was er über mich denkt. Aber ich glaub, ich möchte nicht mehr zu Lucas zurück. Egal, was Erik fühlt..."

"Verrenn dich da bloß nicht in irgendwas. Du kennst den Mann ja fast gar nicht."

"Ich weiß... Aber... aber..." Julie seufzt"Ich fühl mich irgendwie i_gut/i_."

"Das freut mich für dich." Aimee macht eine kurze Pause bevor sie fortfährt: "Dein Kissen schick ich dir nach. Was machen die Aufnahmen?"

"Oh, 'Belong' haben wir heute gemacht und 'In the Dark'... Ich glaub, es ist ganz gut geworden. Ich werde Erik bitten, dir Kopien zu schicken, dann kannst du reinhören."

"Soll ich Lucas irgendwas sagen, wenn ich ihn sehe?"

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich werd mich wieder bei ihm melden. Irgendwann."

Mit einer großen Sturmlaterne in der Hand klopft Erik wenig später an Julies Tür.

Verschlafen richtet sie sich vom Sofa auf. Draußen ist es schon dunkel... Sie hat den Stuhl unter der Tür vergessen. Schwerfällig stapft sie in den Flur, öffnet und blinzelt Erik entgegen.

"Schon wieder Zeit zur Angstbekämpfung?"

"So ist es. Und heute darfst du ganze zehn Schritte allein zurücklegen... Sofern du nicht zu müde dazu bist."

Mühsam reißt Julie die Augen auf.

"Ganz allein? Mit deiner Tranfunzel? Das ist viel zu dunkel..." jammert sie.

"Nein, schau..." er hebt die Laterne an und lässt die Flamme darin heller aufglühen.

Julie verzieht unsicher das Gesicht.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich ganze zehn Schritte allein schaffe."

"Dann gehe ich nur fünf." Er drückt ihr die Laterne in die Hand "Du kannst das, Julie."

Sie schluckt schwer.

"Ich hab Angst. Wenn die Laterne ausgeht, ist es ganz dunkel."

"Sie wird nicht ausgehen. Jetzt komm." er streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Langsam schiebt sie einen Fuß vor und schließt die Augen. Noch einen Schritt.

"Geh nicht weg!"

"Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht hier stehen, wenn es ein muss."

Julie schiebt die Unterlippe vor. Ein Fuß vor den nächsten, noch mal. Sie streckt die Hand aus.

"Ich bin fast da..." Ein letzter stolpernder Schritt, dann kann sie nach seiner Hand greifenund sich zu ihm ziehen. "Geschafft."

"Du bist wirklich tapfer." er legt kurz einen Arm um sie und breitet dann seinen Umhang aus. "Leg dich hin. Auf den Bauch."

Sie tut, was er ihr gesagt hat, und blickt einen Moment lang in die Flamme, ehe sie die Augen schließt und zufrieden ausatmet.

"Julie?" sanft stößt er sie an. Als sie nicht reagiert, dreht er sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken und hebt sie auf, um sie ins Haus zu tragen.

Sie erwacht, als er das Licht im Flur anknipst.

"Was ist los?" murmelt sie träge.

"Du bist eingeschlafen." Erik schiebt die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu "Ich trage dich in dein Bett, wenn es dir recht ist."

"Nein." sie blinzelt "Noch nicht, ich mag noch nicht ins Bett. Wir müssen doch noch die ersten beiden Aufnahmen feiern."

"Gefeiert wird, wenn alle Aufnahmen abgeschlossen sind." verfügt Erik streng "Außerdem bist du seit fünf Uhr heute Morgen wach."

"Ach komm, sei kein Spielverderber. Ich trinke und du... du sitzt dabei oder so."

Er schüttelt den Kopf, stellt Julie wieder auf die Füße und lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Ich soll dir von Gabrielle schöne Grüße ausrichten und dir das hier geben..." er hebt seine geöffnete Handfläche auf Mundhöhe an seine Maske und pustet. "Ein Glückwunschkuss. Sie ist sehr sehr stolz auf dich, sagt sie."

Julie lächelt.

"Danke. Grüß sie zurück. Es geht ihr also heute besser?" Sie gähnt verhalten.

"Sie ist manisch. Im Moment tanzt sie wahrscheinlich noch im Instrumentenraum. Leider wird sich das morgen im Laufe des Tages wieder ändern." er seufzt.

"Hm." macht sie und stützt sich mit der einen Hand auf die Armlehne des Sofas. "Ich kenn die Antwort, aber weil dus so gern hörst: Möchtest du was trinken?" Sie wartet gar nicht erst ab, sondern lässt sich gleich an seiner Seite auf dem Sofa nieder und schiebt sich die Kissen zurecht.

"Nein, danke." Er schaut sie von der Seite an. "Hast du der Welt bereits von deinen heutigen Großtaten berichtet?"

"Ja, ich hab Aimée angerufen. Sie schickt mir auch mein Kissen nach." brummt sie undeutlich.

"Deine Agentin?"

"Achso, ja... und eine gute Freundin mittlerweile." Sie gähnt.

"Und sonst hast du es noch niemandem gesagt?"

"Lucas kann ich es irgendwann mal erzählen, wenn es ihn interessiert. Und mein Vater..." sie schüttelt den Kopf "Nein, der erfährt es noch früh genug."

"Das ist eine karge Ausbeute." er verzieht mitleidig den Mund.

"Ach, mich freuts und Aimée freuts. Das ist genug. Und wenn du auch noch zufrieden bist..." Sie blinzelt.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Julie lächelt glücklich und drückt ein Kissen zwischen sich und Eriks Schulter, an das sie ihren Kopf lehnt.

"Meinst du ich schaffe 'Fille Noire' bald so richtig gut?" sie gähnt noch einmal und murmelt dann: "Oh, und ich würde gerne mal die fertige Version von 'In the Dark' hören... mit dir im Background... Wenn ich schon nicht das Vergnügen hatte, es mit dir persönlich einzusingen... Ach, wäre es möglich dass Aimée ein Tape mit den zwei Aufnahmen bekommt?... Sie wollte es so gern mal hören." Langsam fallen ihr die Augen zu.

"Ich werde deiner Agentin eine CD mit den Tracks zukommen lassen." antwortet er und wendet den Kopf, um in Julies Gesicht zu sehen.

"Hm." Wie durch einen dichten Nebel dringt seine Stimme zu ihr durch.

"'Fille noire' werden wir auch bald aufnehmen. Die Spitzentöne hast du bei der letzten Probe ja schon ganz gut erreicht, jetzt müssen wir nur noch zusehen, dass wir sie stabilisieren und füllen." Als Julie nicht antwortet, rückt er vorsichtig bei Seite, zieht ihr die Hausschuhe aus und legt ihre Beine aufs Sofa. Sie murrt, wacht jedoch nicht auf. Leise holt er ihre Decke vom Bett auf der Galerie und deckt sie zu; danach kniet er sich für eine Weile neben sie, um ihr schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten. Zögernd streicht er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und stützt sein Kinn in die Hand. Sie ist wunderschön. Seine Handflächen kribbeln, doch er verbietet sich, sie noch weiter zu berühren. Schließlich seufzt er und wendet sich zum Gehen.

"Musst du schon weg?" murmelt Julie ohne die Augen zu öffnen

Ertappt bleibt er stehen.

"Ich kann auch hierbleiben und dich weiter anstarren." antwortet er trocken.

"Hast du... mich angestarrt?"

Er zögert kurz, dann antwortet er probeweise: "Nein..."

"Aber das holen wir morgen alles nach..."

Erik nickt. Sie redet im Schlaf.

"Natürlich."

"Morgen bin ich fleißig, aber jetzt... schlafen."

"Träum schön, Kleines."

Als Julie am nächsten Morgen das Musikzimmer betritt, liegt Gabrielle wieder in Decken gewickelt auf der Chaiselongue. Sie kniet sich zu ihr, streicht über Gabrielles bleiches Gesicht und lächelt, doch sie zeigt kaum eine Reaktion

"Guten Morgen, Gabrielle."

Erik klappt die Tastatur auf.

"Können wir anfangen?"

Julie nickt und geht zu ihm. Er hat sie letzte Nacht zugedeckt, geht es ihr durch den Kopf. Wann er wohl gegangen ist? Sie wirft ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

"Das mit Gabrielle... das ist das, was du erwartet hast?" fragt sie leise.

Er nickt stumm.

"Fang mit Tonleitern an."

Sie dreht sich noch einmal besorgt zu Gabrielle um, bevor sie beginnt, sich einzusingen.

"Ich möchte heute und in den kommenden Stunden den Fokus auf deine Höhen legen." er reibt sich über den Nacken "Dass deine Stimme genug Umfang hat, haben wir in einer der letzten Stunden bereits festgestellt. Nun müssen wir Kraft und Volumen in diese Töne bekommen. Es gibt mehr als eine Technik, um das zu erreichen, und wir werden sämtliche ausprobieren, bis wir die finden, mit der du am besten zurande kommst."

Sie legt den Kopf schief und mustert ihn nachdenklich.

"Wenn du dich heute lieber ganz um Gabrielle kümmern willst... ich könnte auch allein ein wenig üben und wir machen die Stunde, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht." schlägt sie vor.

"Nein. Mir tut die Ablenkung auch gut." er klappt die Tastatur wieder zu und erhebt sich. "Wärm dich weiter auf, ich habe das Tape in meinem Büro vergessen."

Julie kräuselt die Nase und sieht ihm nach. Dann fährt sie fort, die Tonleitern hoch und runter zu singen, während sie Gabrielle immer wieder kurze Blicke zuwirft.

Vorsichtig setzt er Gabrielle in einem der Liegestühle auf der Terrasse ab und lässt sich dann in den direkt daneben sinken.

"Was glaubst du, Julie, wirst du die Nacht allein überleben?"

"Ich glaube schon." Sie setzt sich den beiden gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. "Du hast mich ja lange genug abgehärtet."

"'Abhärten' ist aber eine strenge Bezeichnung. Ich beschere dir angenehme Erlebnisse als Gegenkonditionierung zu deinem schrecklichen Erlebnis."

Julies Mundwinkel zucken.

"Danke... auch für die Decke."

"Oh... Du hast es also doch mitbekommen?"

"Nein, aber irgendwie muss sie gestern auf wundersame Weise die Treppe zu mir nach unten aufs Sofa gekommen sein. Und ich hatte keine Schuhe mehr an den Füßen." Sie grinst ihn schief an.

"Gut..." er kann nicht verhindern, dass er erleichtert klingt.

Julie entgeht sein Tonfall keineswegs und sie schmunzelt belustigt.

"Hast du was Schlimmes gemacht? Meine Kekse aufgegessen, oder meinen Honig entführt?"

Er wendet den Blick ab und beißt sich heftig auf die Zunge.

"Ich habe dir beim Schlafen zugesehen." gesteht er schließlich.

Julie errötet.

"Unsinn. So was merk ich doch immer... Hast du wirklich...?"

Schulterzuckend mustert er Gabrielles griesgrämig Gesicht.

"Ich kann auch lügen, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst."

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Schon gut. Hat mich nur gewundert, dass ichs nicht gemerkt habe." Sie folgt seinem Blick und hebt die Augenbrauen. "Gabrielle... wir müssen unbedingt noch die Sache mit dem Nähen machen. Ich glaube, ich hab vollkommen verlernt, mit einer Nähmaschine umzugehen. Und stricken lernen wolltest du ja auch noch." Sie versucht, aufmunternd zu lächeln.

Gabrielle vergräbt für einen Moment ihr Gesicht in ihrer Decke, dann steht sie auf und lässt sich mit dem Rücken zu Julie auf Eriks Schoß fallen.

Der wirft Julie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Ein wenig verunsichert erhebt sie sich und nickt ihm zu.

"Ich geh dann mal rüber. Ich müsste spülen und Staub wischen. Die beste Gelegenheit, um noch ein bisschen zu üben." Es gelingt ihr nicht, ihre Irritation völlig zu überspielen. "Also, nur falls mich jemand sucht..." Sie hebt die Hand, um zu winken.

Erik seufzt und heißt Julie mit einem Blick, zu warten.

"Gabrielle, es ist nicht in Ordnung, deine Laune an unserem Gast auszulassen." Er legt seine Arme um sie und drückt sie kurz an sich.

"Ich bin nur müde." kommt die leise Antwort.

"Dann schlaf."

"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ihr redet."

Er wendet sich wieder Julie zu.

"Dann gehst du wohl wirklich besser. Ob ich dich morgen unterrichte, hängt von Gabrielle ab."

"Ist okay."

Ein 'Kommst du heute Abend?' liegt ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie wagt nicht, diese Frage laut zu stellen. Vielleicht ist es Gabrielles ablehnendes Verhalten, das sie davon abhält.

Sie liegt auf der Couch und spielt gedankenverloren mit dem Telefon. Hier muss sie gelegen haben, und er... Sie dreht den Kopf und sieht sich um. Er muss irgendwo ganz in ihrer Nähe gesessen haben. Vielleicht hat er sie beobachtet, nachdem er sie zugedeckt hat... vielleicht auch vorher...

Ob sie wohl doch mehr für ihn sein könnte als nur irgendeine gute Freundin seiner Schwester?... Wenn er bloß heute Abend kommt!

Als das Telefon in ihrer Hand klingelt, fährt sie zusammen.

"Ja, hallo?"

"Hallo, Julie... Aimée hier. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich das Kissen auf die Reise geschickt habe."

"Danke." Sie nimmt eine Locke und zwirbelt sie in ihren Fingern. "Die CD für dich schick ich nachher los. Erik hat sie mir eben gegeben."

"Erik! Das Top-Thema. Erzähl schon. Und zwar alles und sehr ausführlich, ich hab Zeit. Was istseit unserem letzten Gespräch passiert?" Julie hört, wie Aimée es sich gemütlich macht und Papiere vom Schreibtisch schiebt, um ihre Füße darauf zu legen.

"Ich bin eingeschlafen..."

"Davor oder danach?"

"Was? Nein... nicht so... Erik hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mich von meiner Dunkelangst zu befreien. Und jetzt kommt er jeden Abend mit Fackel, Umhang und Katana vor meine Tür und zwingt mich, fünf Schritte zu gehen. Danach muss ich mich ins Dunkle legen und er massiert mich."

"Hm, Massagen... Das ist ja... süß."

"Süß? Kleine Kinder sind süß. Erik ist alles andere als das." protestiert Julie schmunzelnd.

"Von mir aus. Erzähl weiter!"

"Jedenfalls kommt er nachher immer mit rein. Naja, gestern bin ich wohl eingeschlafen, als er neben mir saß; und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, lag meine Decke auf mir und er war weg."

"Und...?" macht Aimée erwartungsvoll.

"Und eben hat er mir gestanden, dass er mir beim Schlafen zugesehen hat."

"Nein!"

"Doch! Meinst du, das hat was zu bedeuten? Vielleicht macht er das ja immer, weil er es von Gabrielle so gewohnt ist. Sie ist manchmal krank und..."

"Gabrielle?"

"Seine Schwester. Eine ganz liebe."

'Meistens jedenfalls.' fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu.

"Du hast mit ihr telefoniert."

"Ach, die Assistentin, ja ich erinnere mich."

"Also, was meinst du?"

"Julie, ich kenne ihn nicht." seufzt Aimée in den Hörer. "Ich weiß nicht, wie er mit Frauen umgeht, wie viele er hat oder gehabt hat. Ich kann dir keine Ferndiagnose stellen."

Julie schiebt die Unterlippe vor.

"Er hatte keine Frauen."

"Er ist schwul?"

"Nein."

"Impotent?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen..."

"Was soll sonst mit ihm los sein? Na komm, du willst mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass ein Mann wie er mit vierzig noch keine Frau hatte! Der ist doch mindestens einmal geschieden..."

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Gabrielle sagt, es gab keine Frauen, er macht sich nichts mehr daraus."

"Dann i_ist/i _er schwul oder impotent oder beides. Und wenn nicht, rat ich dir, lass die Finger von ihm. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Vielleicht ist er pervers oder so."

"Ist er nicht. So was... merkt man doch, oder?"

Aimée atmet tief durch.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sei auf jeden Fall vorsichtig, okay?"

"Versprochen. Sonst alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, das wollte ich dir noch erzählen: In eurer Wohnung sah es etwas chaotisch aus. Lucas scheint doch nicht so gut mit der Trennung klarzukommen. Überall lag deine Wäsche herum."

Julie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

"Ich werde mit ihm telefonieren. Nur nicht jetzt..."

"Ist okay. Aber bei mir meldest du dich bald wieder, ja?"

Sie nickt.

"Versprochen. Ich muss mich ja mit irgendwem austauschen über... ihn"

Erschöpft lehnt er sich an die Wand neben Julies Tür und klopft. Er hat weder Fackel noch Katana noch Umhang dabei.

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln öffnet sie ihm.

"Du bist doch gekommen." Sie wirft einen Blick hinter ihn. "Wo ist Gabrielle?"

"In ihrem Bett. Sediert. Sie schläft die nächsten paar Stunden wie ein Stein. Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Oh." Sie mustert ihn von oben bis unten. "Ich hoffe, du hast heute nicht vor, mich rauszulocken... so ganz ohne Licht..." ängstlich verzieht sie das Gesicht.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Heute nicht. Ich bin zu müde. Gabrielle macht mich wahnsinnig."

Julie schließt die Tür hinter ihm.

"Was ist los? So schlimm?"

"Ach..." er geht ins Wohnzimmer, lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen und streckt die Beine von sich "Sie wird langsam agitiert und ist noch besitzergreifender als sonst." er wirft Julie einen kurzen Blick zu "Sie ist eifersüchtig, weil ich mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit dir verbringe, hat aber gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du ihre einzige Freundin bist."

Julie setzt sich zu ihm und reibt nachdenklich an ihrem Ring. Warum trägt sie den eigentlich noch, jetzt, da sie beschlossen hat, dass Lucas, egal was Erik über sie denkt, keine Chance mehr hat? Sie dreht ihn langsam vom Finger und legt ihn auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben sich.

"Das klingt wirklich nicht gut. Aber... in zwei oder drei Tagen geht es ihr doch wieder besser, oder?"

"Das bleibt zu hoffen." Erik mustert den Ring auf dem Tisch, dann lässt er seinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas sinken. "Ich wäre jetzt gern irgendwo am Meer. An irgend einem einsamen Strand..."

"Kann ich verstehen. Eine einsame Insel, auf der ich Schiffbruch erleide, ohne Telefonanschluss, und mein Handy hab ich auch noch verloren. Das wär wirklich was." Sie legt den Kopf schief und sieht ihn an. "Mein Angebot gilt immer noch. Wenn du Ruhe brauchst, oder dich um Gabrielle kümmern willst, könnten wir morgen auch die Stunde ausfallen lassen."

"Wir werden sehen... Eigentlich müsste ich dich heute auch noch massieren... Ich könnte das Licht im Wohnzimmer ausmachen und dir den Rücken kraulen." Er gräbt einen seiner Eckzähne in die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe.

Julie versucht vergeblich, ihre Freude über dieses Angebot zu verbergen.

"Das würdest du wirklich tun? Obwohl du so müde bist?"

"Ich habe Übung darin." Er zündet die Kerzen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch an, dann geht er zum Lichtschalter hinüber. "Bereit?"

Julie verkrampft ihre schweißnassen Finger in einem der Sofakissen und nickt.

"Du kannst das Licht ausmachen."

"Entspann dich. Ich werde nicht weggehen, ohne das Licht wieder anzumachen." Damit legt er den Schalter um, streift seine Schuhe ab und kniet sich hinter Julie aufs Sofa.

Die schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal in einer so dunklen Wohnung war."

"Hm." Erik beginnt, sacht ihre Schultern zu kneten "Die Dunkelheit hat aber auch Vorteile dem Licht gegenüber."

"Hat sie?" Sie seufzt zufrieden, als sie spürt, wie seine Finger langsam die Verspannung in ihrem Nacken lösen.

"Wenn es dunkel ist, kann man sich besser auf sich selbst konzentrieren, weil die Umwelt weniger Ablenkung bietet. Man kann leichter die Augen schließen und träumen."

"Vorausgesetzt man hat keine Angst und hört jedes Geräusch." Sie verzieht das Gesicht. "Wovon träumst du?"

Erik überlegt einen Moment.

"Ich träume von der Musik, die ich komponieren will, von Bildern, die ich male, Bewegungen, die ich ausprobieren möchte... Und du?"

Julie versucht, mit den Schultern zu zucken.

"Nachts hab ich immer noch Alpträume. Irgendwer lauert mir ständig im Dunkeln auf, verfolgt mich, und egal in welches Zimmer ich fliehe, er ist schon da." Sie schluckt und schüttelt den Gedanken ab. "Tagträume... hm. Mein Vater würde mir jetzt einreden, dass ich von meiner Karriere träume, aber eigentlich sind es eher irgendwelche banalen Dinge. Ein Buch, das ich gelesen habe, und ich gehe in Gedanken Orte ab, die mich dort besonders fasziniert haben." Sie lacht "Oder ich tanze auf einer Lichtung..."

Erik lächelt.

"Unser Tanz war aber kein Traum."

"Nein, zum Glück war er das nicht..." murmelt sie.

"Ich stelle mich gern zu weiteren Gelegenheiten als dein Tanzpartner zur Verfügung." Er streicht erneut ihr Haar bei Seite und beginnt, sich mit seinen Daumen an ihrer Halswirbelsäule emporzuarbeiten.

"Schön..." gurrt Juli und lächelt.

Erik schließt die Augen. Er würde sie jetzt gern umarmen... und wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einmal etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln lässt er die Hände sinken.

"Genug für heute." sagt er leise.

Langsam dreht sich Julie wieder zu ihm, um ihn im schwachen, flackernden Licht zu betrachten.

"Schade. Langsam gewöhn ich mich dran."

"Du bist ja noch ein paar Wochen hier." Er stellt seine Füße vor sich auf die Sitzfläche und legt seine gekreuzten Arme auf seine Knie.

"Hm." Wochen... Und wie schnell die vergehen können, hat sie ja selbst gesehen. Wenn Gabrielle bloß nicht so krank wäre, vielleicht würde sie ihn dann bitten, heute nicht zu gehen... Irgendwann muss sie doch sicher wissen, was er für sie empfindet. Sie rutscht ein Stück näher zu ihm und starrt in die Kerzenflammen. "Wenn es hier nicht so dunkel wäre, würde ich sagen, es ist richtig schön."

"Du tust der Romantik kerzendurchschimmerter Nacht Unrecht."

Vorsichtig legt sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Tu ich das? Okay... dann i_ist_/i es schön."

Erik schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch.

"Wenn du müde bist, sollte ich jetzt besser gehen."

"Ich bin nicht müde." sagt sie rasch "Nicht so wie gestern. Wirklich nicht."

"Nun gut, dann bleibe ich noch ein Weilchen." gibt er nach; und wider besseres Wissen legt er seinen Arm um Julie.

Die lächelt nicht. Stattdessen schmiegt sie sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn und schließt die Augen.

"Gabrielle und ich werden am 27. schon sehr früh aufbrechen." bemerkt Erik, nur um etwas zu sagen "Ich werde vorher das Überwachungssystem auf das Gästehaus umlegen. Aber das sagte ich dir bereits, nicht wahr?"

"Hm." macht sie nur. Ihre Hand fährt langsam über seine langen Finger, was er mit wachsender Zerrissenheit beobachtet.

Schließlich macht er sich los.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt doch besser gehen."

Überrascht richtet sie sich auf und fängt seinen Blick. Ist er wegen Gabrielle so traurig? Will er vielleicht eigentlich bleiben?

"Wegen Gabrielle?" fragt sie leise.

"Ja... ja, ich... kann sie nicht so lange alleine lassen." Mit einem Ruck erhebt er sich, macht das Licht an und steigt wieder in seine Schuhe.

Julie blinzelt.

"Du hast Angst, dass sie doch noch wach wird und dich sucht?" Enttäuscht beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Gute Nacht, Julie." Damit verlässt er das Haus, um irgendwo draußen im Walt lautstark zu fluchen.

Nachdenklich sieht Julie ihm durchs Wohnzimmerfenster nach. Offenbar hat er es doch nicht so eilig, wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen.

Sie hätte ihm nicht so auf die Pelle rücken sollen. Er muss sie für eine dieser geldgeilen Möchtegernpromis halten, die alles tun würden, um ihre Karriere voranzutreiben. Oder für eine, die sich mit ihm über ihre gerade gescheiterte Beziehung trösten will. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn jetzt total abgeschreckt. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen

Oder hat Aimee am Ende Recht. Vielleicht... kann er nicht. Vielleicht ist er impotent und weicht ihr deshalb aus?

Sie schüttelt den Kopf; und während sie den Stuhl unter der Türklinke verkeilt und nach oben geht, versucht sie sich einzureden, dass sie diese Möglichkeit nicht deprimierend findet.

Wütend schlägt er mit der Faust gegen den nächsten Baum, lehnt sich dann dagegen und lässt sich auf den Boden rutschen.

"Verdammte Scheiße..." murmelt er leise und setzt seine Maske ab.

Er hat sich in Julie verliebt. Wenn irgend etwas außer Frage steht, dann das.

Was allerdings Julie für ihn fühlt, ist ihm weit weniger klar. Sie ist definitiv kein Starlet, das sich hochvögeln will. Viel eher soll er als Trost für ihre zerbrochene Beziehung zu Lucas herhalten.

Und was wird das Ergebnis all dessen sein? Sie wird weiterziehen, wenn ihr Unterricht vorbei ist, auf Bühnen weltweit singen und sich aus Reihen von Verehrern das Beste herauspicken. Und er wird nicht mehr als ein aufregendes Zwischenspiel gewesen sein. Der maskierte Gesangslehrer, der mit einem Katana tanzt und die Koloratur von 'Think of Me' herausbekommt...

Sie wird ihn verletzen, ohne böse Absicht, einfach aus jugendlicher Ignoranz und Abenteuerlust heraus. Und er wird sie verletzen, wenn er ihr sein Gesicht zeigt oder die ganze Geschichte des 27. August 1976 erzählt. Ohne böse Absicht. Einfach aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, sich zu schützen...


	16. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Julie hetzt aus der Küche, als das Telefon klingelt. Rasch trocknet sie sich die Hände an ihrer Hose und hebt ab.

"Ja, hallo?"

"Guten Morgen, Julie."

"Erik!" Sie zieht überrascht die Luft ein. "Was ist los?"

"Der Unterricht muss heute leider ausfallen. Gabrielle ist schon den ganzen Morgen... Hey!... Entschuldige mich kurz..." der Hörer wird hastig bei Seite gelegt, dann dringt aus dem Hintergrund Eriks angstvoll drängende Stimme, vermischt mit Weinen und Geschrei, das wohl von Gabrielle kommen muss.

Julie hält erschrocken die Luft an und nimmt den Hörer ein Stück von ihrem Ohr. Eigentlich sollte sie gar nicht zuhören, was da drüben vor sich geht. Es muss wirklich schwierig für Erik sein im Augenblick.

Als er nach einiger Zeit nicht wieder an den Apparat zurückkommt, hängt sie auf. Keine Stunde heute.

Als es endlich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit klopft, legt sie hastig ihr Honigbrot zurück auf den Teller und läuft zur Tür.

"Alles okay bei dir?"

"Nein." mit hängenden Schultern geht er an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. "Gabrielle hat heute Morgen als ich dich anrief, versucht, sich die Arme aufzuschneiden. Ich war den Tag über damit beschäftigt, sie zu verbinden und wieder zu beruhigen. Jetzt ist sie sediert und fixiert und ich erlaube mir die Hoffnung, dass sie morgen zu erledigt ist, um noch ans Grab fahren zu wollen." mit einem Seufzen hockt er sich vor dem Fernseher nieder, um ihn für die Überwachungskameras einzustellen.

Julie kräuselt die Nase.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht... Du bist nicht mehr zurück ans Telefon gekommen und Gabrielle hat gebrüllt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich vielleicht nachsehen sollte." Sie kniet sich neben ihn und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm "Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie sich davon abbringen lässt, morgen zu fahren?" fragt sie zweifelnd. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr sehr wichtig ist."

Er schnaubt.

"Sie hat sich noch nie davon abbringen lassen. Aber man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen."

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt traurig.

"Wie kommst du damit klar?"

"Beschissen."

Sie nickt.

"Setz dich." sagt sie, als er den Fernseher wieder ausgeschaltet hat. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

"Nein. Die Überwachungskameras sind von Kanal 26 aufwärts." er lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und schließt erschöpft die Augen.

Julie setzt sich neben ihn und greift wieder zu ihrem Honigbrot.

"Erzähl!"

"Was soll ich erzählen?"

"Was du willst. Was dich bedrückt..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht ihn an. "Dir gehtdas bestimmt ziemlich nah... die ganze Sache mit dem Todestag und dass Gabrielle so schlecht drauf ist." Vorsichtig legt sie ihre Hand wieder auf seine.

Er lacht bitter.

"Oh ja, das geht mir nah. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen i_wie/i_ nah."

Sie rutscht näher und sucht seinen Blick.

"Erzähls mir. Vielleicht geht es dir besser, wenn du es bei irgendwem loswerden kannst."

"Julie, glaub mir, du willst es nicht hören." Mit einem Ruck steht er auf und beginnt, vor den bodentiefen Wohnzimmerfenstern auf und ab zu laufen. Er muss es ihr erzählen. Es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen!

Irritiert folgt Julie ihm mit den Augen.

"Doch, bitte, erzähl es mir."

Erik starrt sie eine Weile stumm an, dann kreuzt er die Arme vor der Brust, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fenster und schließt die Augen. Er muss es beenden.

"Ich kam dazu, als unsere Mutter Gabrielle den Rücken mit Säure verätzte." erklärt er ruhig "Sie muss gedacht haben, ich würde wieder wochenlang weg sein, deshalb hatte sie das Bad nicht abgeschlossen. Ich hörte Gabrielle schreien. Ich hörte, wie meine Mutter auf sie einredete. Ich habe gesehen, wie sich die Säure in Gabrielles Haut fraß... Ich hatte immer gedacht, unsere Mutter würde nur mich verletzen weil sie mich hasst, aber an dem Abend begriff ich, dass Gabrielles Unfälle und Krankheiten auch i_ihr/i_ Werk waren. Und ich wurde so unsagbar i_wütend/i_... Als Gabrielle schlief, kam ich zurück. Ich schlug Mutter mit dem Nudelholz nieder, fesselte sie an einen Stuhl und klebte ihr den Mund zu." Er zögert, ehe er weiterspricht. "Dann ging ich ins Bad und holte die Flasche mit der Säure. Gabrielle stand plötzlich in der Tür. Sie hat mich nicht erkannt, sie wollte mich nicht erkennen. Ich bin weggelaufen, als sie zusammenbrach."

Julie starrt ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, ohne etwas sagen zu können. Er hat seine Mutter getötet? Seine eigene Mutter... UndGabrielle geht es wegen ihm so schlecht?

Sie deutet mit einer zitternden Hand auf die Tür.

"Bitte geh jetzt." sagt sie so ruhig sie kann.

Erik öffnet die Augen und nickt langsam. Dann verlässt er geräuschlos das Haus und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei schleudert Julie den Teller, auf dem ihr Honigbrot gelegen hat, hinter ihm her. Hinter ihren Schläfen beginnt ein dumpfes Pochen, während sie langsam wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinkt und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt. Erik ist ein Mörder. Er hat seine eigeneMutter gefesselt und mit Säure übergossen. Seine Schwester musste alles mit ansehen. Und sie hat sich noch Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil ihn Gabrielles Zustand so sehr belastet. Dabei hat er ihn selbst zu verantworten! Wie konnte sie sich nur so in ihm täuschen? Wieso hat sie nicht früher gemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmt... Die ganze Beziehung zu seiner Schwester... das alles macht er nur aus Schuldgefühlen heraus?

Sie beginnt, erst leise, dann immer lauter, zu schluchzen. Wenn nur Lucas hier wäre! Hätte Lucas sich nur durchgesetzt und ihr verboten, hierher zu kommen. Dann hätte sie all das nie erfahren und sie hätte sich nie nie nie in Erik verliebt...

Julie erwacht früh am nächsten Morgen. Sie hat fast gar nicht geschlafen und nun dringen von draußen Motorengeräusche zu ihr. Nachdem siesich einen Pullover übergeworfen hat, tapst sie zur Haustür. Irgendetwas ist am Haupthaus los. Langsam nähert sie sich dem Gebäude über den Plattenweg.

Auf dem Kiesplatz vor dem Haupteingang steht eine schwarze Limousine. Die Fahrertür öffnet sich, ein livrierter Mann steigt aus und geht über den Kiesweg zur Tür des Hauptgebäudes. Aus dem Foyer kommt ihm Erik mit zwei großen Koffern entgegen, die er in den Kies stellt, damit der Fahrer sie zum Wagen bringt. Erik verschwindet noch einmal im Gebäude, und als er eine ganze Weile später wieder herauskommt, trägt Gabrielle auf seinem Arm.

Sie wirkt sonderbar klein und jung in ihrem schwarzen Trauerkleid und dem bodenlangen Schleier, der über ihre Schulter auf ihren Schoß fällt und dort einen großen Bausch bildet. Mit der einen Hand umklammert sie einen Strauß ihrer Blutstropfenrosen, die andere hat sie auf Höhe seines Mundes über Eriks Maske gelegt. Die weißen Bandagen an ihren Handgelenken leuchten grell gegen ihr Kleid und Eriks schwarzen Pullover.

Im Vorbeigehen wirft Erik Julie einen langen Blick zu, den sie nicht erwidert.

Wortlos setzt er Gabrielle in die Limousine und steigt hinterher.

Dann schließt sich leise die Tür, der Wagen fährt an und schließlich kehrt auf dem Grundstück wieder Stille ein, während sich das Haupttor zuschiebt.

Julie starrt der Limousine eine ganze Weile nach und geht dann langsam zurück ins Gästehaus.

Wieder ertappt sie sich dabei, wie ihre Hände das Telefon umfassen. Aber wen will sie anrufen? Lucas bestimmt nicht, und Aimée - nein, die auch nicht. 'Ich hab es dir gleich gesagt. Mit dem Mann stimmt was nicht.' Sie starrt die Tasten an. Und wenn sie doch die Polizei ruft? Immerhin verjährt Mord nicht und ein Verbrechen zu decken, macht sie irgendwie mitschuldig, selbst, wenn das ganze dreißig Jahre zurückliegt. Mit zitternden Händen lässt sie das Telefon auf das Sofa fallen und lehnt sich zurück.

Gabrielle sah so verletzlich aus. Wenn sie jetzt die Polizei ruft... Man würde Gabrielle auch noch den Bruder wegnehmen, das letzte Familienmitglied. Vielleicht würde sie in ein Heim kommen... einer Pflegeperson anvertraut werden, die überhaupt keine richtige persönliche Bindung zu ihr aufbauen kann oder will.

Julie seufzt tief. Sie i_muss_/i die Polizei rufen.

Ihre Hände sind schweißnass, als sie langsam 1-0-0 in das Telefon tippt. Es dauert kaum drei Sekunden, bis es am anderen Ende der Leitung knackt.

"Polizeilicher Notruf. Sie sprechen mit Lambert Devireaux." sagt eine monotone Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung "Bitte nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen und den Ort von dem Sie uns anrufen."

Julie presst die Lippen aufeinander.

'Julie Deniaud. Ich rufe aus dem Gästehaus des Komponisten Erik an.'

"Hallo? Bitte nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen!" Selbst jetzt klingt die Stimme noch ruhig und gelangweilt.

'Erik hat am 27.8.1976 seine Mutter mit Säure übergossen und sie damit getötet. Seine Schwester hat damals alles mit angesehen.'

"Hallo? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Julie legt auf und schleudert das Telefon weit von sich.

"Scheiße, was mach ich nur?"

"Kommst du?" fast unhörbar leise klingt Gabrielles Stimme von der Zimmertür zu ihm. Ihr geisterhaft blasses Gesicht scheint über ihrem schwarzen Kleid zu schweben.

"Natürlich."

Auf der Fahrt zum Grab starrt Erik stumm aus dem Fenster, während sich Gabrielle an seine Schulter schmiegt. Sein Magen revoltiert, am liebsten würde er aussteigen und sich übergeben.

Es ist vorbei. Er hat es beendet. Julie hat ihn aus ihrem Haus geschmissen, und er zweifelt ernsthaft daran, dass sie nach diesem Geständnis noch 'Fille noire' aufnehmen, geschweige denn sich von ihm unterrichten lassen wird. Vielleicht ist sie längst wieder in Québec, wenn er zurückkommt. Vielleicht erwartet ihn die Polizei auf seinem Grundstück.

Müde lehnt er seinen Kopf an Gabrielles und zieht sie an sich. Was mit ihm selbst geschieht, ist ihm vollkommen egal. Doch er wird nicht zulassen, dass man Gabrielle von ihm trennt. Die Perversion ihres Vertrauens und seiner Fürsorge ist ihm voll bewusst, aber er weiß auch, dass sie sich umbringen wird, wenn er sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern kann, weil er für etwas im Gefängnis sitzt, an das Gabrielle nicht glauben will. Und er kann nur hoffen, dass Julie das versteht. Er hat alles nur getan, um Gabrielle zu rächen und zu beschützen...

Vorsichtig hilft er ihr beim Aussteigen, nachdem die Limousine vor dem Friedhof von Briare gehalten hat. Auf dem Weg zum Grab kommen ihnen vereinzelt andere Menschen entgegen, doch Erik beachtet ihre starren neugierigen Blicke nicht, spürt nur die Kälte und das Zittern von Gabrielles Hand in seiner.

"Sie ist tot..." flüstert sie leise "Sie ist tot..." immer wieder.

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe bis er Blut schmeckt, und schweigt.

"Sie ist tot..."

"Da sind wir." Er breitet eine Decke vor dem Grab aus, damit Gabrielle sich setzen kann.

"Roseanne Triffaut. 23.2.1940 bis 27.8.1976. Hier ruht unsere liebende Mutter. Möge sie Frieden finden." liest Gabrielle leise vor und rollt sich auf der Decke zusammen.

Erik kniet sich neben sie und nimmt ihre Hände.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie wimmert leise.

"Nicht gut... Sie ist tot... Der... der Fremde mit der Maske, er... Und es... es hat so gestunken..." Ihre letzten Worte sind unter ihren Tränen kaum zu verstehen. "Sie ist tot und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen! Ich... ich bin umgefallen und.. dann war ich... im Krankenhaus und... Mama war... sie war nicht mehr da! Sie ist i_tot/i_, Erik!"

Wortlos beugt er sich über sie und erstickt sein eigenes Schluchzen an ihrer Schulter.

Sie hat keinen Appetit. Nichtmal ein Honigbrot kann sie essen. Sie wirft dem leicht lädierten Telefon einen Blick zu. Nicht nochmal... Sie hat zweimal versucht, die Polizei anzurufen, und jedesmal hat sie panisch wieder aufgelegt, wenn die Stimme am anderen Ende nach ihrem Namen gefragt hat. Das kann sie Gabrielle nicht antun. Sie braucht Erik. Julie schüttelt sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, was aus Gabrielle werden würde, wenn man sie von ihrem Bruder trennt. Ohne Freunde... ohne Familie.

Sie schließt die Augen. Sofort sieht sie eine Frau vor sich, mit Eriks langen dunklen Haaren und Gabrielles Gesicht. Die Frau will vor Schmerzen schreien, sich wehren, aber ihr Mund ist verklebt und ihre Hände sindgefesselt. Und eine jüngere Ausgabe von Gabrielle steht daneben... Julie keucht und öffnet die Augen. Erik hat sie getötet. Er war gerade einmal elf Jahre alt und hat seine Mutter getötet. Eine Frau, die ihre Kinder gequält hat, um dann das Mitleid der anderen auf sich zu ziehen. Eine Frau, die vor nichts zurückgeschreckt ist und ihre eigene Tochter verätzt hat. Eine Frau, die es wirklich verdient hat, bestraft zu werden. Julie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Nein, das darf sie nicht denken! Was Erik getan hat, lässt sich nicht schönreden.

Hastig wählt sie Aimées Nummer.

"Ja?" brummt eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Habe ich dich geweckt?"

"Julie? Es ist vier Uhr morgens! Was ist passiert?" Aimée klingt plötzlich hellwach.

"Nichts, ich hab die Zeitverschiebung ganz vergessen. Ich ruf dich später noch mal an." murmelt Julie.

"Halt! Bleib wo du bist und leg nicht auf." Decken rascheln "Ich muss nur kurz... warte, ich will Quentin nicht wecken. Schlaf weiter, Bärchen. Ich telefonier draußen." Eine Tür fällt zu "So und jetzt erzähl mir was los ist!"

"Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich wollte nur quatschen..." Julie lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrt die Decke an.

"Nur quatschen. Selbst wenn ich die Zeitverschiebung berücksichtige... Zehn Uhr ist verdammt ungewöhnlich für dich. Hast du keine Gesangsstunde oder Aufnahmen? Oh, da fällt mir ein... danke für die CD. Die ist toll. Was immer er mit dir gemacht hat, deiner Stimme tut es gut. Du klingst vollkommen anders."

"Erik ist nicht da."

"Was? Wo ist er?"

"Familienangelegenheiten..." presst sie hervor.

"Ach Julie, zum Teufel mit der Geheimniskrämerei. Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was ist los? Warum rufst du mich an, was ist mit dieser Schwester und was ist mit dem Typen los? Ich hör doch, dass da was nicht stimmt." Aimée räuspert sich und zieht sich einen Stuhl zurecht.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, wirklich. Gabrielle ist sehr krank, weißt du. Mehr kann ich echt nicht... "

"Julie, manchmal find ichs echt zum Kotzen. Du hörst dir den ganzen Müll von anderen Leuten an, und wenn du nicht damit zurechtkommst, erzählst dus trotzdem nicht weiter!" flucht Aimée.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes." lügt Julie und schließt die Augen.

"Das hör ich!"

"Nein, wirklich. Ich war nur allein letzte Nacht und konnte kaum schlafen, weil es so dunkel ist und... dann hab ich... nen komischen Film gesehen und hatte Angst."

"Erzähl... Vielleicht kenn ich ihn!"

"Ich glaub nicht. Irgendein belgischer Fernsehfilm. Grottenschlechte Schauspieler... ich glaub nicht mal, dass der jemals wiederholt wird."

"Erzähl schon."

"Es ging um eine Frau... eine psychisch kranke Frau. Hast du schon mal was von einem Münchhausen-Stellvertreter-Syndrom gehört?"

"Nee, was ist das?" Aimée gähnt.

"Die Frau macht ihre Kinder absichtlich krank, um dann bei Ärzten oder Verwandten oder anderen Leuten Mitleid zu erregen. So ganz grob..."

Aimée zieht die Luft scharf ein.

"Du solltest so einen Scheiß echt nicht gucken, wenn du nachts allein im Dunkeln bist. Okay, wie gings weiter?"

"Diese Frau hatte zwei Kinder... zwei Jungen... Und die hat sie richtig heftig gequält... So richtig mit Nase und Mund zuhalten, damit die Kinder fast ersticken... vorhandene Wunden infizieren..." zählt sie tonlos auf, was sie vor ein paar Stunden im Internet recherchiert hat.

"Und was ist dann passiert? Hat es jemand gemerkt?"

"Die Kinder haben es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Eines hat die Mutter schließlich ziemlich brutal umgebracht."

"Wie?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte zu große Angst und hab mir das Kissen vor die Augen gehalten, als er die Mutter niedergeschlagen hat. Ich hab nur die Schreie gehört..."

"Und dann?"

"Der Bruder hat es gesehen. Und er hat es nicht der Polizei gemeldet..."

Aimée seufzt tief.

"Wegen so einem Müll schläfst du nicht? Armes Ding."

"Findest du das richtig?"

"Dass Mütter so was tun können? Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

"Nein, dass der Bruder nichts gesagt hat." antwortet Julie.

"Ich hätte vielleicht anders versucht, die Mutter loszuwerden. Abhauen oder so..."

"Sie hat die Kinder irgendwie immer wieder zurückbekommen."

"Und keiner hat den Kindern geglaubt? Hmm, vielleicht... ich weiß nicht. Das sagt sich immer so leicht, wenn man nur über Filme redet. Ich könnte beides verstehen. Aber wenn ich der Bruder wäre, hätte ich vermutlich dichtgehalten, wenn ich den anderen wirklich gern habe. Und du?"

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab drüber nachgedacht. Ich glaub ich halte auch dicht... ich meine, ich würde es an seiner Stelle tun."

"Hm..." Aimée gähnt wieder "Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?"

"Nein, aber ich lass dich jetzt weiterschlafen und geh ein bisschen spazieren."

Am nächsten Morgen lässt sich Gabrielle klaglos Blut abnehmen und ihre Wunden versorgen - eine gelegentlich wieder erwachende Angewohnheit aus der Zeit, als ihre Mutter noch ihre Knochen brach und ihr die Haut vom Leib ätzte.

Erik reibt sich die Augen und unterdrückt ein Gähnen. Er hat die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite gewacht, obwohl nichts sie aus ihrem Drogenschlaf hätte wecken können.

"Ich lebe noch." flüstert sie, als Erik ihr eine Jeans überzieht.

Hastig setzt er sie auf und nimmt sie in den Arm.

"Ja, du lebst noch." antwortet er ruhig "Und das ist sehr schön. Ich habe dich sehr lieb, Gabrielle."

"Ich will ein Eis zum Frühstück." piepst sie gegen seine Schulter.

"Du willst Frühstück?"

"Eis und Pfannekuchen."

"Jaja, und eine Torte." er lächelt schief. Was soll er nur tun, wenn Julie die Polizei benachrichtigt hat? Er spürt überdeutlich, dass er zugelassen hat, dass sein Leben und das Gabrielles seinen Händen entgleitet; und der Zustand des freien Falls dreht ihm den Magen um.

Er hätte Julie nie davon erzählen sollen. Was hat ihn nur geritten? Wie konnte er so ein egoistisches dummes i_Arschloch/i_ sein! Um sie wegzutreiben und sich Schmerz zu ersparen, setzt er alles aufs Spiel, was ihm auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutet!

Mit einem eigens gekauften tragbaren Fernsehgerät zapft er die Überwachungskameras auf dem Grundstück an. Es ist ein verzweifelter Versuch, doch die Hoffnung, dass die Polizei, sofern eingeschaltet, nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen sein könnte, dass er sein Überwachungssystem verwenden wird, ist die einzige, die ihm bleibt.

Wenn er Polizeikräfte entdeckt, wird er mit Gabrielle fliehen. Ohne Vorbereitung und entsprechende Helfershelfer wird er nicht weit kommen, darüber ist er sich im Klaren, doch er wird seine Schwester nicht kampflos aufgeben.

"Warum haben wir angehalten?" fragt Gabrielles müde Stimme vom Sitz gegenüber.

"Schlaf weiter, es ist alles in Ordnung." Aufmerksam schaltet er durch die Kanäle. Nichts Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Noch einmal schaltet er durch, dann holt er tief Luft und gibt das Zeichen zur Weiterfahrt.

Julie hebt den Kopf. Die Limousine kommt zurück, sie hört das mechanische Knarren des Tores. Als sie den Fernseher einschaltet und einen Blick auf die Bilder der Überwachungskameras wirft, sieht sie, wie Erik Gabrielle zurück ins Haus trägt. Sie ist heute schon wieder in Jeans gekleidet, nicht in Schwarz, und sie umklammert Eriks Hals. Julie schaltet den Fernseher wieder aus und versucht, sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren. Es war richtig, die Polizei nicht zu rufen. i_Es war richtig_./i

Aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend klopft Gabrielle abends an die Tür des Gästehauses. In der Hand hält sie ein Glas Honig und einen versiegelten Brief.

Julie braucht einige Zeit, um sich dazu durchzuringen, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie mit Erik umgehen soll, wenn sie ihm nochmal begegnet. Als sie schließlich doch aufmacht, stellt sie erleichtert fest, dass es Gabrielle ist. Sie sieht noch immer sehr blass und krank aus, undan ihren Handgelenken leuchten die weißen Verbände. Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst. Komm... rein!" Sie macht eine einladende Handbewegung.

"Julie!" Gabrielle quietscht und umarmt sie vorsichtig "Guck mal, ich lebe noch! Und hier das..." sie streckt ihr Honig und Brief entgegen "Ist für dich. Das süße Zeug von mir, das Gekrakel von Erik. Keine Ahnung, er hat gesagt, ich darf ihn nicht aufmachen. Als würde ich anderleuts Briefe lesen!" sie schüttelt den Kopf.

Stirnrunzelnd nimmt Julie den Brief und legt ihn unter das Honigglasauf die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche.

"Den les ich irgendwann später. Jetzt komm erst mal mit ins Wohnzimmer und erzähl mir was." Sie verzieht traurig das Gesicht. "Möchtest du... was trinken?"

"Oh, ja bitte! Wie war die Nacht? Hattest du viel Angst?" Gabrielle lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und legt den Kopf schief.

"Ach." Julie geht zur Küche "Die Dunkelheit war nicht das Problem... Tee, Kaffee, Milch, Saft?"

"Saft. Das versteh ich jetzt nicht, du hast doch Angst vor der Dunkelheit."

"Hab ich auch... aber gestern hatte ich mehr Angst vor irgend so einem dummen Film..." Sie lächelt gezwungen und kommt mit Saft und Gläsern zurück "Dafür hab ich dann auch gleich meine Agentin aus dem Bett geklingelt und mich bei ihr ausgeheult."

Mitleidig zieht Gabrielle eine Schnute.

"Worum gings in dem Film?"

Julie schüttelt den Kopf, völlig damit beschäftigt, Saft in die Gläser zu füllen.

"Irgend so ein Horrorfilm. Programmänderung, keine Ahnung warum. Aliens überfallen die Erde. Das übliche halt. Aber wenn man so im Halbschlaf was davon mitkriegt..."

"Igitt. Arme Julie. Und was hast du gestern den ganzen Tag gemacht, als wir weg waren?"

"Gestrickt... spazierengegangen... So Zeug halt." Sie setzt sich zu Gabrielle. "Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

"Oh ja, das ist es. Ich lebe noch..." zufrieden trinkt Gabrielle ein paar Schlucke "Ich kann aber nicht so lange bleiben, ich muss früh ins Bett, sonst gehts morgen gleich wieder abwärts."

"Das ist okay. Hauptsache, du kommst bald wieder vorbei und lässt dir nicht mehr soviel Zeit wie in den letzten Tagen. Ich hab dich richtig vermisst. Und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Julie knabbert lustlos an einem Keks. Die erste feste Nahrung seit... seit Erik hier war.

"Hm, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Erik ist doch da." Gabrielle lächelt verschmitzt "Wenn der mich nicht durchbringt, schafft es keiner."

"Ja, Erik hat dich sehr lieb. Er ist ein toller kleiner Bruder." Julie würgt den Keks herunter und spült mit einem kräftigen Schluck Saft nach.

Gabrielle nickt. Dann seufzt sie leise.

"Er hat diesmal mehr geweint als ich..." murmelt sie und schüttelt den Kopf "Und auf der Fahrt zurück war er ziemlich komisch."

Julie versucht, desinteressiert mit den Schultern zu zucken.

"Ihm geht das alles bestimmt auch ganz nah."

"Ich weiß nicht... Er hasst es, zum Grab zu müssen, er macht das nur wegen mir, nicht wegen... Ich werd nie verstehen, warum er sie nicht leiden kann. Sie war immer so lieb zu uns..."

Julie steht auf.

"Ich mach mir einen Tee. Irgendwie hab ich grade Lust auf einen Tee mit ganz viel Honig. Magst du auch einen?"

"M-hm." Gabrielle nickt.

Hastig gehtJulie in die Küche, lehnt die Tür an und schlägt dann ein paar Mal mit der Faust auf die Arbeitsplatte ein.

"Scheiße!" Sie kann es kaum ertragen, dass Gabrielle von dieser Frau spricht als sei sie ein Unschuldsengel... eine Bilderbuchmutter. Sie starrt den Brief unter dem Honigglas an. Nein, nicht jetzt. Erik wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, ihn zu versiegeln. Sein Inhalt wird nicht für Gabrielle bestimmt sein, und sie wird ihn erst später öffnen... allein.

Mit zwei Teegläsern, dem Tee und einem Honigglas auf dem Tablett kehrt sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und beißt sich auf die Zunge.

"Wann arbeitest du wieder?"

"Mal sehen, wie ich mich fühle. Aufträge sind erst für nächsten Monat wieder vorgesehen." Gabrielle nimmt sich ein Glas Tee "Was war los? Hast du den Honig nicht aufgekriegt?"

"Warum?" Julie bemüht sich um eine Unschuldmiene.

"Na, du hast Scheiße gerufen und irgendwo draufgehauen." Gabrielle grinst schwach. "Vielleicht solltest du eine Aggressionsbewältigungstherapie machen."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich sollte ich auch ein paar Baumstämme enthaupten" stöhnt Julie und verzieht traurig den Mund bei der Erinnerung an den Morgen, an dem sie Erik beobachtet hat. Es hätte so schön sein können. Wenn sie ihn bloß nicht gebeten hätte, ihr alles zu erzählen!

"Oh, du hast Erik tanzen gesehen? Das ist schön, oder? An meinem Geburtstag macht er immer einen Tanz nur für mich."

"Wann hast du Geburtstag?" fragt Julie und lehnt den Kopf gegen ein Kissen.

"Im Juni. Und du? Erik ist ein Dezemberkind, eigentlich müsste er ganz krumme Knochen haben..."

"Im Februar."

"Ah." Gabrielle nickt "Auch im Winter. Hast du krumme Knochen?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich?" erkundigt sich Julie verwundert.

"Naja, wenn Kinder im Winter geboren werden, kriegen sie erstmal kaum Licht und ihre Körper produzieren zu wenig Vitamin D, das gebraucht wird, um die Knochen zu härten. Rachitis heißt das dann."

"Oh." macht Julie "Das wusste ich nicht. Nein, ich glaub bei mir ist alles normal."

"Noch ein Glückspilz." lächelnd trinkt Gabrielle ihren Tee aus "Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt mal. Ich mag noch baden, und da muss Erik mir helfen wegen meiner Handgelenke."

Julie nickt und wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Verbände. Es muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein, mit anzusehen, wie Gabrielle versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Aber Erik konnte es verhindern. Wahrscheinlich wiederholt sich das ganze seit dreißig Jahren und er hat sich darauf eingestellt. Sie wäre restlos überfordert gewesen.

Langsam steht sie auf.

"Wir sehen uns ja bestimmt... morgen oder so."

"Mal sehen. Machs gut."

"Ja, du auch!" Julie winkt kurz und schließt dann die Tür.

Der Brief... Sie geht zurück in die Küche und dreht ihn eine ganze Weile in den Händen. Versiegelt mit richtigem Siegelwachs. Was er ihr wohl zu sagen hat?

Langsam erbricht sie das Siegel und faltet den Brief auf.

In erstaunlich krakeligen, ungelenken Buchstaben steht dort:

_iJulie,_

_ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dass du nicht die Polizei gerufen hast. Gabrielles Leben lag in deinen Händen._

_Ich kann dich nicht bitten, mir zu vergeben, was ich getan habe, aber ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages willens bist, es zu verstehen._

_Ich werde dich jeden Tag um neun Uhr im Instrumentenraum erwarten. Komm, wenn du bereit dazu bist._

_Erik/i_

Julie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und geht mit dem Brief nach oben. Nur für den Fall, dass Gabrielle zurückkommt, lässt sie ihn in ihrer Nachttischschublade verschwinden. Es war richtig, nichts zu sagen.

Aber wann wird sie ihm wieder begegnen wollen? Will sie es überhaupt? Sie starrt auf die Schublade mit dem Brief.

"Ich hab das nicht für dich gemacht." murmelt sie und wirft sich auf das Bett, so dass die Federn lautstark ächzen. "Aber Gabrielle braucht dich..."


	17. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

"Kommt Julie nicht?" Gabrielle setzt sich auf der Chaiselongue auf "Es ist doch bestimmt schon halb zehn."

"Vielleicht möchte sie eine Pause." antwortet er ohne sich umzudrehen "Wir... haben uns gestritten, bevor ich mit dir ans Grab gefahren bin."

"Gestritten? Warum denn?"

"Das ist ziemlich kompliziert..."

"Hm." Gabrielle steht auf und geht neben ihn, um ihn zu umarmen "Ich glaube, ich lege mich auf die Terrasse und schlafe ein bisschen. Und nachher besuche ich Julie. Sie hat gesagt, sie hat mich vermisst."

"Ja, mach das. Aber frag sie nicht nach dem Streit."

"Na gut." Sie streichelt ihm über den Rücken, dann wendet sie sich ab und verlässt das Zimmer.

Nachdenklich schaut Erik auf das Gästehaus. Ob sie 'Fille noire' überhaupt rechtzeitig werden aufnehmen können? Im Zweifelsfalle muss Gabrielle es einsingen...

Seit ein paar Stunden hockt sie schon an dem kleinen Bachlauf und wirft Steine ins Wasser. Im Gästehaus fällt ihr langsam die Decke auf den Kopf und sie hat sich auch nach zwei Tagen noch immer nicht getraut, zu ihrer Gesangsstunde zu gehen. Gabrielle hat bei ihren Besuchen kein Wort darüber verloren. Seufzendgräbt Julie nocheinen kleinen Stein aus der Wiese.

"Guten Tag, Julie. Du erschreckst die Fische."

Erschrocken fährt sie um und starrt ihn an. Verflucht...

"Es gibt hier Fische?" fragt sie tonlos.

"Stichlinge." er streicht sich über den Nacken "Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, ist das in Ordnung, dann gehe ich wieder."

Julie legt die Stirn in Falten und sieht ihn nachdenklich an.

"Nein... nein, bleib ruhig."

Langsam lässt er sich ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt im Gras nieder und kreuzt die Arme über seinen Knien.

"Du musst mich für ein Arschloch halten..." sagt er nach einer Weile leise.

"Weil du deiner Schwester wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hast und dich um sie kümmerst und immer für sie da bist, egal wie schwierig sie ist?" Sie schaut wieder auf den Bachlauf und versucht angestrengt, Fische zu erkennen "Ich habe genug Zeit zum Nachzudenken gehabt, Erik, und glaub mir, ich hab mehr als einmal die Nummer der Polizei gewählt... Aber ich konnte es nicht... Gabrielle... Wusstest du, dass drei bis neun Prozent der Kinder von Münchhausen-Stellvertreter-Kranken nicht überleben?"

Er nickt langsam.

"Die Dunkelziffer liegt noch höher."

Julie verengt die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und konzentriert sich auf die Wasserbewegung.

"Sie redet sich eure verdammte Mutter noch heilig."

"Und sie versucht, sich umzubringen, weil sie sich manchmal die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibt." ergänzt er kaum hörbar.

"Das konntest du damals nicht wissen. Hast... hast du Gabrielle nie mitgenommen, wenn du abgehauen bist?" Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Hilflos zuckt er mit den Schultern.

"Sie ist doch so oft krank geworden... vor allem dann, wenn ich unterwegs war."

"Du hättest sie einfach mitnehmen sollen." flüstert sie "Hattet ihr denn keinen Freund oder... irgendjemand nettes, der sich um euch hätte kümmern können? Der euch geglaubt hätte?"

"Dass unsere Mutter schuld an Gabrielles Krankheiten war, habe ich erst an dem Abend begriffen, als ich... Ich dachte immer, sie verletzt nur mich. Und Freunde... wie will man Freunde oder Verwandte haben, denen man vertraut, wenn man kaum jemand anderes zu Gesicht bekommt, als die eigene Schwester und ein paar Krankenpfleger?"

Julie verzieht traurig das Gesicht.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... Das mit dem Mord... Ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du es schaffst, das so lange vor Gabrielle zu verheimlichen, und ihr die Illusion von der netten Mutter lässt.Ich... ich schaff es ja kaum, ihr in dieAugenzu sehen, wenn sie davon anfängt." Sie blinzelt und versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Erik schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Ich habe versucht, es ihr zu erklären, ich habe sie angeschrieen, dass Roseanne uns beide noch umgebracht hätte, dass sie froh sein soll. Es hat ihre Welt zerstört, dass ich so schlecht über unsere gute, liebe Mutter denke. Am Abend ist sie aus dem Fenster im vierten Stock gesprungen... Und dass ich der Täter bin... Sie würde es mir nicht glauben... oder es wäre ihr Todesurteil."

Julie schluchzt leise.

"Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen... Aber wahrscheinlich hilfst du ihr am meisten, wenn du ihr weiter ihren Glauben lässt. 'Schlafwandler soll man nicht wecken', sagt Aimée immer." Sie schluckt schwer und wischt sich mit dem Arm über die Augen "Und... und wenn man sie wenigstens zu einem guten Therapeuten schickt? Irgendjemandem, der ihr helfen kann, einigermaßen über... das, was sie gesehen hat, wegzukommen?"

"Sie hat vier Jahre in der geschlossenen Psychiatrie gesessen. Die haben sie nicht in den Griff bekommen. Aber jetzt geht es ihr gut, Julie. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres geht es ihr beinahe so gut wie jedem anderen Menschen. Ich höre ihr zu, ich halte sie, sie vertraut mir bedingungslos... mehr könnte kein Therapeut für sie tun."

"Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich immer wieder aufgelegt habe, wenn ich die Polizei angerufen habe." Sie kaut auf ihrer Lippe herum.

"Und wenn Gabrielle könnte, würde sie dir dafür um den Hals fallen."

Julie nickt steif.

"Gut..." Dann dreht sieden Kopf ein wenig und beobachtet Erik aus dem Augenwinkel. "Das mit den Gesangsstunden... Ich würde 'Fille Noire' gerne nochmal üben, bevor wir es aufnehmen..." flüstert sie sehr leise.

"Wäre dir morgen früh um neun recht?"

"Wie immer?"

"Wie immer." Erik erhebt sich und klopft sich ein paar Grashalme von der Hose "Ich lasse dich jetzt wieder allein. Bis morgen, Julie."

"Bis morgen. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht." Sie wendet sich wieder dem Wasser zu und pult einen Stein aus der Wiese.

"Ich habe großes Vertrauen in deine Stimme." Damit verschwindet er zwischen den Bäumen.

Betont langsam geht Julie an der Rezeption vorbei, winkt Gabrielle kurz zu und klopft dann an die Tür des Musikzimmers.

"Guten Morgen, Erik."

Er schaut von seinen Händen auf und legt die Feder bei Seite.

"Guten Morgen, Julie."

Sie lächelt kurzgegen ihren Willen, als sie seine angemalten Hände sieht, wirft ihre Jacke auf die Chaiselongue und geht zum Flügel.

i_Wie immer_/i.

"Hast du alleine geübt, oder müssen wir deine Stimme erst wieder wecken?"

Sie runzelt die Stirn.

"Ich habe nur einmal geübt." gesteht sie ihm. "Aber du wirst ja beim Einsingen hören, wie schlimm es um mich bestellt ist."

"Gut. Wärme dich mit Tonleitern auf." Er gibt einen Ton vor. "Achte schon jetzt auf dein Becken, deine Stütze und deinen Kiefer."

"Wie immer." murmelt sie und beginnt, zu singen.

Erik lauscht ihrer Stimme sehr aufmerksam, während er spürt, wie sich in seinem Innern ein sonderbares Gefühl der Leere einstellt, das zunimmt, je näher das Ende der Stunde rückt.

"Ich denke, wenn du gut mitarbeitest, können wir die Aufnahmen in anderthalb bis zwei Wochen machen." er klappt den Deckel über die Klaviatur, legt seine Hände locker auf seine Oberschenkel und ergänzt ruhig: "Damit hast du deinen Vertrag erfüllt und bist frei, zu gehen."

Julie schiebt die Unterlippe nach vorne und lässt sich auf der Chaiselongue nieder.

"Nach den Aufnahmen... das heißt, du hast nicht mehr vor, mich weiterhin zu unterrichten?" meint sie nachdenklich.

Erstaunt blickt Erik sie an.

"Das hängt einzig davon ab, was du willst."

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht ihn an.

"Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mich nicht mehr..."

"Warum?"

"Weil... weil du wieder deine Ruhe haben willst. Weil du es vielleicht bereust, dass ich hier bin... Dass du mir die ganzen Sachen anvertraut hast." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt.

"Nein, Julie." er erhebt sich und geht unschlüssig vor dem Flügel auf und ab. "Ich... ich vertraue dir."

Sie senkt den Blick und spielt mit ihren Händen.

"Dann... dann ist ja gut. Dann bleibt also alles so wie wir es verabredet haben?"

"Und wir sehen uns morgen um neun Uhr wieder." er nickt.

Sie steht auf, sucht ihre Sachen zusammen und wirft Erik noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie geht.

"Bis morgen."

"Wir haben gar nicht gefeiert, dass ich noch da bin." stellt Gabrielle mit Schmollmund fest, als Erik am Rezeptionstresen vorbei in sein Zimmer gehen will.

"So gut fühlst du dich schon wieder?" er lehnt sich gegen den Tresen und mustert sie.

"Ja, ich glaube, ich bin wieder auf der Null-Linie angekommen. Und ich möchte das feiern. Ich will kochen, mit dir und mit Julie."

"Oh..."

Gabrielle verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und stützt ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Erik, nur weil du dich mit Julie gezankt hast, werde ich nicht darauf verzichten, meine beste Freundin zu meinem zweiten Geburtstag einzuladen!"

"Ist ja gut." gibt er nach. "Solange ich nicht mit euch essen muss..."

"Nein, du darfst vorher gehen. Und ich fahre jetzt die Kiste runter und lade Julie für morgen Abend ein!" Sie grinst zufrieden.

Als es klopft, legt Julie das Strickzeug zur Seite und schaltet die Musik aus.

Sie lächelt, als sie Gabrielle vor der Tür entdeckt.

"Na, was führt dich hierher?" Sie winkt sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Der Plattenweg. Ich will dich einladen." auf nackten Füßen tapst Gabrielle zum Sofa, wirft sich darauf und beginnt, an ihren Verbänden herumzuspielen "Ich will kochen, mit dir und Erik. Und guck gar nicht erst böse, nur weil ihr euch gezankt habt, werde ich noch lange nicht auf meine Feier ver... ups..." sie schlägt sich beide Hände vor den Mund, als ihr wieder einfällt, dass ihr Erik verboten hat, Julie auf den Streit anzusprechen.

Julie runzelt die Stirn. Streit... so hat er Gabrielle also erklärt, dass sie sich so lang nicht mehr hat blicken lassen.

"Wann willst du kochen?"

"Morgen Abend um sieben."

Julie seufzt.

"Ich weiß nicht. Klar feiern wir beiden... Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dein Bruder..." Sie bricht ab und lehnt sich zurück.

"Erik, er heißt Erik." murrt Gabrielle und presst die Lippen zusammen "Ich fühle mich wie ein Scheidungskind."

Julie schüttelt den Kopf. Was solls? Erik wird sowieso nicht kommen, wenn sie da ist, oder er geht gleich wieder, so wie beim letzten Mal, als Gabrielle und sie zusammen Bouillabaise gemacht haben. Jedenfalls werden sie nicht gemeinsam essen.

"Ist ja gut, ich bin morgen um sieben bei dir und dann kochen wir zusammen."

"Wir drei."

Julie starrt angestrengt auf die Kartoffel in ihrer Hand, dann wieder auf die in Eriks. Wie hat Gabrielle ihn bloß überzeugen können, tatsächlich mit ihnen zu kochen? Sie war sich so sicher ... Sie legt die Stirn in Falten, als Erik seine Kartoffel in einem einzigen Stück schält und dann in den Topf mit Wasser fallen lässt. Gabrielle steht irgendwo am Spülbeckenununterbrochen redend und Julie hofft, dass sie ihr keine Fragen stellt, denn bisher hat sie kein Wort wirklich verstanden.

"Ein Internetforum ist nicht anders als eine Gesprächsgruppe." antwortet Erik auf Gabrielles Geschichte, ohne seinen Blick von der Arbeit zu nehmen.

"Und wie es das ist!" widerspricht Gabrielle missmutig "In einer Gesprächsrunde kann man den anderen wenigstens vors Schienbein treten, wenn er nicht zuhört. Aber diese Blödmänner lassen sich ja nichts zu Schulden kommen, was einen Rausschmiss rechtfertigen würde; sie nehmen sich ungestraft i_nicht/i_ die Zeit, anderleuts Posts zu lesen oder zu verstehen... und dann verfassen sie unsinnige Antworten. Ist doch unhöflich sowas! Oder, Julie?"

"Hm." macht Julie und versucht, sich zu erinnern, über was die beiden überhaupt gesprochen haben. Sie lässt die fertigeKartoffel ins Wasser fallen und beobachtet einen Augenblick lang gebannt, wie Erik eine weitere Kartoffel ohne abzusetzen schält.

"Siehst du." Gabrielle stellt die Flamme unter dem Topf kleiner und setzt sich neben Julie, um eine Zucchini zu schneiden. "Nun tut wenigstens so als hättet ihr Spaß." beschwert sie sich dann leise. "Ihr seid zum Kotzen, wenn ihr euch anschweigt."

"Wir schweigen uns nicht an, wir schälen konzentriert unsere Kartoffeln. Und ich bekomme meine partout nicht so perfekthin wie dein Bruder." sie lächelt Gabrielle aufmunternd an.

"Er heißt Erik. Und mit sowas hat er mich schon als Kind in den Wahnsinn getrieben." sie steckt sich ein Stück rohe Zucchini in den Mund und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht, ehe sie zur Biomüll-Schüssel eilt, um es wieder auszuspucken.

Julie schüttelt den Kopf und wirft Erik einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Entschuldige."

"Absolvo te in nunc et semper." antwortet Gabrielle großherzig. "Das ist griechisch und bedeutet: 'Ich möchte jetzt die Kartoffeln aufsetzen, also werdet fertig.'"

Julie legt das Messer zur Seite und grinst schief.

"Okay, fertig."

Erik legt sein Messer ebenfalls auf den Tisch und betrachtet den Haufen Schalenschlangen vor sich.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was man daran kompliziert finden kann." meint er dann leise.

Julie deute auf die kleinen Schalenabschnitte vor ihr.

"Machst du Witze? Spätestens ab der Hälfte reißt die Schlange bei mir."

"Du musst dich einfach mit dem Messer auf die Form der Kartoffel einlassen." entgegnet Erik und bemüht sich, ernst zu bleiben, als ihm auffällt, wie albern das klingt.

Julies Mundwinkel zuckt belustigt, während sie aufsteht und Gabrielle den Topf mit den Kartoffeln bringt.

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt darf Erik zugunsten von Sauce und Salat weinen." antwortet Gabrielle und legt zwei Zwiebeln vor ihm auf den Tisch "Und du und ich, wir machen weiter Zucchini und Tomaten klein."

Mit dem entsprechenden Gemüse bewaffnet setzt sich Juliewieder an den Tisch. Sie hat den ersten Schnitt kaum gemacht, da ist Erik schon mit beiden Zwiebeln fast fertig. Erstaunt zieht sie die Augenbraue hoch, als sie in seinen Augen keine einzige Träne sieht.

"Wie machst du das? Schnelligkeit?"

"Auch. Das Wichtigste ist allerdings, dass man nicht durch die Nase atmet."

Gabrielle lässt ihr Messer sinken und starrt ihn einen Moment lang entgeistert an. Dann beginnt sie zu kichern, schließlich zu lachen und kriegt sich nicht mehr ein.

Irritiert wirft ihr Julie einen Blick zu, dann Erik, dann wieder Gabrielle.

"Es funktioniert also nicht?"

"Nee... Bei ihm nicht..." keucht Gabrielle schwach. "Das ist ein Insider... den kann man... nicht erklären..." ergänzt sie mühsam, als Eriks warnender Blick sie trifft.

"Okay... dann werd ich wohl damit leben müssen." Julie schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich wieder ihrer Zucchini zu.

"Und ich werde eure kleine Feier nicht weiter stören. Wenn es dir recht ist, Gabrielle." Erik wischt sich die Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch ab und schaut seine Schwester mit einem flehenden Ausdruck an.

Die seufzt und verdreht die Augen.

"Na gut. Zieh Leine."

"Dann... Bis morgen, Julie."

Sie nickt ihm zu.

"Bis morgen." Als er geht, dreht sie sich nicht um, sondern schneidet konzentriert weiteran ihrer Zucchini.

"Ihr seid gerade sehr anstrengend für mich." sagt Gabrielle leise. "Wann wollen wir zusammen nähen? Morgen Abend?"

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Klar, warum nicht. Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Hast du deine Tunika hier? Die will ich mir mal angucken."

"Die hab ich immer dabei." Julie grinst "Lucas hasst sie und ich trage sie meistens, wenn ich allein zuhause rumsitze und fernsehe oder so."

"Fein. Dann nehm ich deine Maße und... ja, was nähen wir für dich? Oh, wir müssen in die Stadt und einen schönen Stoff aussuchen, ich hab zwar einiges da, aber wenn du was Materialintensives willst, muss ich passen."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung von sowas. Ich hab einfache, weiße Baumwolle für die Tunika genommen und dann die Kantenmit grünem Garn ein wenig bestickt. Aber wenn du willst, können wir auch erst nach Brüssel fahren, Stoffe besorgen, da etwas essen und dann hier nähen."

"Find ich gut. Ich muss hiereh nochmal raus, und zwar gutgelaunt. Irgendwie kriege ich einen Käfigkoller, wenn ich immer am selber Ort sein muss." Sie mustert Julie kurz "Ich bin für einen blauen oder einen beigen Stoff, irgendwas richtig edles... Seide oder Brokat..."

"Zu teuer." Julie kratzt die Zucchini von ihrem Schneidebrett in die Schüssel vor sich und steht auf.

"Quatsch. Ich will, dass du ein richtig schönes Kleid hast. Eins, unter dem du dein Korsett anziehen kannst." Gabrielle grinst breit.

"Fragt sich, wofür ich so ein Kleid brauche." murmelt Julie.

"Um es anzuziehen. Wir gehen fein ausstaffiert in die Stadt und verwundern die Leute. Oder so."

"Oder so." Mit der Schüssel in der Hand geht Julie zum Spülbecken. "Und dann zeig ich dir endlich, wie man Socken strickt. Passen dir deine überhaupt?"

Gabrielle zieht ihr Kleid hoch und streckt Julie ihre besockten Füße entgegen.

"Sie sind perfekt."

Julie grinst zufrieden.

"Das freut mich. Also, das ist jedenfalls auch ganz einfach. Das schlimmste sind die Zehen und die Ferse. Hast du schonmal irgendwas gestrickt?"

"Topflappen. Topflappen ohne Ende. Ich war oft bettlägrig und aufs Lesen konnte ich mich als Kind nicht gut konzentrieren."

"Gut, dann hast du den Bogen bestimmt schnell raus." Julie setzt sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Zwei rechts, zwei links... Oh..." Gabrielle kichert "Ich habe einmal einen Schal gestrickt. Der war am Ende drei Meter lang und ich musste ihn wieder aufmachen."

"Ich mag Schals... Ah, ich hab mal eine ganze Zeit lang Seidenmalerei gemacht und unter anderem aucheinen Schal bemalt. Irgendwann muss ich dir den mal zeigen."

"Okay. Und jetzt... Rosmarin."

Mit besorgt verzogenem Gesicht lehnt sich Gabrielle Stunden später an die Terrassentür.

"Soll ich nicht doch Erik holen?"

Julie presst die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ich weiß nicht. Er hat sicher irgendwas besseres zu tun, als mich zu begleiten."

"Nein, hat er nicht." Gabrielle stützt ihre Hände in die Hüften "Er liegt jetzt in seinem Zimmer und starrt die Decke an, so wie gestern und vorgestern auch, und er wird mich anfauchen, wenn ich reinkomme, und dann tun was ich will."

"Du hast ihn ganz gut unter Kontrolle." bemerkt Julie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Hm. Entweder du entscheidest dich jetzt doch, bei mir zu schlafen, oder du sagst mir endlich, ob ich ihn holen soll, oder ob du dich quälen willst. Ich bin wirklich müde, ich mag nicht mehr hier rumstehen."

"Dann hol ihn." zwingt Julie sich zu sagen. Ihre Hände umklammern den Türrahmen, gegen den sie sich nun lehnt.

Gabrielle nickt zufrieden und schlurft davon. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, ehe sie mit Erik zurückkommt.

"Also... gehen wir?"

Julie stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab.

"Gut." Sie blickt unsicher zwischen Gabrielle und Erik hin und her. Normalerweise hätte sie sich jetzt bei beiden untergehakt. Zögernd nimmt sie erst Gabrielles und nach einiger Zeit dann auch Eriks Hand.

Der schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ehe er die Terrassentür aufschiebt. Es liegt ihm auf der Zunge, etwas beruhigendes zu sagen, doch er verbeißt es sich, genau so wie den Impuls, Julies Hand zu drücken.

"Hundert Meter." sagt er leise und schaltet die Taschenlampe ein.

"Das sind... fünfundneunzig mehr als sonst." murmelt Julie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Du schaffst das schon."

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir... dann jetzt auch mal anfangen zu gehen." bemerkt Gabrielle kopfschüttelnd, hakt sich bei Julie unter und zieht sie hinter sich her "Keine Angst, meine Schöne, Tante Gabrielle passt auf dich auf."

Willenlos und heftig atmendlässt sich Julie in die Dunkelheit hinaus zerren. Sie schluckt ein paar Mal und blinzelt. Nur ein paar Schritte. Sie hat doch in der letzten Woche so große Fortschritte gemacht.

"Kann mir... irgendjemand mal was nettes erzählen?" keucht sie schließlich.

"Oh..." Gabrielle runzelt die Stirn "Also, da war dieser Frosch in dem Tümpel, und der war ziemlich tief getaucht, um der Prinzessin ihre goldene Kugel zu holen, die sie blöderweise ins Wasser hatte fallen lassen. Der Frosch wollte einen Kuss dafür, und die Prinzessin hatte auch eingewilligt, aber als der grüne Kerl... Und schon sind wir da." Gabrielle bleibt stehen und streicht Julie gönnerhaft über die Wange "Den Rest erzähl ich dir morgen."

Hastig stößt Julie die Tür auf, tastet nach dem Lichtschalter und dreht sich dann noch einmal um. Ob sie die beiden fragen sollte, ob sie noch kurz reinkommen wollen? Gabrielle würde sicher noch etwas trinken. Sie lehnt sich gegen die Tür und blickt unentschlossen vom einen zum anderen.

Gabrielle legt den Kopf schief und lehnt sich an Erik an.

"Ich würde sagen: Gute Nacht, Julie."

Julie wirft Erik einen kurzen Blick zu und nickt dann in Gabrielles Richtung.

"Ja.Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Brüssel und so." Sie lächelt "Lass schonmal deinen Ferrari warmlaufen."

"Mach ich." Gabrielle winkt und zieht dann Erik hinter sich her zum Haupthaus zurück. "Wir können ja gleich nach dem Unterricht gehen."

Die Hände über seine Augen gepresst liegt er im Dunkeln auf dem Futon in seinem Zimmer und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

Er hat Julie von sich fort getrieben. Das war es, was er wollte. Sie wird ihn nicht mehr verletzen können, weil sie nicht mehr in seine Nähe kommt. Er sollte zufrieden sein. Doch alles, was er spürt, ist eine dumpfe Leere.

Als es an der Tür klopft, zuckt er zusammen. Langsam nimmt er die Hände vom Gesicht und schaltet das Licht neben dem Futon ein.

"Ja. Was ist?" ruft er müde.

"Das frag ich dich." antwortet Gabrielle, nachdem sie den weiten Raum durchquert und sich neben Erik gesetzt hat "Warum bist du so traurig und gereizt?"

"Ich bin nur erschöpft. Du warst nicht leicht um den 27. herum."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Du lügst. Es ist wegen dem Streit."

Er antwortet nicht.

"Dein Brief war eine Entschuldigung, oder?"

"So etwas in der Art."

"Aber Julie hat dir trotzdem nicht verziehen." sie beginnt, seine Wange zu streicheln.

"Offensichtlich nicht." ärgerlich schiebt er Gabrielles Hand weg. "Lass mich."

"Warum redest du nicht mit ihr?"

Erik verdreht die Augen.

"Weil ich mich nicht aufdrängen will! Ich habe bereits alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt."

"Dann werde ich mit ihr reden und..."

"Nein, das wirst du nicht!" wütend setzt er sich auf "Du wirst ihr kein Wort sagen!"

Gabrielle weicht erschrocken zurück.

"Warum bist du denn gleich so sauer?"

"Weil das verdammtnochmal eine Sache ist, die Julie mit sich selber ausmachen muss! Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ich will schlafen."

Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und rutscht vom Futon.

"Ich werd ihr nichts sagen." sie zögert "Du schläfst heute hier unten, oder? Hm, ich werd dich schon nicht brauchen."

Julie starrt die Tür eine ganze Weile lang unschlüssig an. Irgendwie hat sie keine Lust auf diese verkrampfte Atmosphäre, die seit Eriks Geständnis während des Unterrichts herrscht. Am Ende ringt sie sich dann doch durch und klopft.

"Guten Morgen." sie hebt nur kurz den Blick und wirft ihre Jacke auf die Chaiselongue.

"Guten Morgen." Erik lächelt breit "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen und wir können am Ende der heutigen Stunde einen ansehnlichen Fortschritt verzeichnen." Mit einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung rutscht er vom Flügel und nimmt auf der Klavierbank platz, um Julie von dort aus erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

Ihre Augenbraue zuckt überrascht. Na, wenigstens scheint es ihm besser zu gehen als ihr... Erstaunlich viel besser. Sie geht zu ihm an den Flügel.

"Dann sing ich mich jetzt ein... wie immer?"

Erik nickt.

"Wie immer. Danach üben wir 'Fille noire'. Es wäre gut, wenn wir die Aufnahmen spätestens nächste Woche über die Bühne gebracht hätten. Die Leute vom Film sitzen mir zwar nicht im Nacken, aber ich möchte meinen guten Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen."

Julie kräuselt die Nase. Er redet heute so viel, wie in den ganzen letzten Tagen zusammen.

"Erik?"

"Julie?"

"Ich brauch den Ton."

"Natürlich." er betrachtet einen Moment lang die Tastatur und schlägt dann ein A an. "Kammerton. Und bitte."

Julie mustert ihn verunsichert, wagt aber nicht, ihn zu fragen, was los ist. Stattdessen singt sie sich ein, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Fußnoten:

Absolvo te in nunc et semper Ich vergebe dir, jetzt und immerdar.


	18. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

"Sag mal, was war heute mit deinem... mit Erik los?" fragt Julie, während sie verzweifelt versucht, ihr Eis abzulecken, bevor es ihr über die Hand auf die Hose tropft.

Gabrielle lehnt sich auf der Parkbank zurück und schaut einen Augenblick lang zögernd in Julies Richtung.

"Hm." macht sie dann "Er... er will glaub ich nicht, dass ichs dir erzähle, aber..." sie seufzt und beißt in ihr Eis "Erik nimmt... er nimmt Drogen, weißt du." nuschelt sie dann "Methadon. Und heute in der Stunde war er high."

"Aber ich dachte, das Methadon... das nimmt er doch immer." Julie runzelt die Stirn und knabbert an der Waffel "Wieso war er heute so... so anders?"

"Du wusstest, dass er...?" Gabrielle reißt die Augen auf "Oh... Dann hab ich ja nichts verraten... Im Unterschied zu sonst hat er sich das Methadon heute gespritzt. Intravenös macht es high. Euphorisch... und... und dazu muss ich dir was sagen..." Sie nimmt einen weiteren Bissen und knetet unruhig ihren Ellenbogen.

Julie lässt ihr Eis sinken und dreht sich zu Gabrielle.

"Erzähl schon!"

"Naja, er macht das ganz selten, nur wenn es mir gut geht und ihm schlecht. Richtig schlecht..." sie ringt mit sich "Er hat mir verboten, dir das zu erzählen, er ist richtig böse geworden, aber..." Gabrielle schüttelt hilflos den Kopf "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ihr euch gestritten habt, und ich weiß, dass Erik sehr verletzend werden kann, aber was auch immer passiert ist, es tut ihm leid, sehr leid. Er... er hat dich wirklich gern, Julie... und ich weiß, dass du ihn auch gern hattest, vor dem Streit... ich... ich bin etwas eifersüchtig, weil er so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht hat, aber nicht so eifersüchtig, dass ich gut finde, dass ihr jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr miteinander redet..." sie wirft Julie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und schlürft an ihrem halbgeschmolzenen Eis herum.

"Hm." macht Julie nur und betrachtet Gabrielle aus dem Augenwinkel. "Ich rede doch mit ihm. Es ist nur..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Erik hat sie gern? Sie hat immer gedacht, dass er sich einfach nur in den Kopf gesetzt hat, seine Schülerin von ihrer Angst zu befreien, um bessere Leistungen zu erzielen. "Das war ein ganz dummer Streit." murmelt sie "Aber ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich noch mit ihm umgehen soll. Selbst wenn es ihm leid tut. Bei manchen Sachen hilft eine einfache Entschuldigung nicht, weißt du?"

"Aber... aber er ist doch nicht plötzlich ein anderer Mensch geworden, er ist immer noch Erik! Und Erik ist lieb. Guck doch, wie er sich um mich kümmert!" sie streckt Julie ihre verbunden Handgelenke entgegen "Ohne... ohne ihn wäre ich i_tot/i,_ oder immer noch eingesperrt, und er erträgt meine ganzen Launen und..." sie bricht ab "Er müsste das nicht tun. Er... er könnte mich wieder in eine geschlossene Anstalt stecken und seine Starlets vögeln, aber er tut es nicht. Weil er ein guter Mensch ist."

Julie kräuselt die Nase.

"Was für Starlets?" Vögeln? Erik... das würde bedeuten, dass er nicht impotent ist. Zu ihrer Verärgerung merkt sie, dass sie diese Tatsache irgendwie erleichtert.

Gabrielle grinst verschämt.

"Ach, ich hab dir doch von diesen karrieregeilen Tussis erzählt, die sich nur an Eriks Einfluss und sein Geld ranschmeißen wollen... Bis vor ein paar Jahren hat er jede einzelne von denen... naja, bis sie nicht mehr laufen konnte." sie räuspert sich "Nein, so schlimm wars nicht, aber ich hab sie immer gehört..." sie wirft den Kopf zurück "Ooh, ja, Erik, ooh, machs mir, jaa, das ist guut..." sie kichert ausgelassen "Das ist seine Rache an der Welt. Du bist die erste, die er seitdem massiert..." Gabrielle erstarrt "Aber ihr habt nicht... ich meine..."

Julie schluckt schwer.

"Ist das eine Frage?"

"Was? Natürlich ist das eine Frage! Hast du mit Erik geschlafen?"

"Gabrielle... Nein, hab ich nicht. Warum sollte ich mit Erik schlafen. Er... er ist mein Gesangslehrer und er ist dein Bruder und... ich hab doch grade erst mit Lucas..." Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wird ihr nicht sagen, dass sie es sich gewünscht hat, in der Nacht, als er sie einfach so massiert hat, ohne sie nach draußen zu zerren. Und in der Nacht davor...

"Gut, das hätte mich nämlich auch verwundert." macht Gabrielle zufrieden "Dich mag er nämlich, wie gesagt. Und er hat dich schon... fünfmal massiert. Seine Schnitten waren immer gleich nach dem ersten Mal fällig. Und willig." sie verzieht den Mund zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen "Ich glaube, Erik ist verdammt gut in sowas."

Julies Kinnlade klappt nach unten und sie starrt angestrengt auf die beiden Einkaufstaschen mit den Stoffen. Massieren... Das ist seine Art, Frauen rumzukriegen? Und sie hat sich eingeredet, dass es etwas ganz besonderes ist. Etwas, dass er nur bei Gabrielle und ihr macht. Irgendetwas in ihr schnappt ein. Sie knallt die Serviette in den Mülleimer neben sich.

"Komm, lass uns gehen... Ich... ich müsste noch mal mit Lucas telefonieren. Ich hab mich ewig nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet und ihn immer vertröstet, wenn er mir eine SMS geschrieben hat." Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander. Verdammt gut in sowas... Sie sollte froh sein, dass er nicht bei ihr geblieben ist. Sonst wäre sie auch nur eine auf seiner langen Liste gewesen.

"Lucas lebt noch?" Gabrielle stolpert hinter ihr her "Hey, warte doch, nicht so schnell..."

"Lucas?" Sie kuschelt sich in die Kissen auf dem Sofa.

"Du klingst gar nicht gut." meint er besorgt "Komm nach Hause. Ihr habt die Aufnahmen dochbestimmt in den nächsten Tagen fertig und dann kommst du zurück und wir... wir reden noch mal in Ruhe."

Julie schließt die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Nein, ich zieh das durch. Ich schlaf bloß nicht so gut in der letzten Zeit."

"Ich weiß. Aimée macht sich auch Sorgen. Hast du immer noch Nackenschmerzen?"

Julie setzt sich auf.

"Du hast mit Aimée gesprochen?" fragt sie und versucht, ihre Angst zu überspielen.

"Ich hab sie gestern getroffen." sagt er nur.

Julie hält die Luft an. Aimée würde nichts verraten. Sie ist ihre Freundin.

"Und?"

"Ach nichts. Sie... sie hat dein Kissen geholt, als ich nicht da war." Er macht eine Pause "Das hat sie dir erzählt, oder?"

Julie nickt.

"Ja, ich hab sie drum gebeten."

"Das hättest du mir auch sagen können. Ich... ich hab es nicht so gern, wenn andere Leute in meiner Wohnung rumlaufen wenn ich nicht da bin." murrt er.

Julie stöhnt.

"Das war doch nur Aimée... Du kennst sie genauso lang wie ich."

"Hat sie... hat sie irgendwas gesagt?"

"Hä?"

"Ihr habt doch sicher telefoniert, nachdem sie das Kissen geholt hat." Seine Stimme klingt gespannt. Der Arbeitsstress scheint ihn ziemlich mitzunehmen.

"Ja... sie meinte, dass es wohl etwas... unordentlich war oder so..."

"Julie, ich..."

"Ist schon okay. Solang keine Kakerlaken durch die Wohnung wandern." unterbricht sie ihn. "Wenn ich zurückkomme, setzen wir uns zusammen und regeln das mit der Wohnung und den Möbeln." Warum schafft sie es nur, so ruhig über die Aufteilung ihres Hausrates zu reden? Sie sind sieben Jahre zusammen gewesen. Sie haben seit ihrem neunzehnten Geburtstag eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Verwirrt über sich selbst schüttelt sie den Kopf.

"Dann... dann willst du also wirklich nicht mehr..."

"Lucas..."

"Du fehlst mir." flüstert er.

"Lucas, ich..."

"Bitte, komm zurück. Wir könnten es doch irgendwie noch mal versuchen. Bitte Julie, ich... ich brauch dich doch. Das weiß ich jetzt ganz sicher."

Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge.

"Ich muss rüber." presst sie dann heraus "Gabrielle wartet auf mich. Wir wollen zusammen nähen."

"Julie, hast du mir zugehört?"

"Ja, Lucas. Aber... lass uns ein andermal darüber reden. Nicht am Telefon, nicht heute. Ich muss zu Gabrielle."

Er atmet schwer.

"Es ist dieser Erik, oder?"

"Was?"

"Du hast was mit ihm!" stößt er aus.

"Nein! Lucas, wie kommst du darauf? Ich gehe zu Gabrielle und werde mit ihr einen netten Abend verbringen und... und irgendwann werde ich wieder zurückkommen und dann reden wir in Ruhe, okay?"

"Julie..."

Nicht schon wieder. Sie will es nicht hören.

"Julie, ich..."

"Ich weiß, Lucas." Sie hängt auf und macht sich mit ihrer Tunika über dem Arm auf den Weg zu Haupthaus.

"... und sechsundfünfzig. Nette Maße." murmelt Gabrielle und kritzelt die Zahl auf einen Zettel. "Und das Korsett steht dir wirklich gut. Lucas hat einfach einen schlechten Geschmack, was Reizwäsche angeht."

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht... Er klang gar nicht gut eben am Telefon."

"Was heißt 'nicht gut'? Vermisst er dich?"

"Ich glaub schon." Sie lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Wenn er wiederkommt, soll er bloß netter sein." Gabrielle wickelt das Maßband auf "Jetzt führ mir mal deine Tunika vor!"

"Lucas kommt nicht wieder." entgegnet Julie und steht auf. "Hilf mir mal aus dem Ding, du hast das zu fest geschnürt, ich kriegs nicht mehr auf."

"Dann lass es doch an. Hier wird dich bestimmt keiner dafür anmeckern. Und ich kann ja immer wieder verstohlen zu dir gucken, um deine schlanke Linie anzuhimmeln." Gabrielle grinst und zwinkert Julie verschmitzt zu.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest die Tunika sehen... da hab ich normalerweise kein Korsett drunter..."

"Normalerweise stehst du auch nicht halbnackt im Wohnzimmer deines Gesangslehrers rum."

Erschrocken dreht sich Julie und sieht sich im Raum um.

"Aber Erik kommt doch bestimmt nicht hoch, oder?"

"Nein... Und wenn doch, ist er garantiert zu high, als dass es ihn noch stören würde, dass du nichts anhast." ergänzt Gabrielle eine Spur säuerlich.

"Du magst nicht, wenn er das Zeug nimmt, oder?" Julie zerrt an dem Korsett, gibt es dann auf und streift ihre Tunika über, die sie auf die Sofalehne gelegt hat.

"Hm." Gabrielle zuckt mit den Schultern "Meistens verwendet er es sinnvoll, aber im Moment missbraucht er das Zeug als emotionale Hängematte..." sie senkt den Blick "Weil er gerade wirklich nichts anderes dagegen tun kann, dass es ihm schlecht geht..."

"Hm." Julie zieht die Tunika zurecht. "Fertig." Sie dreht sich um.

"Das sieht bequem aus. Und es steht dir gut! Passt irgendwie zu dir... Oh..." Gabrielle kichert "Ich weiß was, ich mach dir jetzt noch eine griechische Frisur! Warte hier, das geht ganz schnell..."

Julie lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und sieht Gabrielle nach. Wenigstens ist sie Erik mit seiner seltsamen Laune nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Sie streicht über das Korsett. Und Lucas... Vielleicht hätte sie einfach die Strapse weglassen sollen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm dann gefallen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät... Es ist vorbei. Vielleicht schon viel länger, als sie sich eingestehen will.

"So... Moment... Fertig." Gabrielle zückt einen Spiegel und hält ihn Julie hin.

Deren Mundwinkel zuckt überrascht.

"Das sieht... das ist richtig schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sowas mit meinen Haaren machen kann." Sie dreht sich zu Gabrielle. "Danke."

"Ich hab immer gesagt, dass du schön bist. Komm, steh mal auf und schreite ein bisschen." Gabrielle kichert. "Iulia von Athen."

Julie wirft einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Das ist wirklich... hübsch." Sie steht auf und nimmt eine möglichst gerade Haltung an.

"Wen haben wir denn hier?" Erik betritt das Zimmer und umarmt Gabrielle von hinten "Mein liebes Schwesterlein und... die Tochter der Aphrodite. Hast du Julie frisiert, Gabrielle? Das sieht gut aus." er schließt für einen Moment die Augen "Ich gehe jetzt ein wenig spazieren. Habt noch viel Spaß!" Damit lässt er Gabrielle los und spaziert wieder hinaus.

Julie hält die Luft an und starrt auf die Tür, durch die er verschwunden ist. Dann setzt sie sich langsam wieder auf den Stuhl. Scheiße... Sie presst eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie muss damit aufhören! Sie muss ein einziges Mal das tun, was ihr Kopf ihr sagt. '_Vergiss es_!' Aber er hätte mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu nehmen... und er ist jedes Mal gegangen.

"Wal, da fliegt er..." murmelt Gabrielle kopfschüttelnd. Dann mustert sie Julie besorgt "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Was?" Sie dreht sich hastig zu Gabrielle "Ja, klar... Er... ist mir nur ein bisschen unheimlich wenn... wenn er so drauf ist." Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Unheimlich?" Gabrielle lacht leise "Aber high ist er wahnsinnig liebevoll; glaub mir, du willst ihm lieber so als in seinen irren zehn Minuten begegnen."

"Ich weiß nicht..." Julie reibt sich kurz über das Gesicht. "Naja, zeig mir einfach mal, was du für eine Idee für das Kleid hast."

"Gut." Gabrielle legt theatralisch ihren Skizzenblock auf den Tisch "Ich sehe ein Kleid, an den Stil der Belle Epoque angelehnt, hinten eine dezente Tournüre, vorne leicht gerafft mit einem schlichten Unterrock in einem etwas helleren Grün oder Blau. Wenig Schnickschnack, zu dir passen klare, schlichte Linien."

"Hm... Und sowas kannst du nähen?"

"Klar. Gib mir ein paar Tage. Ab morgen stehen wieder Aufträge ins Haus."

"Was Größeres?" Julie steht auf, geht zum Fenster und versucht, draußen etwas zu erkennen. Nichts... keine Spur von Erik.

"Nein, nur Kleinkram. Erik ist bei Kurzfilmmachern sehr beliebt, weil er, wenn er Lust auf einen Auftrag hat, sein Honorar danach festsetzt, wieviel voraussichtlich an dem Film verdient werden wird. Zum Glück ist er so gut, dass er gleichzeitig Großprojektler nach Strich und Faden ausnehmen kann."

Julie nickt ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

"Meinst du... meinst du ich könnte heute Nacht noch mal hier bleiben? Es ist so dunkel da draußen und... ich glaub ich schaff das nicht zurück."

Sie schluchzt. Er hat sie allein gelassen und sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzen von den Fesseln.

"Erik. Bitte komm zurück. Lass mich nicht allein im Dunkeln."

"Lass mich nicht allein im Dunkeln!" äfft es sie von vor der Tür nach. Der Schlüssel dreht sich im Schloss, dann fällt ein breiter werdender Lichtstreifen ins Zimmer, in den bald Eriks Schatten bricht. "Christine, ich bin heute wirklich nicht in der Laune, auf deine kindischen Ängste Rücksicht zu nehmen."

"Die Fesseln tun mir weh, Erik." Sie schnieft "Wenn du mich wieder losmachst, verspreche ich dir, mir nichts anzutun."

"So?" er lehnt sich an die Wand neben der Tür und mustert sie scharf "Was von deinen Versprechen zu halten ist, meine Liebe, weiß mittlerweile die gesamte Oper."

"Sie werden schon nach dir suchen. Der Kronleuchter... Oh Gott... Bitte, Erik, wenn du mich wieder gehen lässt..." Sie bricht ab,presst die Lippen fest aufeinander und sieht ihn flehend an.

"Was? Was ist dann? Heiratest du dann deinen Vicomte de Chagny? Du musst verstehen, Christine..." er hebt eine Hand an seine Maske "... dass mich diese Perspektive nicht wirklich motiviert."

"i_Raoul/i..._" Siekeucht und klammert sich ängstlich an den Gedanken, dass er sich bestimmt schon längst auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht hat. Und vielleicht wird er einen Weg finden, sie zu befreien. "Was hast du mit mir vor, Erik?" fragt sie, um Fassung bemüht "Du kannst mich doch nicht für immer hier festbinden."

"Ja..." er nickt langsam "Dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen." er stößt sich von der Wand ab und geht zu ihr hinüber "Glücklicherweise ist i_Raoul/i_ ein hilfsbereiter junger Edelmann, der schon an einer Lösung für meine Misere arbeitet. Komm mit, ich zeige es dir..." Er packt den Stuhl, an der er Christine gebunden hat, mit einer Hand und zieht ihn wie ein Gepäckstück hinter sich her durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer.

Christine schluchztauf und zerrt an ihren Fesseln - sinnlos... Plötzlich lässt Erik den Stuhl wieder los... vor einem riesigen, dunklen Vorhang. Christine runzelt die Stirn.

"Was... was ist das, Erik?"

"Der Dienstboteneingang." er lässt sich auf einer Chaiselongue in der Nähe nieder und faltet seine Hände über seinem Bauch. "Und nun funktionieren wir mein schlicht doch geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer zur Wartehalle um, bis sich der Retter in der Not dazu herablässt, an der Tür zu klingeln."

"Was meinst du damit?" Sie starrt aufden Vorhang. "Was ist dahinter?"

"Das, meine Liebe..." entgegnet er mit einem Lächeln "... wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

"Erik, bitte, hör auf damit! Du machst mir Angst! Ich... ich tu doch alles, was du willst! Ich werde..." Sie zuckt zusammen, als plötzlichvon irgendwoher ein ohrenbetäubendes Klingeln ertönt. "Erik, was hast du vor?" schreit sie ihn an.

"Christine..." kopfschüttelnd erhebt er sich und legt einen Schalter am Kaminsims um "Schreien ist nicht gut für deine Stimme." Mit einer theatralischen Geste zieht er den Vorhang auf. Im selben Moment erstrahlt der Raum dahinter in gleißendem Licht. "Auftritt 'Der Held'."

Christine presst die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. In dem mit einer Glasscheibe abgetrennten Raum steht Raoul. Mit beiden Händen trommelt er gegen das Glas und brüllt, doch sie kann ihn nicht hören.

"Raoul!" siekeucht "Erik, bitte. Bitte, bitte, lass ihn gehen! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, was du verlangst. Alles! Aber lass Raoul gehen!"

Mit einem missmutigen Grunzen lehnt sich Erik gegen die Scheibe.

"Ich könnte dich mit Raouls Leben kaufen?" er lacht bitter "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so billig zu haben bist."

"Ich flehe dich an! Tu ihm nichts! Binde mich einfach los und lass Raoul gehen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und für dich singen, oder... oder was immer du von mir willst." Sie wirft Raoul einen angstvollen Blick zu und sieht, wie er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck am Kragen seines Hemdes zerrt. Wie sehr liebt sie ihn doch. Sie würde ihr Leben für ihn geben.

"Erbärmlich. Was ist nur aus dir geworden, stolze Königin der Nacht?" er verlässt seinen Platz an der Glaswand und beugt sich zu Raoul hinab, der - mittlerweile schweißnass - am Boden der Folterkammer kniet. "Und dieser jugendliche Held..." Mit einem Ruck wendet er sich ab und dreht Christine mitsamt Stuhl herum, so dass sie die Kammer nicht mehr sehen kann. "Du weißt, was ich von dir will, Christine... Und du weißt auch, dass du nicht zu betteln brauchst."

Sie schließt die Augen, um nicht in Eriks abscheuliches Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

"Ich kann nicht." flüstert sie.

Gereizt beugt er sich vor.

"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht? Christine? Du i_weißt/i_, dass du zu mir gehörst!" Er lässt sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken und legt seine Hände auf ihre kleinen, in ihrem Schoß gefesselten Fäuste "Ich liebe dich, Christine. Ich liebe dich, seit deine Stimme das erste Mal zu mir gesprochen hat! Und meine Stimme hat zu dir gesprochen. Erinnere dich, Christine! ... Das war, bevor du mir meine Maske abgerissen hast..."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht und beißt sich auf die Lippen bis sie Blut schmeckt. Wenn sie nichts tut, wird Raoul sterben. Tränen pochen hinter ihren Augen.

"Erik, binde mich los." sagt sie so zärtlich sie kann "Ich schwöre dir, wenn du Raoul freilässt und mich losbindest, wirst du alles von mir bekommen. Ich werde deine Frau sein und ich werde nie wieder vor deiner Berührung zurückschrecken."

"Ich will kein Versprechen, keine leeren Worte!" Er springt auf und ringt hilflos die Hände "Warum, Christine? Warum... willst du mich nicht?"

"Binde mich los, Erik. Wenn ich deine Stimme lieben kann, dann werde ich auch lernen können, dich zu lieben." Sie schluchzt. "Bitte, Erik. Die Fesseln tun mir so weh!"

"Fesseln, ja, ich kenne das Gefühl." knurrt er kalt "Du bist zu wehleidig." Er wirft einen kurzen Blick durch die Glasscheibe hinter Christine und sein Blick hellt sich auf. Mit einer flotten Bewegung dreht er ihren Stuhl zurück zur Folterkammer "Sieh dir das an. Er ist wirklich kurz davor, sich umzubringen, der arme. Schnell, sag etwas, das mich dazu bringt, ihn herauszulassen, bevor er es tut!"

"Ich will bei dirbleiben, Erik, bei dir, für immer!" Raoul wird sterben.

"Technisch gut, aber am Gefühl hapert es." Erik seufzt. "Du musst noch viel üben." mit einer schwungvollen Geste betätigt er einen Schalter, der die Glaswände der Folterkammer beiseite gleiten lässt. Dann löst er vorsichtig Christines Fesseln.

Raoul sinkt keuchend vornüber in die kühle Luft des Wohnzimmers. Seine Hände klammern sich um den Griff seines Revolvers, doch sie zittern zu stark, als dass er auf Erik zielen könnte. Resignierend lässt er seine Waffe sinken.

"Christine... Christine, geht es dir gut?" murmelt er schwach und bemüht sich, sie mit seinem Blick zu fixieren.

Sie antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur traurig an.

"Ich liebe dich." formen ihre Lippen stumm, bevor sie aufsteht und sich zu Erik dreht. Er hat Raoul frei gelassen und ihre Fesseln gelöst. Nun muss sie tun, was sie ihm versprochen hat.

Ihre Beine zittern vor Angst, als sie auf ihn zugeht. Haltsuchend klammern sichihre Hände an seine Schultern und ziehen ihn zu ihr.

"Ich danke dir." flüstert sie. Dann schließt sie die Augen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Tränen strömen über ihr Gesicht, als sich ihre Lippen über seinen grotesk verformten schließen.

'Für Raoul...' denkt sie krampfhaft 'Um Raouls Leben zu retten...'

Erik keucht leise und zieht sie fester an sich.

"Christine..." flüstert er gegen ihren Mund und auch seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen "Ich liebe dich, Christine..."

Sie antwortet nicht. Doch als er sie wieder loslässt, öffnet sie langsam die Augen und bleibt an Eriks Seite. Jetzt i_muss/i_ er Raoul gehen lassen... Zögerlich hebt sie die Hand und streicht eine Träne von seiner eingefallenen Wange.

"Du wirst ihn stützen müssen auf dem Weg zum Boot." flüstert Erik heiser. "Und du wirst rudern müssen. Dein Verlobter kann nicht einmal mehr seine Waffe halten."

"Was... was sagst du?" verständnislos starrt sie ihn an. Rudern?

Erik atmet tief durch, dann wendet er sich ab.

"Ich lasse dich gehen, Christine. Wenn du Raoul mitnehmen willst, musst du ihn selber zum Boot schaffen." Er betätigt den Mechanismus, der die Tür des unterirdischen Hauses aufgleiten lässt, und deutet mit der Hand zum See hinaus. "Geh, Christine. i_Geh weg/i_!"

"Du lässt mich... i_frei/i_?"

"Ja, verdammt!" brüllt er unter Tränen "Nun verschwinde schon! Verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Hastig wendet sich Christine ab und läuft zu Raoul. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis es ihr gelingt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Siedreht sich nicht mehr um, als sie durch die Tür in nach draußen gelangen. Sie sind frei. Erst, als sie die Ruder aufgenommen und ein paar mühsame Schläge gemacht hat, nimmt sie den Blick von Raoul und schaut auf die dürre schwarze Gestalt, die ans Ufer getreten ist und ihr mit bebenden Schultern nachschaut.

Als das Boot endgültig in den Weiten der Katakomben verschwunden ist, geht Erik stumm zum Schaltkasten und reißt sämtliche Kabel heraus. In der nachfolgenden absoluten Dunkelheit lässt er sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken, um nicht wieder aufzustehen.

Dunkelheit... Julie fröstelt und dreht sich um.

"Es ist so schrecklich da draußen. Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

Gabrielle verzieht mitleidig das Gesicht und geht zu ihr hinüber, um ihr den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.

"Du solltest ihn bitten, dich wieder draußen zu massieren. Das hat dir doch geholfen, oder?"

Als Julie aufwacht, ist sie wieder allein. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr beschließt sie, sich anzuziehen und nach Gabrielle zu suchen. Sie findet sie auf Eriks Schoß, auf der Terrasse.

"Guten Morgen." Sie verbirgt ein Gähnen hinter der Hand und zieht sich einen Stuhl zurecht.

Gabrielle blinzelt kurz in die Sonne.

"Guten Morgen, Julie. Setz dich, iss was... ich bin gleich wieder weg, die Arbeit ruft."

"So früh?" Julie schüttelt sich und greift nach dem Honigglas "Das ist Körperverletzung." "Dafür hab ich abends früher Schluss." Gabrielle steht auf und reckt sich "Bis nachher."

"Ja, bis nachher." Julie öffelt etwas Honig auf ihr Brot. Dann wirft sie Erik einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu.

Der starrt einen Moment lang weiter in den Himmel, ehe er Julie den Kopf zuwendet.

"Guten Morgen."

Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln konzentriert siesich wieder auf ihr Honigbrot.

"Wie... war dein Spaziergang?"

"Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht lang die Sterne angesehen und dem Wald gelauscht." antwortet er ruhig "Entschuldige, wenn ich dich gestern Abend mit meinem Auftritt schockiert haben sollte..."

Julie winkt ab und legt dann ihr Brot zurück auf den Teller.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Natürlich."

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen... " Sie schluckt. "Kannst du wieder abends vorbeikommen und mir helfen?"

Er schließt die Augen.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass... du mir schon wieder vertrauen kannst?"

"Ich will es jedenfalls versuchen." Sie verzieht das Gesicht und spielt mit ihrer Teetasse.

"Dann helfe ich dir gern." antwortet er leise.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem gelingt ihr ein echtes Lächeln.

"Danke."


	19. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Heute Abend wird er zu ihr kommen... Er wird wieder draußen auf sie warten und sie zu sich locken. Zehn Schritte... Sie stellt den Staubsauger zurück in den Schrank und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Ihr Kopf sagt ihr, dass es falsch ist, ihn wieder zu sich zu bitten, wieder seine Nähe zu suchen. Aber ihr Bauch... Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Für ihren Bauch hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Sie fühlt sich noch immer zu ihm hingezogen.

UndGabrielle sagt, dass er sie auch mag. Mehr als diese Starlets, die sonst hierher kommen... Die er verführt hat, währender sich ihr,Julie, nie in irgendeiner unangenehmen Weise genähert hat.

Sie wirft einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel.

"Du bist verrückt!" sagt sie laut.

Ruhig nimmt er das Katana von der Wand, hängt sich seinen Umhang um und greift nach der Sturmlaterne. Vielleicht muss er nur lernen, mit dem Schmerz zu leben. Er kann Julie nicht haben, niemals, und er hat bei dem Versuch, sie wieder auf Abstand zu bringen, zuviel investiert, als dass er sich die Hoffnung erlauben dürfte, dass ihre Beziehung jemals mehr als eine lose Freundschaft oder ein Verhältnis oberflächlicher Begehrlichkeiten sein könnte.

Dabei ist Julie die erste Frau, die er wirklich und wahrhaftig liebt, die er nicht einfach nur begehrt, sondern... ja, was? Er will sie bei sich wissen, sie halten, beschützen, sie ganz kennen. Sie lieben... Ihre Stimme anbeten...

"Du bist verrückt." sagt er leise zu sich selbst. Dann dreht er sich um und verlässt sein Zimmer.

Als es endlich an der Tür klopft, legt Julie hastig ihr Buch zur Seite. Ein prüfender Blick. Die ganze Wohnung blitzt und blinkt. Sie hat sich auf nichts konzentrieren können, bis es endlich dunkel geworden ist, und so hat sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit zugebracht, die Wohnung zu putzen und aufzuräumen.

Sie dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss und öffnet die Tür.

"Guten Abend, Erik."

"Guten Abend, Julie. Ich... hoffe, du hast deine Meinung nicht geändert."

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie wirft einen Blick auf die Sturmlaterne in seiner Hand. "Wieder deine alte Tranfunzel?"

"Wieder meine alte Tranfunzel. Ich sehe keinen Stuhl in deinem Flur."

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Es geht ohne, glaub ich. Wollen wir?"

"Zehn Schritte?"

"Wie immer." Sie lächelt unsicher und beobachtet, wie er sich von ihr entfernt. Ängstlich beißt sie sich auf die Lippe und schiebt einen Fuß nach vorne. Sie keucht.

Zögernd hebt Erik seine behandschuhte Hand und streckt sie ihr entgegen.

"Komm zu mir, Julie." befielt er leise und heiser "Noch neun Schritte..."

"Geh... geh nicht weg!" Sie kneift die Augen zusammen und macht einen weiteren Schritt. "Versprich mir, dass du da stehen bleibst und auf mich wartest!"

"Ich werde die ganze Nacht hier auf dich warten, wenn es sein muss." seine Stimme zittert leicht "Nur noch acht Schritte..."

Julie streckt ihre Hand aus, doch sie ist noch viel zu weit von ihm entfernt, um ihn zu berühren. Noch einen Schritt, noch einen. Sie stöhnt und ballt die linke Hand zur Faust. Nur noch sechs Schritte. Schließlich berühren ihre Fingerspitzen dieseinen. Sie greift seine Hand, zieht sich an ihn und bleibt einen Moment zitternd an ihn gedrückt stehen.

"Du bist sehr tapfer, Julie. Ich habe gewusst, dass du es schaffen würdest." flüstert er gegen ihr Haar. Dann reicht er ihr die Laterne und breitet seinen Umhang auf der Wiese aus. "Leg dich hin. Auf den Bauch."

Gehorsam tut sie, was er gesagt hat. Sie lässt den Kopf auf seinen Umhang sinken. Ein schwacher Duft geht davon aus. Erik... Sie schließt die Augen und versucht, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Erik atmet tief durch, ehe er ihren Rücken berührt. Langsam verlagert sein Gewicht auf seine Hände. Dann beginnt er zu summen, während sich seine Zähne in seine Unterlippe graben.

Julie verzieht das Gesicht. Er klingt heute anders als sonst, wenn er für sie singt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein." antwortet er leise "Aber das macht nichts. Entspann dich, Julie."

"Wenn du nicht magst..." Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt traurig "Wir könnten auch aufhören."

"Nein!... Nein, ich bin froh, dass... du wieder an deiner Angst arbeiten willst. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

"Ich kann mich nicht immer darauf verlassen, dass mich jemand begleitet. Und wenn ich wieder in Québec bin..." sie stockt und richtet den Blick auf die Flamme der Sturmlaterne "Lucas wird dann wohl wichtigeres zu tun haben, als sich um meine Angst zu kümmern..."

"Sprich jetzt nicht mehr. Hör auf den Wald und meine Stimme."

Julie legt ihren Kopf wieder auf den Umhang, schließt die Augen und schweigt.

Nach einer langen Weile lässt Erik seine Hände sinken und verstummt. Nachdenklich betrachtet er Julies Gesicht, doch als sie die Augen öffnet, hat er seinen Blick schon wieder abgewendet.

"Willst du Schluss machen für heute?" fragt sie leise und richtet sich auf.

"Ja."

"Aber du bringst mich noch zurück?" Ängstlich steht sieauf und reicht ihm den Umhang.

"Wenn du möchtest." Er schiebt sein Katana zurecht und wirft sich den Umhang über.

Julie nickt mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Zögernd tastet sie nach Eriks Hand und klammert sich daran fest. Nur zehn Schritte bis zum Haus...

'Sie hat nur Angst.' denkt er müde, während er sich halb von ihr vorwärts ziehen lässt 'Angst vor der Angst.' Nur deshalb hat sie ihm gewährt, sie zu berühren. Sie benutzt ihn wieder. Stumm schüttelt er den Kopf.

Als sie das Haus erreichen, tastet Julie nach dem Lichtschalter und tritt dann erleichtert aufatmend in den Flur. Unsicher mustert sie den Blick in Eriks Augen.

"Magst du... magst du noch kurz mit reinkommen?"

"Nein. Heute Abend nicht. Gute Nacht, Julie."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht und nickt.

"Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um neun?"

"So ist es." Damit wendet er sich ab und kehrt ins Hauptgebäude zurück.

Sie schließt die Tür erst, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und seine Laterne nur noch ein schwach leuchtender Punkt ist.

"i_Scheiße/i_!"flucht sie dann und schlägt wütendmit der Faust gegen die Tür. Wenn er sie doch nicht für eines dieser leicht zu habenden Starlets gehalten hat, wird er es spätestens jetzt tun. Sie hätte es bei der Massage belassen sollen. Nichts weiter sagen, ihm einen schönen Abend wünschen und sich ins Bett legen...

Und wieder hat er eine Gelegenheit, sich ihr zu nähern, nicht genutzt. Vielleicht hat Gabrielle bei seinen Bettgeschichtenübertrieben... Vielleicht waren es irgendwann mal ein oder zwei Frauen, die er... Sie schüttelt den Kopf.Er ist einfach gegangen...

Blicklos starrt er auf das dunkel gemusterte Tuch an der Decke über seinem Futon. Neben ihm, zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo, liegt Gabrielle und zuckt im Schlaf leicht mit den Fingern.

Chaos. Schieres Chaos.

Er legt seine Hände über die Augen. Sie hat ihn in ihr Haus eingeladen. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie sich wieder auf ihrem Sofa an ihn heranmacht? Hat er sich in ihr getäuscht und sie will sich doch hoch schlafen? Und wie verzweifelt muss sie ihren Freund... i_Ex/i_-Freund vermissen, um sich an ihm, Erik, dem Mörder, schadlos zu halten? Oder überinterpretiert er alles, was sie tut, und sie will nicht mehr als Freundschaft und ein gutes Arbeitsklima?

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. Einmal, ein einziges Mal verliebt er sich tatsächlich, und dann muss diese Frau ein undurchschaubares Rätsel sein.

Langsam steigt Gabrielle aus der Badewanne und betrachtet kurz die etwas aufgeweichte Naht an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Dann trocknet sie sich ab und stellt sich, nackt wie sie ist, vor den Spiegel. Blass und mager sieht sie aus. Ihre Hände streichen über kleine Brüste und einen Bauch, der vorsteht, wenn sie sich anstrengt, ihn heraushängen zu lassen. Sie stellt sich aufrecht hin und mustert ihr Gesicht. Das ist hübsch, auf jeden Fall. Ein bisschen ausgemergelt vielleicht, aber hübsch. An ihrem linken Schlüsselbein fängt es dann an. Eine kleine halbrunde Narbe von einem offenen Bruch. Auf ihren Armen die Male von kleinen und großen Verletzungen, die sich entzündet haben, in ihrer Leistenbeuge die Spuren einer lang vergangenen Blinddarmoperation. An ihrem rechten Bein sind die wächsern wirkenden Narben einer großflächigen Verbrennung zu sehen, und auf ihrem Hinterkopf und ihrem Rücken die Spuren einer Verätzung. Sie war so ungeschickt als Kind, so anfällig. Und Roseanne hat immer bis drei gezählt, ehe es weh tat... Eins... zwei...

Als Erik das Bad betritt, löst sie den Blick von ihrem Körper und lächelt schief.

"Findest du, dass ich hässlich bin?" fragt sie leise.

"Nein. Komm von dem Spiegel weg, dann schmier ich dir den Rücken ein."

Gehorsam geht sie zu ihm.

"Sieh mich doch an. Überall hab ich Narben und Flecken und ich bin viel zu dünn und meine Brüste sind zu klein. Und meine Arme sehen aus, als wäre ich ein Junkie."

"Du bist schön, Gabrielle."

Sie lacht leise.

"Wenn du das sagst, klingt es so überzeugend. Du trickst mit deiner Stimme rum, gibs zu!"

"Du weißt, dass das nichts mit meiner Stimme zu tun hat." er quetscht sich etwas Creme auf die Hand und beginnt, sie vorsichtig in die Verätzung zu massieren. "Du denkst mal wieder über ein rückenfreies Oberteil nach, hab ich recht?"

"Letztens hatte ich ein T-Shirt an... Julie trägt immer so Dinger mit Spaghettiträgern. Ich will das auch können."

"Du musst es nur tun. Zumindest auf dem Grundstück wird dich niemand schief ansehen."

Gabrielle verzieht den Mund.

"Aber wenn Kunden da sind, muss ich langärmelig gehen."

Erik verdreht die Augen und seufzt.

"Ich habe dir nie verboten, T-Shirts oder sonst etwas in der Art zu tragen, wenn du mit Kunden zu tun hast. Wenn sie davon abgeschreckt werden, schön, für solche Leute will ich ohnehin nicht arbeiten." Trotzig wischt er seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab und gibt Gabrielle einen Kuss auf den Nacken. "Du bist schön, und dabei bleibt es."

Mit einem Lächeln dreht sie sich zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

"Wenn du das sagst..."

Noch zehn Schritte zurück. Sie klammert sich an ihn und drückt seine Hand etwas fester. Er scheint es überhaupt nicht wahrzunehme, bleibt genauso abwesend, wie bei ihrer Massage. Ärgerlich kräuselt sie die Nase.

"Also, was ist los?"

"Nichts."

"Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Schon seit ... " Sie knurrt "Ich habe dich doch gefragt, ob du mir helfen willst. Du hättest bloß nein sagen müssen, wenn es dir etwas ausmacht."

"Es macht mir nichts aus." er zieht seine Hand zurück, um Julie in den Flur eintreten zu lassen.

"Da habe ich aber einen ganz anderen Eindruck." brummt sie und mustert ihn ernst "Was habe ich dir getan?"

Erik runzelt die Stirn.

"Was du...? Julie, ich brauch auch meine Zeit, um..." er bricht ab.

"Um was?" entfährt es ihr "Ich habe dir nichts getan, Erik. Ich habe fast eine Woche gebraucht, um wieder Unterricht bei dir zu nehmen, ich frage dich immer wieder, ob du wirklich kein Problem mit mir hast. Ich habe sogar eine Zeit lang darauf verzichtet, Gabrielle zu besuchen, damit wir uns nicht begegnen. Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" Sie starrt ihn an und beißt sich auf die Lippe "Du... du denkst ich bin eins von diesen... karrieregeilen Flittchen..." murmelt sie schließlich und senkt den Blick.

Gereizt schaut Erik in ihr Gesicht.

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du dich von mir in die Berühmtheit i_ficken_/i lassen willst."

"Denkst du nicht? Aber dass ich Ersatz für Lucas brauche und dass du mir grade recht kommst?" Wütend ballt sie die Hand zur Faust.

"Was soll ich sonst denken?"

"Danke... genau das hab ich hören wollen! Du hältst mich wirklich für so eine." Sie schluckt "Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben wahrscheinlich nicht so viel mit dem einzigen Mann, mit dem ich je zusammen war, gevögelt wie du mit deinen... was auch immer." Sie stöhnt und stützt sich am Türrahmen ab. "Und auf den Gedanken, dass ich dich wirklich mag, bist du nicht gekommen?"

"Wa..." er bricht ab und hält in seinem gereizten Herumlaufen inne "Hat mich Gabrielle zum Weiberfresser hochstilisiert, ja?" Einen Moment lang würgt er an Julies letztem Satz herum, dann schleudert er mit voller Wucht die Sturmlaterne zu Boden "Und i_ob/i _ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass du mich magst! Ich habe mich auch darüber gefreut, bis zu dem Moment, als..." wieder bricht er ab und starrt nur auf den Flecken brennenden Grases, der das Ergebnis seines Ausbruches ist.

"Als was?" Sie folgt seinem Blick und kämpft mit den Tränen. "Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass wir... Willst du denn, dass ich jetzt Angst vor dir habe und gehe?"

"Ja!... Nein!... Ich... " er presst seine Handballen gegen die Stirn seiner Maske "Ich weiß es nicht, Julie! Ich weiß gar nichts mehr!"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Dann versuch doch wenigstens... Erik, ich..." Sie schließt die Augen. "Egal was du von mir denkst, ich mag dich wirklichsehr... Vielleicht vertraust du mir ja irgendwann."

"Nein! Nein, Julie, das... Geh jetzt ins Haus, du hast morgen frei. Gute Nacht." Damit wendet er sich ab und hastet zum Haupthaus zurück.

"Achleck mich doch!" schluchzt sie und knallt die Tür zu. Sie hats verbockt. Nach den Aufnahmen wird er sie nicht weiter unterrichten. Sie wird abreisen, zurück nach Québec fahren und wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas von Gabrielle oder Erik hören. Und sie hat so gehofft, dass da vielleicht doch irgendeine winzig kleine Sympathie für sie wäre.

Verzweifelt vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und schreit auf.

"Scheiße! i_Verdammte Scheiße/i_!" Wutschäumend drischt er mit seinem Katana auf den Baumstamm ein, als Gabrielle das Zimmer erreicht und ihn blass vor Schreck anstarrt.

"Was... was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe verdammtnochmal keine Ahnung, was passiert ist!"

"Du hast dich nochmal mit Julie gezankt?"

"Was sonst?"

Gabrielle nickt ruhig und wendet sich ab.

"Ich rede mit ihr."

"Nein, das tust du nicht!" er schmeißt das Katana von sich und folgt Gabrielle, um sie am Oberarm zurückzureißen "Du wirst ihr nicht noch mehr Bettgeschichten von mir erzählen!"

Erschrocken duckt sie sich.

"Das ist mir rausgerutscht! Es tut mir leid, Erik, wirklich, es tut mir leid!"

"Du bist so eine verdammt blöde Kuh, Gabrielle!" er schubst sie von sich, so dass sie mit Wucht gegen die Flurwand prallt.

"Mann, hau den Baumstamm, dem tuts nicht weh!" flucht sie und reibt ihren Arm.

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen lehnt sich Erik ihr gegenüber neben die Tür und vergräbt seinen Kopf in den Händen

Gabrielle presst die Lippen aufeinander, dann geht sie zu ihm.

"Was ist los, Erik?" sie streicht über seinen Arm "Was passiert hier? Warum zankst du dich so mit Julie, dass sie nicht zum Unterricht kommt und dass du so traurig wirst, dass du dir das Methadon spritzt?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, ich... Scheiße." murmelt er tonlos und lässt seinen Kopf gegen Gabrielles Schulter sinken. "Ich verstehe Julie nicht, ich verstehe mich nicht, ich... habe keine Ahnung, was..." er seufzt. "Schlag mich bitte tot, Gabrielle."

"Du bist ja so doof." sie nimmt ihn in den Arm und zerrt ihn dann in Richtung Futon. "Lass mich mit Julie reden. Bitte. Sie ist meine Freundin, ich..."

"Ach mach doch, was du willst." mit einem Stöhnen lässt er sich auf den Futon fallen, legt seine Maske ab und reibt sich die Augen. "Ich hasse es. Was immer es ist."

Gabrielle öffnet die Augen, als sich Erik am nächsten Morgen neben ihr aufrichtet und gähnt. Sie bewegt sich nicht und atmet ruhig weiter. Die halbe Nacht lang hat sie ihn zum Reden gezwungen. Eine Freundschaft, das hat sich schließlich herauskristallisiert. Es ist wegen einer Freundschaft und dem Vertrauen und der Offenheit, die sie verlangt.

Sie spürt seine Hand, die im Dunkeln nach ihr tastet und kurz ihren Knöchel streichelt. Dann steht Erik auf, kramt blind seine Kleider aus dem Schrank und verlässt das Zimmer.

Alles passiert nur, um einer einzigen Frage auszuweichen.

'Was ist hinter deiner Maske?'

Die Wiese zwischen Haupt- und Gästehaus ist noch etwas feucht vom Tau, als er hinübergeht. Vor Julies Tür liegt noch die Sturmlaterne in einem Flecken aus verkohltem Gras. Erik schließt die Augen und presst die Lippen zusammen.

Wenn er es nicht versucht, wird es nie klappen. Das war alles, was Gabrielle nach seinem endlosen Gestammel von Lügen und Halbwahrheiten noch zu sagen hatte.

Er senkt den Blick. Dann klopft er an.

Julie reibt sich die Augen. Kurz nach acht! Sie hat kaum geschlafen und fühlt sich, als hätte sie ein Bus überrollt. Ihr Kopf dröhnt. Langsam tapst sie die Treppe nach unten.

'Nur Gabrielle.' denkt sie. Die einzige, die sie vermissen wird, wenn sie nicht zur Stunde erscheint. Als sie den Schlüssel umgedreht und die Tür geöffnet hat, ist sie umso erschrockener, Erik zu sehen.

"Was willst du?"

Automatisch kreuzt er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich... ich habe eine Scheißangst, Julie." sagt er dann leise.

Sie runzelt die Stirn und öffnet die Tür ein Stück weiter.

"Komm rein, ich frier."

Zögernd folgt er ihr, lehnt sich im Wohnzimmer an die Wand und klammert sich weiter an sich selber fest. Den Blick hält er gesenkt, um nicht Julies zu begegnen.

Dei beobachtet ihn angestrengt und stützt sich mit den Fäusten auf die Lehne eines Sessels.

"Wovor hast du Angst?" fragt sie dann tonlos.

Er stößt leise die Luft aus.

"Vor dir."

"Vor mir? Warum?"

"Weil..." er schüttelt den Kopf "Weil ich dich sehr... sehr gern habe. Ich weiß, wie schwachsinnig das klingt."

Sie setzt sich aufs Sofa, zieht die Knie bis unters Kinn und atmet tief durch.

"Warum sollte das schwachsinnig klingen?"

"Weil es schwachsinnig ist."

Sie legt den Kopf auf ihr Knie und sieht ihn an.

"Und was ist so schrecklich daran,dass du mich gern hast?"

"Ich habe Angst davor, dass es... eines Tages mehr sein könnte, als nur 'gern haben'. Nicht... nicht nur von meiner Seite aus."

"Und das wäre schlimm?" Sie schließt die Augen.

"Katastrophal."

"Warum? Bist... bist du krank oder sowas?"

"Nein." Seine Stimme versagt einen Moment, dann presst er hervor: "Ich trage nur meine Maske nicht zum Spaß."

Die Maske...Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht solltest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken über solche Dinge machen. Lass es doch einfach auf dich zukommen... Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist oder mit dir... oder mit... uns..."

"Es wird wieder kaputtgehen und wir werden beide leiden." murmelt er heiser.

Julie schüttelt den Kopf und sieht ihn eine ganze Zeit lang schweigend an. Dann seufzt sie.

"Nur, wenn du es dir einredest und schon vorher den Teufel an die Wand malst. Und siehst du, selbst wenn man Ewigkeiten zusammen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass so eine Beziehung hält." Sieben Jahre Lucas... Und sie hat sie einfach so weggeworfen, ohne wirklich darum zu kämpfen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte es in meinem Leben noch nie versucht?" In seiner Stimme klingt eine Spur Wut mit, die ihn seine Finger in seine Arme krallen lässt.

"Ich weiß es nicht... Vielleicht schon. Aber ich finde es unfair, egal wem gegenüber, wenn du gleich davon ausgehst, dass dich alle Frauen gleich behandeln."

"Nicht Frauen, Julie, Menschen."

"Egal wer. Es ist... engstirnig." Sie richtet sich auf und legt den Kopf schief. "Nicht jeder will dich verletzen, wenn er dich mag."

"Engstirnig? Julie, mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang, haben..." er bricht ab und beginnt, unruhig vor dem Wohnzimmertisch auf und ab zu laufen "Mein Gesicht in keine Kleinigkeit! Und kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, in irgendeiner Form auf irgendetwas zu vertrauen? Ich... ich habe das nie lernen können. Und ich will auch keinen Schmerz mehr aushalten müssen!"

"Natürlich kann ich mir das vorstellen! Aber..." Sie presst die Hand gegen ihre Stirn und schluckt ein paar Mal "Ich will doch nichts böses. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Wenn du nur zulassen würdest, dass..." Sie lässt den Kopf wieder auf ihr Knie sinken. "Erik, ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Ich würde dir so gern zeigen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst... obwohl ich dachte, dass hätte ich schon längst."

"Würdest du heute Nacht mit mir in den Wald gehen? Mit einer kleinen Kerze in der Hand?"

"In den Wald? Heute i_Nacht_/i?" keucht sie erschrocken und sieht ihn an.

Erik nickt leicht und wendet sich zum Gehen.

"Wir sehen uns morgen beim Unterricht."

"Wenn ich es tue... glaubst du mir dann?"

"Nein. Aber du würdest dann vielleicht verstehen, was i_du_/i von i_mir_/i verlangst."

"Wann kommst du vorbei?" presst sie hervor.

Er dreht sich zu ihr zurück und sieht sie unsicher an.

"Julie, ich würde nie von dir verlangen, das zu tun."

"Ich werde es trotzdem machen." Vielleicht kann sie ihn wirklich nur so davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn nie mutwillig verletzen wird. Vielleicht muss sie den ersten Schritt machen...

"Das ist verrückt!"

"Ich weiß. Wann kommst du mit deiner Kerze?"

Er will noch einmal protestieren, aber dann gibt er auf und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Ruf mich an, wenn du nach Sonnenuntergang immer noch so mutig bist."

Julie nickt.

'Du wirst dich noch wundern.'

Ängstlich kuschelt sie sich in die Kissen des Sofas und starrt die Decke an. Auf was hat sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie hätte den Mund halten sollen. Oder zumindest nicht noch einmal anrufen, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie es wirklich will. Die Sturmlaterne wird er wohl nicht mehr mitbringen, aber vielleicht tauscht er wenigstens die Kerze gegen eine Fackel aus.

Sie schiebt beiden Hände in die Ärmel ihres Pullovers. Sie friert immer noch. Erik hat gesagt, dass er sie mag, ihr aber nicht vertrauen kann, und das, obwohl sie nichts böses getan hat. Aber nach diesem Abend muss er einfach einsehen, dass sie es ernst meint. Sie lässt den Kopf zurückfallen und schließt die Augen.

Draußen wird es langsam dunkel. Dunkel und windig. Noch mehr unheimliche Geräusche.

'Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße!'

Er hebt das Teelicht aus dem Wasserglas und zündet es an. Dann tastet er noch einmal nach dem Beutel über seiner Schulter. Darin befindet sich alles, was er bräuchte, um Julie bei einer Panikattacke helfen zu können.

Er schaut in den Himmel hinauf. Hoffentlich beginnt es zu regnen, dann hat sie einen guten Vorwand, nicht mitzugehen oder früh zurückzukommen.

Angespannt wartet Juliehinter dem Fenster, während Erik langsam näher kommt. Eine große dunkle Gestalt mit einem Teelicht.

"Scheiße!" Sie schließt die Augen. Warum keine große Kerze, warum ein Teelicht? Da kann sie auchgleich ganzim Dunkeln rausgehen.

Als es klopft, greift sie nach ihrem Mantel und öffnet die Tür.

"Hey." macht sie mit bebender Stimme.

"Guten Abend, Julie." er reicht ihr das Teelicht. "Wir können jederzeit wieder umkehren."

"Ich weiß." Sie betrachtet das winzige Flämmchen. Am liebsten würde sie gar nicht losgehen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schließt sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken. "Also dann."

Erik geht zwei Schritte voraus. Dann dreht er sich nach Julie um und wartet.

"Ich weiß nicht... kannst du erstmal meine Hand..." Sie bricht ab. Zwei winzige Schritte. Sie atmet tief durch, um die Übelkeit, die sich langsam in ihr ausbreitet, zu verdrängen.

"Komm." er streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Sollen wir zum Fluss hinuntergehen oder auf den Hügel?"

"Auf den Hügel." flüstert Julie und tapst mit kurzen schnellen Schritten zu ihm.

"Du hast in deinem Leben noch nicht oft gelitten, nicht wahr?" fragt er leise, während sie sich an seinen Arm klammert.

"Also mir hats gereicht." murmelt sie und lässt sich mitziehen. Ihre Hände sind schweißnass und sie zittert am ganzen Körper.

"Deine Fähigkeit, dich immer wieder selber zu quälen, ist jedenfalls erstaunlich."

"Tatsächlich." sie keucht und wirft einen flüchtigen Blick zurück zum Haus "Ich finde, ich mache mich ganz gut."

"Du stirbst gleich vor Angst." er hält an "Lass uns zurückgehen."

"Nein! Nein, ich will... das jetzt."

"Aber es wird nichts ändern."

"Vielleicht doch."

'Kommt nurdarauf an, was man ändern will.'

"Du lässt dich dieses 'vielleicht' eine Menge kosten..."

Julie versucht, mit den Schultern zu zucken und zu lächeln, aber es gelingt ihr nicht.

"Mir ist schlecht." murmelt sie.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Ich will die Sterne sehen. Du hast gesagt, auf dem Hügel sieht man den Sternenhimmel am besten." Sie presst die Lippen wieder zusammen und bemüht sich, ganz ruhig zu atmen, während sich ihre Hand in Eriks Ärmel krallt.

"Es ist bewölkt, Julie."

"Ich will Sterne sehen!" entgegnet sie trotzig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Ich will... warte..." Sie lässt ihn los, macht ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und übergibt sich.

Hastig schlägt Erik seinen Umhang hinter seine Schultern, streicht Julies Haare zurück und hält ihr den Kopf.

"Es geht gleich wieder." murmelt sie "Mir ist nur... schlecht"

"Das merke ich." Er streichelt ihr den Rücken. "Ich würde sagen, dieser Spaziergang ist hiermit beendet."

"Aber... aber ich wollte dir doch zeigen, dass ich..." Sie bricht ab und würgt. "Bringst du mich nach Hause? Mir ist kalt."

Er zieht ein Tuch aus dem Beutel über seiner Schulter und reicht es Julie.

"Wenn du fertig bist."

"Hmm." Sie tastet blind nach dem Tuch und reibt sich das Gesicht. "Dabei hab ich überhaupt nichts gegessen." murmelt sie, als sie sich langsam wieder aufrichtet.

Erik schüttelt den Kopf, gibt Julie das Teelicht zurück und nimmt sie auf den Arm.

"Du bist unglaublich."

Julie schweigt eine ganze Weile, klammert sich nur wieder an das Teelicht und schließt die Augen.

"Ich wollte es wirklich schaffen, bis zum Hügel."

"Das glaube ich dir. Aber du hättest wissen müssen, dass es unmöglich ist."

"Warum? Ich... brauch nicht mal mehr den Stuhl unter der Tür..."

"Ich habe auch keinen Stuhl unter meiner Tür. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es trotzdem nicht zu irgendwelchen düsteren Hügeln schaffen werde. Deshalb versuche ich es gar nicht erst. Das Resultat ist, dass ich nicht mitten auf einer ebenfalls düsteren Wiesen brechen muss. Ich hätte auch niemanden, der mich zurück nach Hause trägt." Er öffnet die Tür, schaltet das Licht an und trägt Julie auf die Galerie hinauf. Auf ihrem Bett setzt er sie ab und kniet sich hin, um ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Julie beobachtet ihn, wie er ihre Stiefel nach unten trägt und mit einem Glas Wasser zurückkommt. Vorsichtig stellt sie das Teelicht auf den Nachttisch neben sich und versucht, sich in den Kissen aufzurichten.

"Mir ist immer noch schlecht." knurrt sie ärgerlich "Dabei bin ich jetzt im Hellen."

"Wirst du krank?" er setzt sich neben ihr auf die Bettkante und mustert sie besorgt.

"Nur wenn ich heute noch mal raus muss." sie versucht zu grinsen, verzieht aber gleich wieder das Gesicht "Ich hab es wenigstens versucht. Und beim nächsten Mal schaff ich es bestimmt."

"Eine sehr optimistische Einschätzung." bemerkt Erik ruhig. "Für wen machst du das eigentlich?"

Sie antwortet nicht, sondern versucht noch einmal, sich aufzurichten und zum Nachttisch zu drehen.

"Mir ist kalt." Sie lässt die Hand sinken und sieht ihn an. "Kuckst du mal bitte in der Schublade... da muss irgendwo mein Seidenschal sein."

"Die Heizung springt an, sobald die Außentemperatur unter fünfzehn Grad fällt, aber ich kann sie manuell einschalten, wenn du willst." erklärt Erik, während er den Schal unter Haargummis, einer zerfledderten Kay-Ausgabe, einer Schachtel Anti-Baby-Pillen und seinem Brief herauszieht. "Den Brief solltest du verbrennen. Wenn Gabrielle ihn durch irgendwelche unglücklichen Umstände in die Hände bekommt, wird das ein SuperGAU."

"Deshalb hab ich ihn hier oben eingeschlossen." murmelt sie "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand mal an meine Schubladen geht." Sie blinzelt. "Aber ich kann ihn morgen auch verbrennen."

"Das wäre gut." Er streicht sich über die Oberschenkel "Ich werde jetzt gehen, wenn du nichts mehr brauchst."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht.

"Okay. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um neun?"

"So ist es." er erhebt sich "Schlaf gut, Julie."

"Du auch." Sie lächelt. Dann fallen ihre Augen zu.


	20. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Zwei Tage später schließt er leise die Tür von Studio 3 hinter sich.

"Fertig."

"Das heißt, der Vertrag ist erfüllt." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Und wenn er jetzt keine Lust mehr hat, wird er sie einfach bitten können, zu gehen. Die letzten Tage hat sie sich zurückgehalten, und wenn er abends zu ihr gekommen ist, um sie zehn Schritte vor ihr Haus zu locken, hat sie ihn nachher nicht mehr mit zu sich hineingebeten. Aber diese Rücksichtnahme und die Selbstüberwindung, mit der sie ernsthaft versucht hat, nachts auf den Hügel hinauszugehen, haben ihn anscheinend nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.Wenn er jetzt will, dass sie geht, kann sie nichts tun.

Erik nickt langsam.

"Ich würde sagen, du hast dir eine Woche Urlaub mehr als verdient. Ich bin stolz auf deine Leistung. Deine Stimme ist... meinen Erwartungen gerecht geworden."

Julie errötet.

"Danke. Das freut mich." Zögerndhebt sie den Blick und sieht ihn an. "Was meinst du mit 'Urlaub'? Was... was soll ich damit anfangen?"

"Was immer du willst. Erhol dich, lies ein Buch..." er zuckt mit den Schultern "Besuche deine Freunde in Québec - wenn es sich lohnt, für eine Woche zurückzufliegen."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Nicht zurück nach Québec... zu Lucas. Noch nicht.

"Ich würde gerne die Aufnahmen hören. Sogar Aimée kennt schon mehr Lieder aus dem Soundtrack als ich."

"Tatsächlich?" er schaut auf die Tapes in seiner Hand. "Dann sollten wir vielleicht einen Abstecher in den Hörsaal machen. Komm."

Zufrieden lächelnd steht Julie auf und folgt ihm.

"Ich bin sehr gespannt auf 'In the Dark'. Ich möchte echt mal hören, wie unsere Stimmen zusammen klingen. Aimée liebt dieses Lied."

"Traust du dich, es im Dunkeln zu hören?"

"Im Dunkeln? Hm... ich... aber du bleibst dabei?" Sie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander.

"Habe ich dich je im Dunkeln allein gelassen, Julie?"

"Nein."

"Warum fragst du dann noch?" er hält ihr die Tür zum Hörsaal auf und geht dann zielstrebig zur Musikanlage hinüber, um sie einzuschalten.

Julie lässt sich auf dem Sessel in der Raummitte nieder und lehnt sich zurück.

"Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich diesen Sessel liebe, oder?"

"Ja." er geht zu ihr und nimmt die Fernbedienung von der Lehne. "Ich erzeuge akustische Weite." erklärt er, als sich die Platten an den Wänden auf Knopfdruck drehen und die schallschluckende Oberfläche gegen eine -reflektierende getauscht wird. "Und nun..." er beginnt, das Licht zu dimmen "Entspann dich."

Sie zieht die Luft scharf ein, nimmt Eriks Hand und schließt die Augen. Sie spürt den Sessel noch unter sich... sie ist noch immer in diesem Raum, nicht draußen, und sie ist nicht allein. Hier wird ihr nichts geschehen... Langsam beginnt sie, wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

'In the Dark'... Bisher hatte sie nochkeine professionelle Aufnahme ihrer Stimme gehört, aber sie ist sich sicher, dass sie noch vor einem Monat nicht so gut gesungen hat. Und Eriks Stimme im Background... Sie hält die Luft an. Aimée hatte recht, das Lied ist perfekt.

Als das Licht wieder angeht, hält Erik ihre Hand noch immer fest.

"Das war sehr schön." flüstert sie.

"Und nun kommt 'Belong'..." er löst sich von Julie, hackt auf der Fernbedienung herum und der CD-Wechsler gehorcht.

Wieder lauscht sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Nicht schlecht... gar nicht schlecht. Aber 'In the Dark' hat in ihr ein ganz anderes Gefühl hervorgerufen. Als ihre Stimme mit Eriks verschmolzen ist... Sie dreht den Kopf und runzelt die Stirn.

"Das ist auch ziemlich gut."

"Natürlich ist es das." er setzt sich neben der Musikanlage auf den Boden "Ich hätte es nicht aufgenommen, wenn es schlecht wäre."

"Aber... meine Stimme klingt ganz anders."

"Du singst jetzt mit einer sauberen Technik. Das verändert den Klang."

Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ich bekomme seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr Gesangsunterricht, aber zu so einen Fortschritt hat mir noch niemand verholfen." sagt sie beeindruckt.

"Ein guter Lehrer kann viel für eine Stimme tun."

"Wann kann ich mir 'Fille Noire anhören?" Sie legt den Kopf schief."Ich meine, mit Musik und allem?"

"Heute Abend, würde ich sagen."

"Gut, dann... dann komm ich heute oder morgen nochmal vorbei, wenn dir das recht ist."

"Ich könnte dich auch heute Abend abholen." er erhebt sich und wischt automatisch über seine Hose.

"Gut, warum nicht." Sie versucht, möglichst desinteressiert zu wirken. "Um wieviel Uhr?"

"Um zehn? Statt einer Massage."

Julie rutscht aus dem Sessel und nickt.

"Statt einer Massage."

"Isst du lieber italienisch oder asiatisch?" fragt Erik nebenbei, ehe sie sich im Foyer trennen.

"Italienisch." Sie runzelt die Stirn. "Warum?"

"Reines Interesse. Bis heute Abend, Julie... Gabrielle..." wendet er sich seiner Schwester zu, als Julie das Haus verlassen hat "Miete ein italienisches Restaurant. Ein edles. Das ganze."

"Öh... Gut..." sie beginnt, an ihrem Computer herumzuklicken und zu tippen, wählt schließlich eine Nummer.

Ungeduldig trommelt Erik mit den Fingern auf dem Tresen herum, während Gabrielle versucht, dem Menschen am anderen Ende der Leitung klarzumachen, was sie will.

"Möchtest du was vorbestellen?" fragt sie nach einer Weile. "Muscheln?"

"Höchstens etwas edles. Nicht das, was sie jeden Tag zusammenschustern."

Gabrielle lauscht.

"Er sagt, in diesem Fall würde er von den Muscheln abraten."

"Hm... Ach, mach du das, ich habe keine Ahnung vom Kochen." er dreht sich weg "Das Kleid, das du für Julie nähst, wann wird das fertig sein?" fragt er im Weggehen.

"Bald... am 12. vielleicht... Pünktlich für eure Feier?"

Erik nickt

"Okay... Darf ich eigentlich mit?"

"Nein. Ich möchte einen Abend nur für Julie und mich machen... Der Streit hängt uns noch nach."

Gabrielle seufzt.

"Na gut. Dawson und Laura haben sich noch immer nicht geeinigt, sagt Maddie."

Er dreht sich noch einmal kurz um.

"Wie zu erwarten war." damit verschwindet er in seinem Zimmer.

"Schickst du mir das letzte Tape auch noch?" fragt Aimées verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Julie klemmt den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter und verteilt den Honig auf ihrem Brot.

"Ist schon unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich hast dus morgen." Sie leckt sich einen Tropfen von der Hand.

"Und was ist jetzt mit dir und... deinem Lehrer?"

Julie geht mit Teller und Telefon bewaffnet zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was soll sein?"

"Na, du klingst nicht unbedingt so, als hättest du die Liebe deines Lebens gefunden. Er ist pervers, oder?"

Julie lacht leise.

"Nein, ist er nicht. Er hat nur ein paar schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht."

"Das haben sie alle." Aimée seufzt. "Also hast dus aufgegeben, oder hat er dir den Laufpass gegeben, oder was?"

Julie kuschelt sich in die Kissen.

"Nein, nichts. Wir hatten ein bisschen Streit. Wegen... wegen ein paar Sachen, die er mir von früher erzählt hat. Und weil Gabrielle gesagt hat, dass er jede..." Sie bricht ab und schließt die Augen "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich mag. Gern sogar. Aber..."

"Aber nicht mehr..." vermutet Aimée.

Julie zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht. Er sagte, dass er Angst hat, dass sich vielleicht mal mehr entwickeln könnte."

"Und das wäre schlimm?"

"Für ihn offensichtlich schon."

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich hab es mir irgendwie schon gewünscht. Aber nach dem Streit... Er dachte, ich wollte mich nur mit ihmüber Lucas trösten und danach... also, nachdem er gesagt hat, dass er Angst hat, dass wir irgendwie... Ich trau mich kaum noch an ihn ran. Er ist so ein... ich meine, er..." Sie seufzt "Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Egal als was."

"Du bist also immer noch in ihn verknallt?"

"Ich hab versucht, eszu verdrängen und auf dich zu hören, aber... Es ist einfach da und ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Julie legt den Kopf zurück. "Jetzt fühl ich mich wirklich wiederwie vierzehn."

Aimée lacht.

"Oh, und weißt du was? Wir haben die drei Lieder, die ich eingesungen habe, in seinem Hörsaal gehört. Ein Traum, sag ich dir. Und 'Fille noire'... das musst du hören!"

"Hat er denn nochmal was zu dir gesagt, nachdem ihr euch gestritten habt? Ich meine, er muss doch merken, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehst..."

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Er hat mich nach den Aufnahmen gefragt, ob ich lieber italienisch oder asisatisch esse."

"Will er dich ausführen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Eher nicht, würde ich sagen. Erik isst nie, wenn ich dabei bin."

Aimée prustet los.

"Was für einkomischer Kauz!"

Julie zwirbelt eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.

"Wo wir gerade von komischen Käuzen reden: Hast du Lucas mal wieder getroffen?"

"Hast du ihn angerufen?" fragt Aimée zurück.

"Ja, vor ein paar Tagen."

"Es geht ihm nicht gut."

"Ich weiß. Er hat mich gebeten, zurückzukommen und ihm noch eine Chance zu geben."

"Weiß er von dir und..."

"Nein!" unterbricht Julie sie hastig "Und da gibt es auch nichts zu wissen."

"Julie!"

"Er konnte Erik sowieso nie leiden, und wenn ich ihm jetzt noch erzähle, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf "Nein, das braucht er nicht zu erfahren."

"Und wie geht es mit dir und Erik weiter?"

"Wie solls schon weitergehen, wenn er es nicht will?" Julie seufzt "Ich glaube, ich lass es einfach auf mich zukommen... Naja, ich leg jetzt mal auf. Ich bin ziemlich fertig von den Aufnahmen..."

"Das wird schon."

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Das sieht gut aus." verkündet Gabrielle am übernächsten Abend, während sie ein paar nicht vorhandene Fusseln von Eriks Schultern zupft. "Ich geh jetzt und komplimentier sie in ihr Kleid. Gib mir... eine Stunde."

Erik nickt und reibt nervös seine Handflächen gegeneinander. Er wird Julie zum Essen ausführen. Nur um das erfolgreiche Ende ihres Vertrages zu feiern, natürlich.

Er hat lange überlegt, ob er sie tatsächlich weiter unterrichten soll, und er hält sich bewusst, dass er ihr heute Abend immer noch sagen kann, dass sie zurück nach Québec fliegen soll. Andererseits liefen die letzten Tage recht gut. Sie hat sich von ihm ferngehalten und er hat es erfolgreich vermieden, nachzudenken oder nachzufühlen, wie es ihm damit geht.

Er könnte mit ihr tanzen, heute Abend. Er könnte auf sie zugehen. Er... er könnte etwas riskieren... nur ein kleines bisschen unverfänglicher Nähe... so wie das Halten ihrer Hand, wenn er sie von ihrer Massage zurück zum Haus bringt...

Unruhig beginnt er, auf und ab zu laufen. Schließlich holt er einen Umhang aus seinem Schrank und wirft ihn sich über.

Er kann es sich immer noch anders überlegen, versucht er, sich zu beruhigen. Jederzeit kann er umkehren und von der dunklen Wiese in sein hell erleuchtetes Haus zurückkehren.

Außerdem ist es ja in Wirklichkeit nur ein Geschäftsessen. Ein ordinäres, bedeutungsloses Essen mit einer Vertragspartnerin, die ihn abends nicht mehr in ihr Haus bittet.

"Julie? Julie, mach ganz schnell auf, ich hab dein Kleid fertig und du muss es sofort anziehen!" lautstark klopft Gabrielle an ihre Tür "Und die passende Schminke und Frisur kriegst du auch noch." grinst sie, als Julie öffnet und sie etwas entgeistert anstarrt.

"Was? Jetzt? Aber... ich bin grade beim Kochen und nachher wollte ich mir einen Film ansehen. Können wir das nicht morgen machen?"

"Nein, tut mir leid, morgen bricht die Apokalypse über die Welt herein und heute ist deine letzte Chance, noch mal richtig gut auszusehen."

Julie seufzt.

"Komm erstmal rein. Ich stell nur kurz die Kartoffeln ab." Sie verschwindet in der Küche. So viel zu ihrem ruhigen Fernsehabend. 'Der Name der Rose' wird wohlwarten müssen. "So,da bin ich, was muss ich tun?"

"Du könntest für den Anfang mal dein Korsett holen und dich seelisch drauf vorbereiten, auf sechsundfünfzig Zentimeter Taillenweite geschnürt zu werden."

"Ich dachte, du willst bloß sehen, ob das Kleid passt?" Stirnrunzelnd tapst Julie nach oben und holt das Korsett aus dem Schrank. Ihr Magen knurrt. "Ich ziehs schnell über... Moment." Nach ein paar Minuten kommt sie, in Korsett und Wollsocken, wieder nach unten.

Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf.

"Sehr sexy, Spätzchen. Und ohne Korsett passt du nicht so perfekt in das Kleid, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Also... sechsundfünfzig Zentimeter." sie zückt ein Maßband und beginnt, Julie zu schnüren. Als die Taille sitzt, nimmt sie das Kleid vom Sofa und hält es für Julie auf "Dann steig mal rein..."

Kopfschüttelnd nimmt Julie das Kleid und betrachtet es.

"Das ist wirklich sehr schön geworden. Aber ich kann damit doch unmöglich zuhause rumlaufen und fernsehen."

"Nicht denken, anziehen." Gabrielle hilft ihr und hakt das Kleid zu "Und jetzt deine Haare... Ich mach was simples aber effektvolles. Und deine Sommersprossen werd ich nicht überschminken, ich mach dir nur die Augen und die Lippen. Und ein bisschen Rouge."

Julie lässt sich auf den Stuhl drücken und schließt die Augen, während Gabrielle ihre Haare bürstet und steckt.

"Du kommst auf seltsame Ideen. Ich dachte, du warnst mich vor, wenn das Kleid fertig ist und du mich zurechtmachst." Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander als die Bürste noch einmalin ihren Haaren ziept und dann ein paar Haarnadeln schmerzhaft über ihre Kopfhaut schrammen. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du vorbeikommst, hätte ich etwas mehr gekocht."

"Tja, so bin ich. Spontan und sowas. Guck mich mal an..." Gabrielle runzelt kritisch die Stirn, zupft und bessert herum, dann lächelt sie zufrieden "Einfach aber effektvoll. Ich liebe es. Und jetzt dein holdes Antlitz." sie zückt Wimperntusche, Kajal, Rouge und ein Töpfchen mit unauffälligem Lippenrot.

"Schminken? Du musst mich jetzt wirklich nicht noch schminken. Sean Connery wird mich nicht sehen." Julie deutet auf den Fernseher.

Doch Gabrielle schüttelt nur den Kopf und streckt ihre Zungenspitze heraus, während sie beginnt, Julies Augen zu umrahmen.

"Ich bin psychisch schwer krank und wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage, schmeiß ich mich auf den Boden und schrei." nuschelt sie ernst.

Seufzend zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Okay, von mir aus. Ich finds nur... unnötig. Aber wenn du meinst, dass es sein muss..."

"Und wie ich das meine." Gabrielle wirft einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung des Haupthauses und entdeckt Erik, der sich langsam nähert. "Augen zu..."

Julie gehorcht.

"Und was mach ich, wenn ich fertig bin? So kann ich jedenfalls nicht kochen." Ihr Magen knurrt noch einmal. "Siehst du, ich werde noch verhungern... Aber wenigstens seh ich dann gut aus." Sie grinst.

"Perfekt... Mund auf... nicht zum Essen, Lippenfarbe..."

"Aaah."

"Jetzt einmal beißen bitte..." Sie hält Julie ein Taschentuch hin. In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür.

Erschrockendreht sich Julie um.

"Was ist denn jetzt?" Sie nimmt dass Tuch und beißt kurz darauf. "Machst du mal auf?"

"Uff..." Gabrielle lässt sich zu Boden sinken "Nach i_der/i_ Arbeit? Tut mir leid, dazu bin ich zu schwach."

"i_Gabrielle/i_!" Julie steht auf "Ich kann doch so nicht an die Tür gehen! Wenn das Erik ist... Er sucht dichbestimmt, und wenn er mich sieht, macht er bloß wieder eine komische Bemerkung..."

"Ja, er wird dir wieder so ein ekelhaftes Kompliment machen, sowas charmantes, igitt." Gabrielle röchelt "Nun zier dich nicht so und mach auf, der arme erfriert noch da draußen."

Zögernd geht Julie zur Tür und öffnet sie. Davor steht tatsächlich Erik, gekleidet in einen taillierten schwarzen Gehrock, einen Umhang über dem Arm. Sein langes Haar hat er zu einem altmodischen Zopf zusammengenommen. Für einen Augenblick steht Julie einfach nur da und starrt ihn an.

"Oh... Hallo, Erik... Gabrielle sitzt da hinten irgendwo im Wohnzimmer... und... auf dem Fußboden. Sie hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, mich in dieses Kleid zu stecken und zurechtzumachen... Ich..."

"Wenn du heute Abend noch nichts anderes vorhast, würde ich dich gern zum Essen ausführen, um den Abschluss der Aufnahmen zu feiern." sagt er ruhig.

"i_Mich/i_? Aber... i_So/i_? Das mit dem Kleid und dem Überfall von Gabrielle, das war Absicht?" Also hatte Aimée tatsächlich Recht. Sie blinzelt verwirrt. Erik will mit ihr Essen gehen? Essen...

"So ist es. Ich hätte dich darauf vorbereitet, aber Gabrielle wollte unbedingt eine Überraschung daraus machen."

"Wollte sie das?" Unsicher schaut Juliean sich herunter. Sie hat nicht einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, sich selbst zu betrachten. "Ähm, dann muss ich... Schuhe anziehen und..." Sie stützt sich am Türrahmen ab, während sie sich die Wollsocken auszieht. Schnell schlüpft sie in ihre Schuhe. "Dann müssen wir nur noch Gabrielle rufen."

"Nu-uh." immer noch auf dem Boden liegend winkt Gabrielle ab "Ich hab heute schon eine andere Verabredung. Sean Connery, du weißt schon... Ich finde ältere Männer unglaublich sexy."

"Du kommst nicht mit?" Sie dreht sich wieder zu Erik. "Aber..." Nur er und sie?

"Wir sind die Vertragspartner." Erik zuckt mit den Schultern und reicht ihr ihren Umhang.

Julie kräuselt die Nase. i_Vertragspartner_/i. Also ist das alles nicht mehr als ein Geschäftsessen, das er mit jedem seiner Künstler macht?

"Natürlich." Sie knöpft ihren Umhang zu und wendet sich dann noch einmal an Gabrielle. "Also, falls du Hunger hast oder so... in der Küche steht noch mein halbfertiges Abendessen. Du musst nur noch die Kartoffeln zu Gratin verarbeiten."

"Oh, super..." Gabrielle reckt eine Hand hoch und winkt "Ich gebe Sean was ab."

Julie lächelt.

"Viel Spaß. Und grusel dich nicht."

"Ach was. Ich bin doch schon groß."

"Hast du den Brief verbrannt?" fragt Erik leise, als Julie die Haustür zuzieht.

"Gleich nachdem du mich darum gebeten hast." antwortet sie und hakt sich zögerlich bei ihm unter, als er ihr seinen Arm anbietet.

"Wunderbar. Und da kommt auch schon der Wagen." er deutet auf die schwarze Limousine, die sich in diesem Moment durch das Haupttor schiebt.

Julies Mund klappt auf.

"Ich bin noch nie in einer Limousine gefahren." sagt sie leise.

"Tatsächlich? Dann war es wohl eine gute Idee, nicht Gabrielles Ferrari zu nehmen." Er hält ihr die Tür auf.

"Den fährst du auch manchmal?" fragt sie belustigt. Irgendwie kann sie sich ihn nur mit großer Mühe hinter dem Lenkrad dieses roten Flitzers vorstellen. Sie rafft den Rock ihres Kleides und steigt ein.

"Gabrielle fährt. Ich habe keinen Führerschein."

"Oh." macht sie und blickt sich im Innern des Wagens um. "Die ist... riesig." staunt sie.

"Ja." Erik setzt sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber und streckt seine Beine von sich "Fahren Sie los." ruft er dann dem Mann am Steuer zu.

"Ich komme mir vor wie auf einer Filmpremiere." murmelt Julie und sieht auf die Landschaft vor ihrem Fenster. "Du tauchst da nie auf, oder?" Sie wendet den Blick nicht von draußen.

"Nein. Warum sollte ich? Ich begutachte meine Arbeit lieber in Ruhe und allein."

Sie nickt. Bäume... Wald, und irgendwann andere Autos und Häuser. Stärker befahrene Straßen, Laternen... Sie kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht, ein paar von den vorbeifliegenden Schildern und Plakaten zu lesen, ohne sich wirklich darauf konzentrieren zu können. Erik lenkt sie ab... Er sieht so i_verdammt/i_ gut aus... Wo sie wohl hinfahren? Brüssel? Oder eine ganze andere Stadt?

Schließlich hält die Limousine vor einem Restaurant. Julie rafft ihren Rock und lässt sich von Erik aus dem Wagen helfen. Ihre Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe, als sie das große, noble Gebäude vor ihr betrachtet. Es muss unheimlich teuer sein, hier auch nur ein Glas Wasser zu bestellen. Unsichersieht sie Erik an.

"Hier?"

Er runzelt die Stirn.

"Natürlich. Komm..."

Sie lässt sich von ihm durch eine riesige Tür führen. Sofort kommt aus einer Ecke ein junger Italiener herbeigeeilt, der sie mit einer knappen Verbeugung begrüßt. Julies Blick gleitet über die edle Einrichtung, die Teppiche und Lampen. Seltsam, dass kein Kellner an ihnen vorbeiläuft, kein anderer Gast. Abwartendblickt sieErik an.

"Senor Erik, Senorina Deniaud, ich bin Paolo, der Geschäftsleiter, und begrüße Sie herzlich in meinem Restaurant." Der Italiener verehrt Julie einen Handkuss und schüttelt Erik mit einem sehr respektvollen Gesichtsausdruck die Hand "Ich habe alles nach Ihren Vorgaben herrichten lassen. Alonzo wird Sie nun an Ihren Tisch führen."

Erik nickt dem Geschäftsleiter zu und reicht dem blassen Kellner seinen Umhang.

Nachdem Alonzo auchihren Umhang abgenommen hat, hakt sich Julie erneut bei Erik unter und lässt sich mitziehen.

"Das... das ist doch viel zu teuer hier." flüstert sie. Für ein Geschäftsessen... Vielleicht wird er ihr am Ende des Abends einfach nahelegen dass sie nun nach Erfüllung des Vertrags doch besser zurück nach Kanada fliegen sollte. Sie wirft ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, kann aber nichts aus seinen Augenlesen.

Als sie den Speisesaal betreten, bleibt sie stehen. Ein großer Raum mit Parkettboden, ein Konzertflügel, an dem ein Pianist sitzt, überall riesige Grünpflanzen. Undin der Mitte des Raumes ein einzelner Tisch mit hohen Kerzen und einer schlanken Vase voll weißer Rosen.

"Wo sind die Gäste?" fragt sie verwirrt und sieht sich um. Nein, es gibt keine anderen Räume hier.

"Ich habe das komplette Restaurant gemietet." Erik wartet, bis sich Julie gesetzt hat, dann sagt er "Entschuldige mich kurz." und geht zu dem Pianisten hinüber, um ihn mit Handschlag zu begrüßen und ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Als er zum Tisch zurückkehrt, beginnt der Pianist, eine Beethovensonate zu spielen. "Ein alter Bekannter, außergewöhnlich talentiert." erklärt Erik, als er sich wieder setzt "Er war so freundlich, sich heute Abend zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Julie beugt sich vor.

"Erik, ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..."

"Du hast sehr gut gearbeitet, das hier ist ein Zeichen meiner Anerkennung."

Sie lehnt sich langsam wiederzurück und sieht sich noch einmalum. Das alles überfordert sie etwas. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie den Abend mit einer Portion Kartoffelauflauf vor dem Fernseher verbringen würde, und nun sitzt sie in einem absoluten Nobelschuppen, völlig allein... mit Erik.

Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, lächelt sie zaghaft.

Ehe er begreift, was er tut, lächelt Erik zurück. Hastig senkt er die Augen.

"Senorina." der Kellner ist geräuschlos an ihren Tisch getreten und reicht Julie nun eine Karte. "Möchten Senorina schon etwas zu Trinken bestellen?"

Julie wirft Erik einen flüchtigen Blick zu und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Natürlich trinkt er nichts.

"Ein Glas Wasser." Sie schlägt die Karte auf und runzelt die Stirn. Keine Preise - natürlich nicht... und sie kann keinen einzigen der Namen aussprechen. Hilflos sieht sie auf.

Erik wirft dem Kellner einen kurzen Blick zu. Sofort beugt sich dieser über Julie und deutet mit dem Finger auf der Karte herum.

"Da hätten wir vegetarische Gerichte, hier Gerichte mit Rind, mit Schwein, Lamm, Geflügel, und diese sind mit Fisch."

"Ich nehme... das." Sie deutet auf einen sehr langen Namen und reicht dem Kellner die Karte zurück.

"Kalbsfilet auf Blattspinat, gedämpft, mit Pastinakenravioli." übersetzt Alonzo "Möchten Sie auch einen Salat dazu?"

"Nein, danke."

Unsicher schaut der Kellner in Eriks Richtung und kassiert einen weiteren scharfen Blick.

"Sen... Senorina möchten nicht vielleicht doch einen Wein? Sie... müssten nur sagen, ob lieblich, trocken, rot oder weiß, der... der Senor hat bereits eine Auswahl getroffen..."

"Oh." Sie schaut kurz zu Erik "Dann hätte ich gern einen trockenen Weißen."

"Prego." damit verschwindet der Kellner auf leicht zittrigen Beinen in der Küche.

"Hat der arme Kerl was falsch gemacht?" fragt Julie leise, als sie Eriks noch immer strengen Ausdruck bemerkt.

Erik räuspert sich.

"Er ist nicht gerade ein Oberkellner. Aber solange er deinen Wein und dein Essen bringt..."

"Ich komm mir wirklich total dämlich vor. Ich kann nicht mal die Karte lesen." seufzt Julie und lehnt sich wieder zurück.

"Und um solche Momente elegant zu lösen, gibt es gute Kellner."

"Machst du das immer nach Vertragserfüllung mit deinen Kunden?" Sie legt den Kopf schief und zupft an ihrer Serviette herum. Stoff - was hatte sie denn erwartet?

"Natürlich nicht."

"Wie... wie bist du dann auf die Idee gekommen, das bei mir zu machen?" Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Erik zuckt die Schultern und macht eine kleine theatralische Geste.

"Inspiration."

"Hm." Etwas unbefriedigt von seiner Antwort reckt sie sich, um den Pianisten zu sehen. "War der auch mal dein Kunde?"

"Er war einer der ersten, mit denen ich gearbeitet habe. Wir haben viel experimentiert... Er ist heute nur zufällig in Brüssel, eigentlich macht er gerade eine Tournee durch die großen Musikhallen Europas."

"Ein... ein richtiger Konzertpianist?" flüstert Julie beeindruckt. Erik muss reicher sein und über mehr Einfluss verfügen, als sie gedacht hat. Wenn er es sich leisten kann ein komplettes Restaurant zu mieten und zur musikalischen Untermalung einen Konzertpianisten zu engagieren.

"Er hat hart dafür gearbeitet, und meine Aufnahmen haben eine erste Grundlage für seine Karriere gelegt."

Sie nickt. Fast so wie bei ihr.

In diesem Moment kommtder Keller zurück, bringt Julies Wein und beeilt sich dann, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Julie kichert.

"Ich glaube, du hast den armen Kleinen ziemlich eingeschüchtert."

Erik nickt langsam.

"Es gibt Menschen, die haben Angst vor mir."

'Vielleicht hätte man weniger Angst vor dir, wenn du endlich mal deine Maske absetzen würdest.' Aber das sagt sie nicht laut. Sie dreht sich auf ihrem Stuhl, um Alonzo nachzusehen.

"Ungewöhnlich für einen italienischen Kellner. Normalerweise machen die doch immer irgendeinen dummen Spruch, wenn man weiblich ist. Aimées Mann ist irgendwann mal richtig wütend geworden." Sie grinst.

"Ich denke, er weiß, dass ich ihm dafür den Hals brechen würde." murmelt Erik und spielt an einer der Kniefalten seiner Hose. "Hat Aimée 'Fille noire' gefallen?"

"Sie hat die CD heute Morgen bekommen und gleich angerufen, nachdem sie es gehört hat. Sie liebt es. Sie meint, du hättest Wunder bei meiner Stimme bewirkt."

Er lächelt.

"Das freut mich."

"Mich auch. Aimée ist klasse. Wenn sie sagt, dass es gut ist, dann ist es auch gut. Sie würde esmir eiskalt ins Gesicht sagen, wenn sie es scheiße fände." Julie verschränkt die Hände auf ihrem Schoß.

Erik nickt.

"Schmeckt dir der Wein?"

"Oh..." Sie trinkt einen Schluck und bewegt den Mund. "Lecker." meint sie dann "Nicht zu lieblich, genau wie er sein sollte."

"Gut. Wie lange arbeitest du schon mit Aimée zusammen?"

"Fünf Jahre. Ich hab sie kennengelernt, als ich bei einem Workshop mitgemacht hab. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden... Oh." sie tippt mit der Fingerspitze auf den Tisch "Und ich war ihre Trauzeugin vor vier Jahren." Sie schiebt die Unterlippe vor. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich lange nicht mehr getanzt hab; najadas letzte Mal warauf dieser Hochzeit... Aimées Mann ist ein Riese, noch größer als du und Schultern wie..." sie streckt die Arme aus "So breite Schultern. Aber er wollte unbedingt mit mir tanzen, als ihm Aimée erzählt hat, dass ich Walzer mag. Und jetzt stell dir diesen Zwei-Meter-Berg mit mir vor! Dann kannst du dir ungefähr ausmalen, wie sichmeine Füße am nächsten Tag angefühlt haben." Sie kichert.

Erik lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel und nickt.

"Blau waren die... ich dachte, mir fallen die Zehen ab. So..." Sie legt die Hand auf den Tisch. "Und jetzt erzähl du mir was!"

"Oh..." Erik überlegt einen Moment "Ich arbeite zur Zeit wieder an einem Kurzfilmprojekt. Dazu arbeite ich mich in spanische und portugiesische Folklore ein."

"Glaubst du, du findest dazwischen trotzdem noch Zeit für... meinen Unterricht?" Julie presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. Mittlerweile ist sie fest davon überzeugt, dass er das alles hier nur macht, um die ganze Sache abzuschließen. Am Ende dieses Abends wird er sie bitten, abzureisen.

Unentschlossen mustert Erik ihr plötzlich etwas bleiches Gesicht.

"Natürlich." stößt er dann hervor und reibt sich mit der Hand über das Knie "Ich habe zwei Stunden täglich dafür eingeplant."

"Und was genau hast du da vor mit mir?" Sie kann ihre Erleichterung kaum verbergen.

"Ich will steigern, was zu steigern ist. Volumen, Stabilität, Umfang, Flexibilität, Geschwindigkeit... Ausdruck..."

Julie nickt und wendet sich um, als sie ein Geräusch hört.

"Da kommt mein Essen. Erschreck den armen Kleinen nicht noch mehr mit deinem vernichtenden Blick!"

Erik holt Luft, um etwas zu sagen, verbeißt es sich aber und bemüht sich stattdessen um einen freundlichen Ausdruck - der den Kellner jedoch nur noch weiter zu verunsichern scheint.

"Wie ichs mach, mach ichs verkehrt." seufzt er, als Alonzo wieder gegangen ist "Guten Appetit, Julie."

"Danke." Sie hebt kurz die Augen. "Du hast gar keinen Hunger?" Warum fragt sie überhaupt...

"Damit hat das nichts zu tun, Julie. Und das weißt du auch."

"Ja." sie seufzt "Das weiß ich." Sie konzentriert sich auf ihr Essen und blickt nur manchmal auf, um ihn anzusehen.

"Schmeckt es dir?" fragt Erik, als das Schweigen unbehaglich zu werden beginnt.

Julie nickt.

"Ja,sehr gut, danke." Sie nimmt einen Schluck Wein und faltet schließlich die Serviette zusammen. "Aber ich kann nicht mehr."

"Gabrielle hat dich zu fest geschnürt." bemerkt er nickend.

"Taillenmaß sechsundfünfzig... Gabrielle hat nachgemessen. Sie meinte, sonst würde das Kleid nicht passen."

Zögernd mustert Erik sie einen Moment.

"Dann sollten wir wohl besser auf einen langsamen Walzer tanzen, damit du nicht aus der Puste kommst." sagt er schließlich "Das heißt, falls du tanzen möchtest." er verkrampft seine Hände in seinem Schoß und schaut auf einen der Bäume in den Ecken des Raumes.

"Tanzen?" Julie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Nach allem, was in der letzten Zeit vorgefallen ist, hat sie am wenigsten damit gerechnet, dass er sie noch einmal zum Tanzen auffordert. "Gerne."

"Jetzt gleich?"

"Lass erst den Kellner kommen und abräumen." überlegt sie, und wie auf Kommando steht der verschüchterte Mann wieder neben ihr.

"Hat es Ihnen geschmeckt? Möchten Senorina vielleicht einen Nachtisch oder einen Grappa?" fragt Alonzo und bemüht sich krampfhaft, Julie beim Abheben ihres Tellers nicht zu bekleckern.

"Oh, nein, vielen Dank." sie lächelt den armen Kerl aufmunternd an, bevor er mit ihrem Teller wieder verschwindet.

Erik seine Handflächen gegeneinander. Dann gibt er sich einen Ruck, steht auf und verneigt sich leicht vor Julie.

"Mademoiselle, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes erweisen?"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Monsieur." Sie reicht ihm ihre Hand, und mit einem auffordernden Blick zum Piano führt Erik sie in die Mitte des Raumes.

"Diesmal muss ich nicht einzählen." seine Stimme klingt heiser und eine Spur zittrig.

"Nein, dieses Mal nicht." Lächelnd legt sieihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Alles ist so perfekt. Das Essen, die Musik, und nun will er mit ihr tanzen... Aber ganz offensichtlich hat er eine Heidenangst davor.

Vorsichtig berührt Erik Julies Taille und lässt sich auf die Wärme ein, die von ihrer Haut durch den Stoff ihrer Korsage und ihres Kleides dringt. Immer wieder schließt er für einen Moment die Augen, bis er spürt, wie seine Furcht nachlässt.

Julie hat wieder das Gefühl, ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden zu schweben, auch wenn es diesmal ganz anders ist, als der Tanz auf der Lichtung, viel verkrampfter und... vielleicht auch bedeutungsvoller. Sie genießt jeden einzelnen Schritt, während sie sich fragt, was er wohl denkt, warum er noch immer solche Angst vor ihrer Nähe hat, obwohl sie ihm doch keinen Grund mehr dafür gibt. Und sie würde ihm so gerne etwas sagen, aber sie fürchtet, dass er dann sofort den Tanz abbrechen und an seinen Platz zurückkehren würde.

Langsam öffnet Erik seine Augen wieder und betrachtet Julies Gesicht. Sie ist schön, wunderschön, wenn sie glücklich ist. Ohne nachzudenken zieht er sie näher an sich.

Sie seufzt verhalten und widersteht dem Drang, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Es ist so schön mit ihm. Wenn er sie nur nie wieder loslassen würde...

"Erik?" flüstert sie.

"Ja?"

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

"Ich... ich lie..." Plötzlich dringt vondraußen ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu ihnen. Julie zuckt zusammen und krallt sich in Eriks Arm.

"Was war das?"

"Ich weiß nicht..." er lässt sie los und geht zum Fenster hinüber, um auf die Straße hinunterzusehen. "Ein Auffahrunfall... Komm besser nicht her..." er wendet sich wieder zu Julie. "Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt besser zurückfahren."

"Jetzt schon?" Sie sieht ihn unglücklich an.

"Mir ist nicht mehr nach Tanzen zumute... Außerdem sollte jemand einen Krankenwagen rufen." Eilig geht er zur Rezeption hinüber und hebt das Telefon ab.

Julie lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen und sieht den Pianisten traurig an. Vorbei. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Irgendetwas geht immer schief, wenn sie sich näher kommen. Sie reibt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

"Wir sollten hier verschwunden sein, ehe die Krankenwagen die Straße blockieren." meint Erik, als er zurückkommt.

Paolo in seinem Schlepptau äußert überschwängliches Bedauern.

"Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Senor, Senorina. Ich hoffe, Ihr Abend war dennoch die Reise wert und es war alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit..."

Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln, nach dem sie sich nun wirklich nicht mehr fühlt.

"Es war sehr schön." antwortet sie und steht auf, um zu Erik zu gehen.

"Nun, ich wünsche den Herrschaften noch einen schönen Abend."

Erik nickt dem Geschäftsleiter zu.

"Danke, Paolo." er legt Julie ihren Umhang um, den Alonzo bereits sehr dienstbeflissen herbeigetragen hat, und wirft dann seinen eigenen über. "Gehen wir?"

"Hm." macht sie und hakt sich bei ihm unter. "Ist es sehr schlimm da draußen?"

Erik nickt mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

"Du solltest deinen Blick besser auf den Wagen richten..."

Ängstlich klammert sie sich an seinen Arm.

"Okay."

Als sie die Limousine erreichen, hört sie von weitem die Krankenwagen näher kommen. Sie wartet, bis Erik ihr die Tür aufhält und steigt rasch ein.

Als das Geheul der Sirenen und die grellen Stadtlichter hinter ihnen liegen, lehnt Erik seinen Kopf an die Scheibe und sucht für einen kurzen Moment Julies Blick.

"Es war trotz allem ein schöner Abend." sagt er leise; dann schaut er wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Ja." entgegnet sie nur, ehe auch sie ihren Blick wieder nach draußen wendet.

"Halten Sie bitte auf dem Rasen vor dem Gästehaus." weist Erik den Fahrer an, bevor er auf den Kiesweg des Grundstücks einbiegt. "Oder möchtest du auch noch etwas gegen die Angst tun, Julie?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, heute nicht mehr." Rasch wirft sie einen Blick auf das Gästehaus. "Meinst du, Gabrielle ist schon gegangen?

"Bestimmt. Normalerweise schläft sie um diese Zeit bereits."

"Wartest du, bis ich im Haus bin?"

"Natürlich." er öffnet die Tür und hilft Julie beim Aussteigen.

Hastig schließt sie die Haustür auf. Das Licht funktioniert und die Wohnung ist verlassen.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen?"

Er nickt.

"Morgen Abend zu deiner Massage."

"Schlaf gut."

"Du auch." antwortet er und nimmt sie kurz in den Arm, ehe er eilig zum Haupthaus hinübergeht und hinter der Terrassentür verschwindet.


	21. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Agapes und Akakios Liebe füreinander wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

Auch der Zorn und die Missgunst der Kybele wuchsen noch. Von Attis verschmäht, brannte sich das Glück der gegenseitigen Liebe wie ein Gift in ihr Herz.

Um ihr neidisches Gemüt zu besänftigen, sann sie darauf, einen Keil zwischen die Liebenden zu treiben.

Sie schlug Agape mit schrecklichen Alpdrücken. Doch Aphrodites Tochter blieb bei Akakios, und ihre Liebe nahm nicht ab. Da schlug Kybele die Herden des Paares mit einer Seuche, dass das Paar arm wurde und in Schulden geriet. Doch noch immer blieb Agape bei ihrem Mann, und ihre Liebe nahm nicht ab. Da tötete Kybele vor den Augen der Agape deren Vater Yannis und sprach: "Dies ist die Schuld des Akakios!" Doch Agape wich auch jetzt nicht von ihrer Liebe ab.

In brennendem Zorn kam nun Kybele über Akakios und schlug seinen Leib mit dem Angesicht des Todes, dass er einem jeden erscheinen sollte, als sei er aus dem Grab erstiegen. Und Pajida, den Ganter, verwandelte sie in einen Jüngling, köstlicher noch als Akakios es gewesen war, mit Haar, wogend und hell wie der Weizen, Augen, blau wie der Sommerhimmel, und einem Mund, rot wie die Beeren im Walde.

Als Agape von ihrem Tagwerk auf dem Markt heimkehrte, da verbarg sich Akakios vor ihr.

"Warum verbirgst du dich, Liebster?" fragte Agape.

Und Akakios schluchzte: "Gar schrecklich bin ich anzusehen, die Kybele schlug mich mit dem Angesicht des Todes."

"Ich fürchte keine Tat der Kybele. Zeige dich, Liebster!" verlangte Agape.

Da trat Akakios aus seinem Versteck heraus, dass Agape ihn sehe.

Und Agape sah ihn und schrie und floh aus dem Haus, hinaus auf den Hof. Dort stand Pajida, der Ganter, in Gestalt eines schönen Kämpfers.

"Rette mich, Krieger!" flehte Agape ihn an "Ein Ungeheuer lauert in meinem Haus!"

"Gleich will ich dich befreien, Agape." sprach Pajida, der die schöne Gestalt seiner Herrin schon als Ganter geliebt hatte.

Durch das Fenster sah Akakios, was sich im Hofe zutrug, und sein Herz brach in zwei Teile. Er sank auf seine Knie nieder.

"Soviel war sie wert, die Liebe der Agape?" klagte er "Nur mein Antlitz war es, das sie an mich band? Ich will sterben!" Und er nahm einen Dolch und stieß ihn in sein Herz.

Da fuhr triumphierend die Kybele in das Gemach, und über dem sterbenden Leib des Akakios sprach sie einen schrecklichen Fluch aus: "Geschlagen sollst du sein mit der ewigen Wiedergeburt. Ewig lieben sollst du Agape, ewig verschmähen soll sie dich, und ewig jagen soll dich Pajida!"

Aufatmend lehnt er sich gegen die Terrassentür und lässt sich zu Boden rutschen. Seine Hände zittern wie verrückt und sein Herz rast, aber er fühlt sich alles andere als schlecht. Viel eher... berauscht...

"Da bist du ja wieder." ohne das Licht einzuschalten tapst Gabrielle im Nachthemd durch die Küche. "Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?" sie runzelt die Stirn "Ihr habt euch doch nicht wieder gestritten, oder sowas?"

"Was? Oh, nein, nein, ich... bin nur den Weg zum Haus gerannt, weil ich gefroren habe..."

"Dann ist ja gut." sie lässt sich neben Erik auf dem Boden nieder und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Julie sieht schön aus in dem Kleid, oder?"

"Das tut sie. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet."

"Vielleicht sollte ich eine Nähwerkstatt aufmachen und Aufträge annehmen. Du könntest halbtags noch jemanden einstellen..." murmelt sie halbherzig.

"Wenn du möchtest."

Gabrielle seufzt.

"Nein... nicht wirklich... So, und jetzt komm." sie rappelt sich auf und zieht an Eriks Hand "Dir wird nicht wärmer, wenn du weiter hier sitzen bleibst. Und der Film war wirklich gut..."

Widerwillig folgt Erik seiner Schwester, doch er hat kein Ohr für das, was sie ihm erzählt. Er hat noch einmal mit Julie getanzt. Er hat sie umarmt... und sie hat ihn wieder gehen lassen...

Zur selben Zeit trommelt Julie ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Platte des kleinen Wohnzimmertisches herum.

'Geh schon ran, verflucht.'

"Ja, hallo?"

Sie zuckt zusammen, als nicht wie erwartet Aimées leises müdes Stimmchen, sondern Quentins lautstarker Bass am Apparat ist.

"Kann ich bitte Aimée haben?"

"Wer ist denn da? Julie? Wie gehts dir? Aimée hat erzählt..."

"Quentin, bitte bitte bitte gib mir ganz schnell Aimée! Ich erzähl dir das alles irgendwann mal." Julie wickelt eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und wippt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

"Aimée... bei Julie brennts..."

Es dauert kaum zwei Sekunden, bis Aimée keuchend das Telefon in ihre Gewalt gebracht hat.

"Schieß los!"

"Ist Quentin weg?" fragt Julie leise.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung hört sie, wie sich Aimées Mann beschwert und dann eine Tür ins Schloss fällt.

"Was ist mit dir und Erik?" flüstert Aimée in den Hörer.

Julie schließt die Augen.

"Er hat mich zum Essen ausgeführt."

"Na bitte!" schnaubt Aimée "Ich habs dir ja gesagt! Weiter und zwar in allen Einzelheiten, meine Liebe!"

"Also, ich hab dir doch von dem Kleid erzählt, das Gabrielle für mich näht. Und das musste ich ganz plötzlich anziehen und Gabrielle wollte mich unbedingt zurechtmachen. Und plötzlich stand Erik vor der Tür, in Gehrock und Umhang."

Aimée quiekt.

"Erzähl weiter, na mach schon!"

"Wir sind mit einer Limousine in ein Restaurant gefahren, das hat er nur für uns gemietet und... und da war ein Pianist und wir haben getanzt... Aimée, ich war so kurz davor..."

"Was? Wolltest du ihm was sagen?" fragt Aimée.

Julie nickt.

"Ja. Aber dann gab es einen Unfall draußen auf der Straßeund irgendwie wars vorbei. Wir sind wieder heimgefahren und... und hier vor der Haustür hat er mich plötzlich umarmt."

"Hat er was gesagt?"

"Nein, aber... aber er hat mich umarmt, ganz kurz! Ich glaube, wenn ich ihm was gesagt hätte... nein, es war gut, dass ichs nicht gemacht hab, er hätte sich bloß wieder in die Enge getrieben gefühlt."

"Und was machst du jetzt?"

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Abwarten. Er wird morgen wieder kommen und mich massieren." murmelt sie nachdenklich.

"Du hast eine ziemliche Geduld, was diesen Mann angeht. Dafür, dass du nicht weißt, wie wichtig oder unwichtigdu ihm tatsächlich bist."

"Er hat mich jedenfalls nicht gebeten, nach Québec zurückzufliegen."

Aimée schnaubt.

"Vielleicht wär das aber gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Du solltest wirklichmal mit Lucas telefonieren."

Julie zuckt zusammen.

"Warum?"

"Nur so. Ich glaube, es wäre mal ganz gut. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass ich dir was gesagt habe."

"Ok..." Julie runzelt die Stirn "Naja, wir... wir hören uns die Tage nochmal, oder?"

"Klar."

Morgens früh vor der Arbeit klopft Gabrielle an Julies Tür. Bibbernd gräbt sie ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen und schaut in den bewölkten Himmel hinauf. Der Herbst hält wirklich mit einigem Aplomb Einzug.

"Morgen." ruft Julie und zieht sie in die Wohnung. "Erbärmliches Wetter. Was treibt dich so früh hierher?"

"Ich wollte nur mal gucken, ob das Kleid noch lebt. Haben alle Nähte gehalten? Und konntest du was essen oder hab ich dich zu eng geschnürt?"

"Nein, es war alles bestens." entgegnet Julie. "Soll ich Tee kochen?"

"Au ja. Es war gestern Abend verdammt kalt und windig, oder?" meint Gabrielle, eine Spur unsicher.

"War es das? Ich finde, heute ist es schlimmer." Julie wirft einen Blick nach draußen und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Hmm... Aber ihr habt euch vertragen gestern Abend, oder?"

"Ja, kein Streit."Juliegießt das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne "Ich mag ja nicht schon wieder Ärger mit dir bekommen."

"Hm. Dann... dann ist er wohl wirklich zum Haus gelaufen..." murmelt Gabrielle und beobachtet den Dampf über dem Ausguss der Kanne.

"Wer ist gelaufen?"

"Ach, nicht so wichtig." Gabrielle winkt ab. "Was hast du denn leckeres gegessen gestern?"

"Kalb mit Spinat. Und Ravioli." Julie zieht zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellt sie auf ein Tablett.

"Dein Kartoffelauflauf war auch gut."

"Das freut mich." sagt Julie, wenig begeistert. "Und der Film?" sie nimmt das Tablett mit dem Tee unddem Honig und geht ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie alles auf dem Tisch ablädt.

"Sean Connery war fast so lecker wie die Kartoffeln. Und Christian Slater... Adson von Melk, hach. In früher Jugend verführt, der arme kleine..."

"Hm, ich muss den Film wirklich mal ansehen." Julie gießt den Tee in beide Tassen, klammert sich dann an ihrer Tasse fest und starrt aus dem Fenster.

Gabrielle nickt.

"Der Film ist genau so gut wie das Buch. Nur anders."

"Hm."

Brummelnd rückt Gabrielle dicht neben Julie, dreht ihr Gesicht am Kinn zu sich und fragt, jede einzelne Silbe betonend: "Was ist los?"

"Was soll den los sein?" fragt Julie mit Unschuldmiene

"Wenn du keine Lust hast, mit mir zu reden, sags mir. Wenn dir was auf der Seele liegt, sags mir! Habt ihr euch doch gestritten? Oder... oder habt ihr etwa..." Gabrielle presst die Lippen zusammen. Das darf nicht sein, das darf nicht sein! Er hat gesagt, es ist nur eine Freundschaft!

"Nein... nein." Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln "Es ist wirklich gar nichts, ich bin bloß ein bisschen fertig. Das Wetter macht mir zu schaffen, und als wir gestern gegangen sind, gab es einen Unfall vor dem Restaurant. Hast du was darüber gelesen?"

"Erik hats mir erzählt." Gabrielle verzieht das Gesicht. "Er hat gesagt, es hat das eine Auto völlig zusammengefaltet. Er meint, zumindest aus dem Wrack wäre keiner mehr lebend rausgekommen. Was fahren die auch so schnell, mitten in der Stadt..."

"Hm." macht Julie wieder und schaut in ihren Tee "Das war echt... schlimm."

Gabrielle seufzt und stellt ihre Tasse wieder ab.

"Ich geh mal wieder und überlasse dich deinen Gedanken."

Julie springt auf.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verjagen. Ich bin heute bloß nicht so... kommunikativ, glaub ich."

"Macht ja nichts." Gabrielle legt ihre Hand auf die Klinke "Aber... aber wenn was ist, kannst dus mir ruhig sagen... egal was es ist... Ja? Ich werd nicht böse werden oder so, wirklich."

"Natürlich." Natürlich nicht... Gestern abend, nachdem Erik weg war und das Gespräch mit Aimée vorbei, ist ihr etwas klar geworden: Sie wird Gabrielle nie gestehen können, dass sie sich in Erik verliebt hat; ganz gleich, wie stark sich Gabrielle fühlt. Sie braucht Erik, sie erhebt Besitzansprüche. Es würde sie tief verletzen, wenn sie wüsste, dass es ihre einzige Freundin auf ihren Bruder abgesehen hat. Ganz unabhängig davon, dass Erik überhaupt keine Beziehung will.

Gabrielle lächelt.

"Dann ist gut. Ich sag dir ja auch alles, was wichtig ist..." damit verlässt sie das Haus und stapft eilig durch den einsetzenden Nieselregen zur Terrassentür zurück.

Julie sieht ihr nach und ballt eine Hand zur Faust.

"Scheiße." Gabrielle ahnt sicher etwas, und trotzdem lügt sie sie nochan. Dabei hat sie doch noch nie gelogen...

Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie jetzt ihre Koffer packt und zurückfliegt. Der Soundtrack ist aufgenommen, alles andere ist bloß eine mündliche Vereinbarung, die sie zu nichts zwingt. Und sie sollte sich nichts einreden wegen einem Tanz und einer hastigen Umarmung.

Wenn sie jetzt abreist, würde Gabrielle nichts erfahren und sie würde Erik nicht weitermit ihren Gefühlen bedrängen. Alles würde für die beiden bleiben, wie bisher. Es wäre wirklich das Beste...

"Ja, hallo?" meldet sie sich und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa.

"Guten Abend, Julie. Ich weiß nicht, ob du in letzter Zeit einmal aus dem Fenster gesehen hast..."

"Erik..." Sie wirft einen flüchtigen Blick hinaus "Ja, gerade... es ist dunkel. Und windig." Sie klammert sich an den Hörer.

"Außerdem regnet es schon seit Stunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dich draußen zu massieren."

"Das heißt, du kommst nicht?" fragt sie mit mühsam unterdrückter Enttäuschung.

Erik holt Luft.

"Ich habe überlegt... dass in deinem Wohnzimmer genügend Platz sein könnte, wenn wir den Tisch unter die Galerie schieben."

"Oh." Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er will wieder hierher kommen... Sie muss ihn nicht mal hereinbitten.

"Das heißt, wenn es dir recht ist, ist, dass ich..." er bricht ab.

"Oh... oh... ja. Entschuldige." sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Natürlich, komm vorbei."

"Gut, dann... erschreck dich nicht, wenn es in zwei Minuten bei dir klopft."

Julies Mundwinkel zuckt.

"Nein, werd ich nicht." Sie legt auf und beginnt, eilig die Teller abzuräumen und in die Spülmaschine zu sortieren. Gerade als sie dabei ist, den Tisch zu verschieben, klopft es auch schon an der Tür.

"Das ging wirklich schnell." sagt sie beim Öffnen.

"Ich habe mich beeilt. Draußen herrscht schreckliches Wetter." tropfnass drängt er an ihr vorbei in den Flur "Aber ab morgen soll es angeblich wieder besser werden."

"Brauchst du ein Handtuch?" fragt sie und schließt die Tür hinter ihm.

"Das wäre nicht schlecht. Mir ist Regen hinter die Maske gelaufen."

Julie zieht die Stirn kraus und mustert ihn einen Augenblick.

"Warte, ich... ich hol dir was." Sie geht nach oben und zieht ein Handtuch aus ihrem Schrank. Er wird seine Maske abnehmen müssen, aber sie bezweifelt, dass er zulässt, dass sie ihn dabeisieht. Egal was er behauptet, er verbirgt darunter sicherlich eine Entstellung, vielleicht ähnliche Verletzungen wie Gabrielle siean ihrem Körper hat. Möglicherweise noch schlimmer. Und wenn er nicht will, dass sie ihn so sieht, muss sie das respektieren. Schließlich würde sie Gabrielle auch nie bitten, ihre Perücken abzunehmen.

Sie geht nach unten und reicht Erik das Handtuch.

"Wo... wo das Badezimmer ist weißt du ja..."

"Danke." er verschwindet im Bad und schließt die Tür hinter sich ab. Sein erster Blick trifft auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Hastig dreht er dem Ding den Rücken zu, ehe er sein Gesicht und die Maske abtrocknet.

Julie verzieht den Mund und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Mit zusammengefalteten Händen setzt sie sichauf das Sofa, geduldig darauf wartend, dass Erik zurückkommt.

"Nun." meint er, als er das Bad wieder verlässt "Wenn du die Decke vom Sofa nimmst und über den Teppich legst, schalte ich das Licht aus."

Sie nickt, breitet die Decke aus und sieht ihn an.

"Fertig"

"Dann..." er macht das Licht aus "Leg dich hin. Auf den Bauch."

Gehorsam lässt sich Julie fallen, legt sich flach auf die Decke und schließt die Augen. Doch Erik kommt nicht zu ihr. Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Es ist stockdunkel und er kommt nicht zu ihr...

"Erik?" ruft sie mit bebender Stimme.

"Ich bin hier, Julie." antwortet er ruhig "Zwischen uns liegen keine fünf Schritte."

"Warum kommst du nicht zu mir?"

"Ich komme gleich zu dir. Entspann dich, Julie."

"Erzähl mir was!"

"Wenn du möchtest und das Wetter wieder besser ist, könnten wir noch einmal zusammen in den Wald gehen und auf der Lichtung Walzer tanzen."

"Ehrlich?" flüstert sie und schluckt den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals bildet.

"Ja. Was macht deine Angst?" er geht eine hörbaren Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie atmet aus.

"Grade jetzt? Die ist ziemlich beschissen."

"Ich bin einen Schritt näher gekommen." er macht noch einen "Zwei Schritte."

"Ich hörs." Sie hält die Luft an. "Ich hab immer noch Angst. Aber mir ist nicht schlecht."

"Das ist sehr gut. Kannst du noch eine halbe Minute aushalten? Du bist in deinem Haus und niemand außer uns beiden ist hier."

Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge.

"Hm."

Langsam lässt sich Erik auf die Knie nieder und mustert Julie im schwachen Licht.

"Du bist wirklich tapfer."

Vorsichtig sucht sie nach seiner Hand und drückt sie kurz.

"Danke."

Er legt ihre Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab und rückt dann so dicht an sie, dass sein Bein fast ihren Körper berührt.

"Entspann dich."

Julie atmet tief durch und kneift die Augen zu. Erik ist bei ihr... in ihrer Wohnung. Ihr kann nichts passieren.

Er lässt die Hände sinken und verstummt.

Nach einer Weiledreht sich Julieauf die Seite und versucht, ihn anzusehen, aber außer seinen dunklen Umrissen kann sie nichts erkennen. Er hat sie heute länger massiertals sonst. Aber sie hat keine Ahnung, ob er nun sofort wieder die Flucht ergreifen wird.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragt er leise.

"Entspannt... noch."

"Was bedeutet 'noch'?"

"Naja, ich muss jetzt nicht ins Haus zurückgehen, also wird der Zustand wahrscheinlich etwas länger andauern. Nur wenn es dunkel bleibt, kommt die Angst irgendwann zurück." Sie verzieht das Gesicht.

"Soll ich das Licht anmachen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Gehst du dann gleich wieder zurück ins Haupthaus?"

"Das hatte ich vor." Was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Das Gästehaus ist heute der einzige angenehme Ort auf dem Grundstück...

"Hm..." Julie legt den Kopf wieder auf die Decke. Was soll sie jetzt nur sagen, damit er bleibt und sie ihm trotzdem nicht das Gefühl gibt, ihn zu bedrängen?

"Also? Soll ich das Licht anmachen oder noch hier bei dir bleiben?"

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du noch etwas bleibst." Julie schließt die Augen. "Ich glaube, ich habe Gabrielle heute Morgen vergrault."

"Vergrault?"

"Ach, sie wollte alles mögliche wissen, über gestern und so... und irgendwie... ich hab kaum mit ihr geredet... hast du irgendwas von dem Unfall gehört?" Sie rollt sich wieder auf den Bauch und stützt den Kopf auf die Hände.

"Zwei Tote, ein Schwerverletzter."

Julie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

"Scheiße." murmelt sie.

"Du sagst es."

"Was hast du heute so gemacht? Aufnahmen für die Kurzfilme?"

"Nein, ich arbeite noch an der Komposition. Aber ich habe Shea Gawaine aufgenommen. Gabrielle war von der Stimme der Frau begeistert und hat mich bekniet, bis ich einen Vertrag mit ihr gemacht habe."

Shea Gawaine... Nie gehört den Namen. Und Julie hat heute überhaupt niemanden auf dem Grundstück gesehen. Ob er sich Shea genau so vorgestellt hat wie ihr vor mehr als einem Monat? Aber wenn Gabrielle von ihr begeistert ist, kann es nur bedeuten, dass sie nicht eine dieser Glamourtanten ist, die sich an Erik heranmachen. Und er ist jetzt hier bei ihr. Er hat sie massiert... Und er sitzt immernoch neben ihr...

"Es ist ganz schön dunkel." flüstert sie, als sie die Augen wieder öffnet.

"Soll ich das Licht anmachen?"

Und dann gehen?

"Ich weiß nicht." murmelt sie unsicher.

"Wenn du noch darüber nachdenken möchtest, setze ich mich aufs Sofa. Meine Beine schlafen langsam ein."

"Oh." Sie richtet sich auf. "Du... du kannst auch das Licht wieder anmachen, wenn du gehen willst..."

Erik schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ehrlichgesagt habe ich überhaupt keine Lust, schon ins Haupthaus zurückzugehen. Gabrielle hat gekocht und Miss Gawaine hat es recht offensichtlich nicht geschmeckt."

Julie lacht kurz auf.

"Das heißt es herrscht dicke Luft?"

"Spätestens seit Miss Gawaine versucht hat, sich in der Küchentür an mich zu pressen..." er schüttelt den Kopf. "In meinem Wohnzimmer tobt ein kalter Krieg."

Julie hält die Luft an.

"Sie hat versucht, sich... Ohje... und Gabrielles squirrely wrath kam über sie, ja?" Sie umklammert ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen. "Schläft sie bei euch im Haupthaus?"

"Squirrely was?" Erik runzelt die Stirn. "Und ja, sie schläft im Gästezimmer. Es wäre etwas übertrieben, dich für diese eine Nacht aus dem Gästehaus ausziehen zu lassen, oder Miss Gawaine auf dein Sofa zu verbannen..."

"Da danke ich dir... Ich glaube, ich würde mit dieser Frau nicht zurechtkommen, wenn Gabrielle sie schon hasst." Sie schluckt und grinst dann. "So und du kennst also tatsächlich nicht densquirrely wrath... Oft gehst du nicht ins Internet, oder?"

"Ich habe zu viele andere Dinge zu tun."

"Hm, als es wärmer war, hatte ich dieses T-Shirt an, mit einem psychedelischengrauen Vieh drauf. Das ist Foamy, ein chronisch angepisstesEichhörnchen... Ist ein Internetfilmchen - nicht so wichtig." Sie stützt ihren Kopf auf ihr Knie. "Diese Shea Gawaine... ist ihre Stimme gut?"

"Ja. Hätte ich dich nicht gehört, hätte sie den Soundtrack gesungen."

"Wieso hast du mich genommen? Sie hätte doch bestimmt keinen Unterricht gebraucht, oder?"

"Oh, sie macht auch einige Fehler, die man hätte ausbügeln müssen... Aber deine Stimme..." er zieht sich ein Stück von ihr zurück, indem er sich aus seiner Hocke in eine sitzende Position begibt "Deine Stimme hat etwas... ich weiß es nicht... Sie... hat mich berührt."

"i_Meine_/i Stimme?" Julie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Das gleiche hat sie über seine Stimme gedacht. Sie schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. "Wie lang bleibt diese... Shea Gawaine noch?"

"Wir nehmen ein Doppelalbum auf und sie ist... nicht ganz einfach." er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es ist geplant, dass wir morgen fertig werden, aber unter Umständen muss ich ein paar Tracks am Freitag nachschieben."

"Hm."

"Ich werde jetzt das Licht anmachen." mit einem leisen Stöhnen streckt er seine schmerzenden Beine durch und geht zum Schalter. "Mach die Augen zu."

"Sind zu."

"Gut." er blinzelt in das grelle Licht. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du morgen um acht mit uns frühstücken." Damit schnappt er seinen Umhang und geht, ehe er auf die Idee kommt, Julie noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen.

Langsam steht sie auf und schließt die Tür hinter ihm ab. Acht Uhr ist... Körperverletzung. Andererseits könnte sie sich vielleicht bei Gabrielle entschuldigen und ganz nebenbei noch einen Blick auf diese Gawaine werfen.

Als Gabrielle Julie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Gästehaus kommen sieht, springt sie von Eriks Schoß und läuft ihr entgegen.

"Guten Morgen!" kurz vor ihr hält sie an "Bist du wieder gut gelaunt?"

"Ja.Tut mit leid wegen gestern." Julie streicht ihr kurz über den Arm und wirft dann einen suchenden Blick über die Terrasse. Keine Spur von Shea zu sehen...

Gabrielle lächelt schief.

"Ist schon in Ordnung." sie seufzt "Diese... diese Tussi, die gleich rauskommt... Ich mag sie nicht. Ihre Stimme ist toll, aber..." sie presst die Lippen zusammen "Sie schmeißt sich an Erik ran, so richtig aufdringlich und fies... dabei kann sie ihn nicht mal leiden..."

"Kann sie nicht?" Julies Stimme ist tonlos und ihre Hände ballen sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten, als sie sich vorstellt, wie sich diese Frau beiErik anbiedert. "Woher weißt du das denn?"

"Och, ich hab eins ihrer Telefonate abgehört." Gabrielle grinst dreist "Die Haussprechanlage... Du musst mir helfen, sie auf Abstand zu ekeln. Spiel einfach nur mit, du musst so tun, als wäre alles, was ich mache, vollkommen normal."

Julie grinst.

"Von mir aus. Meinst du... Erik macht da auch mit?"

"Nein. Er ist sauer auf mich. Oder er tut zumindest so."

"Hm... aber... glaubst du, sie hat mit ihrer komischen Tour bei Erik noch Erfolg?" Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge. Eigentlich will sie die Antwort gar nicht wissen.

Gabrielle zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Was weiß ich... das letzte mal, dass er sowas gemacht hat, ist schon ein paar Jahre her, aber er ist komisch in letzter Zeit. Und er hat schon die... die merkwürdigsten Weiber flachgelegt..."

"Aber gestern... hast du nichts gehört?" Julie schluckt heftig.

"Nein. Aber Shea hat." Gabrielle streckt ihre flache Brust heraus "Erik vögelt seine Sekretärin, wusstest du das nicht?" Dann schaut sie auf die Terrasse und verzieht das Gesicht, als Shea aus der Tür tritt und sich lasziv in den Stuhl neben Erik fläzt. "Willst du ganz ernsthaft mitspielen?" fragt Gabrielle noch einmal.

"Irgendwie muss ich meine schlechte Laune von gestern ja wieder gutmachen."

"Denn mögen die Spiele beginnen." Nach einem weiteren flüchtigen Blick zur Terrasse zieht Gabrielle Julie an sich, presst ihre Lippen auf ihren Mund und fasst ihr an den Hintern.

Überrascht zuckt Julie zusammen und holt tief Luft. Ein wenig um Fassung bemüht folgt sie Gabrielle danach auf die Terrasse und mustert Shea von oben bis unten. Doch ein Glamourgirl... Hochhackige Schuhe, die neueste Mode, tiefes Dekolletéüber Brüsten, die garantiert operativ vergrößert sind, das Gesicht eine Mischung aus Britney Spears und Anastacia. Julie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Plötzlich kommt sie sich mit ihren kaputten Jeans und ihrem Schlabberpulliwie eine graue Maus vor. Sie lächelt erstErik zu, dann Shea.

"Guten Morgen."

"Ach, Shea, guten Morgen." Gabrielle strahlt sie an "Wie hast du geschlafen?" Sie marschiert in die Küche und kommt kurz darauf mit ihrem Therapieplan, einem Block und einer Dose Tabletten zurück. Seufzend lässt sie sich in den Stuhl neben Julie fallen.

Deren Augenbraue zuckt unmerklich, als sie über Gabrielles Schulter schaut. Einen kurzen Moment blickt sie zu Erik, der die Augen geschlossen hält und mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Lehne seines Stuhls trommelt.

Shea atmet tief durch, dann produziert sie ein etwas säuerliches Lächeln in Richtung von Julie und Gabrielle.

"Guten Morgen. Ich habe... hervorragend geschlafen." sie räkelt sich ein wenig "Ich denke, ich werde heute gut bei Stimme sein."

Gabrielle nickt.

"Bestimmt. Wir sollten irgendwann mal zusammen singen, Shea." sie räuspert sich, zieht mit großer Geste ihren Pullover aus, und stößt ein paar halsbrecherische Koloraturen hervor, während Shea, plötzlich etwas blasser um die Nase, auf ihre zerstochenen, zerschnittenen Arme starrt.

"Das hast du schön gemacht." flüstert Julie - laut genug, damit Shea es hört - und streichelt kurz über Gabrielles Arm.

"Danke." Gabrielle nimmt ihren Block.

i_Lass uns sinnloses Zeug hin und her schreiben und anzüglich kichern_./i

i_Prima_./i schreibt Julie zurück und grinst.

Gabrielle schaut Julie an, als hätte sie einen sehr gefälligen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht; schließlich prustet sie los, ein paar anzügliche Blicke in Richtung Shea schießend.

i_Guck doch, sie fängt gleich an zu weinen._/i

i_Wir sind schon ganz schön gemein zu ihr_/i Julie hebt eine Augenbraue, wirft Shea einen kurzen Blick zu und dreht sich dann wieder zu Gabrielle.

i_Sie hat ihn am Telefon eine kranke Type genannt/_i Nach einem gewinnenden Lächeln in Richtung Shea beugt sich Gabrielle über ihren Therapieplan, um leise murmelnd ihre Daten einzutragen.

i_Dumme Pute_/i schreibt Julie zurück.

i_Sie will sich von ihm vögeln lassen, um ihre Karriere zu fördern._/i

i_Karrieregeiles Miststück._/i

i_Ich kann sie sowas von nicht leiden..._/i Gabrielle seufzt leise und spült dann ihre Phasenprophylaxe mit etwas Wasser herunter.

"Miss Gawaine, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir den Beginn der Aufnahmen vorziehen?" fragt Erik leise und öffnet die Augen.

"Aber nicht doch. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, endlich wieder für dich im Studio zu stehen, Erik." sie erhebt sich etwas ungrazil aus ihrem Stuhl, dann geht sie mit schwingenden Hüften vor Erik her in die Küche.

"Gabrielle und Julie, ihr wollt doch sicher den Tisch abräumen?" fragt der in scharfem Tonfall.

Julie beißt sich kurz auf die Lippen und wirft ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?

"Natürlich." antwortet sie tonlos.

Gabrielle nickt und schaut den beiden finster nach.

"Beinhart, dieses Miststück..."

"Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen."

"Du bist wirklich die einzige richtig Nette, die hier in letzter Zeit vorbeigekommen ist."

"Gabrielle, ich..." Julie bricht ab und verzieht das Gesicht "Diese Frau ist wirklich ätzend. Aber ich glaub, wir sind zu weit gegangen. Hast du gesehen, wie Erik gekuckt hat?"

"Pöh." Gabrielle kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust "Was haben wir denn gemacht? Wenn sie was gegen Lesben, Drogensüchtige und Leute, die sich schriftlich verständigen, hat, ist das ihre Schuld."

"Ja, aber Erik sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus." Julie steht auf. "Ich glaub, ich räum den Tisch mal ab."

"Der hat nur schlechte Laune, weil er mit ihr ins Studio muss... Vielleicht hat er diese Weiber auch nur gevögelt, um sich dafür zu entschädigen, dass sie ihm vorher so auf die Nerven gegangen sind."

Hastig stapelt Julie die Teller aufeinander und stellt sie dann auf das Tablett.

"Ich räum das malin die Spülmaschine." flüstert sie.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnt Gabrille den Kopf zurück.

"Warum die Eile? Das wird mindestens drei Stunden dauern, bis die da wieder rauskommen. Und vorher gurrt Shea ihn noch an 'Oh, Erik, du hast so eine schöne Stimme, warum singst du nicht selber? Wirklich, ich hätte so i_Lust_/i ein... i_Duett/i_ mit dir aufzunehmen...'"

Mit zitternden Händen trägt Julie das Tablett in die Küche und stützt sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. All das hat sie irgendwann einmal selbst zu Erik gesagt. Sie schließt die Augen. Kein Wunder, dass er auf seltsame Ideen gekommen ist, wenn sie sich ihm genähert hat. Sie dreht den Wasserhahn auf und lässt einen Augenblick lang eiskaltes Wasser über ihre Hände laufen, um sich dann mit ihnen über das Gesicht zu fahren.

"Dir ist ja wirklich schlecht." Besorgt geht Gabrielle zu ihr an die Spüle und streichelt ihr die Schultern "Was ist nur los mit dir? Gestern warst du auch schon so komisch."

"Ach, gar nichts." Julie versucht zu lächeln. "Ich glaub, ich räum das jetzt weg und leg mich drüben was aufs Sofa."

"Bist du sicher?" skeptisch mustert Gabrielle ihr Gesicht "Ich komm mit und dann lästern wir." bietet sie an "Ich muss erst so um zehn wieder an die Rezeption."

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaub, ich muss ein bisschen schlafen. Dann wirds bestimmt besser." Julie schluckt "Aber wenn du Mittagspause hast, kannst du mal vorbeischauen."

"Und erzähl dir, wie Erik geguckt hat, als er aus dem Studio zurückkam, genau. Vielleicht bindet er Shea auch unten an seinen Baum und hackt sie in Stücke."

Julie starrt sie einen Augenblick entgeistert an

"Ich leg mich jetzt hin." Damit stürzt sie aus der Küche.

Erwartungsvoll klopft Gabrielle ein paar Stunden später an Julies Tür. In der Hand hat sie einen Korb mit Obst, Brot, Butter und Honig.

Etwas verkatert stiefelt Julie zur Tür und öffnet.

"Huhu."

"Na?" Gabrielle verzieht das Gesicht. "Entschuldige, aber du siehst richtig scheiße aus." sie umarmt Julie kurz, ehe sie an ihr vorbei ins Haus geht. "Hier ist ein Fresspaket für dich."

"Ich hab zwar keinen Hunger, aber trotzdem danke." Julie wirft einen Blick zum Haupthaus und schließt dann die Tür.

"Erik hasst Shea, jetzt ist es amtlich." zufrieden setzt sich Gabrielle aufs Sofa "Als er aus dem Tonstudio kam, war er so gereizt... so hab ich ihn das letzte Mal nach... nach eurem letzten Streit gesehen."

Julie schließt die Augen.

"Er ist bestimmt sauer wegen heute morgen. Immerhin musste er nachher noch mit der Tante ins Studio."

"Ach was... Wenn er sauer auf mich gewesen wäre... nein, dann hätte er noch anders geguckt. Ich weiß ziemlich genau wie er aussieht, wenn er sauer auf mich ist."

Julie lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Und wie sieht er aus wenn er sauer auf mich ist?"

"Hm..." Gabrielle überlegt eine Weile, schließlich meint sie: "Trauriger als heute."

Julie schüttelt den Kopf und presst sich die Hand auf den Bauch.

"Mir gehts immer noch nicht gut."

Gabrielle stöhnt.

"Jetzt reichts aber. Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen, wenn du so bist!" sie rückt dicht an Julie heran und legt ihr beide Hände aufs Bein "Sag was... Bitte..."

"Ich hab bestimmt nur was falsches gegessen." Julie verzieht den Mund "Oder ich werde einfach so krank. Um die Jahreszeit bekomm ich immer meine Erkältung." Sie streicht Gabrielle kurz über die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder."

"Bist du sicher?" Gabrielle rutscht auf ihrem Platz hin und her "Vielleicht sollte ich dich zum Arzt fahren oder so...?"

"Gabrielle..." sie schließt die Augen und schluckt schwer. "Nein... es ist bloß... Ich... glaub, ich hab mich in deinen Bruder verliebt." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Jetzt ist es raus. Jetzt wird Gabrielle gehen, und Erik wird sie bitten, ihre Koffer zu packen. Sie ballt eine Faust.

"Erik heißt er, Erik! Und was... was erzählst du da? Du... was... Du..." Gabrielle springt auf, setzt sich wieder hin, holt Luft und presst entsetzt hervor: "i_Was_/i!"

"Es tut mir leid... es ist einfach so passiert und er... er weiß auch gar nichts davon. Bitte sag ihm nichts... Er... er will mich doch sowieso nicht." Julie wagt es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.

Gabrielle blinzelt und reibt sich hektisch über das Gesicht.

"Wie... warum... Aber... aber du kannst dich doch nicht in Erik verlieben!" schluchzt sie leise "Du... du kannst doch nicht... Und du bist doch meine Freundin!"

"Ich will ihn dir ja auchnicht wegnehmen. Ich hab ihm nicht mal etwas davon erzählt... und wenn du ihm nichts sagst, muss er gar nichts erfahren und ich reise ja eh bald ab. Dann seh ich Erik nie wieder und bleibe deine Freundin." Julie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Stumm lässt sich Gabrielle gegen die Sofalehne sinken.

"Du fliegst doch frühstens fünf Monaten." flüstert sie.

"Ich könnte auch früher abreisen..." murmelt Julie tonlos.

"Nein." Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf "Nein, das darfst du nicht, ich komm doch nicht raus hier und seh dich nie wieder."

"Aber dann begegne ich auchErik nicht mehr und du hast ihn ganz für dich und brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich ihn dir wegnehme." Als sie Gabrielle endlich ansieht, stehen auch in ihren Augen Tränen.

"Aber ich hab dich doch lieb." hilflos krampft Gabrielle ihre Hände in ihren Rock.

Julie zuckt traurig mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Gabrielle. Vielleicht könnte ich bleiben; wenn das alles ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden ist, erfährt Erik nie etwas davon und alles bleibt so, wie es ist."

"Nein, es ist schon alles anders. Weil du dich verliebt hast, und... und man kann sich nicht einfach entlieben..." Gabrielle kauert sich auf dem Sofa zusammen, wo sie reglos auf einen unsichtbaren Fleck auf ihrem Rock starrend sitzen bleibt.

Julie schneidet eine Grimasse und streichelt Gabrielle kurz über den Rücken.

"Das stimmt, ich habe es lange versucht, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Und dann warst du noch böse, weil ich kaum noch mit Erik gesprochen habe und ihm aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich werde zurück nach Kanada gehen." Sie seufzt.

Langsam setzt sich Gabrielle wieder aufrecht hin.

"Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum ihr euch gestritten habt... Erik hat mir davon erzählt... Er hat gesagt, dass er Angst hat, dass du ihn verletzt, weil du... zuviel von ihm verlangen wirst... als Freundin... Aber ich glaube, er weiß, was du wirklich fühlst..." sie stützt ihre Stirn in die Hand und schüttelt sich. "Er vermutet immer das Schlimmste."

Das Schlimmste... Für Erik oder für Gabrielle? Das Schlimmste wäre, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich lieben könnte? Julie schließt die Augen und lehnt sich zurück.

"Ich hab ihm wirklich nichts gesagt... Und unser Streit... Ich... ich such mir den nächstmöglichen Flug raus und reise zurück."

"Ja, das ist vielleicht das beste." Gabrielle legt ihren Kopf in Julies Schoß. "Willst du wieder zu Lucas?"

"Nein."

"Du wirst mich hier sitzen lassen..." murmelt Gabrielle traurig.

Julie schluckt.

"Sieh mal, Erik kümmert sich doch um dich. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, habt ihr mich bald vergessen. Ich kann dir ja auch immer schreiben von Kanada aus..."

"Ja..." Gabrielle steht auf und geht langsam zur Tür. "Ich muss jetzt wieder arbeiten. Kommst du nochmal zu mir bevor du fährst?"

"Versprochen."

Fußnoten:

squirrely wrath Eichhörnchenzorn (Die Fomay-Filmchen sind zu finden unter 


	22. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Fünfzehnter September sechzehn Uhr... Sie kringelt sich Datum und Uhrzeit auf ihrem Zettel ein.

Um sechzehn Uhr ist alles vorbei; sie wird Erik nie wiedersehen und alles wird sein, wie er und Gabrielle es gewohnt sind. Ohne sie, ohne Julie... Sie schließt die Augen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie will die beiden nicht verletzen, aber wenn sie bleibt, wenn sie versucht, Erik doch wieder näher zu kommen, wird sie es tun.

Als es schließlich klopft, wischt sie sich über das Gesicht und öffnet die Tür.

"Was ist passiert, Julie? Als Gabrielle von dir zurückgekommen ist, war sie völlig apathisch. Ich konnte nichts aus ihr herausbekommen..."

Wortlosdreht sich Julieum und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa kauert sie sich zusammen, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Erik setzt sich neben sie.

"Keine Sorge, sie erholt sich schon wieder." meint er, während er ihr zögernd über den Rücken streicht "Sie war sehr stabil in den letzten paar Tagen. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Julie macht sich los und reicht ihm den Zettel mit der Flugnummer.

"Was... Julie, was ist das?"

"Ich fliege morgen Nachmittag nach Québec zurück. Deshalb ist Gabrielle so unglücklich. Aber... es geht nicht anders." Sie wischt sich eine Träne vom Gesicht.

Entsetzt lässt Erik die Hände sinken und starrt sie an.

"Ist etwas passiert? Mit deinem Vater oder Lucas?"

"Ich kann nicht bleiben. Gabrielle... ich will ihr nicht noch mehr weh tun." Sie schluchzt. "Sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass ich dich mag und dass du so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst und sie... hat Angst, dass ich dich verletze, weil ich dich schonmal verletzt habe. Und das will ich doch auch nicht... Ich will dich ihr nicht wegnehmen und ich will sie nicht als Freundin verlieren."

Schockiert ringt Erik nach Worten. Julie will i_abreisen/i_!

"Bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?"

"Was?"

"Gabrielle übertreibt. Das tut sie gern im ersten Moment."

"Aber... aber Erik, es ist bestimmt besser... Sie hat wirklich Angst..."

"Sie übertreibt."

"Nein, es war wirklich schlimm! Und ich fürchte, dass sie jetzt immer so reagiert, wenn wir uns treffen."

"Das wird sie nicht. Du... du hast kein Grund... deinen Unterricht vor der Zeit abzubrechen."

Julie sinkt zurück aufs Sofa und lehnt ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.

"Ich will euch beiden nicht wehtun... Aber eigentlich will ich gar nicht fahren." Sie schluchzt.

"Dann bleib hier, Julie." er wischt ihr eine Träne von der Wange. "Ich habe dich vermisst, heute im Studio."

Eine Weile ringt Julie mit sich; schließlich schnieft sie und setzt sich auf.

"Erik?"

"Ja?"

"Zerreißt du bitte den Zettel... und bestellst Gabrielle ganz liebe Grüße und gibst ihr nen Kuss?"

Erik fischt das Papier vom Boden, reißt es in der Mitte durch, legt die beiden Hälften übereinander und zerreißt auch sie. Dann nimmt er Julie in den Arm.

"Das wegen heute Morgen..." Sie versucht, sich über die Augen zu wischen. "Tut mir leid."

Erik lacht leise.

"Ich fand es witzig."

"Ehrlich? Ich dachte, du wärst sauer..." Sie schnieft.

"Wie hätte ich noch vernünftig mit Miss Gawaine arbeiten können, wenn sie merkt, dass ich sie nervig finde?" Er mustert das ziemlich lädierte Telefon, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt "Was hast du denn damit angestellt?" fragt er und lässt Julie los.

"Ach das..." Sie greift nach dem Gerät und dreht es in den Händen. "Das ist... gegen die Wand gefallen... " Sie lächelt unsicher. "Tut mir leid, ich hätte dir das längst sagen sollen."

"Gegen die Wand gefallen?"

"Mehrmals... immer wenn der Typ von der Polizei sich gemeldet hat." Sie faltet die Hände auf dem Schoß. "Ich kanns dir ersetzen."

"Nein. Julie, ich bin dir unendlich dankbar." sagt er ernst. "Du hättest auch Gabrielle und mich zerstören können."

"Ich weiß."

"Du bist wirklich ein Engel." er erhebt sich.

"Nein, bin ich nicht." Sie verzieht das Gesicht.

'Wenn ich einer wäre, hätte ich mich nicht überreden lassen, zu bleiben.'

"Aber trotzdem danke." Sie sieht auf "Ist die Tante noch da?"

"Wer? Shea? Ja, ihr Flieger geht nun doch erst morgen früh. Jetzt blockiert sie mein Wohnzimmer und schaut Hollywood-Romanzen."

"Shea..." Julie rümpft die Nase "Ich nehme an, du willst ihr noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten...?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, sie länger unbeaufsichtigt in meinen privaten Räumen herumsitzen zu lassen. Außerdem muss ich nach Gabrielle sehen. Sie hat sich daneben gehockt und trägt ihre schlechte Laune zur Schau."

"Und wenn Gabrielle gleich ins Bett geht?" fragt Julie mit leicht bebender Stimme.

Irritiert schaut Erik sie an.

"Dann werde ich das dankbar als Ausrede benutzen, Miss Gawaine ebenfalls ins Bett zu komplimentieren, und mitgehen. Gabrielle schläft nicht gern allein, wenn sie einen schlechten Tag hatte."

"Oh, gut." Sie schüttelt den Kopf "Ich... ich meine, dann schlaf gut. Und sag Gabrielle, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so erschreckt habe."

"Das werde ich." er öffnet die Tür "Schlaf gut, Julie."

Ganz langsam verteilt sie den dunklen Honig auf ihrem Brot. Sie wird nicht fliegen. Vorerst... Aber wie soll es weitergehen? Gabrielle weiß jetzt, was sie über Erik denkt, und nun besteht die ständige Gefahr, dass es ihr in irgendeinem Streit doch mal herausplatzt. Und was, wenn Erik es erfährt? Er wird bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sie danach noch in seiner Nähe bleibt.

i_Ich habe dich vermisst, heute im Studio._/i Sie schließt die Augen. Warum sagt er ihr so etwas bloß, wenn er doch nicht einmal weiß, ob er sie als gute Freundin ertragen kann?

Als sie die Küche verlässt, fällt ihr Blick auf die Papierschnipsel.

i_Dann bleib hier, Julie._/i

Er hat sie in den Arm genommen... vielleicht beginnt er, ihrer Zurückhaltung zu vertrauen... Und Shea Gawaine kann er genausowenig leiden wie sie.

Sie legt sich hin und bettet ihren Kopf auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gesessen hat. Es wäre besser gewesen, zu fliegen. Aber sie will nicht. Nicht morgen und eigentlich auch nicht in fünf Monaten. Sie schließt die Augen. Wie kann sie nur so egoistisch sein... Sie wird ihn und Gabrielle verletzen...

"Julie wird nicht fliegen." sagt Erik leise, nachdem sich Gabrielle an ihn geschmiegt hat.

"Du... du hast mir ihr geredet?" sie richtet sich wieder auf und starrt ihn an. "Aber... aber sie..."

"Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es ihr leid tut, dass sie dich so erschreckt hat."

"Aber sie..."

"Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr lieb habe, Gabrielle. Niemand könnte mich dir wegnehmen, und niemand wird mir je wichtiger sein als du... Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich noch einmal verletzt." ergänzt er fest.

"Julie bleibt wirklich da?" unruhig streicht sich Gabrielle über ihr Stoppelhaar. "Das ist... das ist nicht gut, sie... sie..."

Erik seufzt. Er weiß selber, dass es nicht gut ist. Er hätte sie gehen lassen sollen. Aber seine erste, instinktive Reaktion war, sie festzuhalten. Und wenn er es recht bedenkt, sagt auch sein Verstand, dass es falsch von ihm wäre, zuzulassen, dass sie ihren Unterricht bei ihm vorzeitig beendet.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Gabrielle. Ich werde sie wie versprochen unterrichten und ihre Angst therapieren, mehr nicht. Ich werde ihr nie, niemals mein Gesicht zeigen. Hörst du? Egal was passiert."

"Eher schickst du sie weg?"

"Eher schicke ich sie weg."

Was für eine Nacht! Julie hebt den Kopf und reibt ihren steifen Nacken. Sie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist. Draußen herrscht herbstliches Grau. Sie braucht jetzt einen Tee... einen Tee mit viel Honig und irgendeine nichtssagende Fernsehsendung, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Als sie auf Socken aus der Küche kommt, schaltet sie im Vorbeigehen den Fernseher ein und kuschelt sich auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Kanal 1 - Müll.

Kanal 2 - Nachrichten... Wohnhausbrand in Brüssel.

Sie reibt sich die Augen, während sie weiter durch die Sender schaltet.

Kanal 26 - Eine Limousine hält vor dem Haupthaus. Stirnrunzelnd beugt sich Julie vor. Bilder der Überwachungskameras. Shea Gawaine, in knallenger Hüftjeans und knappem Oberteil mit Pelzbesatz, stöckelt über den Kiesweg - an Eriks Arm. Julie hält die Luft an, als er ihr die Tür der Limousine aufhält und beim Einsteigen hilft. Seine Hand ruht einen Augenblick - viel zu lange für ihren Geschmack - oberhalb von Sheas Kreuzbein. Shea lacht über etwasund richtet sich noch einmal auf. Vollkommen übertrieben wirft sie ihren Kopf zurück, dann zieht sie Erik an sich. Er sollte sich wehren. Julie hat gedacht, er könnte Shea nicht leiden, und nun lässt er sich immer näher an sie ziehen, während sie theatralisch Küsschen auf seine Maske haucht. Enttäuscht ballt Julie die Hände zu Fäusten und schaltet den Fernseher aus.

Und wenn er nun doch noch vor dem Schlafengehen bei Shea war...?

Als es abends klopft, legt sie das Messer neben das Honigglas auf der Arbeitsplatte und öffnet.

"Abend."

"Guten Abend, Julie." er schließt die Tür hinter sich und legt seinen Umhang ab "Es wird tatsächlich Herbst."

"So?" Sie geht zurück in die Küche, um ihr Honigbrot fertig zu bestreichen.

Erik runzelt die Stirn.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich wieder gehen?"

"Nein, aber du könntest die Überwachungskameras wieder so einstellen, dass ich nicht alles sehe, was... da vorne so abgeht." Sie verlässt die Küche und setzt sich mit dem Teller und ihrem Honigbrot auf das Sofa.

Schulterzuckend schaltet Erik den Fernseher ein.

"Ich soll dich von Gabrielle grüßen. Sie lässt fragen, ob es dir recht ist, wenn sie dich morgen besucht."

"Klar. Geht es ihr wieder besser?"

"Ja. Ich habe heute Morgen noch einmal mir ihr geredet." er schüttelt den Kopf "Sie hat bei eurem Gespräch nur ein wenig den Überblick über die Situation verloren, denke ich."

"Hm." macht Julie und konzentriert sich auf das flimmernde Fernsehbild, während sie ihr Brot isst.

Als Erik den Fernseher wieder umgestellt und ausgeschaltet hat, mustert er Julie kurz.

"Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, was los ist, gehe ich wieder. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viel Sinn macht, dich zu massieren, wenn du sauer auf mich bist."

"Ich bin nicht sauer." murmelt sie "Es ist bloß... ich versteh dich nicht."

"Was verstehst du nicht?" er lässt sich ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Shea Gawaine." Sie runzelt die Stirn und versucht, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl die Erinnerung an das, was sie heute Morgen gesehen hat, eine ziemliche Wut in ihr aufkommen lässt. "Das ist doch... meinst du nicht, dass Frauen wie sie unter deinem Niveau sind?"

"Unter meinem Niveau?" er stöhnt entnervt "Reicht es nicht, dass Gabrielle mir Vorschriften machen will, mit wem ich ins Bett gehe?"

"Ich mache dir keine Vorschriften... Ich habe bloß angemerkt, dass ich es ziemlich seltsam finde..." Sie seufzt "Guck dir Shea doch mal an! Hast du so eine aufgetakelte Tante wirklich nötig? Ich finde sie ziemlich widerlich... aber ich bin auch bloß eine Frau, vielleicht siehst du als Mann was ganz anderes in ihr."

'Außer ihren Monstertitten und dem Jennifer Lopez-Arsch...'

"Julie, ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Ich habe seit sechs Jahren mit überhaupt keiner Frau mehr geschlafen."

"Hm." brummt sie undbemüht sich, ihre Erleichterung nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Er hat nichts mit Shea gehabt, gar nichts... "Ich fand es trotzdem irgendwie unappetitlich, als ich heute Morgen den Fernseher angemacht habe. Die ganze Frau war so... übertrieben."

Erik verzieht das Gesicht.

"Höflichkeit Vertragskunden gegenüber ist das Geheimnis eines jeden funktionierenden Geschäftes." rezitiert er missmutig.

"Zum Glück musste ich ihr gegenüber nicht höflich sein." Julie schiebt den Teller zurück auf den Tisch.

"Sie scheint ja das Thema des Tages gewesen zu sein, die gute Shea..."

"Hä?"

"Ach." er winkt ab "Gabrielle hat auch in einer Tour über sie gelästert, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte."

"Ich kann sie nicht leiden, das ist alles." Julie atmet tief durch "Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Stimme haben muss. Gabrielle mag ihren Gesang ja auch."

"Technisch einwandfrei, aber am Gefühl hapert es." er seufzt "Was ist nun mit deiner Massage?"

"Wenn du noch Zeit hast und nicht gleich zu Gabrielle zurück willst..."

Zögernd schaut er aus dem Fenster zum Haupthaus.

"Sie sah recht gut aus, als ich gegangen bin. Außerdem weiß sie, wo ich bin und kann anrufen, wenn etwas ist." sagt er dann.

"Was sagt eigentlich Gabrielle dazu, dass du mich besuchst? Wollte sie... gar nicht mitkommen?" Sie steht auf und beginnt, den Tisch freizuräumen.

"Doch. Aber ich habe ihr erklärt, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau ist und dir und mir vertrauen muss."

Julie nickt.

"Dann... hilfst du mir mit dem Tisch?"

"Natürlich."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgetitscht bin, Julie." murmelt Gabrielle, während sie sich auf dem Sofa langlegt "Du und Erik, ihr seid beide erwachsen, und ich bin es auch, irgendwie... Wir kommen schon klar. Oder?"

"Sicher." Julie lächelt und streicht über Gabrielles Schulter.

"Ich will nie nie nie mit dir um Erik streiten müssen."

"Das musst du auch nicht." Julie lehnt sich zurück, um Gabrielle aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten.

"Weißt du, ich hab ihn sechs Jahre lang nur mit seiner Arbeit teilen müssen. Das... das ist erstmal eine ziemliche Umstellung gewesen, als du aufgetaucht bist."

"Er kommt doch bloß wegen meiner Angst zu mir." Julie zuckt mit den Schultern. Morgen werden ihre Gesangsstunden wieder beginnen.

"Nein, er mag dich." Gabrielle schweigt einen Moment; dann schnaubt sie "Endlich ist sie weg, diese Shea Gawaine, pah..."

"Ich konnte sie auch nicht leiden." Julie grinst "Aber wenn sie weg ist, kommt bestimmt bald die nächste, die so drauf ist wie sie. Es gibt so viele Shea Gawaines." Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt. Erik mag sie, ja... Aber er wird nicht zulassen, dass da jemals mehr ist. Und Gabrielle wird es auch nicht zulassen. Warum ist sie überhaupt noch hier?

"Die Welt wimmelt von Sheas. Leider." Gabrielle verzieht das Gesicht "Wie gehts eigentlich Lucas?"

"Beschissen. Aimée hat mich genötigt, ihn anzurufen. Aber er jammert in einer Tour, dass ich zurückkommen soll... und dann will er wieder hierher kommen und mit mir reden, aber ich hab dafür echt keine Nerven im Augenblick." Julie zwirbelt eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern.

"Er ist eine männliche Shea Gawaine." Gabrielle grinst "Aufdringlich und ätzend. Klebrig."

"Wie Honig."

"Aber Honig ist süß. Wie Erik." Gabrielle schaukelt verspielt auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

Julie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Dann halt... ein Fliegenfänger." Sie grinst "Aber der zieht viele eklige Viecher an... wie Shea Gawaine."

"Shea zieht eklige Viecher an? Hm, na gut, Erik hat sie nicht angezogen, nur ausgezogen hätte sie ihn gern, das heißt, das passt."

Julie lacht.

"Nein, ich meinte mit den ekligen Viechern Leute wie sie... Aber Lucas zieht eigentlich keine anderen Frauen an."

"Dabei ist er doch so gutaussehend... Aber nicht reich, oder?"

"Geht schon. Die Firma seiner Eltern plant immer noch den Börsengang... Es reicht für eine kleine Eigentumswohnung." Julie runzelt die Stirn "Aber seit wir zusammen sind, hat er nie anderen Frauen hinterhergeschaut... Naja jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich dabei war."

"Und jetzt bist du weg. Eigentlich ist er wieder Single. Genau wie du. Oder?"

"Wir waren sieben Jahre zusammen. Keine Ahnung, wie schnell er sich schon wieder als Single fühlt. Aimée meinte, dass er ziemlich leidet. Und so wie er am Telefon klingt, hat er bestimmt noch keine andere, sonst würde er nicht jammern, dass ich zurückkommen soll."

"Vielleicht weiß er, dass du das hasst, und versucht, dich weggeekelt zu halten." Gabrielle grinst "Männer sind doch so verschlagen, eieiei."

"Ich glaube, für sowas ist Lucas zu... einfach gestrickt." Julie verkneift sich ein Lachen.

"Er ist ja auch blond... Ich hab eigentlich rote Haare. Schön karottenrot..."

"Hey,ich bin auch blond..." meint Julie und fährt sich durchs Haar. "Deine Haare sind richtig kurz, oder?"

"Ach, Frauen sind immer schlau." Gabrielle kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum "Ich lass sie wieder wachsen, glaub ich... ich... hab doch diese große Narbe am Kopf, aber die könnte ich mit einer Teilperücke verdecken... ich hab welche aus meinen eigenen Haaren gemacht, nachdem ich sie mir abgeschnitten hatte. Eigentlich will ich auch ganz kurze Sachen tragen, so wie du..." sie zuckt mit den Schultern "Aber jetzt ist erstmal Herbst. Vielleicht trau ich mich nächsten Sommer..."

"Bestimmt. Dann fährst du nach Brüssel und kaufst dir einen Fummel, der Shea Gawaine vor Neid erblassen ließe. Nein, eigentlich müsstest du bloß was nähen. Das ist auch viel individueller und hübscher..." Julie lehnt sich zurück "Das Kleid, das du mir genäht hast, ist so schön..."

"Das hat Erik auch gesagt. Er meint, es hätte perfekt zu dir gepasst. Ich sollte meine eigene Näherei aufmachen..."

"Das solltest du wirklich... Du könntest... hm... Kostüme nähen, oder Brautkleider oder sowas, und dann machst du die Leute noch richtig schön zurecht. Du würdest Weltruhm erlangen." Julie grinst. Dann hat Erik das Kleid also gefallen. Er hat nie irgendwas dazu gesagt.

"Für Weltruhm wäre ich zu langsam. Ich bin nicht sonderlich stressresistent, weißt du." Gabrielle seufzt "Nein, ich nähe nur zum Spaß, singe nur zum Spaß... Sooo viel Spaß, nicht auszuhalten ist das..."

"Ist auch schön... So bleibt das wenigstens alles etwas besonders und mein Kleid ein Einzelstück. Wenn ich je nochmal die Gelegenheit bekomme, es zu tragen, werd ich ganz doll an dich denken."

Gabrielle nickt nachdenklich.

"Wir sollten einen Ball schmeißen... Wir können feiern, dass du nicht gefahren bist."

"Einen Ball für uns beide?"

"Für dich, mich und Erik. Und wir losen vorher aus, wer welchen Tanz mit ihm bekommt." Gabrielle beginnt zu kichern "Oder wir mieten uns noch einen Callboy dazu. Einen großen, schlanken, dunklen Callboy..." sie seufzt verträumt.

"Also müsste dein Traumtyp ungefähr so aussehen wie Erik?" Julie sieht sie interessiert an.

"M-hm, so ungefähr..." Gabrielle presst die Lippen zusammen "Manchmal verfluche ich den Tag, an dem sein Vater unsere Mutter verführte. Wäre er mal besser bei seiner eigenen Frau geblieben, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht Eriks Schwester. Aber was solls?" sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn mögen würde, wenn wir nicht zusammen aufgewachsen wären."

"Nicht? Wieso das?" Julie runzelt die Stirn.

"Ach... nicht so wichtig... Sag mal, sollen wir nicht morgen zusammen was lustiges gucken?" fragt Gabrielle hastig "Oder... oder wir könnten was kochen oder so."

"Oder beides..." Julie verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickt aus dem Fenster.

"Was hat Erik gesagt, damit du bleibst?" fragt Gabrielle nach einer Weile leise.

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern

"Ach, er hat mir klar gemacht, dass es dumm wäre, meinen Unterricht abzubrechen, jetzt, wo meine Stimme langsam Fortschritte macht." improvisiert sie rasch.

"Ah." Gabrielle senkt den Blick "Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gehört habe, hab ich dich ausgelacht." gesteht sie "Aber da war ich auch manisch." ergänzt sie eilig "Ich hätte Shea Gawaine gecastet. Zum Glück hat Erik noch bessere Ohren als ich."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es kein Fehler war, mich statt Shea zu nehmen?"

"Für Shea hätte ich jedenfalls kein Kleid genäht. Und ich hätte auch nicht mit ihr zusammen gekocht. Oder mit ihr und Erik gesungen."

"Ja, das war schön. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe. Obwohl du mir am Anfang schon etwas unheimlich warst..." Julie presst die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ach, das ist normal. Aber im Gegensatz zu allen Sheas dieser Welt magst du mich trotzdem."

Julie lächelt und streicht über Gabrielles Rücken.

"Das tue ich."

"Und ich hab dich lieb." Gabrielle legt ihren Kopf an Julies Schulter "Das wäre so dämlich, wenn ich mir das ausreden würde... Du willst mir nicht wehtun, du willst Erik nicht wehtun, ich sollte darauf vertrauen, dass dus ehrlich meinst und tun wirst, was du kannst... Du bist keine Shea Gawaine. Shea würde mich zertreten wie einen Wurm."

Zögernd bleibt Erik vor Julies Tür stehen. Es ist endlich noch einmal richtig warm, perfektes Wetter für einen Waldspaziergang... mit Julie.

Er seufzt und wendet sich ab, nur um sich gleich wieder zur Tür zu drehen. Seit drei Tagen ist Julies Urlaub vorbei und es scheint, als wäre nun endgültig wieder alles wie in den letzten Tagen vor seinem Geständnis. Mit dem kleinen aber wichtigen Unterschied, dass Julie respektvollen Abstand zu ihm hält; sie hat sich ihm weder im Unterricht noch bei ihren Massagen in irgend einer Form genähert oder zu erkennen gegeben, dass sie es gern tun würde. Es scheint, als könne er jetzt tatsächlich wagen, auch ohne Vorwand ihre Nähe zu suchen.

Julie wirft einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ein schöner sonniger Herbsttag.

Als sie die Tür öffnet stellt sie erstaunt fest, dass es nicht Gabrielle, sondern Erik ist.

"Was treibt dich denn hierher? Es ist doch noch gar nicht dunkel."

"Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang."

"Jetzt?" Sie hebt überraschtdie Augenbraue.

Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann auch im Dunkeln wiederkommen und wir sehen, ob du es diesmal bis zu dem Hügel schaffst."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht.

"Nein, ich hol bloß noch... brauch ich eine Jacke?"

"Ich denke nicht." Er beißt sich unentschlossen auf die Lippe, bietet ihr dann aber doch keinen Arm an. "Wie fühlst du dich mit deinem Entschluss, zu bleiben?" fragt er, als sie langsam nebeneinander in Richtung Waldrand zu flanieren beginnen.

Sie sieht ihn nicht an.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, du hattest recht. Gabrielle hat sich wieder beruhigt und es wäre wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, zu fliegen."

"Deine Stimme wird dir ewig dankbar sein. Gabrielle hat erzählt, dass du uns zu deiner Premiere als Christine Daaé einladen willst." er steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und ballt sie dort zu Fäusten "Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, auch zu kommen."

Überrascht schaut Julieihn an. Wieso nähert er sich ihr plötzlich wieder, nachdem er ihr doch eindeutigzu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er sich vor einer intensiveren Beziehung zu ihr scheut? Und sie sich verbiegt bei dem Versuch,das zu akzeptieren...

"Du würdest tatsächlich nach Québec kommen? Nur um dir ein Musical mit simpler Musik und übertriebenen Texten anzusehen?"

"Und Julie Deniaud in der Rolle der Christine." ergänzt er "Ich sehe mir immer die Ergebnisse meiner Arbeit an. Außerdem traue ich dir zu, zumindest die Texte mit Sinn zu füllen. An 'Belong', 'In the Dark' und 'Fille noire' hast du diese Fähigkeit ja schon bewiesen."

Nun ist sie wirklich irritiert. Sie beobachtet ihn eine ganze Weile aus dem Augenwinkel. Ob er sich sein Methadon wiedergespritzt hat? Aber er ist überhaupt nicht so beunruhigend aufgekratzt wie beim letzten Mal...

"Du hältst wirklich große Stücke auf meine Stimme." meint sie leise.

Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe deine Fortschritte beobachtet, ich erlebe dich jeden Tag im Unterricht, und ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Leistung noch steigerbar ist. Du bist gut, Julie. Verdammt gut."

Sie spürt, dass sie errötet.

"Das liegt nur an deinem Unterricht. Das sagt Aimée übrigens auch." Sie seufzt "Ja, ich glaube, Gabrielle würde sich wirklich freuen, mich in Kanada zu besuchen und sich ein Musical anzusehen."

"Aber das ist noch lange hin. Fünf Monate, mindestens." er wirft ihr einen Blick zu "Über Weihnachten kannst du übrigens gern für zwei oder drei Wochen nach Hause fliegen. Ich würde dir dann Übungen mitgeben, damit deine Stimme nicht einschläft."

Julie beißt die Zähne zusammen und versucht, sich auf irgendeinen Punkt weit vor ihnen zu konzentrieren.

"Mal sehen." Vielleicht kann sie mit Aimée feiern. Obwohl Lucas am Telefon noch immer etwas seltsam klingt, hat sie den Eindruck, dass er langsam über die Trennung hinwegkommt; er wird also nicht zwingend mit ihr feiern wollen. Und mit ihrem Vater feiert sie ganz sicher nicht. "Ist ja auch noch eine ganze Weile." sagt sie schließlich leise.

Erik schaut sie besorgt an.

"Wenn du gut arbeitest, kannst du auch vorher schon einmal heim fliegen. Oder du lädst Aimée hierher ein." er pflückt ein bereits vergilbtes Blatt von einem Baum und betrachtet es "Ich würde sie ohnehin gern einmal kennenlernen."

"Du würdest..." sie wirft ihm einen kurzen verwirrten Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann sie ja mal fragen, wann sie Zeit hätte."

"Gut." er beginnt, mit dem Blatt zu spielen, lässt es in seinen Fingern auftauchen und wieder verschwinden "Was tust du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" fragt er schließlich. "Habe ich dich das je gefragt? Du musst umkommen vor Langeweile..."

Julie verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und beobachtet ihn. Warum ist er heute so völlig anders zu ihr als in den letzten Wochen? Fast so wiein ihren ersten Wochen hier...

"Ich stricke oder lese die Bücher, die im Gästehaus stehen. Manchmal surfe ich sinnlos im Internet herumoder beantworte meine Emails... abends liege ichmeistens auf dem Sofa und höre Musik. Als langweilig würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Eher als... entspannend." Sie runzelt die Stirn und deutet auf seine Hand "Wie machst du das?"

"Wenn du ein bestimmtes Buch haben möchtest, sag Bescheid, dann besorge ich es für dich. Und das hier..." er lässt das Blatt verschwinden "... ist eigentlich ein Trick für Münzen und Karten." er dreht seine Hand um, wo das Blatt deutlich sichtbar zwischen seine Fingerknöchel geklemmt hängt "Simpel."

Julie lächelt zaghaft.

"Das ist faszinierend." murmelt sie. Dann presst siedie Lippen aufeinander und wartet einen Augenblick "Erik, warum hast du mich zu diesem Spaziergang entführt?" fragt sie schließlich "Willst... willst du mir irgendwie schonend beibringen, dass ich doch besser nach Kanada zurückfliegen sollte?"

"Nein."

"Aber... aber irgendwas ist doch..."

"Ich möchte nur mit dir spazieren gehen." er lässt das Blatt zu Boden segeln und schiebt seine Fäuste in die Hosentaschen. "Es... nervt, dich kaum noch zu sehen."

Sie sieht ihn überrascht an.

"Ich dachte, es wäre dir nur recht, wenn ich... wenn wir uns... wenn ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns ist."

Erik nickt.

"Ja, das dachte ich auch."

Unsicher sucht sie seinen Blick.

"Aber?"

"Es gibt auch ein Zuviel an Abstand."

"Hm." Nun versteht sie trotzdem gar nichts mehr "Was ist mit Gabrielle?"

"Du hast doch mit ihr gesprochen. Sie ist dreiundvierzig, sie wird damit zurechtkommen, dass ihr Bruder ab und an einen Nachmittag mit seiner Gesangsschülerin verbringt."

'Die immer noch in ihn verknallt ist.' denkt Julie und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Wenn du meinst, dass das okay für sie ist..."

"Das ist es. Eine Freundschaft kann niemandem wehtun, oder?" Sie haben die Lichtung erreicht, auf der Erik mit Julie getanzt hat. In der Mitte bleibt er stehen und sieht sich um.

Eine Freundschaft also... Julie lächelt verhalten. Besser als nichts. Sie hat zu Aimée gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren möchte, egal als was, also sollte sie jetzt auch mit seiner Freundschaft zufrieden sein.

"Was hast du vor?" fragt sie, als sie seinen suchenden Blick bemerkt.

"Ich frage mich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis die Bäume gelb werden." Er reibt sich den Nacken "Außerdem überlege ich, ob ich dich zum Tanzen auffordern soll."

"Was?" Sie presst die Lippen zusammen. Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Angebot ernst gemeint war.

Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Dann nicht."

"Nein!" entfährt es Julie und sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu "Nein, ich war bloß... überrascht."

"Gut, dann..." er atmet leise durch "Mademoiselle, dürfte ich Euch um die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes bitten?"

Sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingend beißt sich Julie auf die Unterlippe und reicht ihm ihre unmerklich zitternde Rechte.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Was ist bloß los mit ihr? Sie sollte wieder auf Abstand gehen, bevor es zu spät ist... Aber sie sehnt sich so nach seiner Nähe und seiner Berührung.

Unsicher umfasst Erik Julies Taille und nimmt ihre Hand. Sie wirkt ein wenig aufgeregt auf ihn, doch er sagt sich, dass das nur Einbildung ist. Sie hat einfach manchmal schwitzige Hände, sie wirkt einfach manchmal nervös oder ängstlich, obwohl sie es nicht ist; zu Beginn ihres Unterrichts konnte sie ja nicht einmal seinem Blick standhalten.

Langsam setzen sie sich in Bewegung, und schon wird seine Atmung wieder ruhiger. Ein Tanz zweier Freunde. Es gibt auf dieser Lichtung nichts, wovor er Angst haben müsste - solange es ihm gelingt, Julie nicht an sich zu ziehen.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Konzertpianist." sagt er nach einer Weile.

"Hm... aber im Augenblick geht es auch ohne ihn ganz gut." Julie schließt die Augen. "Gabrielle will einen Ball veranstalten."

"Ja, das hat sie gesagt. Mit dir und zur Not irgendeinem... gekauften Tanzpartner für mich."

"Tatsächlich?" er lacht verhalten "Gabrielle tanzt nicht besonders gut, ich denke, aus Rücksicht auf mich würde sie den... gekauften Tänzer nehmen."

"Sie hatte schon ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen von ihrem... Tanzpartner..."

"Hatte sie? Wahrscheinlich ist er groß und schlank und dunkel." er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Du kennst sie ziemlich gut." Julie grinst.

"Nun, wir haben den größten Teil unseres bisherigen Lebens zusammen verbracht."

"Und du glaubst, sie würde dich tatsächlich gegen einen... gekauften Tanzpartner eintauschen wollen?"

"Vielleicht. Wenn ich sie darum bitte."

"Ich würde mich an ihrer Stelle nicht darauf einlassen."

"Und ich hoffe, dass sie anders denkt als du." er hält an und tritt einen kleinen Schritt von ihr zurück, um sich leicht zu verneigen.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln senkt Julie den Blick.

"Das hoffe ich auch."

Erik nickt kurz.

"Ich bringe dich jetzt zu deinem Haus zurück, wenn es dir recht ist."

Zögernd ergreift sie seinen angebotenen Arm.

"Natürlich... Wirst... wirst du heute Abend trotzdem vorbeikommen?"

Er reibt sich den Nacken.

"Das hängt davon ab, wie ich mit meiner restlichen Arbeit zurechtkomme und wie es Gabrielle geht." antwortet er schließlich. "Sie wirkte hypomanisch auf mich, als ich gegangen bin. Aber vielleicht hat sie auch nur sehr gute Laune, das ist manchmal schwer zu unterscheiden."

Julie nickt.

"Gut. Kannst du vorher bitte kurz anrufen? Nicht, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir rechne und mich ins Bett lege, oder in der Badewanne bin oder so..."

"Das werde ich."

Am Abend steht er am Fenster, starrt zum Gästehaus hinüber und zaudert.

Ein undeutlicher Schemen schiebt sich in seinen Augenwinkel. Als er seinen Fokus verstellt, erkennt er seine Schwester in einem weißen Tournürenkleid mit blutroten Aufschlägen. Sie trägt keine Perücke, und als sie ihn breit anlächelt, sieht er ein Paar künstlicher Fangzähne zwischen ihren übertrieben bemalten Lippen.

"Bon soir." raunt sie heiser, während sie sich an ihn drängt. Flink zieht sie den Kragen seines Pullovers herunter und bohrt ihre Zähne in seinen Hals. Sie schmatzt, knurrt unartikuliert, dann zieht sie den Kopf wieder zurück.

"Du bist zu zäh. Aber ich hab dir eine Schramme gemacht."

"Das tat weh, Gabrielle." murrt er geistesabwesend.

"Lügner. Du bist auf Methadon, du hast nichts gespürt." Sie reibt mit dem Finger über seine Schramme und steckt ihn dann in den Mund. "Deins schmeckt anders als meins."

"Findest du?"

"Ja. Was machst du?" Sie geht hinter ihn, legt ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und schmiegt sich an. "Wohin starrst du?"

"Aus dem Fenster."

"Hm... Du solltest lieber i_ins/i_ Fenster starren. Guck, da sind wir. Du und ich. Und ich umarme dich. Ich halte dich fest, damit du nicht umfällst."

"Warum sollte ich umfallen?"

"Weil dir jemand ein Beinchen stellt."

Schweigen.

"Erik?"

"Was ist?"

"Du bist in Julie verliebt."

"... Ja." Er spürt, wie sich Gabrielle verkrampft.

"Du liebst sie mehr als mich?" fragt sie ängstlich.

"Nein. Nur anders."

Gabrielle nickt langsam.

"Ich habe euch im Wald gesehen. Ihr habt getanzt..." Sie atmet geräuschvoll durch. "Du willst mit ihr schlafen."

Er schweigt.

"Du i_wirst/i_ mit ihr schlafen."

Ärgerlich macht sich Erik los.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Aber du... du hast auch mit Shea Gawaine nicht geschlafen." Gabrielle folgt ihm und schmiegt sich wieder an. "Und mit ganz vielen anderen, seit sechs Jahren. Du kannst darauf verzichten."

Erik schnaubt.

"Diese Weiber und Julie, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Angelegenheiten."

"Aber du brauchst Julie nicht. Hörst du? Sie wird dir nur wehtun! Sie wird weggehen, aber ich nicht, ich bleib immer da und ich habe keine Angst vor deinem Gesicht!" ihre Hände haben zu zittern begonnen und wandern nun von seinem Bauch abwärts zu seinen Lenden "Und mich liebst du doch auch... du... du kannst doch..."

Angewidert fährt er herum und stößt sie von sich.

"Hör sofort auf mit diesem Schwachsinn! Du bist meine Schwester, du bist tabu, du bist..." er schüttelt den Kopf und geht zur Tür "Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken!"

"Aber du kannst dich doch nicht einfach verlieben und... und..."

Erik bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihr um. Einen Moment lang blitzt er sie aufgebracht an, dann seufzt er.

"Julie und ich sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und so soll es auch bleiben. Ich werde dich niemals alleinlassen und ich werde auch nie aufhören, mich um dich zu kümmern, aber... du kannst mir nicht alles geben, was ich... was ich will und brauche. Und damit meine ich nicht nur Sex."

"Und du kannst mir auch nicht alles geben." flüstert Gabrielle und ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten "Trotzdem hatte ich lange nur dich und bin von dir abhängig. Weil du mich dazu gemacht hast!"

Entsetzt starrt Erik sie an.

"Gabrielle, du weißt, dass..."

"Ja, ich weiß, du willst mich nur beschützen. Und ich will dich beschützen. Vor Julie und vor dir selbst. Und jetzt sieh dir an, was du von meinem Schutz hältst!" Sie dreht sich weg und kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. "Geh weg, Erik. Geh weg und lass mich in Ruhe."

Er spürt, wie sein Herz zu rasen beginnt.

"Gabrielle, wir können über alles reden." sagt er ruhig und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Ach leck mich, Erik! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich werd mich schon nicht umbringen! i_Scheiße/i_!"

Besorgt und zornig zugleich mustert er für einen Moment ihr Spiegelbild im Glas.

"Auf deine Verantwortung." knurrt er dann, dreht er sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

"Und versuch gar nicht erst, mich zu überwachen!" schreit sie ihm nach.


	23. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Mit einem leicht missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck klopft Gabrielle am nächsten Morgen an Julies Tür. Sie trägt nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt und reibt sich die Arme gegen die kühle Luft.

Julie fährt sich durch die Haare, ehe sie müde zur Tür geht. Verwirrt zieht sie eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Gabrielles Gesicht sieht.

"Hey, was ist denn los?"

"Fährst du mit mir nach Brüssel?" Gabrielle quetscht sich an Julie vorbei ins Haus und lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen "Ich kriege einen Käfigkoller."

"Was, jetzt?" Julie schließt die Tür und folgt ihr. "Das geht nicht, ich hab um neun Unterricht."

"Du bist ja langweilig. Schwänz doch einfach."

Julie stützt sich auf die Sofalehne und betrachtet Gabrielle.

"Was ist los?"

"Was soll los sein?" Gabrielle verschränkt ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Ich habe keine Lust, heute zu arbeiten."

"Aberich kann nicht einfach wegbleiben. Mein Unterricht ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch hier bin." Sie lässt sich neben Gabrielle auf Sofa fallen. "Hast du dich mit Erik gestritten?"

"Na, was glaubst du? Er ist viel zu besitzergreifend und er denkt, er könnte alles kontrollieren, und ich... Pah. Er... er ist so..." Gabrielle knurrt.

"So schlimm?"

"Schlimmer." sie presst die Lippen zusammen.

"Worum genau ging es denn bei eurem Streit? Ich meine, das fällt dir doch bestimmt nicht erst jetzt auf..."

In Gabrielles Gesicht arbeitet es und sie wirft Julie einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dann schüttelt sie abwinkend den Kopf.

"Der Streit... der war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat."

"Hm. Aber ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass ich mit dir nach Brüssel fahren kann. Vielleicht heute Nachmittag, nach der Stunde."

Gabrielle schiebt die Unterlippe vor.

"Dann fahr ich eben allein... Aber Erik ist bestimmt auch noch sauer. Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass du große Fortschritte gemacht hast. Du kannst doch heute Nachmittag alleine üben. Oder ich übe mit dir. Ich weiß, wie Erik unterrichtet, und ich kenn deine Fehler, weil er mir davon erzählt hat."

"Aber..." Julie seufzt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm das so recht ist..."

"Ach komm schon!" ärgerlich schlägt Gabrielle mit der Hand aufs Sofa "Warst du schon immer so brav oder hat mans dir antrainiert? Natürlich wird es ihm nicht gefallen, aber was will er schon groß tun? Wenn wir in der Stadt sind und Spaß haben, sind wir in der Stadt und haben Spaß. Und wie lange wird er dir für so eine Lappalie schon böse sein können?" sie dreht sich auf die Seite "Sag ihm, ich hätte dich gezwungen."

"Na gut, ich geh jetzt aufs Klo und dann überleg ichs mir, okay?" Julie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wird Erik auf keinen Fall versetzen.

"Okay."

Auf dem Weg zum Bad schnappt sich Julie unauffälligdas Telefon und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Hastig tippt sie Eriks Nummer ein und wartet.

"Ja?" meldet sich seine müde Stimme.

"Hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Julie, guten Morgen." er unterdrückt ein Gähnen "Du hast mich nicht geweckt, ich habe nur ein bisschen gedöst. Warum rufst du an?"

"Gabrielle... Ihr hattet Streit, oder?" flüstert Julie."Sie will, dass ich heute schwänze und mit ihr nach Brüssel fahre."

"Oh..." Stoff raschelt, als er sich hastig aufsetzt "Wie... wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie blass?"

"Ja und sie ist viel zu dünn angezogen." Sie horcht einen Moment "Also, wenn das für dich ein Problem ist... ich könnte sie vielleicht irgendwie umstimmen..."

"Nein! Bloß nicht..." Er reibt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn "Traust du dir zu, mit ihr in die Stadt zu gehen?"

"Das hab ich schon oft gemacht..." Sie schließt einen Augenblick die Augen "Willst du... die Stunde heute nachholen, wenn ich zurückkomme?"

"Ja. Aber lass uns das besprechen wenn ich richtig wach bin. Ich habe die Nacht damit zugebracht, Gabrielle zu bewachen, ohne dass sie es merkt." er seufzt "Viel Glück mit ihr."

"Danke. Schlaf noch schön." Sie legt auf,betätigt die Spülung und verlässt das Bad ohne ihr Telefon. "Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du heute nicht arbeiten willst?" fragt sie, als sie das Wohnzimmer wieder betritt.

"Heute kommen fünf Posaunisten, ansonsten herrscht Ruhe. Wir haben einen Anrufbeantworter und die Tür aufmachen kann Erik wirklich schon allein... Sag mal, leihst du mir vielleicht einen Pullover?"

"Natürlich, vielleicht finde ich einen, in dem du nicht ertrinkst. Was hast du heute eigentlich in Brüssel vor?" Sie geht nach oben.

"Weiß nicht... Frühstücken auf jeden Fall. Dann will ich mir was zum Anziehen kaufen. Was, das Shea neidisch machen würde. Oder zumindest ein Top mit Spaghettiträgern." Gabrielle kratzt sich an der Nase "Mal gucken."

"Oh, dafür ist es jetzt allerdingsviel zu kalt." meint Julie mit einem Blick nach draußen, während sie die Treppe wieder hinunter hüpft undGabrielle einen Pullover reicht. "Ich tendiere zu Rollkragenpullis. Vielleicht strick ich mir einen."

"Erik trägt Rollis. Aber ich, i_ich/i_..." Gabrielle schwingt dramatisch eine Hand durch die Luft "... will einen mit tiefem Ausschnitt... Und ich will einen Push-up BH." ergänzt sie etwas weniger vollmundig, während sie sich den Pullover überzieht.

Julie zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Von mir aus. Aber wir gehen nicht wieder in den Laden, in dem ich mein Korsett gekauft habe, oder?"

"Hatten die da überhaupt BHs? Ach, lass uns einfach Bummeln gehen, wir haben ja den ganzen Tag Zeit. Oder?"

"Hm." macht Julie und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Handy. Nur zur Sicherheit...

"Uh, knapp!" quietscht Gabrielle, als sie vor einer gelben Ampel in die Eisen steigt.

Julie klammert sich an der Tür fest.

"Verdammt knapp, du hättest es fast noch bei Grün geschafft."

Gabrielle zuckt ein paar Mal mit einer Augenbraue.

"Nah, bei der nächsten. Drück mir die Daumen."

"Hm. Also wir frühstücken erst und dann kleiden wir dich neu ein?" presst Julie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Wenn dir noch schlecht von der Fahrt ist, kann ich mir auch was beim Bäcker holen, bevor wir einkaufen, und dann essen wir, wenns dir besser geht..." Gabrielle wirft ihr einen schuldbewussten Blick zu "Ich geb mir wirklich Mühe, besser zu fahren..."

"Du machst dich ja auch." Julie lächelt gezwungen "Wir essen jetzt erstmal was in irgendeinem Café... und wir trinken eine große heiße Schokolade, die macht nämlich glücklich."

"Sowas wurde früher gegen Depression verschrieben." meint Gabrielle, während sie zum Einparken kurz in ihre Rückspiegel schaut.

"Wenns mir schlecht geht, ess ich immerSchokolade... und Honigbrot."

"Wenns mir schlecht geht, fress ich Antidepressiva, schlafe fast gar nicht und kratze mir die Handflächen auf." Gabrielle schnaubt "Deins klingt besser."

Julie verzieht das Gesicht.

"Macht zwar dick, aber ich glaube, auf Dauer ist es gesünder für die Leber... So, und nun auf in den Kampf." kaum hat sie die Tür geöffnet, entdeckt sie schon wieder zwei Männer, die auf den Ferrari starren.

Gabrielle stützt sich auf das Dach des Autos und stiert die beiden böse an, bis sie ihren Blick bemerken.

"Das ist i_mein/i_ Ferrari. Kauft euch einen eigenen!" faucht sie dann und stampft auf den Gehsteig. "Komm, Julie, die Reizwäscheabteilung wartet auf uns."

Julie schmunzelt und lässt sich von Gabrielle mitziehen.

"Aber morgen arbeitest du wieder?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich hab jedenfalls nicht vor, Erik vor morgen über den Weg zu laufen. Achso." Gabrielle kratzt sich im Gehen am Knie "Könnte ich heute bei dir auf dem Sofa schlafen?"

"Auf dem Sofa? Also, wenns so schlimm ist, kannst du auch oben bei mir schlafen. Da ist mehr Platz und du hast nachher keinen steifen Nacken." Julie runzelt die Stirn "Willst du mir nicht doch erzählen was los ist?"

"Na gut, dann schlaf ich in deinem Bett. Und worüber haben wir gestritten haben..." Sie könnte Julie sagen, dass Erik genau so in sie verliebt ist, wie sie in ihn. Dann würde sie sich freuen, zu Erik rennen und die beiden wären genau die fünf Minuten glücklich, die es dauert, bis Julie ihn bittet, sie zu küssen. Sie könnte es aber auch lassen und die beiden vor Eriks Gesicht beschützen. "Er... er engt mich ein. Er will mich vor allem bewahren, aber..." sie seufzt "Ich weiß nicht, ich bin jetzt dreiundvierzig... Ich fühle mich so... so... i_lächerlich/i_. Ich könnte so viele Dinge tun, auf großen Bühnen singen, Haute couture nähen, mich verlieben, heiraten und Kinder kriegen, stattdessen... naja, du kennst die Geschichte."

Julie schürzt die Lippen.

"Es ist aber nicht lächerlich. Ihr versteht euch nunmal gut und er hilft dir... und du hilfst ihm."

"Tss, ja, wenn er sich denn von mir helfen lassen würde!" wütend ballt Gabrielle eine Hand zur Faust "Aber nein, i_nein/i_... Oh, schau, da gibts heiße Schokolade." sie drängt Julie vom Bürgersteig.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar lässt sich Julie in das Café schieben.

"Also, zwei mal mit Sahne?" fragt Gabrielle, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl an einem Tisch am Fenster fallen lässt und der Kellnerin winkt "Ich will außerdem noch Torte. Torte zum Frühstück."

"Ich mag keine Torte. Ich hab auchgar keinen Hunger." Julie lehnt sich zurück und beobachtet ein Pärchen am Nachbartisch.

"Dann ess ich zwei Stücke." Gabrielle folgt Julies Blick und verzieht das Gesicht.

"Was ist?" Aufmerksam mustert Julie Gabrielle.

"Wenn du könntest, würdest du so mit Erik rumlaufen, oder?" grummelt die leise.

Julie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich laufe aber nicht so mit Erik rum, und er will mich ja eh nicht, also wird es auchnicht dazu kommen. Keine Angst." Sie schürzt die Lippen und versucht, nicht mehr auf die beiden am Nebentisch zu achten.

"Hm. Wie fühlt sich das an? Ich meine... so verliebt zu sein? Ich war noch nie richtig verliebt, glaub ich."

"Echt nicht?" fragt Julie ungläubig. "Naja, es ist... also... erst ist man total unruhig und es kribbelt, wenn man den anderen sieht, und man möchte mit ihm zusammensein und so. Und wenn man dann merkt, dass es nichts gibt, dann... dann geht es einem richtig dreckig..." Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge und spielt mit ihrer Serviette. "Ich kann dann immer nichts essen und nicht schlafen und eigentlich auch nicht wirklich geradeaus denken... und du warst echt noch nicht verliebt?"

"M-mh." Gabrielle schüttelt den Kopf und schielt zu Julie "Vielleicht sollte ich froh sein... nichts essen, nicht schlafen... hört sich depressiv an..."

"Ist es auch."

"Scheiße..."

"Naja, da verpasst du nichts." Julie hebt den Blick. Das Pärchen küsst sich. Hastig wendet siesich wieder ihrer Serviette zu.

Gabrielle kaut eine Weile auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

"Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man denkt, es gibt was, und dann gibt es doch nichts?" fragt sie schließlich.

"Beschissen."

"Das heißt, Verlieben hat eine Zwei-zu-eins-Chance, dass es einem schlecht geht?"

"So ungefähr... Wenn nicht noch höher... Es kann ja immernoch einseitig sein, selbst wenn es was gibt. " Julie schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt.

"Dann hab ich ja absolut nichts verpasst." Und Julie und Erik auch nicht. Gabrielle kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nein, hast du nicht. Denn wenn es gut geht... Aber im Augenblick frag ich mich... Ach egal. Lass uns von was schönem reden." Julie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Na gut, was schönes..." Gabrielle stützt ihr Kinn in die Hand "Was sagst du, wir motzen mich so richtig auf, sündige schwarze Spitze. Und so setz ich mich heute Abend auf dein Sofa, damit mich wenigstens einmal einer drin sieht."

Gereizt hebt er den Hörer ab.

"Was denn noch?"

"Erik?"

"Julie... entschuldige. Seid ihr schon wieder zurück?"

"Ja. Ich wollte nur fragen... Gabrielle will heute Nacht bei mir schlafen und sie hockt jetzt in schwarzer Reizwäsche auf meinem Sofa." Sie setzt sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. "Willst du heute Abend noch vorbeikommen?"

Erik stützt seine Stirn in die Hand.

"Bitte was?" er seufzt "Sie geht mir tatsächlich aus dem Weg... Wenn du glaubst, dass du alleine mit ihr zurechtkommst, würde ich deine Massage heute ausfallen lassen."

"Hm." Sie verdreht eine Haarsträhne in den Fingern "Sag mal, was war eigentlich los? Ich hab sie echt noch nie so sauer auf dich erlebt."

"Wir hatten einen Streit und das Ergebnis ist, dass sie sich wieder eingesperrt und bevormundet fühlt... und... sie gibt mir nicht wirklich die Schuld für... ihren Zustand, aber... es kommt aufs selbe heraus..." er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Hm, aber ihr kriegt das wieder hin?" fragt sie und lauscht. Der Fernseher läuft im Wohnzimmer. "Muss ich... irgendwas beachten oder mit irgendwas rechnen, wenn sie bei mir schläft und allein ist?"

"Es könnte sein, dass sie schlecht träumt oder mitten in der Nacht wach wird, aber ich denke, sie weiß, dass sie entweder allein damit fertig werden oder zu mir kommen muss. Außerdem tritt sie gerne mal um sich oder schmiegt sich an." Er lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Rechne mit einer unruhigen Nacht. Oder schmeiß sie raus, wenn es dir zuviel wird."

"Nein, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie bei mir bleiben kann, und ich halte mein Wort." Sie seufzt "Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh um neun?"

"Wenn du ausgeschlafen bist. Ruf mich vorher an, ja?"

"Gut, ich versuchs. Ich glaube, sie hat esim Moment nicht gern, wenn ich mich bei dir melde." Sie überlegt einen kurzen Moment. "Ich hoffe, du kannst gut schlafen. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Gabrielle, ich pass schon auf sie auf."

"Danke." er schließt die Augen "Schlaf du auch gut."

Julie legt auf und öffnet den Wasserhahn, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Als sie das Bad wiederverlässt, sitzt Gabrielle noch immer auf dem Sofa.

"Alles okay?"

Gabrielle räkelt sich lasziv und wirft ihr nicht vorhandenes Haar zurück.

"Es ist etwas kühl hier, Süße, vielleicht sollte ich mir wieder etwas mehr anziehen."

Julie lächelt.

"Brauchst du ein Nachthemd? Oder einen Gute-Nacht-Kakao?"

"Ja, ein Nachthemd wäre nicht schlecht. Und einen Kakao will ich auch." Sie betrachtet ihr rechtes Handgelenk und kratzt die Krusten von den Stellen, wo Erik ihr vor ein paar Tagen die Fäden gezogen hat. "Gibts hier auch Schlagsahne? Ich will Schlagsahne essen."

"Ich mach dir welche auf deinen Kakao." sagt Julie und runzelt die Stirn, als ihr Blick auf Gabrielles Handgelenk fällt.

"Au ja. Und bestäub es noch mit Kakaopulver, wie im Café. Ich revanchier mich morgen früh mit Crêpes."

"Zu Befehl." Julie salutiert und geht in die Küche, um die Milch zu erhitzen. Hoffentlich geht es Gabrielle morgen schon wieder besser. Sie hat wenig Lust, morgen schon wieder auf eine Gesangsstunde - auf Eriks kurze Gesellschaft - zu verzichten.

"Was tun wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend? Kommt irgendwas im Fernsehen?" ruft Gabrielle vom Sofa "Liegt denn hier keine Fernsehzeitung... Ah... Hm... Rosamunde Pilcher... nein, danke, davon muss ich brechen..."

"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, noch so lange zu machen." gesteht Julie, während sie den Kakao in die heiße Milch rührt "Morgen früh müsste ich fit sein."

"Für deinen Unterricht bei dem doofen Erik..."

"Für meinen Unterricht." nickt Julie und kommt mit einer großen Tasse zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Bitteschön."

"Danke. Hast du Angst vor morgen?"

"Wieso?" Sie setzt sich neben Gabrielle und zieht die Knie unters Kinn.

Gabrielle runzelt die Stirn.

"Na warum wohl? Warst du nicht diejenige, die sich Sorgen gemacht hat, dass er sauer werden könnte, wenn du schwänzt?"

"Ach." Julie winkt ab "Wird schon nicht zu schlimm werden. Ich kann es ja immer noch auf dich schieben und dass du ganz dringend einen Weibertag gebraucht hast." Sie grinst und springt dann schnell auf. "Ich hol dir mal was warmes zum Anziehen."

Gabrielle gurgelt kurz mit ihrem Kakao, ehe sie ihn herunterschluckt.

"Du bist die Güte selbst."

Julie hüpft die Treppe nach oben und zieht eins ihrer wärmeren Nachthemden heraus.

"Hier." Sie wirft es Gabrielle zu. " Nicht grade der letzte Schrei der Pariser Modewoche, aber man kanns tragen."

"Meine Nachthemden sind auch out wie sonstwas. Rüschen, schwarz... Aber ich mag sie." Gabrielle zieht sich das Hemd über und fummelt sich dann darunter den BH vom Leib. "Und nun... ab in die Heia?"

"Ja, aber wenn du noch fernsehen willst... " Julie hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnt "Ich muss wirklich schlafen."

"Hm, nein, dann komm ich gleich mit hoch. Wann willst du aufstehen? Ich werd immer so um sechs oder sieben wach."

Julie verdreht die Augen. Sechs oder sieben... Viel zu früh.

"Ich werde dann automatisch auch wach. Ich hab nicht so einen festen Schlaf." murmelt sie und stakst die Treppe wieder hoch.

Gabrielle trottet ihr brav hinterher.

"Ich werde mich bemühen, ruhig zu schlafen und dich nicht zu wecken... Warte, ich leg mir ein Buch nebens Bett, dann kann ich lesen bis du auch aufwachst und muss nicht aufstehen."

Julie nickt und schlüpft unter die Decke.

"Ist okay..."

Seufzend wirft Gabrielle ihr Kissen ans Fußende.

"Wenn... wenn Erik dich wollen würde... würdest du... mit ihm schlafen wollen?"

Julie schließt die Augen.

"Erik will mich nicht... Träum was schönes."

Unzufrieden legt Gabrielle ihre Arme über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich wette, dass du ja sagen würdest. Träum du auch schön."

"Diese Situation wird es eh nicht geben." murmelt Julie und kuschelt sich ein.

"Wie du meinst..." macht Gabrielle sehr leise. Dann beißt sie sich auf die Zunge.

Die schwarze Tinte formt sich gerade zu einem weiten Bogen auf seinem Handrücken, als es an der Tür klopft und kurz darauf Julie eintritt.

"Guten Morgen. Ich nehme an, Gabrielle ist noch bei dir?"

Julie wirft ihre Jacke über die Chaiselongue und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Ja, ist sie. Ich hoffe, du konntest einigermaßen schlafen."

Erik zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Hat sie dich getreten? Oder aus dem Bett gedrängelt?"

"Es hielt sich in Grenzen. Ich bin es nur nicht mehr gewohnt, dass sich jemand nachts so viel neben mir bewegt."

"Gut. Das heißt, dass es ihr wieder besser zu gehen beginnt."

Julie geht zum Flügel und wirft einen kurzen Blick über ihre Noten.

"Wenigstens wollte sie mich heute nicht wieder zum Schwänzen überreden." murmelt sie.

"Zum Glück." er lässt sich auf der Klavierbank nieder "Wärm dich mit ein paar Tonleitern auf. Und wenn du noch nichts besseres vorhast, könnten wir heute Nachmittag zusammen zum Fluss oder auf den Hügel spazieren."

Julie hebt kurz den Blick.

"Gerne... wenn du glaubst, dass Gabrielle das recht ist."

"Seit wann muss ich sie um Erlaubnis bitten?" gereizt fasst er an seine Maske.

"Musst du ja nicht, aber mir reicht es schon, dass sie so schlecht auf dich zu sprechen ist. Ich hab wenig Lust, dass sie mich jetzt auch noch so anzickt."

"Wenn du deine Tagesplanung von Gabrielles Laune abhängig machen willst, steht dir das natürlich frei." antwortet Erik in einem sehr neutralen Tonfall.

"Eigentlich nicht."

"Aber...?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sie reibt sich den Nacken "Ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn ich mich jetzt auch noch mir ihr anlege. Aber ich möchte mir auch nicht von ihr vorschreiben lassen, ob ich mit dir meine Zeit verbringe oder nicht."

Erik stützt sein Kinn in die Hand.

"Was würdest du tun, wenn sie nicht krank wäre?"

"Wahrscheinlich mit dir spazieren gehen... Aber dann hätte sie auch noch andere Freunde..."

"Was du ihr gibst, ist bereits mehr als sie je hatte. Du hast die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden mit ihr verbracht." Er lässt diese Aussage im Raum stehen und gibt einen Ton vor "Überlege es dir. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkämst."

"Hm." macht sie, beobachtet ihn einen Augenblick aus dem Augenwinkel und beginnt dann, sich einzusingen.


End file.
